


Muro de Berlín

by Stacy_Adler



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 91,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy_Adler/pseuds/Stacy_Adler
Summary: Leon Kennedy es enviado a un pequeño pueblo de Austria para encontrar sobrevivientes a la plaga de virus G que se ha desatado. Allí conocerá a Noiholt Maüser, una chica alemana que le ayudará a sanar sus heridas de Raccoon City y Ada Wong, quien volverá a su vida como un huracán sexy, arrasando con todo a su paso.Universo Resident Evil.Iniciado el 04.05.2014Personajes principales: Leon S. Kennedy, Noiholt Maüser (OC), Ada Wong.Personajes secundarios: Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, David Ortiz (OC), Sam Reynolds (OC).
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Armadura de metal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N. de la A.: ¡Hola a todas y todos! Bienvenidos al remake de los primeros caps de aquel fic que tantas alegrías me dio :') "Ojos color cielo".
> 
> Antes de empezar, quisiera decirles un par de cosillas que les ayudarán a entender el motivo de este fic.
> 
> 1.- Aquí, Leon S. Kennedy no es el súper agente del gobierno estadounidense que nos presentan en RE4. Tiene varios años menos, que se traduce en menos experiencia y un carácter más similar al de RE2. He aquí la razón de algunas situaciones.
> 
> 2.- Cuando escribí "Ojos color cielo", me olvidé de que Hunnigan aparecía recién en el RE4 (año 2004), y la puse al inicio :P ese fue un error feo que aquí no quise corregir. Le da un toque especial el que Leon y Hunnigan se conocieran desde antes.
> 
> 3.- Noiholt NO SOY YO. Esto es para las nuevas lectoras que no conozcan Ojos color cielo. Noiholt es un personaje que inventé para una historia en específico, como un desafío que me planteé a mí misma para crearle a Leon el opuesto de Ada. Desde la apariencia, hasta el carácter. Claro que ella tiene sus problemas y sus razones de ser, pero básicamente esa era mi premisa.
> 
> 4.- Por último, la creación de este fic tiene dos motivos: ser un regalo para mi adorada hijita Laia Prats, que me dijo un día "¿por qué no haces un remake de Ojos?, pero sólo del principio", y también explicar más detalladamente cómo Leon y Noiholt llegaron a gustarse así en 4 días. Algo que en el universo RE es completamente posible xD
> 
> 5.- Las canciones que me inspiraron a escribir son: Is this love? De Whitesnake, Is this love? De Survivor (sí, son dos canciones diferentes xD), Secret de Orchestal manouevres in the dark, Learning to fly de Pink Floyd, y Fix you de Coldplay.
> 
> Luego de este tremendo testamento, redactado en pleno 2014 y a medio año de terminar "Ojos...", pasamos a la acción :D ¡gracias por leer!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil aquí nombrados son propiedad de Capcom, excepto la señorita Noiholt Maüser, que es de mi exclusiva invención. Y le da veinte mil patadas en el culo a la maldita Alice .l.

**Capítulo 1: Armadura de metal.**

**_Washington, EEUU. Día 1 de enero del año 2000._ **

—¿Austria? —inquirió Leon, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Tenemos un brote reportado del _virus G_ , pero como cerraron la ciudad no hay peligro de que se expanda. —Ingrid Hunnigan acomodó sus lentes sobre el puente de la nariz con un gesto cómico—. Es un pueblo pequeño, así que no deberías tener problemas para rescatar posibles supervivientes. Los jefes han pedido que vayas solo, por tu experiencia en Raccoon City. En último caso, si necesitas apoyo, los soldados que resguardan las fronteras de la ciudad podrán ayudarte.

—Qué bonitas vacaciones de año nuevo me esperan... —murmuró, alzando las cejas mientras recibía una imagen panorámica del pueblo al que lo llevarían.

La joven morena levantó la vista hacia él con ademán serio, absolutamente profesional.

—Puedes enviarme fotos —le dijo, cambiando a un tono burlón.

—¿Desnudo? —Rio.

— _Ja, ja_. Muy gracioso. Vete a cumplir con la misión, Leon —ordenó, disimulando con éxito la gracia que le había hecho ese comentario.

—De acuerdo. Pero luego no digas que me echas de menos. —Volvió a mirar la imagen—. ¿Cómo se llama el pueblo?

— _Grüneger_.

—Ahora me pesa no haber tomado esas clases de alemán que me ofrecieron... —suspiró, agitando el pedazo de papel en sus manos.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la salida, abriendo la puerta y dedicándole una sexy sonrisa a Ingrid. Ella le respondió con un gesto de su mano: _«vete»_. Leon salió definitivamente, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

«Bueno, tendré mucho tiempo para leer ese diccionario que me compré».

.

.

**_Viena, Austria. Día 2 de enero del año 2000._ **

En una de las oficinas más escondidas del parlamento austriaco se discutía la situación de _Grüneger_ , el pequeño pueblecito donde se reportó aquel brote del virus G. Los políticos, preocupados por la situación que se suscitaría en el país de saberse lo ocurrido, discutían acaloradamente sobre la opción de, simplemente, enviar una bomba y destruir el lugar por completo. Siempre podrían culpar a otro país del ataque, o alegar que un experimento salió mal, pero sin duda el peor escenario era que la ONU entrara en conocimiento de lo que ocurría.

Uno de los senadores más influyentes conocía la historia de Raccoon City, y por eso pidió ayuda a EEUU. ¿Y qué hizo ese maravilloso país?, pues envió a un agente especial de la Casa Blanca.

Solo uno.

Leon Scott Kennedy. Veintitrés años, un metro ochenta y tres de estatura y físico trabajado; ochenta y seis kilogramos de músculos, agilidad, inteligencia y altas dosis de sarcasmo.

El grupo de políticos que debatía a grito pelado qué hacer comenzó a silenciarse paulatinamente mientras él caminaba hacia ellos. Lo quedaron mirando con estupor. ¿Un chiquillo?, ¿un jovencito que apenas sabía sonarse la nariz era la gran ayuda que Estados Unidos les había brindado? Sin duda debía ser una broma.

Pero Leon les dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia. No se dejaría amedrentar por un grupo de viejos mentalmente cuadrados.

—Necesito que me entreguen toda la información que tengan, señores —dijo con voz firme—. Mi misión principal es buscar sobrevivientes, aunque no descarto eliminar la mayor cantidad de amenazas... si las hay, claro, que es lo más probable.

—¿Está usted seguro de lo que hace? —intervino el mayor de los políticos, acariciándose el mentón—. Las amenazas biológicas no son un juego de niños.

—Lo dice alguien que nunca ha abandonado la comodidad de su oficina. —Rio—. Aceptémoslo: ustedes no tienen idea de cómo enfrentar la situación; pero yo sí. En ese caso... —estiró la mano derecha—, ¿la información, por favor?

Los parlamentarios se miraron los unos a los otros, estupefactos. Pero decidieron hacerle caso. Pues ante cualquier eventualidad, podrían ejecutar el _plan b_ y luego lavarse las manos.

.

.

**_Grüneger, Austria. Día 5 de enero del año 2000_ **

«¡Maldita lluvia, maldito suelo resbaladizo!».

Correr por las calles de aquel pueblecito estaba resultando una odisea de proporciones bíblicas. No tropezarse ni caerse de bruces le parecía más difícil que acabar con la plaga de zombis que surgía por todos los rincones, como ratas. Ya casi se le había acabado la munición de su fiel pistola modelo _H &K VP70_ _, y la información que le entregó el gobierno era, por lo menos, cuestionable. Leon asumió su fallo regañándose a sí mismo. ¿Por qué confió en ellos y sus información? Ahora tenía que buscar un refugio y conseguir balas para su arma. Faltaba que le diera una pulmonía y se muriera tosiendo sangre, en vez de matar infectados._

_El olor a carne descompuesta no atenuaba ni siquiera con las fuertes lluvias. ¿Es que no podría tomar una bocanada de aire decente hasta que saliera de esa ciudad?_

—Maldita sea, Hunnigan... —gruñó, pegándole a su intercomunicador empapado—. ¿Qué pasa con la jodida señal? ¡Mierda!

No había caso. Desde hace un buen rato que no lograba contactar con ella y, sin su guía, le estaba costando mucho llegar a cualquiera de sus destinos. La lluvia caía tan espesa que mirar al frente estaba siendo casi imposible. Y tampoco podía quedarse quiero mucho rato, pues los zombis podían aparecer de un momento a otro, con sus alientos putrefactos y botando carne descompuesta por el camino, como si dejaran un testimonio físico del estropicio que estaban causando en el pequeño pueblo austriaco.

— _¿Una fábrica de calzados?_ —murmuró Leon de pronto, contemplando el gran edificio que se erguía frente a él.

Era una buena oportunidad para guarecerse de la tormenta. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces; se lanzó corriendo hacia la enorme entrada de metal con tanto ímpetu, que tropezó un segundo antes y chocó las manos abiertas contra la puerta. Bueno, qué más daba, tampoco había espectadores humanos que se rieran de su torpeza.

Intentó mover la puerta, pero parecía trabada; a punta de patadas y maldiciones consiguió por fin abrirla. Era muy pesada.

Entró y cerró de golpe. No quería arriesgarse a que apareciera alguna _sorpresa_. Y pensando en eso, se giró rápidamente hacia atrás con el arma empuñada. No había nadie. De hecho, el aire parecía ligeramente más respirable, una pizca, pero se agradecía igualmente. Encendió su linterna y dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Maquinaria industrial por todos lados, que podía fácilmente esconder presencias indeseables, como zombis, _Lickers_ , algún _Tyrant_...

Leon sacudió la cabeza. No era buena idea pensar en detalles como esos.

Lo que sí parecía buena idea era hallar un lugar para sacarse la ropa y secarla. Los servicios básicos como el agua y la luz no habían sido cortados porque se esperaba que Leon rescatara supervivientes, por lo que no era una idea descabellada habilitar una oficina y usarla como refugio momentáneo, al menos hasta conseguir comunicación con Hunnigan. Todavía contaba con varios días a su favor para completar la misión.

Caminó con cuidado, pegando la espalda en la extensa pared y agudizando profundamente el oído, atento a cualquier pequeño sonido que alertara peligro.

_«¡BAM!»._

—¡Mierda! —exclamó en voz baja, escuchando que el ruido se repetía dos veces más. Esos eran disparos de pistola... ¿dónde?

Un nuevo impacto resonó en todo el perímetro. Leon comenzó a trotar en dirección de la reverberación, impaciente por rescatar a quien necesitara su ayuda. A menos que los jodidos zombis hubiera aprendido a usar un arma. En tal caso...

_«¡BAM!»._

Ahora el disparo de una escopeta lo hizo saltar. ¿Es que esa persona tenía allí un arsenal de armas? Pues enhorabuena: podría recargar. Ojalá no se gastara todas las balas disparando a lo loco.

Estaba seguro de poder encontrar el lugar donde se originaron los ataques. A paso extremadamente sigiloso, Leon se acercó a la puerta de una oficina que parecía amplia. Empujó la entrada semi abierta, y escuchó casi de inmediato el característico reptar de un cuerpo viscoso sobre el suelo de madera. Luego, dejó de sonar por lo que intuyó que estaba « _muerto»._ Y además percibió la respiración agitada, casi al borde del colapso, que parecía provenir de una mujer.

Leon tragó saliva, empuñando su arma con más fuerza y preparando una estrategia que le permitiera rescatar al inocente, y no morir a escopetazos en el intento.

— _Verdammter Zombie!_ —exclamó la persona.

Confirmado: era mujer, y tenía una voz pequeña y dulce que contrastaba con la fiereza de su grito.

—¡No soy un zombi! —siseó Leon, acercándose muy suave y despacio hacia el interior de la gran oficina. ¡Por favor, que la mujer entienda inglés!

Silencio. La respiración de ella seguía siendo agitada, y el agente temió que no le hubiera comprendido. Sin acercarse, decidió que era momento de probar lo aprendido en ese diccionario.

— _Ich bin ein Agent_ _!_ —habló con toda la firmeza que era capaz, intentando transmitir a la mujer la tranquilidad que sin duda le faltaba.

—Tu acento es horrible, _americano_ —murmuró ella en inglés. Su tono de voz trémulo le inspiró escalofríos. ¿Tanto se notaba que venía de América?

—Soy un agente del gobierno estadounidense —explicó, satisfecho de no tener que seguir hablando en alemán—. Pero antes de sentarnos a tomar el té, necesito liquidar a ese infectado que está tirado allá. —Comenzó a caminar hacia el cuerpo y lo señaló con la punta de su bota —. La única forma de matarlos definitivamente es destruyendo su cabeza. Si no lo haces, podría volver a levantarse y eso sería bastante problemático. ¿Me permites...?

Sin esperar respuesta, Leon dobló la rodilla derecha y aplastó brutalmente el cráneo del zombi, destruyéndolo de inmediato. Una explosión de carne podrida y sesos malolientes se esparció por el suelo, pero al menos el peligro que representaba ese cuerpo ya había sido eliminado. Leon alzó la vista; aún no podía verle la cara a su interlocutora, pero sin duda, ella le veía a él. Una pequeña lámpara de gas iluminaba con poco éxito el lugar, y el escenario parecía aún más macabro. Solo faltaba la risotada sarcástica de alguna bruja come-niños de esos cuentos infantiles de terror, que mantenían a los infantes tapados hasta las orejas en sus camas y sin ganas de escaparse a la calle por las ventanas.

—Quiero ayudarte —dijo el agente, mirando hacia el fondo de la habitación—. Me llamo Leon Kennedy. Fui enviado aquí para buscar supervivientes. Esta zona es la penúltima que me falta revisar. —Dulcificó ligeramente su tono—. No te voy a hacer daño, así que, por favor, baja tu arma.

—¿Cómo sabes que te estoy apuntando? —le cuestionó, con un acento alemán incluso más marcado que en la frase anterior.

—En tu situación yo lo haría. A todo lo que se mueva —puntualizó.

La sinceridad en su respuesta pareció agradar a la mujer. Colgó la escopeta en su espalda y caminó derecho hacia el agente. Tras unos cuantos pasos, la luz por fin alcanzó su rostro e iluminó además su cuerpo.

Leon la contempló por unos segundos, antes de notar que la miraba descaradamente. Era una pequeña chiquilla de físico entrenado, rubia y muy blanca, con delicados ojos celestes que le recordaron un cielo despejado. Llevaba el cabello hasta más abajo de los hombros, y un mechón teñido de negro, desde la frente hacia la oreja. Cuando llegó frente a él, notó que era además muy baja y apenas le llegaba al esternón. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. ¡Qué joven debía ser!

—Mucho gusto, señor Kennedy —dijo la chica, tendiéndole la mano—. Me llamo Noiholt Maüser. No pertenezco a ningún lugar y no represento a nadie. Yo soy mi única causa para pelear.

—Interesante. Llámame Leon —pidió, aceptando el saludo. La mano de Noiholt le pareció muy pequeña y suave, consiguiendo que se preguntara cómo había logrado sobrevivir—. ¿Tu nombre, eh...?

—Noiholt. Así como suena.

—Lo siento, nunca había escuchado uno similar. ¿ _Noiholt_? —pronunció, vacilante.

—La « _o_ » y la «hache» suenan más duras en alemán, aun así, te ha quedado bonito, señor —sonrió brevemente.

—Gracias. —También sonrió—. ¿Y tú...?, ¿cómo es que hablas inglés?

—Soy intérprete.

—Ah.

Ella le dedicó una segunda sonrisa fugaz, algo tensa, que no le concedió expresión alguna a su rostro, sin embargo. Leon frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que los ojos de Noiholt parecían teñidos de hielo. Sin proponérselo, continuó recorriéndola con la mirada. Estaba vestida con una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo de color negro y calzas en el mismo tono; botas de seguridad, un grueso cinturón y cartucheras especiales para guardar armas y munición terminaban de adornar el cuerpo de la _muñeca_. Tragó saliva.

—¿He pasado su evaluación, señor? —inquirió en tono ligeramente burlón.

—Solo me preguntaba cómo alguien de aspecto tan... _encantador_ , había conseguido mantenerse con vida —admitió, desviando la mirada.

—¡Encantador...! —repitió fascinada, cabeceando hacia los lados como negando la extraña observación del agente americano.

—¿Tienes alguna clase de entrenamiento? —Observó atentamente sus piernas torneadas.

—Un poco. Llevo algunos años practicando _Silat_ y _Muay Thai_. —Enrojeció y miró hacia atrás, disimulando.

—Entiendo. ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Algunos días. Intenté escapar y fallé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Han cercado el lugar. Somos todos potenciales proyectos de _zombis_. Quise demostrarles que no me han mordido, pero amenazaron con dispararme si trataba de huir a la fuerza. Me habría desnudado con tal de que me dejaran salir.

—Claro.

—De hecho, tú deberías haberme hecho esa prueba hace rato. —Comenzó a levantarse la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su torso y el bonito sujetador que llevaba puesto.

—¿Qué? —escupió al ver lo que esa chica hacía—, ¡no!, basta —la detuvo, sujetando sus muñecas con las manos—. He visto suficiente. Te creo.

—De acuerdo. —Se arregló la ropa, pestañeando sorprendida—. No eres muy profesional, señor Kennedy. Si me transformara en este momento podría morderte el cuello fácilmente.

—Conozco las fases del virus a la perfección. No necesitas demostrarme nada. —Le acarició brevemente un brazo, tranquilizándola.

Noiholt se dio cuenta de que el joven agente parecía fuerte y sincero. Movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

—Estás empapado —observó, tocando la chaqueta de Leon—. En el piso de arriba tengo una oficina que he adaptado para sobrevivir mientras espero que la lluvia se detenga. Subamos. Tú la revisas y cuando la consideres segura, cerramos y te quitas la ropa para que yo la seque con el calentador. Incluso puedes darte una ducha. Vamos —pidió.

— _Okay_... —Leon se sintió apabullado por la seguridad en la voz de Noiholt. Pero una ducha y ropas secas eran una oferta demasiado tentadora como para descartarla.

Ella lo asió de un brazo y lo guio hacia el vestíbulo, esquivando la maquinaria industrial que ocupaba todos los rincones. Subieron las escaleras en silencio y llegaron frente a unas enormes puertas de madera.

—¿Sabes disparar? —le preguntó antes de hacer ningún movimiento.

—Sí, mi padre era militar y me enseñó, aunque nunca fue de mi agrado —admitió.

—Eso es muy conveniente. —Aquello explicaba muchas cosas para él—. Toma tu arma y quédate detrás de mí. Yo voy a protegerte.

Noiholt lo miró con la boca abierta. ¿Protegerla...?, ¿en serio? Eso iba bien para el guion de una película rosa, pero no para ella, aunque terminó asintiendo porque no era momento de sostener conversaciones inútiles. Se colocó detrás de Leon y empuñó el arma mientras él abría lentamente las puertas. Entró de golpe, apuntando hacia todos lados y dando rápidos vistazos a cada rincón típico donde los zombis solían dar sorpresas. Noiholt le pisaba los talones y eso, en vez de estorbarle, le daba cierta sensación de seguridad. Algo muy extraño.

Pero la oficina realmente estaba habilitada para vivir en ella. Leon bajó su arma, convencido de que era muy poco probable encontrar algún infectado allí. Era un lugar amplio, se notaba con todos los muebles corridos hacia las paredes y en medio, un colchón. Más allá, una cocinilla a gas, y a su lado muchas latas de alimentos en conserva. Leon se preguntó en qué momento ella asaltó un supermercado para conseguir todo eso.

Se giró hacia atrás para verla, completamente extrañado. ¿Qué sobreviviente se preocupa de esas cosas? Pues sin duda su padre hizo mucho más que solo enseñarla a disparar.

—Esa es la única ventana, y muy pequeña para que alguien entre —siseó la chica.

—Bien. ¿Qué hay tras esa puerta? —señaló con la barbilla.

—El baño.

—Voy a revisarlo. Tú bloquea la entrada.

—Sí, señor.

Leon caminó sigilosamente hacia su objetivo mientras Noiholt acarreaba mesas y sillas para cerrar el enorme portón. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la patada con que el agente se internó en el cuarto de baño. Luego de unos segundos, Leon reapareció con expresión tranquila.

—Todo limpio. —Alzó su dedo pulgar.

—¿Termino de bloquear, entonces?

Él repitió el gesto de su mano. Noiholt asintió y se dirigió hacia un rincón para arrastrar un enorme escritorio de madera. Leon la alcanzó y la ayudó a levantar el otro extremo, colocándolo en el portón de tal forma que ni una horda de zombis conseguiría deshacer la barrera.

—Listo. —Noiholt parecía complacida con su obra. Miró a Leon—. El baño tiene agua caliente. ¿Sabes por qué no la han cortado?

—Sí, es por mí. Les pedí que mantuvieran los servicios básicos mientras me aseguro de rescatar sobrevivientes.

—Estupendo. Dame tu ropa y la secaré en el calentador de allá —lo señaló.

—¿Puedo al menos desnudarme en la privacidad del baño? —dijo con algo de sarcasmo, pero sin mala intención.

—No te tardes. —El comentario le había hecho gracia. No se lo explicaba—. Aún tenemos que comer y dormir —añadió disimulando su extrañeza.

—Mujeres... —gruñó un poco—. ¿Por qué siempre me tocan las mandonas?

Leon entró al cuarto de baño y, antes de cerrar la puerta, Noiholt le arrojó una gran manta.

Cuando ella quedó sola, comenzó a rebuscar en la comida enlatada, buscando lo más apropiado para reponer energía. Encontró unos embutidos con altos niveles de proteína y carbohidratos; recordó algunas lecciones que le dio su padre y supo que esos tarros eran lo mejor que podía usar. Los tomó y con un cuchillo empezó a abrirlos. Luego, en una ollita de metal, los vertió y comenzó a calentarlos al fuego de la cocinilla. Era una suerte que hubiera una tienda de menaje al frente de la fábrica, allí pudo hacerse con muchos implementos.

Cuando la comida ya tenía buena textura y estaba bien caliente, Leon emergió del baño. Apareció tras un montón de vapor tibio; era la mejor ducha de su vida. Al menos, la que más había disfrutado. Envuelto en la manta que Noiholt le dio, caminó hacia ella y observó la comida con curiosidad.

—¿Dónde está tu ropa? —preguntó la chica.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado. Voy por ellas.

—No, quédate y no te enfríes. Yo las traigo. —Dirigió sus pasos hacia el baño.

—¡Espera! —Intentó detenerla, pero ya era tarde.

Noiholt volvió con rapidez y puso una silla frente al calentador, acomodando las ropas de Leon en forma tal que se secarían a la brevedad.

El agente se tapó la cara con una mano cuando vio sus calzoncillos en poder de aquella pequeña rubia.

—¿Sabes...?, eso podría haberlo hecho yo perfectamente —observó, ligeramente avergonzado.

—No veo cómo, si estás sujetando la manta con ambas manos. —Se giró hacia él—. ¿Comemos?

En motivo de reacción, Leon cruzó las manos sobre su pecho cubierto con la frazada.

—Antes que nada, responde una pregunta.

—De acuerdo. —¿Qué querría saber?

—¿Por qué tienes todo esto? —Dio unos pasos distraídamente, siguiendo la cocinilla, los alimentos y el calentador con la mirada—. Eres como... la superviviente perfecta.

Noiholt enrojeció con esas palabras. Tragó saliva antes de contestar.

—Esta fábrica era propiedad de mi madre. Aquí guardaba muchas cosas. Me serví de ellas para esperar que el temporal se acabara. ¿Está mal?

—No, no... no me malinterpretes —apretó la boca—. Pero ninguna de las personas que he rescatado en mi vida se había preocupado de esas cosas. Me llamó la atención... Eso es todo.

Ella frunció el ceño con aquellas palabras. Se dejó caer frente a la comida e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Leon hiciera lo mismo. Cuando lo tuvo al lado, tomó un cuenco de metal y empezó a servir.

—Está cometiendo un grave error, señor Kennedy. Yo no soy una damisela en peligro —elaboró una pausa, meneando la cabeza hacia los lados—. ¿Eres el tipo de persona que siente la obligación de salvarlos a todos? Pues ten esto en mente: tú no me estás rescatando.

Leon abrió la boca para protestar, pero Noiholt lo interrumpió alargando una mano y entregándole el pocillo lleno de comida, más una cuchara de metal. Sus ojos grandes e inexpresivos le invitaban a comer sin continuar la discusión. Bueno, en vista de que no tenía sentido replicarle, el joven agente dio un sorbo a la comida. ¡Y estaba bastante rica, a pesar de ser enlatada! Cosas extrañas de la vida.

Miró a Noiholt. Comía con tanta hambre como él, y le dieron ganas de saber más cosas.

—Eres muy joven —afirmó, pensando en cómo preguntarle la edad sin parecer grosero.

—Tú también, y además eres agente del gobierno —dijo sin parar de comer.

—Cierto. Tengo veintitrés años. —Alzó las cejas—. ¿Sabes? Fui policía antes de convertirme en agente.

Noiholt se apartó unos centímetros, apreciándolo mejor.

—No pareces un _poli_ —se mofó—. Demasiado lindo para eso. Un modelo de _Calvin Klein_ , quizá —y bajó la mirada hacia un costado.

Leon pestañeó un par de veces, pensando que podría sonrojarse por primera vez en la vida.

—Solo lo fui por un día. No modelo —aclaró—, miembro del RPD, «Raccoon Police Department». Tal vez sea eso. —Suspiró—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo, ¿qué?

—Cuéntame de ti. Vamos a pasar un rato juntos así que me gustaría saber quién me acompaña. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cumplí veinte hace una semana y algo.

—Ya veo. —Recordó la información que le dieron del gobierno austriaco y, considerando la cantidad de errores que habían cometido (probablemente a propósito), decidió que lo mejor era obtener información de un sobreviviente—. Necesito que me expliques lo que has visto de toda esta situación. No confío en la historia que me entregaron cuando llegué.

—¿Y sí confiarías en mi versión? —Pestañeó, escéptica.

—Eres la parte directamente afectada —aclaró.

—Señor Kennedy... —musitó en forma cansina—, deberías tener cuidado con esa actitud. Tal vez un día te engañen por ser tan abierto.

Leon apretó la mandíbula, recordando que sí había pasado por esa experiencia. Pero se negó a pensarlo más o terminaría en posición fetal preguntándose _«por qué»_ , como tantas noches luego del escape de esa maldita ciudad.

—No sé cómo ha pasado todo esto —Noiholt habló, tomando al agente por sorpresa—. Suelo viajar mucho y, cuando llegué aquí, ya estaba todo muy raro. Mi madre y yo salimos a comprar víveres; al volver un tipo se volvió loco... ¡así, de la nada! —Arrojó el cuenco vacío al suelo sin esconder la ira que le provocaba hablar de eso. Se agarró la cabeza a dos manos y dejó de hablar, respirando pesadamente.

Leon torció el gesto al cruzársele una idea por su mente, después de haber visto la forma con que Noiholt se expresaba. Antes, habló acerca de su madre en pasado y él creyó que no estaba aquí. Pero si estuvieron juntas hace días...

—¿Dónde está tu mamá? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, intuyendo la respuesta.

La pequeña rubia cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

—No está más. Yo... —vaciló, tragando saliva—, yo tuve que...

—No —interrumpió sin querer, espantado con una realidad peor de lo que imaginó.

—Lo hice por ella. —Se encogió de hombros—. En verdad, era su mejor opción.

Noiholt levantó las rodillas y se abrazó a sí misma bajo la atenta mirada de Leon, quien analizaba todos sus gestos. Esos ojos celestes, fríos como el hielo, contrastaban con el ligero temblor de su barbilla y su pecho. Parecía una niña pequeña, cuando antes se veía cargando al mundo en sus hombros.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije del tipo que enloqueció? —continuó el relato sin más dilación. Leon asintió—. Mordió el tobillo de mamá; al verlo, lo pateé para defenderla. Fue un reflejo, nunca imaginé qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando... Regresamos a casa; yo estupefacta y ella aterrada, claro. Poco después comenzó a actuar de manera extraña. Cuando vi que me estaba atacando, la eludí. Me empujó hacia la calle y yo me defendí sin hacerle daño, pero... no era ella, ¿verdad? —Dedicó al agente una mirada implorante—. No era ella. Y por eso lo hice.

Leon no sabía qué decir después de esa historia. Dejó el pocillo a un lado y se mordió nerviosamente los labios.

—Nadie debería pasar por una experiencia como aquella —dijo luego de una corta pausa—. Lo lamento mucho. No sé cómo puedes mantenerte de pie.

—Estoy destrozada por dentro. —Clavó sus ojos en los azules de él—. Llámalo un «estado de supervivencia». Evado la realidad solo para sobrevivir. No _debo_ llorar... —agachó la cabeza—, si lo hago, me iré a la mierda. No puedo, tengo que salir de aquí y vivir, porque es lo que mamá hubiera deseado para mí. Supongo que pagaré el precio por mi crimen...

La voz de Noiholt se quebró en esa última frase, obligándola a carraspear para que no se notara demasiado. Pero Leon ya podía entender cómo se sentía la chica y, alargando el brazo derecho, la tomó de un hombro y se lo apretó, dándole algún ligero consuelo, demostrándole que estaba ahí. Ella le miró de nuevo y le sonrió; un gesto que se vio algo extraño porque sus ojos no se alegraron. Cayó en la cuenta que ninguna sonrisa había alegrado su rostro en todo el rato que habían compartido. Pero el gesto estaba ahí, y Leon estrechó los ojos. La apreció mejor. Lo sintió.

Era bella. Muy diferente al tipo de mujer que solía gustarle, pero la muñeca de porcelana comenzaba a remover algo muy escondido, muy oculto dentro de sí. El hecho de que ella llevara aquel infierno en su interior le producía empatía, y en el momento que la conoció, se dio cuenta que había despertado su instinto protector, ese que creyó muerto luego de todo lo ocurrido en Raccoon City. Tragó saliva, sin dejar de mirarla. Era como si sus ojos celestes refulgieran de hielo, sin delatar emociones, pero sus palabras hicieran de perfecto contrapunto. Sintió como si pudiera verla por mucho tiempo más, tentado a descubrir lo que ocultaba.

Hasta que ella rompió el contacto visual, incapaz de seguir siendo escaneada por más tiempo bajo la coraza de hierro que protegía su alma de caerse a pedazos.

—¿Quieres comer más? —inquirió despacio, moviéndose con cierta torpeza.

—Sí, por favor. —Alzó su cuenco y se lo entregó, rozándole la mano sin proponérselo.

Noiholt separó los labios al tiempo que un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas. Leon se preguntó si la había intimidado al mirarla fijo por tanto rato. Pero ella pareció recuperarse muy rápido, pues llenó los pocillos y le entregó uno, desviando el rostro hacia abajo.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio. Solo el golpeteo incesante de la lluvia les recordaba que afuera había tormenta... y zombis paseándose por las calles en completa impunidad.

—Tengo agua que fue hervida en esa botella —indicó la chica, cuando vio a Leon levantarse del suelo y rebuscar algo por los rincones.

—Gracias. —Le había adivinado el pensamiento.

—Tomaré una ducha antes de dormir. Acomódate por mientras.

La pequeña rubia mandona había vuelto. El agente compuso un gesto adusto —muy habitual en él— cuando la vio adentrarse en el cuarto de baño. ¿Qué pasó con la chica tímida y sonrojada de hace tan poco?

Tal vez era de esas personas que se ponen agresivas cuando están asustadas. Sí... debía ser eso. Leon asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose ridículo por pensar en aquellas cosas estando solo.

Caminó hacia la silla y palpó sus ropas: estaban secas. Impresionante. Se las colocó rápidamente y echó un vistazo a su comunicador. Ninguna señal de Hunnigan. Probablemente, la mujer estaba vuelta loca buscándolo. Ojalá no se preocupara demasiado.

Giró la cabeza hacia el costado derecho y clavó la vista en el colchón. Demasiadas comodidades para una misión de rescate. Distraídamente, se dejó caer en él y se preguntó cómo Noiholt, con ese cuerpo menudo, había sido capaz de arrastrarlo hasta el segundo piso. En realidad, no valía la pena analizarlo, pero era algo que le llamaba la atención.

Paseó la vista nuevamente por todo el lugar, ahora con más calma. Se fijó que en la parte más alta de un estante se encontraban algunas mantas. Cogió dos, porque las noches en Austria le habían enseñado que debía tomar precauciones. Se encaramó en el mueble de madera y estiró un brazo, tratando de alcanzar su objetivo. Así lo encontró Noiholt al salir del baño.

—Yo traté de hacer eso, y casi me desnuqué —se mofó la chica.

—Pues porque eres muy pequeña. —Cogió las mantas y las arrojó al suelo.

A Noiholt le dio un tic en la ceja cuando escuchó aquella palabra que se refería a su altura. Apretó los dientes, luchando contra su instinto natural de mandarlo a la mierda. Pero, ¿qué diablos podía saber este tipo sobre ella y lo que causaba su reacción negativa?

Bueno, _pequeña_ era preferible a «maldita enana nazi del demonio».

—Gracias —escupió Noiholt entre dientes, tomando uno de los cobertores y arrastrándolo hacia el colchón.

—¿Por qué el malhumor? —murmuró, asombrado.

— _Uhm_ —gruñó, acostándose de golpe.

Leon la miró con ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Se acostó también, colocándose cuidadosamente a su lado. Se tapó bien y cerró los ojos. Comenzaba a quedarse dormido, cuando un murmullo suave alcanzó sus oídos.

—Odio mi estatura. Lo siento.

—De acuerdo —respondió adormilado, reparando en el tono arrepentido de Noiholt.

—Ahora duerma, señor Kennedy.

No alcanzó a protestar. El sueño lo envolvió por completo en un santiamén.

.

.

**_Grüneger, Austria. Día 6 de enero del año 2000._ **

_«—Ya es hora de que aprendas cómo se usa un arma de fuego —dijo el señor Friedrich Maüser, una tarde de sábado._

_Noiholt, que en ese momento contaba con escasas doce primaveras, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos._

_—No me interesa —masculló._

_—Es importante que sepas defenderte._

_—Para eso estoy aprendiendo... —dio un giro rápido y lanzó una patada al aire bastante torpe— ¡Muay Thai! —Perdió el equilibrio y terminó trastabillando._

_Friedrich se carcajeó con muchas ganas, como pocas veces lo hacía._

_—¿Llevas cuatro clases, y ya te crees una experta? —se burló, sin mala intención._

_—¡Uhm! —Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, cuando consiguió recuperar la postura—. No tengo intenciones de ir por ahí matando gente. Ese es trabajo de los militares. —Dedicó a su padre una mirada recelosa._

_El señor Maüser hizo una mueca de puro espanto._

_—¡Noiholt! —exclamó, negando con la cabeza—. Nosotros protegemos a la gente, a la nación, esa es la labor que cumplimos. Cuidamos de nuestros seres queridos, porque son lo más importante que tenemos. De eso se trata, pequeña._

_—¿No pueden cuidarnos sin matar personas? En la escuela dicen que eso está muy mal —insistió, tozuda._

_—Ellos tienen razón. Todo se trata de una cosa de límites y situaciones específicas. —Tomó asiento en el sofá e invitó a su hija a acompañarlo. Ella lo hizo—. Dime algo, si una persona se planta con un revólver frente a tu madre y quiere hacerle daño, ¿hasta dónde llegarías para protegerla?_

_Noiholt apretó los labios, pensando. En el colegio no la habían puesto a imaginar una situación de ese calibre, pero que alguien amenazara la vida de su mamá... No podía negarlo, papá tenía razón. ¿Qué no haría para salvarla?_

_—Sí, hija. Matar está mal—continuó él—, sobre todo por venganza. Pero hay situaciones donde los parámetros se estiran. Son límites que conocerás a medida que vayas creciendo. Por ahora, debes saber que no siempre el mejor camino está en el diálogo._

_—¿No puedo simplemente patear al atacante hasta que esté inconsciente? —murmuró, aún pensativa._

_—Puedes, pero ¿qué pasaría si tu rival tiene un arma? Por muy rápida que llegues a ser, no podrías escapar a una lluvia de balas._

_—En las películas sí —declaró con una sonrisa._

_—En las películas, los alemanes somos los malos —sonrió también._

_Noiholt rió definitivamente, balanceando las piernas en ademán juguetón._

_—Vale. Enséñame a usar armas de fuego —accedió de buen humor._

_—Muy bien —puso una mano en la cabeza de su hija—, pero antes, quiero que recuerdes algo. En la vida diaria siempre antepón el diálogo a cualquier circunstancia. Sin embargo, habrá gente cobarde que no querrá conversar. Sé crítica. Aprenderás que distintas situaciones requieren distintas reacciones._

_—De acuerdo, papi._

_Friedrich revolvió bruscamente los cabellos de Noiholt, que chilló y trató inútilmente de defenderse. Atacó a su padre con sus tiernas manitas de infante, y este le respondió con risas y más sacudidas a la cabeza, hasta que ambos quedaron agotados de tanto jugar»._

Noiholt abrió los ojos de golpe. Tenía la respiración agitada y sentía el sudor correrle por la frente. ¿Por qué tenía que soñar con su padre justo ahora?

Giró la cabeza hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que Leon no estaba. Debía encontrarse en el baño, por lo que saltó del colchón y corrió a calentar comida. Quién sabe cuándo podrían volver a alimentarse decentemente.

Llevaba un rato en eso, cuando vio que el agente salía del otro cuarto y se reunía con ella.

—Mejor comemos bien antes de salir, ¿verdad? —Empezó a servir en los cuencos sin esperar respuesta.

Leon asintió, dado que ella se había contestado sola.

Y el transmisor por fin se dignó a sonar. ¡Hunnigan!

— _¡Leon! ¿Estás ahí?_

Noiholt dio un respingo desde su posición, al escuchar la urgencia con que la mujer al otro lado de la línea le llamaba.

—¡Por fin podemos hablar! Hemos tenido una tormenta infernal desde hace días —respondió alegremente—. Pensé que esta porquería ya no funcionaba. —Agitó el transmisor, con los ojos fijos en él.

— _Las comunicaciones no se han restablecido del todo... No puedo captar tu señal. ¿Dónde estás?_

—En la penúltima zona que debía visitar. He encontrado a...

— _¿Encontraste a la superviviente?_ —interrumpió.

Leon frunció el ceño, dando un rápido vistazo a Noiholt. Ella también se veía sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes que hay una superviviente?

— _Conseguimos conectarnos a las cámaras de seguridad en forma remota. Sabemos que ella hizo un intento por salir en la puerta número cuatro, pero no la dejaron pasar pues no sabían si estaba infectada. No puedo distinguirla a la perfección, pero se ve delgada y tiene el pelo más debajo de los hombros... Lleva pantalones y una camiseta. ¿La tienes, o es alguien más a quien has rescatado?_

—Es ella, Hunnigan. —La miró de nuevo, dándole más atención.

— _Bien_ —su voz sonaba muy aliviada— _. De lo que hemos podido monitorear desde aquí, hay una pareja de mediana edad en la última zona de tu itinerario. Ve a la avenida_ _Reintalstraße y busca una pizzería, en la esquina con_ _Danzermül_ _. El hombre parece llevar una chaqueta como de cuero; la mujer un vestido y botas. ¿Podrás encargarte de ellos llevando a la chica?_

—Sí. En cualquier caso, puede esperarme cerca. La protegeré sin problemas.

Noiholt articuló un exagerado « _no_ » con los labios. El agente levantó un dedo para detener cualquier comentario en vista de lo cual ella suspiró y continuó sirviendo la comida.

— _Esas son buenas noticias, Leon. No hay más supervivientes, así que luego de eso los esperan en la puerta número siete. Contacta conmigo apenas hayas terminado tu misión. Las muestras que enviaste están siendo analizadas en el laboratorio central. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con tu automóvil? La señal de su GPS está detenida desde ayer._

—Lo volqué —admitió a regañadientes.

—¿ _Otro más?_ —Hunnigan exhaló un pesado suspiro—. _A ver cómo consigo que el seguro nos pague esta vez._

—No debería ser tan difícil, es un vehículo del gobierno —respondió con sorna.

— _Buena suerte. Y no desaparezcas de nuevo_ —le advirtió.

Apenas Leon hubo cortado la comunicación, recibió en las manos un cuenco lleno de comida y una mirada celeste que parecía revelar cierta ansiedad. Aunque era difícil determinarlo, pues el hielo dominaba su semblante europeo.

—No te preocupes, Noiholt —pidió, su ceño fruncido como siempre—. Todo estará bien. Rescataremos a la pareja y nos largaremos de aquí.

—Pero seré de utilidad —afirmó según se sentaba en el suelo—. Podré ayudarte, señor Kennedy. No cargarás conmigo como si fuera un estorbo.

—Jamás pensaría en ti de esa forma. —Tomó lugar al lado de ella—. Debes parar esto. No necesitas demostrarme nada. Eres una superviviente y cumpliré mi deber contigo. Es lo que hago, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

Noiholt cerró los ojos y, sin decir palabra, comenzó a dar cucharadas a su comida. Apenas parecía prestar atención a sus movimientos, lo cual le indicó a Leon que la conversación no iba a continuar. Meneó rápidamente la cabeza y se dedicó a terminar el desayuno, porque mientras antes partieran, antes podrían rescatar a esas personas.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, ambos se encontraban fuera de la fábrica no sin algún contratiempo, como la urgencia de liquidar con rapidez un par de zombis escondidos en los rincones de las instalaciones; Leon se deshizo de ellos sin llegar a despeinarse.

Noiholt, por su lado, llevaba una mochila en la espalda con algunos elementos que ella consideraba indispensables: la cocinilla, un par de pocillos metálicos, sus respectivas cucharas, varias latas de comida, y algunos artículos de aseo. Leon no se opuso, pues estaba de acuerdo en que podrían usarlos. Él, a su vez, cargaba con una manta térmica muy liviana, pensando en el caso de que no pudieran escapar aquella misma tarde. Y no pudo llevar la mochila de Noiholt, pues esta se negó rotundamente. De nuevo, su comportamiento le llamaba poderosamente la atención. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente?

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó la chica. Pero Leon continuaba ajeno a su voz, sumido en sus propias reflexiones—. Señor Kennedy... —Noiholt le tomó un brazo, haciendo que él despertara—, ¿adónde vamos?

—Ah..., eso. —Sacó apresuradamente de su bolsillo un papel arrugado, y se notaba que apenas había sobrevivido a la lluvia de los días anteriores—. Se llama... _Laakirchen_ , si mi perfecto alemán no me falla.

— _Laakirchen_ —repitió ella mientras Leon le dedicaba una mueca—. No está cerca de aquí. ¿Tienes idea de cómo llegar? Escuché que volcaste tu vehículo.

—Gracias por recordármelo —murmuró—. Aún no he pensado en ello. ¿Está muy lejos como para ir a pie?

—Podríamos, pero nos demoraríamos horas.

—Entiendo. —Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando algún automóvil en buen estado que les pudiera servir.

—Si puedes arreglar el mío, lo usaremos.

Leon se giró rápidamente hacia ella.

—¿Tienes un auto? —Casi gritó.

—Claro. No deberías sorprenderte —respondió algo ofendida—. Por desgracia lleva varios días a la intemperie y no sé en qué condiciones se encuentra. No soy nada buena con la mecánica automotriz, por eso no logré encontrar la falla, pero seguro que tú sí puedes.

—Obviamente. —Leon amaba la mecánica desde que tenía uso de razón, y al ingresar como policía lo obligaron a aprender mucho más de lo que había estudiado por su cuenta—. ¿Dónde está?

—Al frente de la fábrica —indicó, señalando en su dirección.

—Bien, aquí vamos. —Trotó hacia el vehículo; un precioso _Mercedes-Benz 190_ de color negro. Por supuesto, tenía que ser alemán.

Leon sacó su arma de servicio y apuntó cuidadosamente hacia el interior. Noiholt de inmediato lo imitó, poniéndose a su espalda. Abrieron todas las puertas con rapidez, pero ningún zombi se encontraba en el interior. Entonces arrojaron las mochilas a los asientos traseros mientras el agente pensaba que el vehículo debía tener unos diez años de antigüedad, aunque se veía bien cuidado.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?

—No lo sé. Había pensado que la batería estaba muerta, o la carne de un zombi que arrollé se metió por alguna parte...

—Diría que tenemos buenas posibilidades de hacerlo partir. —Claro, mirando el parachoques estaba la clara marca de un golpe—. ¿Tienes la llave?

—La... la perdí. —Bajó la mirada y de pronto, pareció encogerse—. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. —Puso una mano en su hombro con el objetivo de impedir que se desanimara—. Hagamos lo siguiente: tú vigila el perímetro y yo revisaré el motor antes de intentarlo hacer partir. ¿Qué dices?

—Por supuesto, señor —volvió a enderezarse mientras respondía—. Solo debes preocuparte del auto. Yo me encargaré de cualquier inconveniente.

Leon vio algo en la mirada de Noiholt que le hizo confiar. Tal vez fue el brillo o la determinación que desprendían, pero aquellos ojos celestes refulgían fiereza y seguridad. La suficiente como para que decidiera confiarle su espalda, al menos por un rato. Parecía esa la única emoción clara y concisa que ella lograba transmitir. Volvió a mirar hacia el auto y levantó el _capote_ , buscando el desperfecto que le impediría encenderse. Se veía normal, y la sangre que manchaba los alrededores no era tanta como para pensar que ahí estaba el problema... hasta que Leon pilló un cable flojo. ¡Seguro que era _eso_!

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó, tomando su navaja suiza del bolsillo y maniobrando con ella. Estaba seguro de conseguir que el carro se moviera. Y al recordar que no estaba solo, le metió un poco de conversación a la chica para aligerar el ambiente—. ¿Cómo es que no has perdido la cabeza con los zombis, Noiholt? Me parece que te has tomado todo con demasiada... _naturalidad_.

—Es que prefiero no darle vueltas al asunto. —Oteaba los alrededores con rapidez, desconfiando incluso de la tranquilidad que parecía acompañarlos.

—¿Tienes alguna conexión con _Umbrella_? —Esa idea le rondaba el pensamiento a Leon desde la noche anterior.

—Hablas de la compañía farmacéutica que se fue a la bancarrota, ¿verdad? —Él asintió—. Para nada, ni siquiera usaba ese medicamento que ellos producían... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí: Adravil.

Por alguna razón que Leon desconocía, las respuestas de Noiholt le sonaban muy forzadas cuando se extendían más allá de algunas palabras. Como si ella se obligara a hablar más de la cuenta... ¿Sería cosa de su imaginación?

—Todos decían que era estupendo para los dolores musculares —Noiholt seguía cotorreando—, pero me quedo con mi viejo ibuprofeno de siempre. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— _Umbrella_ tiene la culpa de todo lo que está ocurriendo. Esta no es la primera vez que me enfrento a algo así. Recuerdas que te hablé de que fui policía en Raccoon City, ¿verdad? Hace poco más de un año explotó por completo. ¿Escuchaste algo de eso?

La pequeña pensó un segundo antes de contestar.

—Espera —clamó girándose hacia él, muy agitada—. Entonces, ¿son verdad los rumores de que Raccoon City fue borrada del mapa? No quise preguntártelo cuando me hablaste de tu trabajo como policía... Salió en las noticias de todo el mundo, aunque no ofrecieron ninguna explicación. Yo estaba en Malasia el año 1998. Cielos... —su voz adoptó un deje compasivo—, ahora comprendo por qué me dijiste que conocías a la perfección las etapas del virus. Estuviste allí...

—Así es —respondió Leon mientras golpeaba los carbones con el cuerpo de su navaja, pensando que podrían estar sulfatados—. Fue un asco. Mi primer día como poli y... ya ves. Lo único bueno de allí fue conocer a Claire; ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Aunque tampoco puedo olvidarme de Sherry —rectificó, con una ligera sonrisa dulce en los labios que hizo enrojecer a Noiholt—. Juntos, los tres, escapamos de ese lugar por los pelos. Sherry es una niña maravillosa de la cual fui tutor un tiempo. —Alzó la vista, viendo a su acompañante con la boca entreabierta y la respiración agitada—. Con Claire siempre estamos en contacto. Ellas valieron la pena todo el sufrimiento. Y... —se detuvo porque su mente había viajado a un lugar oscuro que siempre conseguía evitar—, otra..., eh..., olvídalo. No tiene caso.

Noiholt le dedicó una mirada que, tras la frialdad, escondía gran confusión.

—Con esto de seguro que enciende el motor —anunció el agente en tono triunfal, cerrando el capote y trasladándose al asiento del conductor. Se agachó y, cerca del área de los pedales, comenzó a rebuscar los cables que necesitaba.

De pronto, el espeluznante canturreo de unos cuantos zombis destruyó el silencio que los acompañaba. Leon y Noiholt se pusieron en guardia al mismo tiempo, saliendo el primero del vehículo y adelantándose un par de pasos, con su arma empuñada.

Ella le agarró un brazo.

—Tú solo preocúpate del auto, que yo los liquidaré. A la cabeza, ¿verdad?

—Siempre a la cabeza —murmuró, dejándose convencer por la fiera determinación que leyó en su mirada. No había rastro de duda; ni antes, ni ahora. Podía dejarle esa responsabilidad por unos instantes, aunque seguiría atento para darle protección apenas se viera sobrepasada. Ese era su trabajo, y Noiholt tendría que hacerse a la idea eventualmente.

Leon volvió a su tarea, que era quitar el recubrimiento de caucho que protegía los contactos de metal del vehículo. Una vez descubiertos, los uniría para echar a andar el Mercedes-Benz 190 y correr a rescatar los supervivientes. Claro que eso nunca era tan fácil como en las películas.

Juntaba los alambres y no conseguía que el motor partiera. O algo había hecho mal o realmente el auto no tenía arreglo. ¡Maldición! Tenía que pensar en algún _plan b_.

Se distrajo un segundo al escuchar los irregulares disparos que emitía el arma de Noiholt. La oyó mascullar alguna cosa en alemán, pero no pudo entender nada.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió, alzando la mirada y consiguiendo atisbar el momento exacto en que un zombi caía _muerto_ al suelo, bajo una breve lluvia compuesta por sus propios sesos.

—Sí, todo bajo control —respondió, secándose en el pantalón el sudor de sus manos. Levantó nuevamente la pistola y disparó con aceptable precisión—. ¿Qué tal vas tú?

—Está difícil. Tal vez debamos pensar en un plan alternativo —volvió a juntar los cables, escuchando que en esta oportunidad el motor parecía cobrar alguna vida—... o tal vez no. Si consigo que...

No pudo terminar la frase pues el agudo chillido de un zombi diferente al resto interrumpió el ulular continuo que resonaba en el perímetro. Noiholt retrocedió unos pasos instintivamente; aquel infectado era más rápido que los demás, y de apariencia notoriamente más asquerosa. Contuvo una náusea desde el fondo de su estómago cuando el hedor le golpeó las narices. No solo se veía peor, también olía peor. Diez veces peor.

— _Himmel!_ —exclamó en su idioma natal al ver con el rabillo del ojo que no solo se acercaba uno de aquellos _zombis rápidos_. Desde ambos costados, emergía un número peligroso para atacarlos. Apretó el arma y se quitó el sudor nuevamente—. ¿Cómo vas? —preguntó, en un tono más agudo que el de costumbre.

—¡Ya casi! —En verdad, estaba a punto de lograrlo—. ¿Tienes problemas?

Noiholt no le contestó. En cambio, Leon reparó en sus manos trémulas y su respiración agitada, factores que mermaban bastante su buena puntería. Frunció el ceño pensando en qué pasaría por su mente para ponerse de esa forma. Luego, recordó que así había dado un final piadoso a su madre...

Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad. No era momento de pensar en algo así.

Y el motor partió.

—¡Noiholt! —gritó —. ¡Vámonos ya!

Ella no perdió el tiempo. Retrocedió y se giró hacia Leon, lanzándose a la carrera sin pensar en nada. En unas cuantas zancadas conseguiría llegar al vehículo, y mientras corría calculaba los segundos que le tomaría abrir la puerta y meterse dentro. Leon en tanto, se apoyó en la puerta del conductor y comenzó a disparar hacia los zombis más cercanos. De no haber contratiempos, todo saldría sin novedades.

Excepto porque siempre hay algún _pero_.

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, una masa putrefacta apareció desde un costado y se arrojó sobre ella, haciéndola rodar por el suelo. En un acto reflejo, Noiholt sujetó el pescuezo de aquel bicho y alejó los dientes de su piel. Abrió bien los ojos, para encontrarse con un espectáculo que no esperaba.

Sobre ella se cernía una asquerosa versión de lo que en algún momento fue un perro. Lo que ahora trataba de morderla era, en realidad, un montón de carne a cuatro patas mal sujeta al esqueleto, con el hocico lleno de sangre seca y saliva, ojos inyectados de hambre y dientes afilados.

Noiholt, concentrada en evitar la mordida de aquel repugnante ser, escuchaba al agente americano gritar su nombre como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Tenía que pensar rápido, pero el forcejeo con el exanimal era tan violento, que no podía empuñar su arma y volarle los sesos. Tampoco estaba resultando levantar las piernas y apartarlo. Se encontraba en una posición por completo desfavorable, y con un enemigo más que peligroso.

Volvió a rodar junto con el repulsivo engendro. «No, esto no está resultando», pensó mientras trataba de adoptar una posición de defensa que la ayudara a quitárselo de encima.

Y de pronto, lo vio volar por encima de su cabeza. Y también, a Leon Kennedy. Parecía una película a cámara lenta. Animal y agente rodaron por la tierra levantando una estela de polvo a su paso. Este último introdujo su arma en el hocico del perro y apretó el gatillo, perforándolo con un certero balazo. Noiholt no lo podía creer. Leon se había lanzado a protegerla como si fuera un _kamikaze_ , ¿acaso no se daba cuenta del peligro al que se expuso?

—¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?! —chilló la chica, levantándose del suelo con el cuerpo lleno de tierra.

—Salvarte el jodido trasero —explicó él con voz tranquila. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba _a ella_ , en realidad?

—¿Tú qué? —volvió a chillar como si no pudiera comprender aquellas palabras—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Por qué lo...? —repitió, esta vez sorprendido por completo. Puso los brazos en jarra y ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Estás loca? Mi deber es protegerte.

—No tienes que hacerlo, ¿cuándo lo vas a entender? —Caminó hacia él y lo jaló de un brazo—. No soy una maldita damisela en peligro.

—¿Por qué te pones así? —inquirió, mirándola como si fuera un extraterrestre.

Noiholt apretó la mandíbula y soltó su ropa. Giró sobre sus talones y recogió su arma, disparando a los zombis más rápidos en la cabeza y haciéndolos caer de inmediato. Solo quedaban algunos a la distancia, y eso era una mala señal. La tranquilidad nunca significaba nada bueno. Caminó hacia el vehículo, con intenciones de subirse en el asiento del pasajero. Leon fue tras ella, pensando que trataba de evitarlo desquitándose con los zombis.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Noiholt? —dijo en tono resentido y siguiéndola a una distancia prudente —. Soy un agente del gobierno, quiero protegerte, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Puedes por favor dejar de preguntarme eso?

—¡Leon! —musitó usando su nombre de pila por primera vez.

Él se detuvo al escucharlo, notando que aquel acento alemán hacía que sonara de una manera especial como jamás habría imaginado. Vio que la chica se agarraba la cabeza a dos manos, completamente desesperada.

—Entiendo que sea _éticamente_ correcto que quieras protegerme, pero ¿no te das cuenta de lo absurdo que es? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! —Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo—. ¿Quieres ser un héroe, sacrificarte por alguien que podría no valer la pena? Pues tengo noticias para ti: los héroes mueren. —Apretó los puños—. No sabes quién soy. Así que deja de hacer el ridículo.

Leon quedó boquiabierto al final del discurso. Estaba en blanco, buscando alguna cosa que responderle y no herirla en el proceso. Porque sentía el orgullo pisoteado y escupido, ¿así le agradecía haberle quitado el peligro de encima?

—Si no vas a conducir, lo haré yo —dijo ella con brusquedad.

—Tú indícame el camino.

«J _odida austriaca mandona», se quejó en su interior_. Le iba a sacar de quicio a la menor provocación como siguiera portándose de esa forma neurótica.

Se metió al automóvil y enganchó primera, impaciente por salir de allí. Cuando Noiholt cerró la puerta, aceleró bruscamente y ambos quedaron pegados a los asientos. Vaya, tenía buena velocidad el vehículo, a pesar de ser un poco antiguo. Cuando Leon hubo llegado a quinta marcha —en un tiempo récord—, se relajó. La chica a su lado le daba indicaciones esporádicas de la ruta a seguir, pero se fijó en que parecía temblar. ¿De qué? ¿Miedo?, ¿ira? Evidentemente, Noiholt no estaba bien de la cabeza. ¿Y quién podría, luego de vivir tales circunstancias?

No se dio cuenta que su brazo había actuado con vida propia, hasta que lo sintió desplazarse desde la palanca de cambios hacia el regazo de ella. Le tomó una mano y la apretó, preguntándose si era eso lo que le faltaba. ¿Acaso necesitaba algún contacto humano que la hiciera resistir la tristeza que guardaba? Noiholt giró la cabeza y le miró en ese instante. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, hace ya muchas horas, sus ojos color cielo transmitieron una emoción concreta: dolor. Un dolor intraducible.

—No hagas eso —susurró en voz pequeña y quebrada. Como si fuera a llorar en cualquier instante.

—¿Por qué? —Necesitaba saber a qué se refería exactamente.

Pero ella no respondió. Con delicadeza, apartó su mano y se envolvió con sus propios brazos, casi como si intentara desesperadamente poner una empalizada entre ellos. ¿Estaba concentrada en no romperse, era eso?

Su postura le recordó un muro. Una barrera de metal impenetrable. Una armadura.

Movió la cabeza en forma negativa y siguió conduciendo. Esquivaba zombis y perros con cierta tranquilidad, pues embestirlos no resultaba buena idea. Era mejor conservar el auto en las condiciones más adecuadas posibles, si querían irse con la pareja hacia la puerta _número siete_.

Tomó por fin la avenida _Reintalstraße_ _y alcanzó la velocidad de cien kilómetros por hora. Necesitaba llegar rápido a destino._

Al cabo de cinco minutos aproximadamente, Noiholt le indicó que aparcara el auto. Leon lo hizo de tal manera que lo dejaba un poco escondido, pero además fácil de acceder para arrancar si tenían problemas.

Salieron del vehículo y corrieron hacia la esquina de enfrente.

—Esa debe ser la pizzería que mencionó la mujer del comunicador —indicó Noiholt.

—Quédate junto a mí y no actúes por tu cuenta. Si necesito que me cubras, te lo haré saber.

—Sí, señor —aceptó a regañadientes.

La puerta principal de vidrio estaba trancada desde adentro, lo cual les indicó que la pareja debía haber tomado esa medida para evitar ataques. Leon saltó una valla y se dirigió a la entrada de atrás. Noiholt lo siguió de cerca, esquivando la valla con mucha habilidad. Pegaron las espaldas a la pared y escucharon atentamente, buscando algún indicio de peligro en el ambiente. Al estar todo en silencio, Leon consideró que era momento de entrar. Retrocedió un poco y luego derribó la puerta de madera con una sólida patada. Al momento de ingresar, el espantoso hedor a putrefacción les golpeó de lleno el sentido del olfato. Noiholt se tapó la boca para no vomitar y Leon sentía que le ardían los ojos debido a la fuerza de la podredumbre.

Corrieron por la enorme cocina, atentos a cualquier signo de infección. Pero al parecer no se encontraban zombis allí, por lo cual el agente se arriesgó a hablar en voz alta.

—Noiholt, pregunta si hay alguien aquí.

— _Ist jemand hier?_ —gritó.

Ambos se concentraron en el silencio. Nada.

— _Hallo?_ —insistió la chica, aunque nadie respondió a su llamada—. O están muy asustados, o se fueron.

—Puede ser. Voy a abrir esa puerta. Ponte detrás de mí.

Ella le hizo caso, empuñando su arma para cubrirlo lo mejor posible. Leon tomó la manilla, inspiró profundo y empujó la puerta con un movimiento rápido y eficaz. Al instante, descubrieron a un zombi haciendo acto de canibalismo con un compañero en el fondo de la habitación. El agente de inmediato les dio fin a ambos infectados, acertando fácilmente en las cabezas de cada uno.

—No... —gimió Noiholt, al darse cuenta que las ropas de esos zombis coincidían con la descripción entregada por Hunnigan.

—Llegamos tarde. ¡Maldición! —Apretó el puño y golpeó la pared un par de veces, tan frustrado por haber fallado en su misión que se olvidó de todo lo que venía pensando.

La pequeña rubia se adelantó unos pasos y sujetó esa mano furiosa contra su pecho, sorprendiéndolo enormemente.

—No puedes rescatarlos a todos, Leon. —La voz se le quebró al pronunciar su nombre, y el aludido volvió a sentir algo extraño en el fondo de su pecho—. Estás haciéndolo lo mejor que puedes. No te sientas culpable.

Luego, lo soltó y caminó unos metros a la deriva, frotándose la cara y la nuca. Leon se quedó mirándola unos segundos, estupefacto y completamente confundido. ¿Era ella la misma chica que lo llamó ridículo hace un rato atrás?, ¿la misma que se burló de su instinto protector?, ¿la misma que hace poco le pidió que no la tocara?

Frustrado, pensó que podría sufrir de síndrome bipolar, aunque lo desechó rápidamente con un dejo de culpabilidad.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Ella interrumpió sus divagaciones con cuestiones terrenales.

—Ya que hemos fracasado aquí, y esta es mi última zona por revisar, pues deberíamos largarnos. Vamos al auto y revisemos qué tan lejos nos queda _la puerta número siete_.

—De acuerdo.

Deshicieron el camino recorrido y volvieron a la puerta trasera. Pero antes de cruzar el umbral, se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

Había una tormenta infernal afuera.

—¿Cuándo demonios se largó a llover así? —gruñó Leon entre dientes, pensando con rapidez si podrían hacer un viaje largo con esas condiciones climáticas.

—Es la época del año —explicó, haciendo que el agente de nuevo reparara en lo dulce que sonaban sus palabras con aquel acento alemán.

—Necesitamos encontrar un refugio. Volvamos al auto.

—Yo sé que hay una armería no muy lejos de aquí. Si vamos a escondernos, creo que es el lugar ideal ¿verdad?

Leon alzó su dedo pulgar, indicándole que le gustaba la idea. En vista de lo cual se marcharon a la carrera y, luego de revisar bien el vehículo, partieron en dirección al lugar propuesto por Noiholt. 


	2. Armadura de latón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Capcom, excepto la lunática Noiholt Maüser, esa chiquilla sí que es mía x'D

**Capítulo 2: Armadura de latón.**

**_Laakirchen, Austria. Día 6 de enero del año 2000._ **

La armería era un lugar bastante discreto, y cumplía con eficiencia su actual propósito: entregar refugio, armamento y protección a los dos jóvenes. Noiholt dejó su escopeta y su pistola en el mesón mientras Leon hacía lo mismo con su fiel _H &K VP70_, después de haberse asegurado por completo que aquel lugar estuviese libre de _compañía non grata_. Ambos suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo, lo cual hizo que sus miradas se encontraran por una fracción de segundo. Y este hecho tan simple logró que los ánimos se distendieran un poco entre ellos.

El agente se paseó un poco por el lugar, observando las municiones y armas que podían coger. Como había extraviado gran parte de sus provisiones durante el choque en donde perdió el vehículo que generó la molestia de Hunnigan, este lugar le venía como anillo al dedo. Sin duda, podrían prepararse con cierta tranquilidad para lo que tocaba ahora: salir de la ciudad.

Leon carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Me dijeron que _Grüneger_ es un pueblo pequeño, sin embargo, a mí no me lo parece —murmuró en tono distraído. Intentaba así evitar el silencio que volvía a imponerse lentamente entre ellos.

—Aquí no estamos en _Grüneger_ —le corrigió la chica con una voz suave que llamó la atención de Leon—, esto es _Laakirchen_. Cuando pasamos por la carretera salimos a una nueva zona.

—Ah. —Otro nuevo dato erróneo que el jodido gobierno austriaco le había dado. Él pensaba que todo era parte del mismo pueblo.

El silencio volvió a reinar y los minutos pasaron rápidamente.

Noiholt había dejado su mochila en un rincón; caminaba nerviosamente. Leon aprovechó el tiempo en revisar con calma el lugar, notando que había una puerta medio escondida tras un estante. Tomó su arma y se posicionó estratégicamente, abriendo de una patada y buscando infectados con rapidez. Pero ninguna amenaza apareció, en vista de lo cual ingresó a la estrecha habitación y prendió la luz. Allí se encontró con armas de buen calibre, granadas y muchas cosas útiles que le hicieron sonreír. Salió de allí en el mismo instante en que la chica lo llamaba con la mano para que se refrescara un poco. Se acomodó de inmediato al lado de ella y recibió una botella con agua que había sido previamente hervida por precaución. Volvió a pensar que eran demasiadas comodidades para una misión de rescate. Y estaba en eso, cuando Noiholt le clavó la mirada celeste de tal forma que hubiera sido imposible no darse cuenta. Leon parpadeó un par de veces, impresionado con la fuerza de aquellos ojos fríos como la lluvia en invierno.

—Ya que estás tan empeñado en protegerme y sacrificar tu vida por mí de ser necesario, al menos deberías saber quién soy y de dónde vengo —murmuró ella con algún ligero temblor en la voz. Le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba hablar con el agente.

—De acuerdo. —No sabía qué más decirle.

Noiholt suspiró ruidosamente y agachó la cabeza, buscando las palabras adecuadas para comenzar. Al cabo de unos instantes, habló de golpe.

—¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando un militar alemán y una judía austriaca se enamoran? —Elaboró una pausa tensa—. Pues que todo se va al carajo. Eventualmente.

Leon alzó una ceja mostrándose confundido. No se esperaba que la conversación empezara de esa forma. Tragó lo que tenía en la boca y esperó que prosiguiera.

—Soy alemana, nací en la ciudad de Berlín en 1979, cuando el Muro todavía se encontraba alzado, dividiendo a la población.

»Debes saber que los Maüser eran conocidos por ser miembros de la milicia, y mi padre en particular tenía muy buenas referencias. Gracias a eso, lo dejaron trabajando en la República Federal de Alemania y sus labores no solo consistían en velar por la protección de su zona, sino que también lo enviaban a hacer misiones de paz. Parecía un samaritano.

Noiholt anudó los dedos recordando aquella historia que revelaba su origen. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

—En alguna de sus misiones, mi papá llegó a Viena. Sé que conoció a mamá en un comedor comunitario donde ella hacía caridad. La atracción fue inmediata. Mi familia materna —los Goldstein— se opuso completamente a la relación, principalmente porque descubrieron que, además de ser miembros importantes de la milicia alemana, los Maüser también fueron reconocidos partícipes del régimen nazi. —Noiholt alzó por fin la vista, encontrando los ojos cautelosos de Leon. Le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz—. Mi padre se vio muy conflictuado por toda esa situación. Por eso, tomó la decisión de llevársela del país. No sé cómo lo consiguió, pero la metió en Alemania y allí se casaron; luego nací yo. Por desgracia, las cosas no anduvieron bien entre ellos y se separaron cuando tenía diez años. Nunca dejaron de quererse y, luego de terminar la relación, no volvieron a rehacer sus vidas. En realidad, no tengo muy claro qué los hizo tomar esa decisión. Tal vez mamá se sentía sola por el trabajo de papá... no lo sé. Pero sí sé que mamá volvió a Austria conmigo. Allí no lo pasé bien por... —vaciló. Esa parte de la historia era bastante íntima como para contársela a un joven que recién venía conociendo, así que la saltó y pasó a otro punto—, bueno, tuve algunos problemas y le rogué a mamá que me enviara de vuelta a Alemania. Creo que me vio sufrir mucho y por eso lo consintió. Viví con mi padre hasta los quince años, momento en el cual se interpuso en una pelea callejera y lo mataron por la espalda.

Leon se quedó con la boca abierta. Noiholt había llegado a esa parte de la historia con tal naturalidad, que parecía como si hablara del clima o alguna trivialidad. Frunció dolorosamente el ceño, asimilando la información y elucubrando al mismo tiempo.

—Volví a Austria con mamá, pero yo estaba fuera de control. Me las arreglé para conseguir mi emancipación y empecé a viajar. Creo que fui bastante dura con ella ahora que lo pienso y no puedo culparla de no impedirme salir del país. Estaba perturbada por lo ocurrido con papá y yo era una adolescente muy problemática: bebía hasta caer inconsciente, me arrimaba a personas peligrosas, no volvía a casa en días... —Se encogió de hombros—. Viajar fue lo mejor: estar lejos me hizo madurar y ser consciente de muchas cosas. Tuve varios maestros que perfeccionaron mis escasos conocimientos de _Silat_ y _Muay_ _Thai_ mientras terminaba mis estudios y me recibía de intérprete. El inglés y el alemán son los únicos idiomas que hablo correctamente. Aprendí otros... aunque solo lo básico.

Noiholt esbozó una sonrisa tan triste que a Leon le dolió el corazón.

«¿Por qué siento que me importa tanto...?».

—Esto no lo hago todos los días, señor Kennedy. No tengo amigos. Me cuesta horrores conversar con la gente, odio los grupos de personas; por lo general siempre estoy sola. Es mejor para mí.

—¿Por qué? —La pregunta arrancó de sus labios, sin que alcanzara a detenerla.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras cavilaba.

—No sé —dijo finalmente.

—¿Por qué me lo contaste, entonces?

—Eso es más fácil de responder. Tú eres un hombre jodidamente altruista. —Le miró casi con cariño—. Sé que si se presenta la oportunidad volverás a sacrificar tu integridad física en mi beneficio. Ya que estamos en esas, prefiero que seas consciente de quién soy y tomes, eh..., una decisión _informada_. No quiero aprovecharme de ti.

Leon bajó la mirada, ocultando sus pensamientos. ¿Haría algún bien decirle que ya pasó por eso con..., con...?

Ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar ese nombre en su cabeza, donde nadie podía entrar. ¿Alguna vez sería capaz de encontrarla, volver a sentir su aroma, reclamarle el daño que le causó?

—¿Te aburro?

La voz de Noiholt le hizo despertar. Negó en silencio.

—Procuraré recordar todo lo que dijiste si me toca salvar tu trasero de nuevo —murmuró entre dientes, pero sin acritud.

—Gracias, Leon. —Usó un tono conciliador y, al ver que él le dedicaba una mirada confusa, se apresuró a completar la frase—. Me parece que actué de manera desconsiderada contigo hace rato. En verdad, estoy muy agradecida. Entiendo que te parezca extraña mi reacción y no quiero justificarme, pero odiaría que murieras por alguien que ni siquiera conoces.

El agente reflexionó unos instantes, sopesando y analizando cada una de sus palabras. Luego de juntar los hechos recientes con lo que ella le había contado, todo parecía cobrar algún nuevo sentido. Eso le dio valor para sacar de su interior algo que le corroía el alma.

—Cuando estuve en Raccoon City hubo una persona que me traicionó —habló casi sin darse cuenta— o al menos eso parecía, y luego... todo fue muy confuso. Me mintió, me usó y cuando todo estaba perdido, ella cambió y en realidad..., o siempre fue..., ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo.

Leon agitó la cabeza y las manos al mismo tiempo que inspiraba con fuerza, incapaz de ordenar sus ideas. El ambiente fue cambiando de manera sutil entre ellos, llevándolos hacia un punto de confianza que ninguno habría imaginado conseguir del otro. Noiholt se mordía el labio inferior en un acto reflejo que refrenaba su impulso de saber más. Entendía que aquel comentario de Leon era terreno peligroso pues hablaba de heridas aún sin cicatrizar. ¿Y quién mejor que ella para comprender cómo se sentía?

Llagas de la vida, dolores del alma que mantenían el espíritu inquebrantable. Todo aquello que conocía tan bien. Sintió que lo admiraba como nunca. Tanto, que perdió el ritmo de su respiración y tuvo que desconectarse un segundo.

—Quisiera pensar que aprendiste de eso —dijo mientras carraspeaba—, pero me da la impresión de que sigues igual.

—Puede ser. Soy un idiota sin remedio.

Noiholt observó que la mirada de su acompañante se oscurecía, sumida probablemente en un mar de recuerdos poco agradables.

—Pues yo diría que eres muy bueno —musitó para sí, sabiendo que él la escuchaba.

—Eso también me suena a «idiota», pero con otras palabras. —Reprimió una sonrisa.

—Entonces, eres un _idiota_ muy bueno.

Leon le dio un rápido vistazo mientras que percibía la dulzura dibujada en el semblante de Noiholt. Volvió a negar en silencio y terminó de beber su agua, reflexionando acerca de todo lo que habían conversado. Aquella chiquilla mandona intentaba mostrarse amable, como si estuviera disculpándose por todas sus reacciones poco amistosas anteriores. Se sintió satisfecho de comprobar que Noiholt era una mujercita bastante razonable cuando se lo proponía, de manera que se desprendió de esa sensación incómoda que lo seguía desde el minuto en que ella le gritó por haberla rescatado de aquel peligroso _Cerberus_.

Dejó la botella de agua vacía a un lado y se levantó del suelo.

—Llamaré a Hunnigan para que me informe de cómo se ve el panorama desde el satélite. —Tomó su intercomunicador mirando la hora al mismo tiempo. Aún era temprano.

— _¿Conseguiste llegar a la pizzería?_ —La voz de Ingrid resonó fuertemente en el lugar, rompiendo la relativa paz que gozaban.

—¡Hola, Hunnigan! A mí también me da gusto saber que sigo con vida. Pero, por favor, no seas tan demostrativa o mi acompañante va a pensar _cosillas_ de nosotros.

Aquel despliegue de sarcasmo hipnotizó a Noiholt, quien dejó de beber y se lo quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta.

— _¿Te han dicho que eres un idiota?_ —rugió la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—Muchas veces, sobre todo hoy. —Sonrió fugazmente a la alemana, sorprendiéndola ruborizada. Ella desvió la vista y arrancó de manera poco disimulada hacia el baño—. Nos fue mal con la pareja, lo siento.

— _Qué lástima._ —Hizo una pausa—. _Pero no te sientas culpable, estoy segura de que hiciste todo lo que pudiste._

—Gracias.

— _En ese caso, ya es momento de salir de la ciudad. ¿Has pensado qué ruta tomarás?_

Noiholt había dejado la puerta entreabierta mientras se mojaba la cara. A causa del molesto ruido que hacía el lavabo no pudo escuchar la respuesta. Pero quería a toda costa no ser un estorbo para Leon, por lo que se palmeó suavemente las mejillas y se obligó a mantener la concentración. Cortó el agua, sacudió las manos y se masajeó la frente; sin embargo, aquella sensación extraña no la abandonaba. Entonces cerró los ojos, descendió la cabeza lentamente y la apoyó en el borde del lavabo, esperando a que su corazón se frenara luego de aquel golpeteo salvaje que la aquejó hace un momento. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? En su vida había visto muchos hombres, de todas las razas posibles y, aunque varios le habían llamado la atención, su timidez siempre fue más fuerte cuando intentó avanzar con ellos, al menos en lo que refería a romance inocente. En cambio, este agente americano era el primero que la hacía palpitar de aquella manera. Era más que su innegable belleza física; había algo en él que le llamaba profundamente la atención. Pero si apenas se conocían desde ayer... era absurdo sentirse así. Ya ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse por hablar normalmente con él, su conversación fluía de manera natural...

—¿Estás bien? —La conversación con Hunnigan ya había terminado hace un momento.

— _Ja!_ —exclamó de manera inconsciente, levantando la cabeza de un sopetón. Cuando notó que había contestado en alemán, procedió a disculparse—. Sí, perdón. Todo bien.

Leon frunció el ceño. Había tomado de manera extraña aquella reacción por parte de la joven. No era como si se le hubiera aparecido un zombi.

—Primero, necesitamos volver a _Grüneger_. ¿Crees que podamos llegar sin problemas? Tú conoces mejor este clima que yo. —Tenía algunas dudas acerca de abandonar tan buen refugio, pero lo cierto era que necesitaban salir de aquel pueblo. No confiaba en los políticos austriacos que le prometieron siete días de gracia para rescatar supervivientes y recolectar toda la información que le fuera posible. Su sexto sentido le indicaba que no esperarían tanto.

—Mi auto tiene neumáticos adecuados para conducir bajo lluvia intensa, por lo que no deberíamos tener problemas.

—Okay. Veamos el mapa. —Caminó unos pasos y lo extendió en el mesón—. Si estamos aquí y necesitamos llegar acá, entonces...

—Solo debemos tomar el mismo camino de vuelta —le interrumpió.

El agente le dedicó media sonrisita sarcástica.

—Estupendo.

Enrolló el documento con rapidez y se lo metió de nuevo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Con algo de suerte conseguirían llegar pronto de vuelta a _Grüneger_ y, una vez allí, alcanzar la puerta siete sería pan comido. Dio una mirada a su alrededor y encontró lo que buscaba.

—Noiholt, trae ese bolso que está debajo del mesón y déjalo bien abierto. Recogeré el armamento que nos llevaremos de aquí —indicó.

—Sí, señor.

Ella cumplió la orden y esperó pacientemente a que Leon terminara su labor. Estaba metiendo casi todo el local dentro de aquel bolsito; era probable que no tuvieran problemas de municiones. Se distrajo un momento mirando hacia los alrededores, pensando en algo que no había reparado cuando tuvo que huir: ¿qué haría luego de escapar de ese infierno? ¿A qué dedicaría su vida?

Sacudió la cabeza. Mientras sobrevivir fuera una prioridad no podría darse el lujo de perder el tiempo con aquellas reflexiones banales.

—¿Vamos, Noiholt?

Aunque era una pregunta simple, la voz de Leon mostraba su mayor firmeza. Ella tragó saliva, casi fascinada por el tono grave y profundo que usó el agente al decir su nombre. Tenía cierta pastosidad rasposa que le ponía el corazón a mil por hora. «Maldita sea», pensó mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca y lo mordisqueaba nerviosamente, «hasta su voz me afecta».

—Sí, señor —murmuró. Al repetir su respuesta anterior se salvó de quedar en evidencia, pues así no debía pensar en cómo contestarle y arriesgarse a balbucear alguna tontería.

Salieron rápidamente de la armería y corrieron a través de la lluvia. Noiholt, por delante; y Leon, por detrás según vigilaba todo el perímetro. Nada podría escapar a su vista de halcón entrenada para identificar todo tipo de peligros. Cuando llegaron al automóvil abrieron todas las puertas y, sin perder tiempo, entraron al comprobar que no había ninguna criatura extraña aguardando para morderles el cuello e infectarlos.

El agente puso en marcha el vehículo utilizando los cables y éste ronroneó con muy poco esfuerzo. Aceleró y la primera marcha se transformó en la quinta casi en un parpadeo. Noiholt lo observó conducir en silencio y se dio cuenta de que se hallaba peligrosamente bien a su lado. Frunció el ceño en tanto que analizaba otra vez todo lo que había ocurrido desde que lo conoció el día anterior. Sí, Leon era verdaderamente guapo y tenía un _no-sé-qué_ que le removía las entrañas, pero la ansiedad que sentía era totalmente injustificada.

Suspiró sin darse cuenta y apoyó la cara en el vidrio de su costado. El primer hombre que le ponía la carne de gallina tan intensamente... y que probablemente no volvería a ver una vez que consiguieran salir de ese lugar maldito.

—Noiholt.

La chica pegó un respingo al oír su nombre. Giró la cabeza y se encontró por un segundo con los ojos azules de su acompañante.

—¿Sí? —respondió con voz vacilante.

—Lo siento.

—Eh... —No sabía qué contestarle puesto que no entendía el motivo de aquella disculpa. Negó rápidamente con la mirada abierta de par en par—. ¿Por qué?

—Sé que estás sufriendo mucho por dentro y no puedo ayudarte. —Apretó la mandíbula—. No te conozco ni tú a mí y, sin embargo, aquí estamos juntos. Tú cargas un infierno sobre los hombros y yo... —Ahora Leon suspiró—. Yo ni siquiera puedo imaginarme cómo te sientes.

— _Mein Gott_ , ¿por qué me dices esas cosas? —Su labio inferior tembló.

—Yo..., bueno... no sé cómo hacer que todo esto sea menos difícil para ti.

¡A la mierda con sus pensamientos! Noiholt prácticamente se abalanzó hacia la mano con que Leon sujetaba la palanca de cambios y la apretó, conteniendo las repentinas ganas que sentía de llorar.

—Eso es mucho más que suficiente para mí, gracias... Gracias —susurró fervorosamente.

Leon la miraba de reojo cuando sintió algo que se agitaba en su interior. Jamás imaginó una reacción tan vehemente de su parte. Deseó ofrecerle algo más concreto que un simple apoyo moral.

Volvió a concentrarse en el camino, temeroso de estropear el momento. Noiholt había vuelto a encerrarse en su mundo, pero ahora ya no parecía desamparada. Ahora solo se mostraba pensativa, lo cual era un alivio para él. Temía que sucumbiera a su tristeza en cualquier momento, y si eso ocurría, no sabía cómo ayudarla. Al mismo tiempo, trataba de ignorar por todos los medios una vocecilla en su interior que le preguntaba insistentemente: «¿por qué estás tan preocupado por ella?».

Condujo cuidadosamente bajo una tormenta que no daba tregua. Tras un rato, Leon divisó por fin el puente que conectaba _Laakirchen_ con _Grüneger_. Se llevó una mano al pecho y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos el mapa de la ciudad.

—Noiholt, revísalo por mí y dime cómo llegar al punto marcado —le pidió una vez encontró el papel.

Ella lo tomó y comenzó a revisarlo cambiando varias veces el ángulo de visión. Finalmente, volvió a doblarlo.

—Podríamos acortar camino si doblas a la izquierda y tomas una avenida rápida de dos vías que encontrarás más allá. He visto que la puerta siete está un poco lejos y si seguimos por esta calle nos costará llegar. —Su voz tembló casi imperceptiblemente en esa última frase.

—De acuerdo, ¿dónde giro?

—En el siguiente semáforo.

Efectivamente, unos metros más allá se veían unos cuantos zombis haciendo actos vandálicos contra la señalética pública. El agente redujo la velocidad y dobló por la calle indicada, eludiendo los cuerpos de unos infectados que se lanzaron sobre el automóvil. Rechinó los dientes, conteniendo el asco que le provocaba aquel horrible hedor que se había colado por las ventanas cerradas.

— _Scheiße!_ —masculló Noiholt mientras se sujetaba del asiento con las uñas y apretaba la nuca contra el cabezal acolchado.

—¿Estás bien?

—No.

Leon la miró de inmediato. Se veía más pálida que nunca y sudaba frío.

—¿Vas a vomitar? —preguntó con suavidad.

Ella sacudió bruscamente la cabeza. No, no era eso, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de explicarlo. Se mordió la boca como una forma de distraerse y trató de inspirar hondo, pero la putrefacción aún no se iba y abrir las ventanas no era una opción. Esperó unos momentos y se aventuró a abrir un poco los ojos; ya no se veían monstruos. Bajó la mirada y soltó un corto suspiro.

—Perdón —murmuró.

—Lo entiendo —respondió él con simpleza.

Y Noiholt comprendió su contestación. Era más receptivo de lo que parecía.

De pronto, en el horizonte se vio una luz extraña. Más allá, recto por la calle en que Leon iba conduciendo, se alcanzaba a apreciar lo que parecía ser una llama. ¿Sería una fogata? Leon enfocó la vista lo mejor que pudo, pero aún se encontraban lejos como para saber de qué se trataba. ¿Y si eran supervivientes?

—Tenemos que ir hasta allá. Tal vez haya personas que nos necesiten.

—Sí, señor.

El agente aceleró aún más, mientras las plumillas se deslizaban infructuosamente por el parabrisas. La lluvia caía más espesa que hace rato. El cielo no se cansaba de hacerles la huida un verdadero infierno.

—¿Qué rayos es eso? —Fue la pregunta retórica del joven americano.

Lo que iluminaba el cielo oscuro era una antorcha rústica colocada en un puesto de vigilancia que —se notaba a kilómetros—, había sido montado con muy poco tiempo. Leon sonrió a media asta; debía ser una buena señal.

—Mira, Noiholt, nuestro pase gratis al escape. —Indicó el lugar con la barbilla.

—Genial. —Trató de imprimir el mayor entusiasmo que le fue capaz. Y no le resultó muy bien.

Él aprovechó la pista mojada para hacer un excelente derrape que los dejó justo a muy pocos metros del improvisado puesto de vigilancia. Por una barandilla asomó el soldado que cuidaba el lugar, quien los apuntó de inmediato con su metralleta al ver que se detenían. Su cara indicaba que no estaba nada contento con la situación. Leon bajó la ventanilla de su lado para poder conversar con él; la lluvia le golpeó la cara con fuerza.

—¡Necesitamos salir de este lugar!

— _Du kannst nicht hier sein!_ —exclamó el hombre, arrugando el ceño de manera escalofriante.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó volviéndose hacia Noiholt.

—Dice que no podemos estar aquí —cuchicheó.

—Explícale que soy un agente del gobierno y que solo intentamos escapar.

— _Er ist von der US-Regierung, Soldat!_ —Su voz sonó con una nota autoritaria que Leon no pasó por alto—. _Ich bin Noiholt Maüser._ _Kennst du meinen Nachnamen?_ —suspiró brevemente—. Acabo de preguntarle si conoce mi apellido —tradujo por lo bajo.

— _Ja,_ _ich weiß es. Aber ich kann dir nicht helfen, Lady, es tut mir leid._ —Encogió los hombros.

—Por favor, no entiendo una mierda —gruñó Leon frustrado, a pesar de haber descifrado bastante los gestos del hombre.

—El soldado acaba de disculparse por no poder ayudarnos... aunque admite conocer mi apellido.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no nos deja salir? Dile que vamos a la puerta siete.

— _Wir müssen zur Tür Nummer sieben gehen!_

— _Es tut mir leid, ich kann nichts tun. Ich habe Befehle. Du musst jetzt gehen._

—Dice que tenemos que irnos ya. No nos dejará pasar, Leon.

—¿Por qué?

—Son sus órdenes.

—Maldita sea.

Aceleró el vehículo y dio una rápida vuelta conduciendo nuevamente por las calles de Grüneger. No les quedaba otra opción más que ir a la jodida puerta siete. ¿Por qué ese hombre tenía instrucciones tan específicas? Comprendía que ningún infectado atravesaría ese lugar pues el soldado los acribillaría de inmediato, pero ellos claramente estaban sanos. Y él tenía el apoyo del gobierno austriaco.

¿O no?

El pecho se le apretó con la fuerza del presentimiento. No podía ser. Esos hijos de puta...

—Leon —jadeó la chica.

—¿Qué? —respondió más brusco de lo que pretendía. Maldijo en silencio. Era injusto que la tomara con Noiholt. Pero ella no se dio cuenta porque estaba concentrada en lo que sus ojos le mostraban—. ¿Noiholt? —insistió sacudiéndola de un hombro.

—¡Frena! —gritó y ambos salieron impelidos hacia delante. El cinturón detuvo su brusco movimiento, pero aun así fue un golpe duro. Ella sacudió la cabeza y sujetó al agente de un brazo—. Mira allá. —Apuntó hacia cierto punto con dedo trémulo.

¿Cómo diablos no lo vio antes? Leon se quedó con la boca abierta mientras su mente parecía separarse de su cuerpo y adoptar una forma independiente, preparándose para actuar ante el peligro que su lado consciente no había notado. Un tipo de _BOW_ que nunca había visto se erguía orgulloso muchos metros más allá. Claramente distaba de ser un _Licker_ , un _Hunter Beta_ o _Gamma_ —variaciones que solo conocía gracias al informe de Valentine que había leído hacía meses—, por lo cual Leon enfocó la vista y trató de dilucidar qué rayos los ponía en peligro esta vez.

Lo que vio le puso los pelos de punta. Parecía ser un enorme gorila claramente infectado con el virus. Tenía pedazos de carne descompuesta pegados al esqueleto, ojos que a la distancia proyectaban hambre y unos movimientos rápidos que diferían por mucho de su gran tamaño. De pronto, la bestia chilló con un alarido desgarrador que rompió el silencio, obligando a los dos jóvenes a cubrirse los oídos.

—¿Estará buscando bananas? —se preguntó Leon en voz baja.

—Creo que tengo una manzana —respondió ella, imitando el tono sarcástico de su interlocutor.

El agente se giró para mirarla y le dedicó una mueca graciosa. No se esperaba el comentario. Luego volvió a pensar en cómo escapar de ahí sin que los persiguiera.

—Apuesto mi cabello a que nos tratará de cazar si pasamos a toda velocidad. Necesito distraerlo para estar seguros. Podría... —divagó un momento, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea—, podría lanzar una granada de luz hacia el lado contrario de donde escaparemos. Sin duda que el gorila la seguirá con la mirada. Me acerco, la arrojo y corro hacia acá.

—¿Y si yo me encargo de eso? —sugirió.

—¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás loca?

Noiholt torció el gesto.

—Puedes recogerme mientras aceleras. Suena bien.

—Nena, ¿has perdido la cabeza? —Se le escapó una risa nerviosa—. No me arriesgaré a que te pase algo.

—Si nos quedamos discutiendo, las posibilidades de sobrevivir se reducen. Piénsalo objetivamente.

¿Pero qué demonios? Leon la miró como si le hubieran salido brazos y piernas adicionales.

—Ni se te ocurra que...

—Por favor, piénsalo —le interrumpió ella en un cuchicheo cada vez más veloz, lo que deformaba las palabras con su acento alemán y le dificultaba entenderlas—. Ser tan baja me hace prácticamente invisible; puedo deslizarme entre los edificios y no me verá. Además, soy buena lanzando cosas, créeme.

—Noiholt —la habló en tono de advertencia.

—Es mi turno de ayudarte, Leon. Tú me salvaste esta mañana.

Él negó con la cabeza. No le gustaba nada esa idea, pero la chiquilla mandona tenía razón en algo: sin duda lo aventajaba en velocidad. La había visto correr. Ella bajó la mirada y comenzó a mordisquearse los labios. ¿Cómo le hacía entender?

—No puedo dejar que corras un peligro como ese, y acabo de ver lo mucho que te afectan los infectados —dijo Leon con voz tenue.

—Ese mono de mierda me da igual. Son los zombis, es como si viera a mi madre y mi mente enloquece cada vez que...

—Basta. —No quería escuchar lo mucho que sufría. Pero ella espiró bruscamente y continuó como si no pudiera detenerse.

—Sé razonable Leon, estaré bien. Necesito ser útil.

—Oye...

—Necesito mantener mi cabeza ocupada de alguna forma, de lo contrario las imágenes vuelven a...

—Suficiente —la acalló sujetando con firmeza uno de sus hombros. Ella le miró confundida—. Lo entiendo.

En verdad, Leon no se sentía capaz de escuchar más de aquellas palabras. El dolor de Noiholt le traspasaba el pecho como si fuera propio.

«¿Por qué me pasa esto?».

La chica entornó los ojos con impaciencia.

—Te prometo que voy a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes, por favor. Deberías estar concentrado en sobrevivir tú solo, pero eres un idiota tan bueno...

Leon sonrió involuntariamente con aquella frase. Miró hacia los rincones visiblemente contrariado, pero finalmente alzó las cejas, limitándose a evidenciar su profundo descontento.

—Si me da la más ligera impresión de estás en peligro, iré y te sacaré de ahí, aunque sea de los pelos.

—Me parece justo.

—Toma. —Le entregó una granada de luz que llevaba en el cinturón—. Te acercas lo más que puedas sin ponerte en peligro, la arrojas y corres. Yo te recogeré. ¿Sabes usarla?

—Claro que sí —la sujetó firmemente.

—Bien... Ve con cuidado.

Noiholt salió del vehículo y se deslizó como un gato hacia su objetivo, amparada por la densa lluvia que continuaba cayendo sin descanso. Rodeó la pared más próxima, pegando la espalda a ella y asomando despacio la cabeza para identificar con precisión la ubicación geográfica de aquella enorme fuente de peligro.

Cuando vio al asqueroso infectado rugir y repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra, intentó tragar saliva, pero sintió la garganta hinchada, seca. Tenía miedo, por supuesto, pero no iba a permitirse fallar en lo que se había comprometido. Odiaba la idea de que Leon volviera a rescatarla como si fuera una inútil. Nada más conocerlo había decidido que sería su par en la huida, no un jodido estorbo.

Con eso en mente volvió a correr casi acuclillada, reptando hábilmente entre los pedazos de concreto que caían como lluvia a su alrededor, alborotados por el enorme gorila zombi que no daba tregua a su demostración de violencia.

«Concéntrate Noiholt», se repetía una y otra vez. «Inspirar, espirar, inspirar, espirar. Mantén el ritmo. ¿Dónde está? Ah, maldito monstruo... Y además da saltos bestiales».

Leon seguía atentamente con la mirada a la chica alemana, contrariado por haberle dado luz verde en su propuesta. Sin embargo, hasta el minuto todo iba sobre ruedas. Noiholt zigzagueaba sin problemas y se veía plenamente concentrada en su labor, tan pequeña que costaba seguirle el rastro. Sin darse cuenta, el agente aceleró en punto muerto y el motor rugió con fiereza. Estaba listo para recogerla apenas arrojara la granada de luz.

De pronto, el gorila cambió de rumbo: se giró y corrió justo en la dirección donde Noiholt continuaba eludiendo obstáculos. Leon agarró el volante a dos manos mientras apretaba los dientes. ¿Era posible que se diera cuenta de la emboscada que estaban preparando?

Una segunda mirada le quitó algo de tensión. En realidad, aquel _BOW_ solo se movía como un loco, sin rumbo definido. Y durante aquellos pocos segundos en que buscó al infectado gigante con la mirada... Noiholt desapareció del mapa.

«¿Pero dónde rayos se metió esta mujer?», gritó desesperado en su interior. Le iba a dar un infarto como no consiguiera encontrarla. «Mierda... ¿Eh? ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?».

Cuando Leon pudo ver a Noiholt de nuevo, esta se encontraba prácticamente cara a cara con el gorila. El agente contuvo un grito que casi escapó de su garganta. ¿Acaso estaba más chiflada de lo que parecía?

Sin embargo, se la veía tranquila y decidida. Notó que su muñeca comenzaba a moverse y comprendió que era momento de poner en marcha el Mercedes-Benz. Aceleró en dirección a Noiholt, que miraba fijamente al _BOW_ y éste la veía a ella, ambos como hipnotizados. Un instante después, la granada se elevaba casi en cámara lenta y llegaba justo a la altura de los ojos del gorila. Funcionó: este no la perdió de vista y claro, a los pocos segundos explotó quedándose momentáneamente ciego.

Noiholt se escabulló con ligereza mientras el infectado chillaba de impotencia y volvía a repartir golpes como un niño en plena rabieta. Vio que Leon estaba a punto de cruzarse en su camino; aceleró el paso con tal precisión que consiguió aferrarse a la puerta del pasajero sin problemas.

—¡Genial! —exclamó el agente Kennedy.

Pero no había tiempo para hacer la danza de la victoria, porque el _gorilón_ sacudió la cabeza en un torpe intento de recuperar la visión y al no conseguirlo, descargó toda su frustración en un alarido descomunal que casi acabó con sus podridas cuerdas vocales.

Los neumáticos también se quejaron lo suyo cuando Leon pisó el acelerador a fondo, pues Noiholt ya había conseguido ingresar por completo al automóvil. Estaba empapada hasta los huesos y tiritaba involuntariamente, tanto por el frío como por el bajón de adrenalina que experimentaba su cuerpo. Leon le dirigió un par de miradas inquietas y prendió la calefacción.

— _D-d-d-danke_ —tartamudeó ella en alemán.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella sacudió la cabeza de manera convulsa, tras lo cual estrujó su cabello en el costado del asiento y luego lo sacudió con cuidado de no salpicar al agente, pero al mirarlo de reojo se dio cuenta que él parecía fascinado con su apariencia... Inconscientemente, se lamió los labios y sintió el sabor de la lluvia en ellos. Imaginó por una fracción de segundo cómo sería que él la mordiera... Y casi al instante, se regañó a sí misma por tener otra vez pensamientos de ese estilo en los momentos menos apropiados.

Por suerte Leon había dejado de mirarla, pero en sus ojos se adivinaba cierto fuego extraño que nada tenía que ver con la exitosa huida que habían conseguido. En tanto a lo lejos, aún era posible distinguir los chillidos derrotados del enorme gorila zombi.

—¿Adónde, Noiholt? —inquirió el agente al toparse con una división de caminos.

La chiquilla apuntó con un dedo trémulo hacia la derecha. Leon asintió en silencio y giró el manubrio en la dirección indicada, eludiendo nuevamente el ataque débil e infructuoso de algunos zombis perdidos y hambrientos de carne fresca.

—Por favor, ponte el cinturón.

Ella le hizo caso, intentando colocárselo con dedos torpes que solo consiguieron un golpeteo enervante de metal contra metal. Por lo visto, la calefacción aún no conseguía calentarle el cuerpo y por ello el agente temió que sufriera de hipotermia. Alargó una mano y luego de colocarle bien el cinturón, tomó las de ella y las sujetó con cierta impaciencia. Fue un gesto reflejo, sin embargo, Noiholt se tensó visiblemente.

—No hagas eso —pidió con voz ronca, usando el mismo tono suplicante de la mañana, aunque parecía haber transcurrido mucho tiempo desde aquello.

—¿Por qué? —Para él, todo eso era como un _déjà vu_. Ambos reutilizando sus propias palabras, casi en el mismo contexto.

Pero ella volvió a encerrarse en sí misma y, por segunda vez, no le dio respuesta. Leon no podía comprenderlo, porque varios minutos antes Noiholt había cogido su mano con verdadera vehemencia, entonces... ¿qué la hacía retroceder ahora? Él creía que ya habían superado eso. ¿Es que acaso sentía desagrado por su persona?

No... Eso era muy poco probable. Había observado en profundidad sus ojos color cielo, y en ellos reconoció el reflejo de los suyos. Sin duda no era eso. ¿Qué, entonces?

La realidad interrumpió bruscamente su razonamiento interior cuando descubrió que, prácticamente, todo el camino que debía seguir para llegar a la puerta siete estaba destrozado, y no existían vías paralelas que le permitieran retomar el rumbo más allá... Al menos lo que parecía _a priori_. Hizo un segundo derrape perfecto y miró por el retrovisor, desviando la vista hacia todos los ángulos posibles para asegurarse de que no había peligros a su alrededor. Cuando se convenció, empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos para coger el mapa.

—Maldita sea —masculló en voz baja.

—Leon, pregúntame si tienes dudas.

Él dejó de registrar su chaqueta al instante con una expresión paciente en el rostro. Se le olvidaba a veces que la chica a su lado conocía ese pueblo al dedillo. Cuando la miró, notó que ya no temblaba, pero tampoco había conseguido nivelar su temperatura, pues sus labios se veían claramente amoratados. Eso no era nada bueno, así que creyó muy conveniente parar un rato.

—Vamos a buscar un refugio temporal. Comemos, descansamos y salimos de nuevo. ¿Qué dices?

—Lo que tú ordenes —murmuró de forma monocorde.

—No te agobies... Escaparemos de aquí con éxito. Dime, ¿ahora hacia dónde?

Noiholt le dio algunas indicaciones para llegar a una zona llena de locales comerciales, lugar donde les sería fácil planificar una ruta viable hacia la puerta siete.

Cuando Leon ubicó un negocio que le pareció perfecto, aparcó rápidamente y salió del vehículo apuntando hacia adelante con la chica cubriéndole las espaldas con su arma. Ella llevaba al hombro el bolso con las cosas que había decidido traer de su improvisado refugio en la fábrica de zapatos que era propiedad de su madre... La tristeza hizo asomo a sus ojos, y ella la despidió de una rápida sacudida. Nada de pensar en ello hasta escapar.

Mientras ingresaban al local, la lluvia cayó con mayor fuerza. Como si quisiera recordarles que su poder era infinito e incontrolable.

Leon revisó todo el lugar en busca de peligros y al no encontrar nada, hizo entrar a Noiholt a una pequeña oficina y cerró la puerta poniendo varios obstáculos que impedirían un ataque sorpresa. Al menos, tendrían tiempo de prepararse para la defensa.

Mientras el agente se preocupaba de aquello, la chica sacó unas latas de comida y dos cucharas. Ahora tendrían que comerla fría, porque no había como encender una fogata en aquella habitación estrecha.

—Noiholt, quítate esa ropa mojada y cúbrete con la manta térmica que trajiste. —Dicho esto, le dio la espalda

—No quiero empapar la manta. Tal vez la necesitemos después.

Leon pensó un momento y a los segundos después, se quitó la gruesa chaqueta que llevaba puesta, la cual había sobrevivido sin problemas a la lluvia pues su material era completamente impermeable.

—Usa esto —alargó la mano hacia atrás.

—Leon...

—Toda mi ropa interior es térmica, ¿lo ves? —Sin voltearse, mostró un poco de la camiseta que llevaba debajo del chaleco azul marino—. No te preocupes, aprendizaje estilo Raccoon City.

Noiholt dejó de dudar; se despojó con rapidez de todas sus prendas empapadas, procediendo de inmediato a cubrirse con la chaqueta. Le quedaba gigante y casi le alcanzaba las rodillas, lo cual le daba un aspecto bastante cercano a la ternura. Anunció que ya estaba vestida y el agente se volteó de nuevo, intentando no mirarla más de lo recomendable. Tomó una lata, una cuchara, y se puso a comer sentado en el suelo muy cerca de Noiholt, pues esta se había encogido en un rincón como si quisiera ocupar el menor espacio físico posible.

Ambos deglutieron en silencio por un rato, escuchando con atención el golpeteo incesante de las gotas de lluvia sobre el precario tejado.

—Cuéntame de Raccoon City —pidió la alemana de improviso.

Leon sonrió sin darse cuenta.

—Fue un maldito infierno. Pensé que iba a morir muchas veces durante mi escape, pero no podía darme el lujo de descuidarme. Tenía que proteger a Claire y Sherry... las recuerdas, ¿verdad?, te las nombré hace rato. Claire estaba buscando a su hermano Chris Redfield, un miembro de la extinta división de la policía llamada _STARS_ , « _Special Tactics And Rescue Service»._ ¿Escuchaste algo de eso? —Noiholt asintió en silencio—. Bien, imagino que la noticia del incidente en las montañas Arklay se extendió por todo el mundo. Los _STARS_ eran un grupo de fuerzas especiales compuesto por expertos en diversas áreas, desde francotiradores hasta desarmadores. Casi todos fueron asesinados por el capitán de esa división, Albert Wesker, al menos esa es la información oficial. Los que consiguieron escapar continuaron investigando su implicación con _Umbrella_ y... ¡tarán! Tenemos el desastre de Raccoon City. Nadie podrá quitarme de la cabeza que él estuvo involucrado de alguna forma. En fin. Acerca de Sherry, ella era la hija de William y Anette Birkin, científicos que trabajaban para Umbrella. Claire la cuidó mucho mientras yo, bueno... —evitó el nombre que su cerebro gritaba—, ayudaba a esa otra persona que me _traicionó_. Cuando logramos escapar el gobierno nos retuvo y acepté unirme al servicio secreto, de esa forma conseguí proteger a Sherry y continuar en mi camino contra el bioterrorismo; dos pájaros de un tiro. La verdad es que mi primer día como policía no pudo ser peor, aunque si hubiera llegado un día antes tal vez no estaría aquí contándote la historia.

—¿Por qué?

El agente entornó los ojos al mismo tiempo que se revolvía los cabellos.

—Admito que esto es un poco vergonzoso, pero el día anterior al caos bebí más de la cuenta y me quedé dormido. Estaba tratando de olvidar una ruptura bastante dolorosa. Pero gracias a ello, llegué cuando el brote del virus ya había reventado y me perdí la peor parte de la historia.

Noiholt dio un respingo y apretó los puños. ¡Pues claro que Leon había tenido novia!, ¿por qué no? Guapo, carismático, sarcástico... La alemana odió con toda su alma sentirse violentada por un fantasma. Y se repudió el doble por albergar celos de alguien que jamás vería, provocados por un joven americano que recién conocía y con el que, muy probablemente, no volvería a encontrarse luego de conseguir el escape por el que luchaban. Se mordió el pulgar derecho con impaciencia, rogando para que él no se diera cuenta de la furia que cubría su rostro pálido.

—¿Te importaría contarme más? —musitó.

—Claro que no. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Por qué decidiste ser policía?

—Pensé que preguntarías algo más simple. —Rio por lo bajo, pero luego se quedó serio un momento mientras escarbaba en sus recuerdos más escondidos—. No sabría decirte cuál es la razón específica, pues nunca le he dado muchas vueltas. Sin embargo, sé que no podría estar tranquilo si no ayudo a poner un poco de orden en este mundo... Existen demasiadas injusticias, día tras día, y mi trabajo no ayuda a disminuir siquiera una octava parte de aquella miseria. —Apretó los puños con rabia.

Noiholt no estaba segura de si él continuaría explicándole. No obstante, tras una breve pausa, el monólogo continuó.

—Tengo familia en la policía, pero no fue eso lo que me convenció finalmente. Necesito sentir que dejo una huella... una marca... Algo de mí, algo bueno. La gente necesita héroes, defensores, y aunque estoy muy lejos de ello no pierdo la esperanza de, algún día, acabar con el jodido bioterrorismo usando mis puños y mi cabeza, aunque me tome años. No puedo soportar pensar en más personas sufriendo por culpa de esos... —se detuvo, pues no era capaz de completar la idea.

—Leon, te equivocas en algo.

—¿En qué?

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos en ese instante.

—No necesitamos héroes. Necesitamos más personas como tú —susurró hipnotizada.

—Eso es muy dulce de tu parte.

Noiholt enfocó la vista en sus dedos, los cuales retorcía una y otra vez en su regazo. Tenía mucho en mente; su admiración por Leon crecía como la espuma. Podía entender las razones que lo impulsaban a sacrificarse por el bien de la humanidad y aunque en primera instancia le costó aceptarlo, ahora comprendía a la perfección cómo debía sentirse. Algo de aquello le recordaba a la vehemencia de su padre... y la trágica forma en que perdió su vida.

«Los héroes mueren»,le había gritado a Leon hace horas atrás. Chocó los dientes con el recuerdo, sintiendo que tal vez fue demasiado dura en sus palabras. No todos los héroes terminaban bajo tierra, era cierto, sin embargo, el dolor que le causaba pensar en aquello la alertó por encima de todas sus reflexiones. ¿Iba a seguir permitiendo que su imaginación la llevara por caminos que más tarde la conducirían solo al pesar, cuando el agente no caminara por el mismo hilo de sus sentimientos?

Luego de un rato, ambos continuaban pensando en silencio. Era cómodo no hablar pues no necesitaban rellenar los espacios con conversaciones fútiles. Leon suspiró de pronto y movió el cuello de un lado a otro; le tomó poco tiempo darse cuenta que la pequeña alemana se había rendido al cansancio y dormía profundamente. Se veía tan deseable utilizando su chaqueta...

Sin pensar, el agente se acercó a ella y cubrió sus piernas con las propias, temiendo que pudiera pasar frío. Al intuir que no era suficiente se levantó, tomó la frazada térmica y la tapó concienzudamente mientras se volvía a acomodar junto a ella. La respiración tranquila de Noiholt le relajaba lentamente, obligándolo a seguir pensando...

.

.

_«—¿Cómo puedes confiar en desconocidos? —rugió una furiosa Noiholt de quince años, arrojando su bolso al suelo._

_—¿Qué te pasó ahora? —inquirió el señor Maüser sin dejar de ejercitarse. Levantaba con ligereza una barra tipo zeta y veinte kilos de peso a cada lado._

_—La gente. Odio a la gente._

_Hizo un gesto vago con la mano, como si no supiera explicar lo que le ocurría. Friedrich levantó la barra un par de veces más, para luego dejarla en el suelo con escasa delicadeza. Sacudió los brazos para que no se le acalambraran y movió el cuello hacia los lados._

_—Me extraña que te quejes de eso siempre. Nunca has sido sociable —señaló el hombre._

_—Es que... no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me hacen preguntas? A nadie le debería interesar mi vida. Me encantaría que me dejaran sola —rumió._

_—Las personas tratan de mostrarse amables, Noiholt. No te tomes tan en serio las cosas._

_—Si alguna vez llego a preguntarle a alguien cómo se siente, es porque me preocupa de verdad. Todo me parece tan..., tan... —miró hacia el techo —, hipócrita._

_Friedrich torció el gesto._

_—La hipocresía es una de las bases en la sociedad. Lo ha sido desde tiempos inmemoriales —explicó._

_—Por eso me veo obligada a preguntarte, papá. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en desconocidos? Tus subalternos, por ejemplo. Cuando debes partir a misión... ¿Cómo lo haces?_

_Noiholt tomó asiento en una silla y se agarró la cabeza a dos manos. Solía desesperarse con mucha facilidad, algo que preocupaba a su padre. Él se frotó la barbilla._

_—Alguien que está dispuesto a sacrificar la vida por ti merece tu confianza absoluta. —Frunció el ceño al tiempo que elucubraba—. Ellos me protegerían a toda costa, y viceversa. Una situación de peligro es la forma más fácil de evaluar a una persona, porque el verdadero carácter sale a flote en esas circunstancias. Pero no puedes esperar a que eso ocurra para confiar en alguien._

_—No sé qué hacer._

_—Dale una oportunidad a la gente. Si te hieren, sigue adelante. Dolerá, pero podrías ganar más de lo que pierdes. Piénsalo._

_Noiholt asintió rápidamente. Sí, era su padre y tenía que estar en lo cierto, aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo. Tal vez, si intentara comunicarse más con el resto_...

_—Pero me cuesta mucho —murmuró._

_—Lo sé. Recuerdo que tu madre y yo pensábamos que eras autista en tus primeros años de vida. Éramos bastante ignorantes._

_—¿En serio? —Hizo una mueca._

_—Claro que cuando te diagnosticaron el TEA, todo fue mucho más fácil para nosotros. Entendimos por qué a Emile nunca le diste una oportunidad de ser amigos, y Dios sabe cómo se ha esforzado ese muchacho. —Sonrió, tomando una toalla y secándose el sudor del torso. Miró a su hija, que parecía de mejor ánimo, así que le dedicó un último comentario—. Noiholt, no olvides que solo somos seres humanos. Hay cosas que no podrás evitar, como las preguntas, los saludos, las relaciones personales. No esperes a confiar en alguien ciegamente apenas conocerlo, comienza de a poco. Ya verás que tu corazón se abrirá paulatinamente al mundo._

_»Pero, además, si decides seguir el camino de la milicia como yo, te encontrarás con situaciones de peligro que te permitirán emitir juicios rápidos. Sigue tu instinto, mira directo a los ojos... Te aseguro que no fallarás._

_Noiholt sonrió levemente por primera vez en mucho rato. Algunas cosas merecían la pena de intentarse»._

La chica se despertó de golpe, otra vez. Soñar con su padre le estaba destrozando los nervios. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Tal parecía que su subconsciente no estaba dispuesto a hacerle las cosas menos difíciles. Pestañeó, trató de enderezar la espalda... y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente acurrucada al cuerpo de Leon Kennedy. La cabeza rubia apoyada contra el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, el cuerpo prisionero entre sus gruesas piernas; incluso era capaz de percibir sus pectorales trabajados, sus brazos musculosos y su estómago dibujado de abdominales. Pero que él, encima de todo, hubiera usado la manta para cubrirlos a ambos era la peor parte en su opinión, pues eso le impedía salir arrancando en ese mismo instante.

«Scheiße!», pensó desesperada por encontrarse tan vulnerable y al mismo tiempo tan protegida. Se descubrió a sí misma complacida, casi feliz, con aquella cercanía.

Al mismo tiempo de esa vergonzosa revelación, Noiholt notó por qué se había acabado su sueño: el intercomunicador del agente estaba sonando de manera enervante. Una mujer —sin duda la misma de hace rato— clamaba por hablar con él, y él aún no se despertaba.

— _Leon, ¿dónde estás? ¡Necesito hablar contigo urgente!_

La alemana abrió la boca para despertarlo, mas al posar sus ojos en aquel rostro masculino se quedó sin habla. Espiró bruscamente mientras deslizaba una mano por el flequillo castaño, sorprendiéndose de lo suave que era su cabello. Aún asombrada, deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por la frente de Leon, bajando despacio por su mejilla, sintiendo las irregularidades de su piel, aprendiendo la textura áspera de una barba naciente luchando por aparecer...

Eventualmente, el agente abrió los ojos... sorprendiendo a su acompañante fascinada con su cara. Frunció el ceño y ella trasladó sus dedos hasta el entrecejo. Le acarició la arruga con el pulgar hasta que consiguió alisarla.

—Tu transmisor ha estado sonando. Ella dice que es urgente —señaló el aparato con la barbilla.

Leon giró la cabeza hacia el pequeño escritorio donde lo había dejado, escuchando de pronto la voz imperiosa de Hunnigan.

_—¡Leon, por todos los cielos, contesta ya!_

—Mierda. Parece que me extraña demasiado —comentó con una risilla.

—¿Es... tu novia, o algo así?

—¡Ya quisiera! —Noiholt esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa con esa frase, lo cual le llamó la atención—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Por nada.

El joven agente ladeó la cabeza, pero no hizo comentarios. El hecho de que Noiholt se viera interesada en su vida personal le agradó, con la consecuente sorpresa que se llevó al sentir aquello. Como había llegado el momento de levantarse comenzó a apartar la manta, descubriendo que sus piernas y las de la alemana estaban enroscadas como si fueran cuerdas. Ella volvió a mirarlo y un tenue rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Nada como el calor humano —dijo Leon.

—Muchas gracias.

—Ni lo menciones.

—Has cuidado de mí, más de lo que cualquiera habría hecho... Ahora, contesta ese maldito transmisor.

¡La pequeña muñeca mandona había vuelto! Leon meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa y sintiendo un tirón en las piernas; tal parecía que llevaba más horas durmiendo de lo que creía. Cuando consiguió levantarse pasó unos buenos segundos haciendo estiramientos, pues no quería desgarrarse un músculo escapando de algún zombi. Finalmente, cogió el aparato y apretó el botón.

—Aquí estoy, Hunnigan.

— _¿Es que quieres preocuparme a propósito? ¡He tratado de hablar contigo desde hace mucho rato y tú no dabas señales de vida!_

—Lo siento, debí avisarte... Hice un receso. Necesitábamos descansar.

— _Pues asegúrate de explicármelo la próxima vez o te daré por muerto._

—Ya, ya, entiendo. Perdóname.

— _Uf... cuidarte es como vigilar un niño de cinco años. Necesito explicarte lo que sucede, Leon: el gobierno austriaco ha inhabilitado todas las salidas indefinidamente. Algo va mal, pero no he podido descubrir qué es. Nadie entra ni sale; el cercado que colocaron alrededor del pueblo está vigilado por militares y los puntos de extracción por fuerzas especiales. Si asomas la cabeza por cualquiera de esos lugares, dispararán a matar, y no les importará un comino que seas el agente que ellos mismos solicitaron._

—Demonios —masculló por lo bajo, aun cuando nunca pensó en contar con el apoyo de los austriacos. Pero que le impidieran escapar por completo era peor de lo que ya había contemplado—. ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

— _Esperar, es lo único que se me ocurre en este minuto. Buscar un buen refugio y aguantar hasta que ellos hablen o yo descubra algo más. Me preocupa la premura de su orden; es como si tuvieran algún imprevisto..., algo..., no sé. Estoy moviendo todos mis hilos para descubrirlo._

Leon buscó a Noiholt con la mirada, encontrándola con los ojos muy abiertos en el mismo rincón donde se habían quedado dormidos, con la única diferencia de que ahora estaba de pie. El agente le mostró la palma abierta de su mano izquierda, como indicándole que conservara la calma.

—Estábamos de camino a la puerta siete, pero imagino que ya no vale la pena.

— _No, no: vayan allá de todas maneras. Consigan un lugar de resguardo cercano a ese punto, pues mi experiencia me dice que cuando consiga que autoricen la extracción será un «ahora o nunca» y no tendrán tiempo suficiente para moverse._

—De acuerdo, Hunnigan. Mantendremos el contacto.

— _Buena suerte y mucha paciencia._

Las palabras de la mujer aún resonaban en la estrecha habitación cuando la comunicación se cortó.

.

.

**_Grüneger, Austria. Día 8 de enero del año 2000._ **

Treinta y seis horas más tarde, _paciencia_ era lo que más escaseaba para el agente Leon Kennedy. Con tanto tiempo disponible, todo lo que podía hacer era pensar —repasar planes de escape, de emergencia, miles de planes «B, C, D»—, comer, pensar, dormir, pensar de nuevo, y girar en una eterna espiral de especulaciones que no lo llevaban a ninguna parte. Al amanecer de su tercer día junto a Noiholt saltó de la improvisada cama y dio unos manotazos al aire, visiblemente desesperado por salir de una vez por todas. Su mayor temor era que el gobierno decidiera acabar con todo sin avisarle a nadie y aquello no les daría ninguna posibilidad de escape sino una muerte segura dentro del pueblo, acompañando en su destino a los muchos zombis y _Cerberus_ que infestaban los rincones.

A diferencia de Leon, a quien la incertidumbre mantenía muy activo, Noiholt iba adquiriendo el aspecto de un cadáver con mayor claridad a cada hora que pasaba. La palidez dominaba su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto enfermo que hacía temblar al agente. No era que estuviera infectada con el virus ni mucho menos, tampoco había cogido una pulmonía o resfrío, simplemente su mente estaba sucumbiendo al estropicio y el cuerpo era la firme demostración de su quiebre. Resultaba inevitable que la muchachita de veinte años recién cumplidos se rompiera como un cristal con todo lo que estaba viviendo, pero Leon estaba seguro de que conseguirían salir con vida de aquel lugar. El tiempo le jugaba en contra, eso estaba claro, pero a pesar de ello escaparían, aunque tuvieran que deslizarse entre los militares... o reducirlos de alguna manera.

El refugio que habían montado no estaba muy cerca de la puerta siete, pero sí a una distancia prudente. Ello porque los caminos y construcciones del pueblo en su mayoría estaban casi destrozados y no tenían cómo esperar indefinidamente a la intemperie, por lo cual debieron retroceder y buscar alguna casa no muy lejana a ese punto geográfico. Al agente no dejaba de sonarle una insistente alarma en su cabeza, preguntándose la razón verdadera de tanta destrucción. Ese nivel de desastre no era causado por zombis comunes y corrientes.

Noiholt había dejado de hablar poco después de la última comunicación con Hunnigan. Se había encerrado dentro de sí misma y ya ni siquiera utilizaba ese tono mandón que perturbara a Leon cuando se habían conocido. Aunque él trató de seguir conversando con ella para no permitir que su mente se rompiera —incluso recurrió a darle más detalles de la mujer que intentaba olvidar—, Noiholt no respondió a ninguno de sus avances. Simplemente cerraba los ojos y movía la cabeza; le parecía grosero ignorarlo por completo luego de lo mucho que él se esforzaba, pero no se sentía capaz de abrirse nuevamente. Había asumido con horror la intensidad de su gusto por aquel agente americano y ese hecho la paralizó: o el tipo moría con ella en _Grüneger_ , o morían por separado, o ambos sobrevivían y no volvía a verlo nunca más. En cualquier caso, ella iba a sufrir por su causa. Estaba claro que Leon no se encontraba en condiciones de amar a nadie, pues con solo ver cómo le costaba hablar de aquella mujer que jugó con él en Raccoon City todo el cuadro se pintaba sin problemas.

Aquellas treinta y seis horas de supervivencia pasaron de forma lenta, desesperante, casi como una marcha fúnebre. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que casi se desató la tormenta entre ambos guerreros.

Leon detectó que Noiholt apretaba la mandíbula cada vez que él mencionaba una ruta en particular para llegar a la puerta siete. Si deslizaba el dedo por cierta calle del mapa, la chica rechinaba los dientes y comenzaba a sudar. Era el único momento donde su piel adquiría algo de color. Finalmente, luego de unas cuantas pruebas, Leon concluyó que era el momento de sacarle la verdad como fuera.

—¿Me vas a decir por qué te pones tan nerviosa cuando señalo esa calle? —Ella le miró un poco asustada, lo que redobló el temor de Leon—. Sí, me di cuenta. Ahora, habla.

Pero la alemana agitó su cabeza rubia de un lado a otro y apretó los labios, negándose a contestar la orden. Las manos le temblaban notoriamente, su respiración sonaba cada vez más irregular... Leon se frotó la boca con una mano, analizando, buscando la respuesta que en el fondo ya conocía.

—Es... ¿esa es tu casa, Noiholt? ¿En esa calle está tu casa? —exclamó espantado, temiendo haber acertado. El silencio sepulcral que emanó de ella, sumado al miedo que vio en sus ojos celestes, le dio la razón. Un «sí» a todo pulmón no habría sido más claro que aquella aterradora respuesta muda—. Mierda... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ella retrocedió, buscando apoyo en la pared más próxima, pero no contaba con la rápida reacción del agente Kennedy. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba inmovilizada al muro que había buscado como refugio y aprisionada por un americano de mirada encendida que, además, se veía más guapo que nunca. ¡Cuánta mala suerte tenía!

Leon había cogido las delgadas muñecas de Noiholt con sus manos para evitar que escapara a sus preguntas, además de utilizar una de sus piernas para impedir que ella se moviera, aplastándola con un cuidado firme que concretaba su propósito. La chica le pareció más pequeña que nunca.

—Contéstame, Noiholt. —Ella negó en silencio—. Háblame. No nos iremos hasta que me confirmes lo que ya sé. Dímelo... ¿En esa calle está tu casa? ¡Noiholt!

—¡Sí! —chilló finalmente, dándose por vencida.

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?

—¿Y qué puto caso tiene? —estalló—. ¿A quién le importa esa mierda, Leon? Este no es el momento de preocuparse por... Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea; donde carajos viva yo no le importa a nadie.

—Me importa a mí.

—¡Corta ya con eso!

—Encontraremos la forma de llegar a donde vamos sin pasar por esa calle.

—¿Cuántos caminos has descartado porque todo se encuentra destruido y no hay cómo llegar al otro lado? ¿Lo ves? ¡Deja de darle importancia a mi maldita casa!

El cuerpo de Noiholt se había revelado al estrés y temblaba de manera convulsa. Leon se sintió un poco aliviado de escucharla gritar; prefería eso mil veces a su horrorosa mudez. Pero al convencerse de que estaba al borde del colapso, casi se arrepintió por haberla presionado.

—No puedo hacerte pasar por eso, Noiholt —musitó en tono suave—. No quiero que... sufras más de lo que ya soportas. Es suficiente. No puedo ayudarte, pero tampoco puedo echarte más mierda encima.

Ella pareció aplacarse con aquellas palabras. Tragó saliva al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza, buscando serenarse y recuperar perspectiva. No quería ser hiriente con él, viendo todo lo que se interesaba en su persona.

—De nuevo te preocupas demasiado por mí —susurró la alemana—; vas a terminar enfermo. Tendré que agradecerte otra vez.

—No es necesario. Solo dame la oportunidad de buscar una ruta que no implique pasar cerca de tu casa, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Leon se apartó en ese instante. Tenía la mente llena de imágenes imprecisas: él corriendo con Noiholt, intentando sobrevivir, cambiando de rumbo... El enfrentamiento con un zombi de cabello rubio y cuerpo menudo; una mujer austriaca: la señora Maüser. Algo como eso no podía ocurrir, no mientras él pudiera impedirlo. La pobre muchacha ya soportaba demasiado como para revivir todo lo que intentaba olvidar. Leon advirtió con el rabillo del ojo que Noiholt retorcía las manos con nerviosismo; volteó medio cuerpo hacia ella de inmediato.

—Perdona si fui un poco brusco.

—No es nada. Yo no te di opción, señor Kennedy.

—Tienes que dejar de comportarte como si fueras un robot.

La chiquilla alemana se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

—No sé hacerlo de otra manera.

—Es mi deber que sobrevivas a esta catástrofe, pero también necesito tu ayuda. —Se frotó la nuca—. Has estado esquiva mucho tiempo. Comprendo que tal vez mis historias te parezcan un poco aburridas...

—¡No es eso! —exclamó sin darse cuenta, y se arrepintió al instante. Pero había hablado, lo cual no le dejaba más remedio que explicarse un poco más—. Mira... Ya sabes que no estoy bien. Dejémoslo ahí.

Leon asintió en silencio, optando por darle el espacio que parecía necesitar. Estaba claro que tenía razón en varias cosas, como que realmente estaba soportando de efectos secundarios muy duros. Era imposible superar un trauma como el deshacerse de su madre zombi sin sufrir consecuencias. Con ello en mente, el agente se concentró en buscar una ruta que fuera viable, y que además no implicara pasar por la calle donde se encontraba la casa de Noiholt.

Todo eso, ocurrido muchas horas atrás, aun se mantenía fresco en la memoria del agente Kennedy. Había recibido un mensaje de Hunnigan en el que le indicaba que ya podía salir del pueblo junto a la alemana, por lo cual ahora ambos iban de camino a la puerta siete arriba del Mercedes. El silencio predominaba el ambiente acompañado de esperanza y cierto nerviosismo: todo estaba a punto de acabar. Por fin.

Sin embargo, jamás podría ser tan simple como eso.

El suelo empezó a temblar haciendo que el vehículo se balanceara bruscamente. Leon buscó el origen de aquello con la mirada, oteando hacia todos lados, cuando un golpe imprevisto hizo que el auto entrara en un espiral incontrolable, a punto de chocar contra lo primero que se le cruzara. Leon sujetó el volante con todas sus fuerzas y Noiholt le ayudó, gracias a lo cual consiguieron recuperar el control... para encontrarse con un horrible escenario.

¡El gorila zombi había vuelto con todo!

«Mierda», pensaron al mismo tiempo. Era algo que podía ocurrir, pero ¿por qué en el peor momento? _Murphy_ no se cansaba de fastidiarles los planes con inmensa maestría.

La bestia chilló con un alarido desgarrador que rompió el silencio, obligando a los dos jóvenes a cubrirse los oídos. Las ventanas del _auto_ temblaron amenazando con romperse... cosa que no ocurrió, pues el gorila una vez dejó de gritar, se lanzó en picada contra ellos.

—¡Sujétate, Noiholt! —gritó Leon, pues sabía que no alcanzaban a escapar del vehículo.

Ambos agarraron con todas sus fuerzas el cinturón de seguridad que llevaban puesto y agacharon la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que el jodido monstruo levantaba el vehículo de un manotazo y éste salía volando un par de metros, para luego estrellarse contra el suelo y volcarse hacia un costado estrepitosamente. La bestia corrió hacia ellos y se entretuvo destrozándole la parte de abajo al Mercedes-Benz, arrancando los neumáticos de cuajo y triturando los fierros con alegría infantil. Cuando se aburrió, le dio un nuevo manotón dejándolo con lo que quedaba de las ruedas hacia arriba; corrió en otra dirección y golpeó su propio pecho chillando su victoria. No llegó muy lejos, sin embargo, pero parecía más entretenido destrozando lo que había a su alrededor que fijándose si su objetivo había muerto.

No era el caso, por supuesto.

Leon había desabrochado su cinturón de seguridad y estaba haciendo lo mismo con el de Noiholt, mareado por las vueltas y el volcamiento; empero seguía vivo y apenas tenía algunos rasguños por la rotura de los vidrios, más uno que otro moretón en el pecho por la dureza del cinturón. Pero era todo, y parecía que la alemana había sobrevivido en las mismas condiciones que él.

—¡Leon! ¿Estás bien? —chilló la chiquilla mientras trataba de no herirse las rodillas con los vidrios rotos del parabrisas.

—Sí... Un poco agitado, nada más. Ahora sé cómo se siente mi ropa cuando la meto a la lavadora... —Reptó fuera del auto, extendiendo las manos para coger las de Noiholt y poder jalarla hacia él.

Cuando los dos estuvieron seguros, continuaron agachados y sacaron las armas desde dentro del auto con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. El gorila, por su lado, seguía concretando sus deseos de destrucción arremetiendo contra todo lo que se le cruzaba; por suerte estaba bastante lejos de ambos sobrevivientes.

Leon no lo pensó más y desenfundó su _H &K VP70_ _; Noiholt lo imitó empuñando su escopeta. Tal vez no se enfrentarían directamente a esa horrible arma bio-orgánica, pero lo más recomendable era mantenerse preparados para el peor escenario._

_Miró a la alemana y percibió un leve rastro de sangre emanando desde su brazo desnudo. Ella siguió la dirección de sus ojos y se frotó la herida rápidamente, negando con la cabeza: no era nada grave, no había razón para preocuparse. Leon suspiró y tomó una decisión: escaparían del lugar intentando no llamar la atención del gorila, y buscarían algún medio de transporte para llegar a destino. Con suerte, no tendrían que confrontarlo ni gastar balas en él._

—Sígueme, Noiholt —la ordenó.

Corrieron en dirección contraria al viento para evitar que el infectado los oliera, cruzando los dedos por conseguir esfumarse sin encontrar zombis o _Cerberus_ por el camino. Lograron adelantar varios metros con éxito, no obstante, la suerte no les duraría mucho más.

Un remolino inesperado agitó el aire alrededor de los jóvenes, levantando del suelo polvillo de cemento. Noiholt dejó de correr en ese mismo instante y evaluó la situación de la forma que su padre le había enseñado. Era poco recomendable moverse en la misma dirección que estaban siguiendo, pues el gorila captaría su olor dentro de pocos segundos y tendrían escasas posibilidades de sobrevivir. ¿Cómo seguían ahora?

Gracias a esa distracción, Noiholt no se dio cuenta de que el _BOW_ ya había comenzado a moverse como un loco, aún sin rumbo definido, pero de manera casi desesperada. Cuando lo notó, se quedó paralizada al verlo tan poderoso, imponente: un monstruo creado para devastar dondequiera que pusiera los podridos pies.

Todo eso Noiholt lo intuía, sin embargo, no tenía experiencia como para que su cerebro la alertara. En cambio, Leon sí se percató del peligro y previendo un desastre, se deslizó silenciosamente hasta quedar a su espalda. La tomó por la cintura con una mano, con la otra selló su boca, la levantó en vilo y la arrastró hasta quedar detrás de una muralla que aún se mantenía en pie. Así, aquel horrible _gorilón_ no podría verlos fácilmente.

Noiholt no hizo más que gemir brevemente por el susto, y luego sintió de nuevo aquel calor que le atenazaba el vientre. La piel áspera de Leon la excitaba de formas que jamás imaginó, agravado por la ausencia de contacto que ella misma provocó. Sintió que su corazón volvía al borde del abismo y temió delatarse, por lo cual cerró los ojos y se concentró en calmar su respiración enloquecida. Pero el agente, al darse cuenta, atribuyó aquella reacción al miedo, por lo cual ni siquiera se lo cuestionó: la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, pensando en tranquilizarla, pero él mismo comenzó a agitarse. Ese cuerpecillo menudo hacía estragos en su autocontrol.

«Concéntrate, Leon».

En ese momento, Noiholt volvió a gemir. Estaba asustada como nunca desde que se desató la pandemia y no sabía cómo controlar ese sentimiento mezclado con el nerviosismo de tener a Leon tan cerca. El muro que había construido con tanto esfuerzo en torno a su mente ya venía resquebrajándose desde hace rato; sumar aquello al calor que desprendía el cuerpo del agente era mucho más de lo que Noiholt podía soportar.

— _Sshh_... Tranquila —susurró él pegado a su oreja.

«¡¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila si me coges de esa forma?!», pensó desesperada. En ese momento, sintió que dos lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos. «¡No debo llorar!». Apretó la mandíbula para impedir que su dolor se desbordara. No, primero tenía que escapar y luego podría regodearse en su propio sufrimiento y autocompasión.

«¿Por qué rayos estoy así?».

Leon sintió que se le humedecía el rostro y usó la mano que estaba cubriendo su boca para secarle las mejillas, preocupado de que tuviera una crisis de pánico y el _BOW_ los descubriera. Aunque lo comprendería, porque esa criatura era tan fea que podría provocarle un ataque a cualquiera.

Como si fuera un telépata, el gorila se giró por fin en dirección a la pareja y proyectó toda su furia en la mirada. Casi podía sentirse el hambre traspasando el cemento.

—Noiholt, voy a soltarte porque debemos correr —murmuró Leon—. Ponte a mi espalda, yo me encargaré de todo.

Ambos salieron disparados de su improvisado refugio en el mismo instante que la muralla era destruida por completo gracias a un manotazo del infectado, quien rugió su ira golpeando el pecho repetidas veces. El hedor de su cuerpo en descomposición era tan fuerte que ambos contuvieron una dolorosa arcada; rogaron por una bocanada de aire fresco como nunca. Leon se detuvo, suspiró, levantó su arma y vació todo un cargador en el gorila, intentando darle a la cabeza en exclusiva, pero era tal su altura que casi resultaba imposible. Cambió el cargador con la rapidez de un rayo pensando en que esas balas iban a ser inútiles, cuando escuchó el chillido ensordecedor del monstruo. Tal parecía que estaba furioso. Leon había acertado todos los disparos a la espalda y la cabeza, por lo cual era muy probable que le hubiera hecho algún daño... No el suficiente como para detener la carrera que había emprendido en pos de su _vendetta_ , lamentablemente para ellos.

El gorila tiró un manotazo descomunal en dirección a Leon, que hábilmente se quitó de su camino y volvió a dispararle a la cabeza, más fácil ahora que estaba casi encima de él. Acertó todos, sin los resultados que esperaba: el _BOW_ seguía vivito y coleando, agitando la cabeza como si las balas le hicieran cosquillas.

« _Maldición_ ».

Noiholt desenfundó su escopeta al ver que las balas de _9mm_ eran inútiles, así que cuando vio a Leon rodando por el suelo para esquivar los golpes del enemigo, disparó y consiguió volarle una _mano_. El monstruo pegó un alarido furioso ensordeciendo a Leon, que estaba casi debajo de él y tenía algunos problemas para enderezar la postura. Buscó a Noiholt con la mirada y la encontró levantándose del piso; la fuerza del escopetazo la había hecho perder el equilibrio, mandándola al suelo inexorablemente. Rodó los ojos con alivio para luego aprovechar la distracción del gorila; enfundó la pistola y sacó un _Colt Phyton .357_ que había encontrado en la armería y le disparó a la cabeza, volándole parte del cráneo. Pedazos de cerebro podrido se dispersaron por el lugar y pintaron un hermoso cuadro en la tierra removida, llenando el lugar de aromática putrefacción.

Leon paseó la vista entre su arma y el gorila un par de veces. Con esa mágnum podía fácilmente deshacerse de zombis o Cerberus, pero con aquel monstruo no era así. Este chilló, se quejó, corrió por todos lados destruyendo a su paso postes de luz, basureros, automóviles y lo que encontrara para así demostrar su ira. Sin embargo, no se desplomaba.

—¡Muérete ya, maldito! —gritó Leon, tan furioso como desconcertado.

—¡Voy a dispararle de nuevo!

La alemana apuntó hacia uno de los pies del gorila y disparó intentando destruírselo, como pasó con la _mano_. Pero no tuvo éxito, porque éste se quitó rápidamente y dio un salto fenomenal, quedando en medio segundo a varios metros de distancia.

— _Arschloch_ —masculló Noiholt en su idioma natal, levantándose de nuevo pues el impulso de la escopeta la mandó al suelo por segunda vez.

—¡Noiholt, déjame el trabajo pesado a mí! —exigió el agente—. ¡Solo sírveme de apoyo!

Leon apuntó de nuevo su revólver y trató de despedazarle la cabeza al infectado, sin conseguirlo. El _desgraciado_ _fenómeno_ recibió un nuevo disparo en el cuerpo... y no se moría. Recibió otro, y otro, y nada... sólo saltaban pedazos de su cuerpo, pero seguía en pie.

_¡Click!_

_¡Click, click!_

El único problema de esa poderosa arma es que, al ser revólver, sólo contaba con 6 balas por ronda. Una clara desventaja contra un enemigo rápido, pero Leon contaba con dañarlo en ese rato, cosa que no consiguió. « _Carajo_ ». No disponía de tiempo suficiente para abrir el bolsillo y poner las balas correspondientes en su lugar sin que lo mataran en el intertanto, y tampoco quería arriesgar a Noiholt. ¿Qué haría?

No alcanzó a pensar en una solución, pues el monstruo se lanzó para golpearlo con su puño cerrado. Noiholt descargó su _arma_ desesperadamente; fue inútil, nada lo detuvo. El agente se movió con toda la rapidez de que era capaz y esquivó el golpe por milímetros, pero no vio venir el manotón de reversa, que lo mandó a volar en un instante.

—¡Leon! —aulló la chica—. ¡Leon! _Oh, S_ _cheiße_ _..._

El aludido se levantaba penosamente del suelo, con un dolor agudo en el estómago e intensamente mareado, cuando Noiholt llegó a ayudarlo. Lo alzó con todas sus fuerzas, apoyándolo en su hombro para no presionar sus costillas que podrían estar rotas.

—Dime que estás bien —rogó ella.

—Sí, de milagro...

Entonces Noiholt murmuró algo en alemán, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El pavor era evidente en ellos, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Leon. Aquella expresión no se parecía en nada a la que había visto un rato antes, cuando creyó que estaba muerta de susto: ahora era mil veces peor. Algo que le parecía intraducible. Pánico de perderlo... a él.

Pero no era el momento de preocuparse por esas cosas, pues alguien tenía otros planes para ellos. El _BOW_ gritó de frustración y comenzó a mutar el brazo donde le faltaba la _mano_. Esta se transformó en una extremidad sanguinolenta con garras filosas y acto seguido, se giró para matarlos.

Noiholt ni siquiera pensó en lo que iba a hacer, simplemente actuó por instinto. Por su mente pasó una imagen pavorosa: el cuerpo del agente destrozado, sin cabeza, bañado en su propia sangre... sin vida.

«No... ¡no!».

Empujó a Leon hacia un lado con toda la fuerza adquirida en años de practicar artes marciales y recibió el impacto en el costado izquierdo. Cayó al suelo y bajo ella se formó un gran charco de sangre.

—¡Noiholt!

Leon ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver si seguía con vida puesto que el maldito gorila no le daba tregua. Tuvo que esquivar sus ataques uno tras otro, recuperar la compostura, volver a rodar por el piso, levantarse y esquivar otra vez. No obstante, tenía miedo de perder a Noiholt y supo que la única salida era acabar de una vez por todas con el monstruo. Tomó la escopeta y corrió en otra dirección para atraerlo hacia él. Notó que se movía del lugar al instante gracias a lo cual planeó una táctica para acercarlo a su posición. Era arriesgado, pero de ser efectiva los salvaría. Bajó el arma y se quedó quieto, esperando que el bicho fuera tras él. Y así fue, pues cuando éste se lanzó de nuevo a matarlo, Leon apuntó más rápido de lo que nunca había logrado en su vida y le disparó directamente al rostro podrido. El impacto fue tan cerca que el _BOW_ no pudo eludirlo y su cabeza explotó, repartiendo el resto de su cerebro por todo el lugar.

Leon se frotó la cara con ambas manos, permitiendo que su cuerpo cediera a la adrenalina. Estaba un poco fuera de sí, pero su mente se encargó de centrarlo sin pérdida de tiempo: Noiholt.

_¡Noiholt!_

Giró sobre su eje y corrió hacia ella, arrodillándose para cogerla entre sus brazos. Estaba sangrando profusamente; la herida parecía haber destruido uno de sus riñones, lo cual era uno de los peores escenarios que él pudo imaginar.

—¡No! —gimió, acariciándole el rostro—. No, no como Ada...

«Ada», repitió Noiholt en su interior. Aún en su estado semiinconsciente, tuvo la certeza de que aquel nombre era el de la mujer espía que había traicionado a Leon en Raccoon City.

«Ada...»

Noiholt quería sobrevivir a toda costa; lo intentaba. Una y otra vez, la oscuridad se cernía sobre ella y ella la combatía a capa y espada... pero eventualmente le fue imposible continuar la batalla. Esa niebla sombría se apoderó de su mente, y no cedió un centímetro hasta que abarcó cada pequeño espacio de su cuerpo.

Así, la alemana perdió definitivamente el conocimiento y se sumió en las pesadillas más siniestras que había sufrido nunca. 


	3. Armadura de cristal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Capcom, excepto la lunática Noiholt Maüser, esa chiquilla sí que es mía x'D

**Capítulo 3: Armadura de cristal.**

**_Grüneger, Austria. Día 9 de enero del año 2000_**.

_«Mamá. Mamá... ¿dónde estás? No puedo verte. No puedo protegerte, dime... ¿dónde estás?_

_Me duele..._

_¿Mamá...?_

_Ah, ya te veo. Hola, mamá. Creí que te había perdido._

_Estamos caminando juntas por el mercado para comprar víveres. Lo hemos hecho muchas veces, pero ahora decido que es momento de decirle unas palabras que he guardado en mi interior por siglos:_

_—No volveré a irme._

_Ella detiene su caminata y me mira sin disimular su sorpresa. Sabía que esa iba a ser su reacción, mas no deja de inquietarme. Los segundos siguen pasando; nuestros ojos continúan enlazados._

_Luego de un rato me atrevo a hablar._

_—¿Mamá...? —Despego los labios con dificultad._

_—Perdona, Noiholt. —Ella sacude sus rizos claros como si quisiera olvidar algo—. Es que.... ¿lo dices en serio?_

_—Sí. No necesito viajar más._

_Mamá sonríe desde el fondo de su corazón, no me cabe duda. Es el gesto más dulce que le he visto desde que murió papá._

_—Sé que volverás a irte, hija. Pero me alegro que decidas quedarte, aunque sea por un tiempo. —Suspira—. Te he echado mucho de menos. Siempre estás tan lejos..._

_—Lo siento. —Sé que no se refiere solo a mi ausencia física. Mi mente se ha mantenido a años luz de distancia desde hace tanto que ya he perdido la cuenta._

_Ella se me acerca y me peina las cejas con sus pulgares. Somos de la misma estatura._

_—Eres igual a Friedrich —sus ojos grises brillan con los recuerdos que no viví—, siempre piensas demasiado._

_—Gracias —ese cumplido me llena de orgullo._

_La gente a nuestro alrededor sigue caminando, eludiéndonos, sin imaginarse lo que está cambiando entre nosotras. Tomo la mano de mamá y la animo a seguir nuestro camino; ella va tan feliz que casi me siento culpable. Debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo. Pero me dolía tanto estar en un solo lugar, con los recuerdos de mi padre al acecho, que no podía parar quieta. Viajar es una terapia para mí. Crecí, maduré, dejé de frecuentar gente peligrosa..._

_Mientras hacemos las compras, siento que mi instinto trata de alertarme "algo". Miro hacia todos lados intentando identificar la razón de mi inquietud, pero no consigo ver nada más que un escándalo cualquiera. Probablemente alguien se saltó la fila; nada de qué preocuparse._

_Los gritos se intensifican y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. Mierda. Mejor me llevo a mamá de aquí, ella se pone nerviosa con cualquier acto de violencia._

_—Mami —la apremio—, vámonos. Ven, parece que la gente está de mal humor por allá._

_Mamá ríe, pero me hace caso. Deja que la conduzca por el mercado a una velocidad mayor de lo que ella acostumbra; no puedo quitarme esta horrible sensación del cuerpo. Algo no está bien. Oteo a mi alrededor con más ahínco que hace rato..._

_—¡Ah! —chilla mi madre—. ¿Pero qué...?_

_Me sobresalto y busco el origen de su exclamación. Miro hacia abajo y encuentro un hombre en el suelo que le está mordiendo el tobillo. ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Es un caníbal?_

_Actúo sin pensar: lo levanto de una patada en la mandíbula y lo veo volar unos palmos, para luego estrellarse de nuevo contra el suelo polvoriento._

_—Niña, qué fuerte te has vuelto —observa mi progenitora con cierta censura que no alcanza a ocultar su orgullo, y yo me siento tentada a sonrojarme._

_—Sé que hubieras preferido tener una damisela —digo sin mala intención. La tomo de la mano otra vez y la obligo a correr._

_Sorteamos a la gente sin esfuerzo, en parte porque no parecen prestarnos mucha atención. Seguro que el escándalo de más allá debe ser mucho más interesante que una mordedura de tobillo._

_Por suerte la casa queda muy cerca del mercado; sin darnos cuenta ya hemos llegado. Suspiro, me apoyo contra la pared y me doy cuenta de que mamá me está mirando con la cara de siempre... llena de tristeza, desaprobación... ¿Qué hice ahora?_

_—Te quiero, Noiholt —afirma con voz rotunda—. Aunque partieras ladrillos con la cabeza, siempre serás mi niña._

_No le menciono que aprendí a hacerlo hace unos años, y que nunca más volví a intentarlo luego de la horrible cicatriz que me quedó en la frente por varios meses._

_—Yo también te quiero... por eso me quedaré —murmuro sintiendo que la garganta se me cierra por la emoción. No estoy acostumbrada a que mamá me diga esas cosas._

_Ella se me acerca para darme un abrazo, pero su rostro se ve diferente. No sé bien lo que es. ¿Sus ojos? ¿Su expresión?_

_—¿Mami? —pregunto inquieta. Ha soltado la bolsa de las compras que llevaba ella, dejando caer todo lo que elegimos—. ¿Mamá?_

_Yo también dejo caer mi bolsa. Su expresión me da mala espina._

_Al principio creo que me está jugando alguna broma extraña y me río llamándola. Nada, no hay respuesta._

_Tras varios segundos, creo que ya entiendo lo que no me cuadra: sus ojos tienen un brillo diferente. Diría que demencial. ¿Qué está pasando? No puedo entenderlo._

_La llamo. Le hablo. Nada parece llegar a sus oídos. Continúa acercándose a mí, y por instinto me alejo la misma distancia que ella avanza. Un paso. Dos pasos. Vuelvo a llamarla, esta vez usando su nombre de pila. Me siento muy mal por evitarla._

_—¿Qué pasa, Ulrica? —mascullo. Hace algunos años, en mi época de mayor rebeldía, la llamaba por su nombre solo para molestarla y por venganza, ya que mis dos primeros nombres son horribles y siempre los odié. Ahora lo hago para hacerla despertar, pero no me responde._

_Pruebo rodeándola unos cuantos metros para ver qué hace. De su garganta nace un gemido extraño, impropio de ella, pero no dice nada concreto. La piel se le ha puesto rara... mucho más pálida de lo acostumbrado. Casi diría que las venas se le traslucen. No entiendo nada de lo que ocurre, aunque la transformación de mi progenitora ya es más evidente. Sigo eludiendo sus tímidos avances hacia mí, observando con estupor que sus ojos ahora parecen estar cubiertos por una película lechosa; se ven ciegos. Su boca está salivando, y al abrirla puedo distinguir sangre en las encías._

_Ahora me chilla. Ya no es un gemido; es un grito de guerra en toda la ley. Su mirada enloquecida me paraliza, y con una agilidad impropia de su persona se lanza hacia mí con las manos engarfiadas, buscando sujetarme y... no sé qué quiere, pero mi instinto se apodera de mis reflejos y gracias a ello la esquivo repetidamente. Algo me dice que no debe tocarme. Su apariencia actual me recuerda a... a un zombi._

_Oh, no. No, no, no..._

_Como un flashback rememoro cierta noticia de una ciudad estadounidense a la que borraron del mapa por un supuesto incidente biológico implicado con una empresa farmacéutica de la que no consigo recordar el nombre. Ese año me encontraba en Malasia, y la noticia llegó bastante distorsionada. En la televisión se comentaba muy poco, pero ciertos periódicos sensacionalistas contaron la historia de un pueblo arrasado por zombis y monstruos nunca vistos; amenazas que se salieron de control y solo pudieron ser contenidas gracias a una bomba que los desapareció por completo; a la ciudad y sus habitantes. Hablaron de algunos sobrevivientes retenidos por el gobierno para impedirles contar la verdad. En ese momento lo encontré ridículo. ¿Zombis en la vida real, fuera de los videojuegos y las películas? Imposible. Y sin embargo ahora..._

_También recuerdo rumores de otras ciudades con incidentes biológicos. Imposible..._

_Mientras sigo esquivando a mamá, mi vista periférica capta una situación que me estremece: alguien que no conozco aúlla y se convulsiona como si estuviera arriba de algo, comiéndolo... A riesgo de cometer un terrible error, decido mirar. Y lo que veo me provoca arcadas._

_El desconocido está devorando la cabeza de un ser humano, afanado en enterrarle los dientes en la carne, arrancando trozos de ella, tragándolos con frenesí gustoso. Tiene que estar muerto... o tal vez no, porque ambos —cazador y presa— fijan de pronto sus ojos en mí como si fuera la próxima víctima._

_Asustada, retrocedo por instinto y miro a mi madre, comprobando que su aspecto es igual al de ese caníbal. No, no puede ser... ¿Es que no hay remedio? ¿Terminaré como ella, como ese tipo, o como el cadáver? Tiene que haber alguna solución. Estoy segura de que existe alguna vacuna o lo que sea que ayude a mamá. Solo debo pensar cómo llevarla a algún hospital..._

_¿Es este mi destino al final de todo? No puedo hacerle daño, es mamá. Es la persona que más amo, quien ha estado siempre conmigo a pesar de todo... Es lo único que me queda..._

_Mamá vuelve a atacarme, esta vez con más fuerza que antes. Consigo eludirla al tiempo que un recuerdo me azota la cabeza: es ella años atrás, cuando fue a buscarme a Alemania luego de la muerte de papá. Me miró con frialdad mientras pronunciaba ciertas palabras que nunca pude olvidar..._

_"Despierta, Noiholt. Friedrich murió, pero tú no. Tú sigues aquí, y debes continuar viviendo por ti misma. No por mí, ni por él; por ti. ¡Mírame, niña! Tu padre te amaba y no soportaría saber cómo te encuentras. Vive a cualquier costo, eso es lo que él te enseñó... y yo te lo ruego, hija, por favor: vive a cualquier costo"._

_Tengo que vivir a cualquier costo, pero no puedo hacerlo sola. La necesito todavía, siempre la necesitaré. Mamá, por favor, contéstame. Dime que sigues ahí, por favor..._

_Creo que estoy llorando. Insisto, le ruego, le grito, pero sus ojos no me ven. Simplemente sigue atacándome, su preciosa boca convertida en fauces sanguinolentas abriéndose paso a través de mi defensa a dentelladas, y ahora tengo mucho miedo, porque presiento que si llega a morderme estaré perdida. Mi mamá ya no está aquí; esto es solo una cáscara vacía con retazos de su apariencia. No debo analizarlo demasiado. No debo pensar, ahora no._

_Perdóname, mamá. Te amo. Te amo muchísimo, mamá... no quiero esto, mamá... no me dejes sola..._

_Siento cómo mi mente abandona el control de mi cuerpo y actúo por instinto. Es como si me desdoblara y pudiera observar la escena desde lejos: troto en diagonal hasta quedar detrás de ella, tomo su cabeza rubia con las manos y de un rápido giro, le rompo el cuello. Ella cae de inmediato al suelo; sus rizos forman un hermoso halo alrededor de su rostro zombificado. Vomito hacia un costado sin poder evitarlo._

_Tengo que irme de aquí, no puedo seguir viendo esto. Corro hacia el interior de la casa, tomo las llaves de mi auto y vuelvo a salir justo cuando noto que empiezan a rodearme. Esos malditos engendros están por todos lados mirándome con aquellos ojos inyectados, lechosos, rugiendo sin palabras su deseo de devorarme vida. Recuerdo mi determinación de vivir a cualquier costo tras una última mirada al cuerpo de mamá... del zombi, que todavía mueve un poco las manos y los pies. Me meto al vehículo, echándolo a andar sin perder tiempo. Salgo disparada por las calles de Grüneger pensando solo una cosa: escapar. No puedo permitir que mi mente vague, porque recordaré todo lo que deseo olvidar. Primero saldré de aquí y luego me iré a la mierda, antes no. Estoy al borde de la locura, como si todo fuera un profundo precipicio que miro hacia abajo, calculando cuántos metros caeré cuando me desplome. No dejo de llorar mientras conduzco; me ahogo. Siento que me ahogo._

_"Despierta, Noiholt"._

_¿Quién me llama? Esas palabras son de mamá. No le robes las palabras a mamá._

_"Noiholt, necesito que vuelvas. Tenemos que salir de aquí"._

_¿Quién eres? Tu voz me gusta. Creo que te conozco. Háblame más, por favor._

_"No, no como Ada..."_

_¿Ada? Ese nombre me duele un poco. No sé por qué, pero me produce una sensación extraña... como de agobio. Como si me hubiera hecho algo malo._

_"Despierta, Noiholt"._

_¿Quién me llama? Esas palabras son de mamá, aunque me gusta cómo suenan con tu voz grave. Ya sé quién eres: Leon, el idiota bueno que vino buscando sobrevivientes. ¿Quién diría que los agentes americanos podrían resultar tan guapos?_

_"Despierta, Noiholt"._

_Ahora es mi papá. ¿Tú también quieres que despierte? ¿Por qué? No quiero. La realidad no es buena, no me gusta. Prefiero quedarme aquí, donde aún están conmigo. Aquí puedo protegerlos._

_"Despierta, Noiholt"._

_Mamá, déjame dormir. Me siento igual que en mi niñez, cuando no quería ir al colegio porque mis compañeros me molestaban por ser de estatura pequeña y tener sangre judía. Mamá, no me hagas ir._

_"Despierta, Noiholt"._

_Oh, Leon... ¿Por qué no te has ido aún? ¿Qué haces todavía en este maldito lugar infestado de muerte? Si te quedas vas a terminar como yo, como mamá: convertido en zombi... No, no puedo imaginarlo. Eres demasiado bueno para que tu vida se desperdicie así. Tienes que irte, vete, corre ya. ¡Vete, Leon!_

_"No me empujes; solo soy yo. Abre los ojos por favor..."_

_Ugh, me duele todo. Recuerdo que debo vivir a cualquier costo; se los prometí a ambos. Voy a vivir, maldita sea. Miren cómo me levanto. Ya está. Vengan por mí, estúpidos bichos de mierda. Voy a destruirlos a todos, así como ustedes me destrozaron a mí. Me quitaron lo único que me quedaba en esta porquería de mundo. ¿Lo ven? No tengo nada. ¿Dónde están las sonrisas podridas? Las quiero ver. Ah, mucho mejor. ¿Qué tal, mamá y papá? Tengo el control. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. Fíjense en esto: tomo la cara de un zombi y le retuerzo el cuello con ambas manos. He acabado con él... como acabé con mamá._

_No... ¡no! ¡No de nuevo! ¡Mamá!_

_¿Papá? No, tú no, tú estás muerto hace años... ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!_

_¡Leon, vete por favor! ¡El gorila va a atacarte! Tengo que protegerte, tengo que..._

_Un perro... no, no es un perro. ¿Qué es? ¡Viene hacia mí!, tengo que..._

_Oh no...»_

.

.

Cuando Noiholt por fin abrió los ojos a la realidad —muchas horas después del ataque que recibió a manos del gorila zombi—, lo primero que notó fue el intenso dolor en su costado izquierdo, cerca de la cadera. Lo segundo fue el rastro de lágrimas que surcaba su rostro, y el dolor de su piel por la irritación del llanto, pero ya no había caso con aquello. Si había logrado contenerse estando consciente, su mente actuó de manera independiente y había tomado revancha apenas se vio libre. Lo último que notó fue que el cuerpo de Leon estaba conteniendo el suyo. Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, notando que estaba semirecostada en un lecho improvisado (no lograba definir qué la componía por más que enfocaba la vista) dentro de una gran habitación oscura... Ya debía de ser bastante tarde. Notó que tenía la cara apoyada en el pecho del agente y ambas manos sujetas por él, aprisionadas hacia el lado de la cintura que tenía sano. Él se encontraba inclinado sobre ella; no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que había estado agitándose de verdad mientras su mente divagaba a través de las pesadillas y al pobre hombre no le había quedado remedio más que inmovilizarla de la manera menos brusca posible. Gracias a ello, su metro cuadrado se encontraba completamente invadido por el atractivo señor Kennedy. El alivio que experimentó al tenerlo cerca la asustó, aunque tal vez lo fue más el hecho de sentirse protegida como nunca en su vida. Esto iba de mal en peor.

—Leon —farfulló con voz quebrada. Su garganta ardía como si hubiera tragado astillas.

—Aquí estoy. —El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era un bálsamo para ella—. ¿Estás despierta?

— _Wasser, bitte._ —Al inicio no se dio cuenta que habló en alemán, pero una rápida mirada a la expresión confusa del agente le dio a entender que su cabeza continuaba desorientada. Negó suavemente y se esforzó por hablar con naturalidad—. Lo siento, quise decir _agua_. Por favor, señor —murmuró.

—Claro, dame un momento.

Leon se apartó de su lado y caminó en dirección a lo que debía ser la cocina, o el baño, desvaneciéndose en la profunda oscuridad que los rodeaba. La muchacha aprovechó esa instancia para aclarar su mente aún confusa por las horas de pesadillas. Consiguió identificar una pequeña ventana que filtraba algo de luz lunar; tal parecía que era de madrugada, lo intuyó por su nivel de hambre —solo a nivel fisiológico, porque no pensaba probar bocado en años de tan mal que se sentía—, lo cual significaba que el escape programado por Leon había sido pospuesto de alguna manera. Recordó la premura de Hunnigan por hacer que huyeran... ¿En qué habría quedado eso? Sin duda todo se fastidió gracias a la torpeza que había salvado la vida del agente.

Giró levemente la cabeza en dirección al suelo, encontrándose con muchos retazos de diferentes y coloridas telas bajo su cuerpo. Entendió que eso actuaba como colchón, lo cual la hizo sentir culpable. ¿Cuánto tiempo invirtió el agente en ponerla lo más cómoda posible para recuperarse de su herida?

 _La herida_. Cierto. Noiholt dirigió entonces sus ojos hacia el costado izquierdo, encontrándose con su camiseta negra desgarrada y montones de sangre seca pegada al cuerpo, más un gran trozo de gasa colocado justo donde recordaba haber recibido el impacto. Alargó tímidamente una mano, pensando ver el estado de su herida, cuando oyó una voz llena de censura:

—No hagas eso. Me costó mucho conseguir que no se te saliera luego de todo lo que te movías.

—Perdón —susurró avergonzada. Algo le decía que tenía mucho más por lo que disculparse, pero no quería pensar en ello.

—Descuida. Imagino que sufriste de muchas pesadillas; yo las tuve por varios meses luego de escapar de Raccoon City. No te preocupes, hablaste siempre en alemán —acotó al ver que el rubor de ella crecía. No obstante, gentilmente omitió detalles acerca de _lo que sí consiguió entender_ en su monólogo delirante, lo cual había hecho mella en su interior al hacerle sentir inexplicablemente herido. Pensó, entonces, que lo mejor era olvidar eso de momento y concentrarse solo en cuidar a la chica convaleciente. Nuevamente tomó asiento frente a ella—. Ahora, abre la boca —la ordenó con dulzura.

Noiholt hizo caso sin mirarlo. Sintió que Leon depositaba pequeñas cantidades de agua en su lengua y tragó despacio, notando el dolor insistente de su garganta aunado a un sabor que ella odiaba: el de la sangre. «La sangre sabe a derrota»,pensaba desde hace tantos años que se había convertido como en un mantra para ella. Gimió por el asco que siempre le provocaba ese gusto metálico y cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar las náuseas, pero estas ya la molestaban desde que volvió a estar lúcida. Leon alzó las cejas pensando que la boca debía de saberle horrible y rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que consiguió sus inmaculadas pastillas de menta —no iba a ningún lugar sin ellas—. Las tomó para ofrecérselas, pero ella se giró bruscamente hacia un costado y vomitó el poquito de agua que había ingerido. Su mareo aumentó gracias a la tortura de la herida y volvió a echar el estómago afuera. Se sintió peor que nunca: todo le daba vueltas, el dolor era casi insoportable y las arcadas ni siquiera la dejaban respirar. El agente sintió lástima por ella, intuyendo que se moría de vergüenza. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para evitar que la gasa se corriera de su lugar y con la mano libre le acarició la espalda, pensando que eso podría ayudarla a conseguir el aire que su cuerpo se negaba a darle.

—Despacio, así... —la arrulló—, buena chica. ¿Mejor?

—Sí. Lo siento, eso ha sido asqueroso —dijo sin voltearse a mirarlo.

— _¡Tsk!_ —Soltó el aire bruscamente entre los dientes—. Después de tantos zombis, verte vomitar ha sido como estar en el cielo. Créeme.

—Trataré. —Volvió a recostarse en la cama improvisada. Se fijó entonces en las manos de Leon—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Ah, pastillas de menta. Toma. —Introdujo una en la boca de Noiholt, quien le agradeció en silencio. Realmente era algo maravilloso en ese momento. Una vez que se sintió más fresca, le preguntó dónde se encontraban—. En una fábrica de telas. —Ella asintió y entornó los ojos; era bastante obvio—. Han pasado muchas horas desde el incidente. Actualmente son... —consultó su reloj—, sí, faltan diez minutos para la una de la mañana. Te tomó mucho volver.

—Creo haber escuchado tu voz cuando estaba..., bueno... —dudó si continuar hablando. No quería recordar sus pesadillas.

—Es muy posible, te hablé todo el tiempo —la interrumpió con premura—, no dejabas de quejarte y creí que eso podría ayudar. Dijiste mi nombre muchas veces, ¿estabas peleando conmigo? ¿Me porté muy mal? —inquirió con una sonrisa.

—Puede.

Leon no supo cómo interpretar aquella respuesta. Sin embargo, no lo analizó más en ese momento pues comprendía que la chica estaba perturbada y adolorida. Tanto el padecimiento físico como mental creaban una pésima combinación para las condiciones que estaban enfrentando, por lo cual el agente resolvió que lo mejor era avanzar rápido por la peor parte y así concentrarse en el escape. Juntó los dedos de las manos antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Noiholt, necesito pedirte que seas fuerte. Debo coser tu herida —dijo mirando la gasa ensangrentada. Ella asintió—. Aplicar presión no será suficiente; si tenemos que correr, y probablemente así sea, se te abrirá y te desangrarás.

Noiholt abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir. Así que finalmente terminó siendo un estorbo... ¡justo lo que tanto temía!

Maldijo en su fuero interno al universo, a sí misma, a Leon, a quien fuera que recibiera su frustración. Pero no lo permitiría. No se convertiría en una maldita doncella desvalida. Reunió las palabras en unos instantes, sorprendiéndose de lo poco que le costaba tomar esa decisión.

—Vete, Leon. —Las palabras fluyeron con dureza.

—De acuerdo. —Se levantó con cuidado y miró en cierta dirección—. Supongo que necesitas lavarte: el baño está por allá.

—No me refiero a eso, dije que _te vayas de aquí._ —Remarcó las palabras en un tono tan ácido que Leon sintió escalofríos—. Tienes que escapar de _Grüneger_. Yo no estoy en condiciones de acompañarte.

Una pausa incómoda se cernió entre ellos, como la bruma oscura de un amanecer frío.

—Bromeas —murmuró Leon, finalmente.

—Hablo en serio... ¡Vete!

—¿Estás loca? —Jamás se le pasó por la mente que Noiholt tuviera una reacción como aquella.

—Sí, lo estoy. Estoy mal de la cabeza desde que toda esta mierda comenzó. Estoy mal por lo que le hice a mi madre. Estoy mal desde hace cinco años, cuando murió mi padre... ¡Mi puta vida ha sido un fastidio! ¿Estás conforme?

Aquel estallido de palabras los dejó a ambos sorprendidos, observándose el uno al otro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Estaba clarísimo que Noiholt se había pasado de la raya por lejos, y su histérica reacción no contribuía en nada más que a hacerlos pasar un mal rato. Pero las emociones que ella contenía se habían disparado gracias a la herida y las pesadillas; se encontraba casi en un punto sin retorno. La alemana intuía que estaba a milímetros de perder la razón definitivamente.

Leon suspiró y volvió a sentarse frente a ella, frotándose la frente, hundiendo suavemente las uñas en el cuero cabelludo, pensando, analizando, elucubrando sin encontrar cómo abordar el problema que se le presentaba.

—No te dejaré aquí. —Alzó la vista y mostró toda su firmeza—. Vendrás conmigo.

—Podría estar infectada ahora, y tú no te darías cuenta. Podría atacarte, matarte en cualquier momento, y tú seguirías en la luna.

—Ya te expliqué que conozco bien las etapas del virus. No es así.

—¿Conoces todos los tipos de virus que existen?

—No —admitió.

—Entonces, deja de ser un idiota y lárgate.

—No —repitió, esta vez para enfatizar su negativa a abandonarla.

—Vete a la mierda, tú y tu jodido complejo de héroe.

—Si así lo quieres... —se mordió el labio inferior—, pero igualmente vendrás conmigo.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Seré un estorbo para ti!

—No puedo abandonarte. O escapamos juntos, o morimos aquí. En cualquier caso, no te dejaré —replicó, vehemente.

—No digas tonterías. Tú no te vas a morir —le habló como si fuera un niño pequeño.

La obstinación de Leon era inquebrantable. En su formación como policía, el instinto protector que siempre había tenido creció y se afianzó como parte de su carácter. Noiholt se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se sacudió el pelo con desesperación. Entendió que no había forma de convencer a Leon de apartarla, por lo cual prosiguió al siguiente plan. Que la odiara le parecía un jardín de flores comparado con que muriera protegiéndola. Así que inspiró hondo y se preparó para hablar de nuevo.

—Soy una agente de _Umbrella_.

Leon pestañeó un par de veces. Luego, ladeó la cabeza. Continuó mostrando su sorpresa alzando las cejas y entreabriendo los labios repetidamente, intentando concretar alguna frase, sin éxito. Finalmente, se rindió. Bufó y pareció como si toda su voluntad se desinflara ante la nueva revelación. ¿Noiholt agente de _Umbrella_? ¿En serio? No le cuadraba. Recordó a Ada —ya no tenía caso evitar su nombre— y sus mentiras, aunque al final terminó por ayudarlo, incluso cuando él estaba seguro de que había fallecido.

Su mente se perdió en los recuerdos que había suprimido por tanto tiempo...

_«Míster X hizo acto de aparición frente a un Leon novato, que intentaba escapar de los subsuelos para encontrarse con Claire y Sherry. El enorme BOW se abalanzó contra el policía para atacarlo, mas en ese instante, Ada impidió el ataque disparándole al monstruo varias veces para evitar un resultado funesto._

_—¡Corre! —gritó la mujer volviendo a disparar, esperando que Leon le hiciera caso._

_Pero eso no ocurrió. En cambio, Ada escuchó que él clamaba por su nombre en vez de irse. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta del peligro en el que se encontraba?_

_La espía vació un cargador completo en el cuerpo de Míster X sin hacerle ningún rasguño. Se metió la mano al cinturón y rápidamente consiguió armarse de nuevo... lamentablemente,_ _cuando iba a disparar el monstruo la tomó por el cuello, estrangulándola con fuerza brutal._

_—¡Ada! —volvió a gritar Leon._

_Ella ya tenía su plan muy claro. Aprovechando la cercanía disparó directamente a la cara de Míster X; consiguió herirlo, o al menos enfurecerlo, porque la reacción fue inmediata: la mutación arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a la espía contra un panel de control, destrozando sus órganos internos._

_El arma bio-orgánica se tambaleó por el daño recibido y cayó hacia el vacío, perdiéndose en un charco de lava. Por fin había desaparecido._

_Leon corrió de inmediato hacia la espía. Se agachó y la cogió entre sus brazos evaluando si podría salvarla a tiempo._

_—Leon... Por favor... escapa... —musitó Ada con lágrimas en los ojos._

_—No. Somos un equipo, no puedo dejarte atrás. —Le despejó la frente con una mano._

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

_—Solo soy una mujer que... que se enamoró de ti... Nada más..._

_El joven policía ya no pudo con sus sentimientos; la besó con fuerza. Él también se había enamorado sin remedio. Ada sujetó los brazos de Leon con todo el ímpetu del que fue capaz, mostrándole que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos. ¿Por qué tenía que quererlo tanto, ahora que iba a morir? Como nunca en su vida, permitió que las lágrimas resbalaran por su cara libremente. Ya qué caso tenía contenerse. Disfrutó por completo la calidez que emanaba de él hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaron poco a poco. Su último pensamiento fue desearle felicidad._

_Leon notó que ella ya no lo besaba; se desesperó. Maldijo a Umbrella, a Wesker y a todos quienes fueran responsables de aquel fatal desenlace._

_—Ada, no... ¡Ada! —gritó sabiendo que nadie podría oírlo, ni cambiar el destino de la espía oriental._

_Se levantó una vez dejó el cadáver en una posición que simulaba un sueño tranquilo. Tenía que escapar como fuera de ese maldito lugar, pues aún existían dos personas que debía proteger. Le dedicó a la mujer una última mirada._

_—Siempre te recordaré. Adiós, Ada._

_Tras decir unas palabras que nunca fueron tan difíciles de pronunciar como en ese momento, salió corriendo para encontrar a Claire y Sherry; las únicas que podría rescatar de esa maldita ciudad... las únicas que podrían darle consuelo»._

Leon abrió los ojos luego de todos aquellos recuerdos. Había pasado poco más de un año desde el desastre de Raccoon City, no obstante, él se dedicó a buscar por cielo, mar y tierra a Ada después de comprender que continuaba con vida. No pudo encontrarla en ninguna parte, y por meses deseó con toda su alma hallarla, abrazarla, explicarle los profundos sentimientos que habían florecido en su interior. Reclamarle por el dolor que sintió cuando supo que era una espía; hablarle de lo herido que estuvo y de cómo había superado todo eso al saber que ella se había enamorado de su persona. Pero Ada desapareció y sus sentimientos fueron apaciguándose hasta quedar en un recuerdo agridulce. De alguna forma, parte de él murió junto con Raccoon City.

Y ahora aparecía esta chica alemana tan diferente a todas las mujeres que pasaron por su vida —física y sicológicamente—, con su locura, sus reacciones extrañas, su apasionada manera de dirigirse a él, sus miedos, su timidez, su pequeña estatura; su voz de agudeza infantil que sin embargo sonaba dulce a sus oídos gracias al perfecto contrapunto que le daba su duro acento alemán... todo aquello lo había vuelto a la vida. En su interior sabía que ella le gustaba, pero se negaba a reconocerlo abiertamente. No se sentía preparado para enfrentar una relación; no quería dañarla. Sabía muy bien eso, y también intuía la razón de que Noiholt mintiera: seguramente trataba de protegerlo, como hizo con el gorila zombi. Apenas se enteró de que su herida era grave, cambió de actitud. A Leon le resultaba imposible que la chica fuera una agente de _Umbrella_ , no la imaginaba ocultando algo así por tantos días. Un poco confundido, resolvió llegar al fondo de la verdad como fuera, porque no estaba dispuesto a pasar por la misma situación que vivió con Ada. Así que puso la cara más triste que tenía para ver si conseguía alguna reacción favorable.

Y tuvo razón. Ella bajó la mirada de inmediato.

—Estás mintiendo, Noiholt —afirmó.

— _Estaba_ , ahora te digo la verdad.

—No te creo.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —Sacudió la cabeza, repentinamente enojada—. Me conoces hace tres días y algo. No empieces de nuevo con tu tontería. Apenas te vi supe que eras un crédulo y te lo dije en ese momento: no confíes a ciegas. Te van a hacer daño. —Se mordió la boca pues en ese momento era ella quien lo hería—. Ada es el nombre de _esa_ mujer ¿no? —Él asintió sin mirarla, sorprendido de que hubiera retenido aquel nombre durante su inconciencia—. ¿Y no tuviste suficiente con lo que ella te hizo?

—Nena: hace mucho que estoy roto. Raccoon City solo deterioró cómo me siento.

Noiholt reprimió un quejido. Esa frase fue dolorosa.

—Así que, como ves, no hay mucho que hacer —continuó él—. Las cosas han sido difíciles y he salido adelante con uñas y dientes; no me rendiré porque la gente piense que soy un incauto. Confío en ti, y sé que me estás mintiendo ahora.

—Muy bonito, señor Kennedy. Por eso chicas como Ada se aprovechan de ti —espetó.

 _Touché_. Leon se encogió visiblemente con aquella frase, consiguiendo que la chica se sintiera peor con cada minuto que pasaba.

—Yo siempre supe que Ada me mentía —dijo mirando al suelo—, era como... una corazonada que no me dejaba tranquilo. La misma corazonada me hacía confiar en Claire, con quien no me equivoqué; esa misma corazonada me hace creer en ti.

— _Himmel_ , en verdad trabajo para _Umbrella_... ¿Cómo te lo digo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de lo equivocado que estás? —Empezó a desesperarse visiblemente—. ¿Necesitas que te decepcione? ¿Quieres salir de aquí conmigo sin saber en qué momento te traicionaré? ¿O mejor finjo mi muerte para que te consuma la culpa y no me olvides?

—Auch —dijo con un matiz quebradizo que resultó lacerante.

—Yo no valgo la pena, Leon. Debes irte ya.

—Eso no es verdad, ¿acaso buscas morir?

—¿Quién dijo eso? No moriré por ningún motivo, se lo prometí a mis padres. Simplemente tomaré un camino diferente al tuyo. —Miró en dirección a lo que debía ser la puerta (la oscuridad no permitía ver con grandes detalles) y señaló con la barbilla—. Vete. Prometo que te buscaré cuando consiga escapar.

—Ya te dije que no.

—Maldita sea, eres la persona más terca que conozco. ¡Lárgate!

—Pues tú eres la más obstinada que he conocido yo.

Ambos se miraron en ese instante; ella con furia y él con tristeza. Batallaron un rato con la fuerza de sus ojos, hasta que Noiholt perdió. Sintió de nuevo el escozor de las lágrimas en sus mejillas irritadas y su determinación flaqueó gravemente. No sabía qué más decirle para que se fuera. Lo único que le importaba era no verlo morir por su culpa.

Volvió a observarlo. Todo ese esfuerzo para echarlo de su lado solo consiguió herirlo, no hacerlo dudar de su persona. Se odió en ese momento, porque prefería que él la detestara a la reacción triste que había logrado.

Empero, creyó prudente volver a intentarlo.

—Váyase, señor Kennedy. Te mentí desde que me conociste; no es primera vez que pasas por eso. Lo superarás —terminó la frase en tono amable.

—¿En serio crees que me tragaré el cuento ese? Vale, soy un idiota, pero me fío mucho de mi instinto y hasta ahora no me ha fallado, para bien o para mal. ¿Quieres que me crea eso de que trabajas para _Umbrella_ y que me vas a traicionar en cualquier momento, cuando recibiste una horrible herida por evitar que el gorila zombi me matara? Olvídalo. No te voy a dejar, incluso cuando actúas como si fueras un maldito robot.

—¡Ugh! —se quejó—. _Du, Arschloch!_ —Llevó las manos a su rostro y lo cubrió, esperando que no verlo la ayudara a controlar el temblor que dominaba su cuerpo. Sentía impotencia, dolor y unas inmensas ganas de echarse a llorar. Pero no podía, no mientras se encontrara prisionera de ese pueblo infectado. Tampoco consiguió esconderse mucho rato, porque Leon tomó sus muñecas y las apartó, hipnotizándola con sus ojos azules.

—Si quieres insultarme, hazlo en inglés para que te entienda.

—Cabrón —escupió entre dientes.

—Mucho mejor. —La soltó.

Así que en este mundo era imposible ganarle una discusión al guapo Leon Kennedy. Si lo hubiera sabido antes... bueno, la verdad es que lo habría intentado de cualquier manera. Necesitaba devolverle la mano de alguna forma, no quería por nada del mundo ser un estorbo, sin embargo, él tampoco le estaba dando opción. Debía ceder, o ambos terminarían eventualmente muertos por obstinados.

Se mordió el pulgar derecho para distraerse de sus diversos pesares físicos. El llanto se había aprovechado de su debilidad momentánea y la había atacado durante sus pesadillas, pero ahora apenas era capaz de controlarlo. Mientras estuviera despierta, no sucumbiría a su dolor, mas ¡qué difícil era si Leon no le daba tregua!

Y realmente no lo hacía. El agente estiró un brazo y apartó el flequillo sudado que cubría la frente de Noiholt.

—Cálmate —suplicó.

—¡Oh, cierra la boca! —Le dio un manotón en el brazo—. Esto es más de lo que puedo resistir. He intentado que te largues desde que me dijiste lo de la herida, pero... ¡No hay caso contigo! ¡Te quedas, aunque sepas que podría traicionarte!

—No lo harías. Confío en ti.

—¡Deja ya de decir eso o te pasará lo mismo que con Ada!

—No. Contigo, nunca.

Afirmaciones como aquella hacían que Noiholt perdiera cada vez más la razón. Tenía ganas de abofetearlo, aunque estuviera en lo cierto, si bien comprendía de alguna forma lo que esa mujer hizo con él: protegerlo. Justamente lo que ella estaba intentando.

No le quedó más remedio que rendirse, aunque no se encontraba conforme con la situación.

—Lo haremos a tu manera, Leon —murmuró a regañadientes.

—Muy bien. Veamos... —de un bolsillo tomó una aguja algo gruesa, ya enhebrada con un hilo que de lejos se veía resistente—, aquí está. Te coseré la herida y te aplicaré un excelente espray cicatrizante. Ya verás que estarás bien y mañana temprano cruzaremos la frontera sin problemas.

—Te he tratado muy mal en este rato... ¿Cómo puedes actuar tan tranquilo?

—Porque crees que necesitas protegerme. Supongo que es lo mismo que siento por ti.

«Que siento por ti», repitió la chica en su interior. Una frase simple que consiguió abrir toda una veta de sensaciones reprimidas. Noiholt no pensó mucho en eso y se tapó los ojos con un brazo para no ver cómo el agente comenzaba a zurcir su herida.

—He pensado que en vez de tratar de protegernos el uno al otro, mejor comenzamos a actuar como un equipo ¿te parece? —continuó Leon, sacando una botella del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—Okay —gimió.

—Bebe esto —guio la petaca hacia los labios de ella y consiguió que tragara unos cuantos sorbos—, te ayudará a soportar el dolor.

—Brandy —adivinó relamiéndose—. Me encanta.

—Y a mí.

Aún sin mirar, Noiholt estiró un poco el cuello para seguir bebiendo. El agente le concedió que tomara algo más de licor, pero luego se lo arrebató explicándole que no quería embriagarla sino solo quitarle un poco de sensibilidad. Ella asintió, sin mirarlo.

—Aprieta los dientes, nena, porque ahí voy —anunció.

Leon quitó la gasa, echó un poco del alcohol en la herida y comenzó a coser lo más rápido que podía para no alargar el dolor. Cuando llevaba tres puntos decidió ver cómo estaba aguantando; parecía de piedra. Estaba pálida, apretaba duramente la boca, y el brazo que le cubría el rostro se veía muy tenso. Leon había pensado que la chica tendría un ataque de llanto o algo así, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Le preocupó que no mostrara nunca sus emociones por completo, a excepción de las horas que pasó inconsciente. En ese rato sí que montó un buen espectáculo: se agitaba, gritaba sin descanso y no dejaba de llorar pronunciando su nombre. Fueron horas bastante dramáticas que terminaron solo cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos.

Al cabo de algunos minutos eternos, había completado su misión.

—Bien, buena chica. Ahora voy a aplicar el espray... Intenta quedarte quieta, porque te dolerá más que lo anterior.

Efectivamente, apenas el helado producto vaporizado tocó la piel dañada de Noiholt, su garganta emitió un doloroso gemido. El agente le pasó un paño mojado por la cara y roció una nueva capa de cicatrizante.

—Ya está. Déjame ver tu rostro... —apartó su brazo—. Estás pálida. ¿Quieres un poco más de brandy?

—Sí, por favor.

—No te muevas. —Tomó la petaca y volvió a darle sorbitos.

—Gracias —murmuró al terminar.

Ambos sabían que era un agradecimiento mucho más profundo que el mero hecho de compartir un trago de alcohol en aquellas circunstancias. Lo sabían, pero ninguno ahondó en el tema. Tal vez más adelante lo harían... si conseguían escapar con vida.

Leon se levantó, estiró cada una de sus extremidades, y anunció a Noiholt que dormiría a su lado.

—No me arriesgaré a que te agites de nuevo como hace rato —explicó.

Ella asintió, rogando que su naciente rubor fuera atribuido al licor y no al hecho de tener el cuerpo de Leon a su alcance, quien muy pronto improvisó otro colchón. Tomó lugar en su lado sano; se puso de costado con la intención de poder vigilar su sueño.

—Soy una egoísta. —Tal vez fuera la ingesta de alcohol, pero Noiholt sintió la necesidad de explicar su neurótico comportamiento—. Lo único que podía pensar era en ahorrarte problemas. No quiero que mueras, aun tienes mucha gente que rescatar y darles esperanza, como a mí. Pero soy egoísta y terminé cediendo, porque también me da miedo que te vayas.

—Te perdono —articuló con sorna—. Pero no vuelvas a intentar eso de... de apartarte de mí. No podría. Escaparemos juntos como sea. Mírame. —Esperó a que ella le hiciera caso para clavarle su mirada azul más elocuente—. Me importas, Noiholt. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí.

—¿Lo entiendes _de verdad_?

Noiholt vaciló. No quería dar un significado erróneo a esas palabras, por lo cual simplemente gimió como si el cuerpo le doliera más de lo que realmente sentía y se refugió en excusas para dormir. Percibir en su oreja el aliento mentolado del agente la excitaba a pesar de toda la bizarra situación que estaban viviendo. Sintió cierta desesperación trágica, porque el hombre le gustaba mucho, y dudaba que consiguieran escapar con vida. Y si lo hacían, nada le garantizaba que volvería a verlo. Aunque tenía miedo por eso, pensó que mejor se preocupaba más adelante. Ahora solo debía concentrar sus esfuerzos en lo que tenía solución.

Se quedó dormida en muy poco rato.

.

.  
Independiente de cual fuera la razón —el cansancio de tantas pesadillas o el dolor sordo que la acosaba—, Noiholt consiguió dormir sin recordar sus sueños esa noche. Despertó al alba sintiéndose renovada, iluminada gracias a alegres rayos de luz naranja colándose por la pequeña ventana, optimista, casi como si no hubiera recibido un grave daño en su cuerpo. Se levantó despacio para no despertar a Leon y caminó hasta el baño, encerrándose en él. Tras aliviar sus necesidades físicas se miró en el espejo algo sucio, levantó lo que quedaba de su camiseta y observó la gruesa cicatriz que cruzaba su cintura. Se veía muy fresca, pero firme. Probablemente aguantaría bien la huida, o al menos lo suficiente para llegar a un hospital. Tras mojarse bien el cuerpo y el pelo, dio la vuelta para volver al otro cuarto con Leon. Se arrodilló frente a él para luego enredar sus dedos en los suaves cabellos castaños que coronaban su atractivo rostro varonil. Pensó en lo mucho que quería apartarlo de su lado anoche, para _protegerlo_ , para ahorrarle un estorbo, pero él simplemente desechó todos sus argumentos, negándose a abandonarla. Incluso con la posibilidad de que fuera una agente de Umbrella, Leon no vaciló nunca. ¿Cómo iba a ganarle una discusión si se portaba de esa forma?

El agente abrió los ojos en ese momento, complacido de ver a Noiholt con buen color.

—Tienes un cabello precioso —murmuró la chica, peinándolo suavemente con los dedos.

—Hice comerciales de champú en mi adolescencia —se burló.

Ella le sonrió automáticamente. Pero esta vez, Leon pudo ver cómo se le iluminaba el rostro. Aquel gesto venía desde el fondo de su alma.

Notó cómo sus ojos brillaban humedecidos, sus mejillas tomaban algo más de color, y sus labios temblaban de manera casi imperceptible. Sintió que el pecho le vibraba con alguna emoción nueva, notando que esa chiquilla le gustaba más de lo que creía anoche. Quería verla sonreír más, quería darle motivos para ser feliz... Quería ser el artífice de su nuevo mundo.

Pestañeó de pronto, sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos. Y Noiholt notó el cambio, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y mojándose los labios resecos, que se le habían partido al sonreír.

—¿Desayunamos? —preguntó ella tras unos minutos de miradas intensas. Como Leon no contestó, continuó la idea—. Ve al baño y cuando vuelvas, tendré todo preparado. ¡Anda!

El agente reprimió una sonrisa apretando los labios. Había echado de menos a la muñeca mandona.

Cuando volvió, efectivamente estaba todo dispuesto para comer. Las latas estaban abiertas, las cucharas limpias y el agua preparada para beberse. Tomó asiento al lado de ella y ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio.

—¿Cómo va tu herida? —preguntó Leon cuando estaba a punto de terminar su desayuno.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba. —Se levantó la camiseta y le enseñó la fresca cicatriz—. ¿Qué opinas?

—Aguantará sin problemas. Por cierto, fuiste muy valiente —se limpió la boca con el pulgar.

—Eso es porque tengo a un expolicía muy terco a mi lado —dijo fingiendo molestia. Pero fue tan juguetona, que él casi se atragantó con el último sorbo de agua.

—¿Así que esa es la clave para que me hagas caso? —Sonrió—. La próxima vez, vendré con una placa.

Ella le dedicó una mueca burlona mientras acababa su comida con un último gran sorbo. Masticó, tragó y dejó el plato a un lado, todo con lentitud. Había que enfrentarse a la realidad de nuevo, la huida, el miedo...

—Hunnigan me consiguió tiempo para que te recuperaras —anunció Leon, un poco adivinando lo que podía pasar por esa cabecita alemana—; ha sido una suerte contar con ella. Otra persona nos habría abandonado.

—Tal vez sea por ti.

—Da igual, sabe que no te dejaría por nada.

Noiholt rumió con esa respuesta. Aún no sabía cómo tomarse las palabras de Leon. Para distraerse, sugirió que revisaran sus municiones antes de partir.

—Intercambiemos. Tú me pasas la escopeta y yo te doy la mágnum ¿vale? Al menos esta no te va a tirar al suelo cuando dispares —señaló él.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Al recibirla, pasó unos segundos revisando las balas y girando el barril. Estaba en perfectas condiciones. Asintió y se la colocó en el cinturón.

—¿Lista? Entonces, vamos. —Se acomodó la chaqueta, mentalizándose para la batalla que vendría.

Pero Noiholt dio un paso adelante y sin que Leon se diera cuenta, lo abrazó por detrás. Sujetó sus brazos con las manos, apoyando al mismo tiempo la frente en su poderosa espalda. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar... o callar, de explicarle y de esconderse...

El agente no sabía qué hacer. La escuchaba respirar, la sentía apretar su ropa, casi podía jurar que incluso sus pensamientos se le colaban en el cerebro. No era difícil entender su conflicto interior, mas él percibía con claridad diáfana todo lo que debía estar sintiendo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque sin duda era lo mismo que le pasaba a él.

Superado por la fuerza del momento, Leon cubrió la mano izquierda de Noiholt con la suya, muy grande en comparación.

—No hagas eso —susurró la chica.

—¿Por qué?

Ella tragó saliva y apretó los párpados antes de contestar:

—Porque me gusta...

«Así que era eso. ¡Aleluya!», pensó el joven, a punto de ahogarse por la revelación. Tanto tira y afloja por fin había resultado. Volvió a sentirse invadido por esos sentimientos que ella le provocaba; una perfecta combinación entre la amistad incondicional de Claire y el deseo injustificado e irracional por Ada. Tal parecía que había conseguido al fin un equilibrio emocional, aun cuando no quisiera sostener una relación con nadie. Sin embargo, comenzaba a darse cuenta que no tenía escapatoria.

— _Me importas_ , Noiholt —repitió en el mismo tono de la noche anterior.

—Te creo. —Leon asintió, pues sabía que esa frase tenía un significado aún más profundo de lo tradicional.

—Vamos a salir juntos de este maldito lugar.

Ella se aferró más a su espalda al escucharle decir eso, pero luego de unos segundos lo soltó. Caminó hacia la mochila donde llevaba las cosas que había tomado de la oficina de su madre, quitó lo que ya no le iba a servir pensando en que no seguirían —de un modo u otro— en _Grüneger_ , y utilizó ese espacio para guardar las armas que llevarían. Habían perdido el auto bajo los destrozos del gorila zombi, pero Leon se las había arreglado para rescatar la mochila y el bolso con munición y armamento, cargándola a ella con esa horrible herida, inclusive. No quería ponerse a pensar cómo lo había conseguido, pero a veces le daba tentación de preguntarle.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en lo que requería toda su atención. Esta vez el viaje sería a pie, por lo cual solo iba a llevar el morral. Recordó su auto hecho polvo y se prometió que apenas pudiera, compraría otro igual. Se despidió silenciosamente de los buenos recuerdos que tenía con él, pues era el vehículo que su padre quería que utilizara apenas tuviera permiso para conducir. Sí, se conseguiría otro igual como fuera.

Con una última mirada a la habitación y a lo que dejaba atrás, abrió la puerta.

—Leon —dijo dándole la espalda, sin moverse del umbral—: tú también _me importas_.

Leon salió tras ella, casi ahogado de nuevo. Definitivamente, no tenía escapatoria.

Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que se convencieron de que la herida de Noiholt no se abriría fácilmente. Entonces, se dirigieron hacia donde la señal del _GPS_ los enviaba. Al cabo de un rato, Leon se dio cuenta de que había _demasiada_ tranquilidad.

—¿Estarán viendo la tele? —se preguntó.

Como seguían sin ver a nadie, le pidió a Noiholt que trotaran suavemente para aprovechar de encontrar otro vehículo. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, por lo cual avanzaron con ese objetivo. Mientras corrían notaron que el hedor era casi soportable, a diferencia de los días anteriores. Todo era más sospechoso de lo que Leon creía.

Y repentinamente, el caos se apoderó del lugar.

Una explosión dio paso a la locura; pedazos de muralla y tierra volaron por todos lados, viniéndose abajo como lluvia alrededor de los dos supervivientes. Corrieron esquivando las amenazas hasta que estas dejaron de caer. Ni siquiera alcanzaron a suspirar de alivio, pues cuando creyeron que se había acabado el peligro un temblor de tierra los mandó al suelo sin remedio. Eso junto a la aparición de algunos zombis hambrientos les hizo entender que todo sería más difícil de lo que habían pensado.

—Parece que vienen por su desayuno —murmuró el agente mientras se levantaba—. ¡Lo siento, chicos, pero no somos comida!

El cántico de los infectados anunció que no estaban para nada de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Sus melódicas voces fueron rápidamente acompañadas por más infectados que comenzaron a aparecer por todos los rincones, sitiándolos y dejándoles pocas opciones de escapatoria.

—Voy a hacernos un camino, Noiholt. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?

—Claro.

—Cuida tu herida. Es una orden.

—Sí, señor.

—Y trata de no malgastar municiones.

Al escuchar esas palabras, ella adoptó una expresión casi demencial en la mirada. Leon dudó en su decisión, pero si algo había aprendido en esos días junto a la chica era que necesitaba considerarla una compañera, no una niña indefensa. Se lo había prometido, y cumpliría mientras no estuviera en demasiado peligro. Espalda con espalda, ambos comenzaron a abatir los molestos infectados que rugían el hambre en un chillido espantoso. Uno a uno iban cayendo en una lluvia de sesos reventados y sangre pútrida. Si todo se mantenía igual, no tendrían mayores problemas para salir de allí. Continuaron abriéndose camino, cuando de pronto Leon dejó de sentir la espalda de Noiholt. Se giró preocupado, pero no alcanzó a gritar su nombre: la vio derribando zombis con las manos. Se ponía detrás de ellos y les giraba la cabeza bruscamente; un ser vivo habría muerto con esa técnica, pero los infectados solo caían por un rato... El suficiente como para permitirles salir de ahí y ahorrar municiones.

Leon le dedicó una mirada significativa que ella captó de reojo.

—Frenesí de guerra —gritó Noiholt, dándole al agente la explicación que necesitaba.

La técnica «frenesí de guerra» era usada por militares. Esta consistía en forzar un disparo de adrenalina por el cuerpo haciendo que la mente se vaciara y quedara en blanco, solo concentrada en destruir todos los enemigos posibles. Leon conocía y dominaba esa técnica, mas el ver a la pequeña muñeca de porcelana ejecutarla relativamente bien le dolió un poco en el corazón. Una parte de él no quería saber cómo la había aprendido, y la otra intuía que debió ser su padre, el militar (o tal vez no, en ese momento no había cómo concentrarse en eso).

Al ver que le arrancaba la cabeza de cuajo a un zombi, estuvo a punto de sufrir un pequeño infarto.

—¡No abras tu herida! —la ordenó en cambio.

—¡Sí, señor!

Entonces, el agente volvió a concentrarse en su labor: volar sesos con eficacia. Todo parecía ir bien, lo cual no hacía sino aumentar su inquietud. Tanta tranquilidad nunca se traducía en algo bueno. Noiholt le gritó de pronto que un perro iba a atacarlo; él se giró de tal forma que eludió el ataque y con un tiro, consiguió reventarle el cerebro. Esto se repitió unas cuantas veces más, haciendo que Leon decidiera ir a otra parte antes de que los _Cerberus_ los rodearan.

—¡Sígueme, Noiholt!

Ambos corrieron en diagonal, sorteando las amenazas con cierta dificultad. El hecho de percibir los malolientes hálitos rozándoles la piel era una distracción nada bienvenida. Leon chasqueó la lengua cuando advirtió que no solo debían preocuparse de los zombis y los Cerberus; contuvo el aliento mientras sus ojos le mostraban un peligro aún mayor casi delante de ellos.

 _Lickers_. Y, para colmo, tres.

Los espantosos Lickers eran una clase de arma bio-orgánica caracterizadas por ser criaturas cuadrúpedas, evolución de los zombis comunes y corrientes. Sus cerebros putrefactos quedaban a la vista, manos y pies con enormes garras capaces de desgarrar incluso el concreto más duro —especialmente las manos—, y lenguas de extensión indefinida que utilizaban para enrollarse en una víctima y apretarlos hasta morir, como las serpientes.

Pero sin duda lo peor de ellos eran sus sentidos, pues si bien eran completamente ciegos, compensaban esa desventaja con un oído finísimo que no dejaba nada al azar. Y podían caminar por los techos, con un reptar enervante que podía destruir la mejor de las voluntades.

Aparecieron arrastrándose entre los escombros, quitando de su camino cualquier infectado que les estorbara. Su avance vertiginoso le dio a Leon una seguidilla de escalofríos por toda la espalda. Miró a Noiholt rogando para que ella también lo viera. Así fue. «No te muevas», articuló en silencio, empuñando la escopeta y guardando su pistola con suma lentitud. La alemana asintió mientas acariciaba el metal de la mágnum. Ambos se quedaron quietos, esperando la oportunidad perfecta de escapar o de atacar... Leon se mordió la boca deseando que fuera la primera opción.

En ese momento, su transmisor sonó. «¡Qué buen momento, Hunnigan!».

—¡Mierda! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo—. ¡A la cabeza, Noiholt! —gritó el agente.

Un Licker fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque, recibiendo un escopetazo en pleno cráneo que lo hizo aterrizar con el hocico. Su cuerpo baboso rodó por el suelo y terminó varios metros más allá. «¡Uno menos!», pensó Leon, quien al girarse descubrió con horror que la lengua de otro Licker se había enredado como una culebra al cuerpo de Noiholt. «Oh, no», murmuró lanzándose con su cuchillo a cortar el asqueroso músculo putrefacto. Lo consiguió rápidamente, liberando a la chica sin daños visibles.

—¿Estás bien? —Quiso asegurarse de todas formas.

—Sí, sí —jadeó—, fuiste muy rápido.

Acto seguido, el joven agente Kennedy guio la mano de Noiholt, sin quitarle la mágnum, hacia las cabezas de los infectados para volarles los sesos con un certero tiro para cada uno. Ella lo miró con la admiración traspasándole los ojos.

El transmisor volvió a sonar, aunque esta vez Hunnigan no esperó que le contestaran.

— _Leon, tienen que apresurarse, no pude conseguirles más tiempo; cerrarán la ciudad dentro de media hora. Envié la ruta más expedita a tu GPS, síguela y no tendrán problemas. Buena suerte a ambos, pero váyanse de ahí rápido porque el Tyrant que descubrí anoche está muy cerca, en un edificio de..._

¡Y claro que estaba cerca! Un bramido ensordecedor anunció su llegada junto con la enorme polvareda que se levantó a su paso. A Noiholt casi se le cayó la mágnum de las manos con solo ver la amenaza que ahora se les presentaba.

Era un humanoide de por lo menos dos metros y medio, garras en vez de manos, pedazos de cuero fusionados con su carne creando una cubierta bastante perturbadora... pero eso se quedaba corto al lado de su cabeza. Era gigante con respecto al resto de su cuerpo, y parecía haber sido masticada y escupida antes de ser colocada encima de los hombros.

—¡El Tyrant! —gritó Leon, recordando a _Míster X_ —. ¡Corre!

Agarró a Noiholt de un brazo y la obligó a precipitarse con todas sus fuerzas, obviando la herida de su cintura. Se lanzaron como flechas en dirección contraria del monstruo... Y ojalá que este no fuera muy veloz

Como si eso llegara a ocurrir cuando _Umbrella_ estaba involucrado.

Noiholt sintió que su cicatriz comenzaba a dolerle, pero omitió cualquier comentario al respecto. No iba a estorbarle a Leon, aunque tuviera que mantener sus órganos adentro del cuerpo ayudándose con las manos.

Corrieron varios metros tropezando con los pedazos de concreto molido, hasta que notaron una moto apoyada en un muro casi destruido. Leon apretó los ojos evaluando la situación, y vio que tenía las llaves puestas. ¡Por fin la suerte parecía volcarse hacia ellos!

—¡La moto! —exclamó el agente sin poder contener la alegría—. ¡Tiene las llaves!

—¡Cuidado con el zombi! —Lo señaló; se encontraba a los pies del vehículo.

Leon no perdió el tiempo. Dio un rodeo, pisó la cabeza del infectado y levantó la moto, haciéndola partir de inmediato. Hizo un gesto rápido con la mano para apurar a la chica, que dio un salto y cayó sentada detrás de él.

—¡Sujétate fuerte, muñeca!

Las ruedas chirriaron sobre la tierra y dejaron una marca al ingresar al asfalto. Leon alcanzó los ochenta kilómetros por hora en tiempo récord, sintiendo la vibración del camino en el manubrio. El Tyrant había decidido perseguirlos ahora que parecían una presa más interesante.

—¡Noiholt, toma mi _GPS_ y dime el camino!

Ella buscó de inmediato el aparato en sus bolsillos. Cuando lo encontró, comenzó a darle las indicaciones para seguir la ruta planeada por Hunnigan. Viraron hacia la izquierda en un callejón, salieron por una calle terrosa, bajaron por unos escalones despedazados y finalmente enfilaron hacia una avenida recta que les permitió un ligero respiro.

Noiholt miró hacia atrás, notando que el _Tyrant_ corría con ligereza tras su pista.

—Acelera o nos alcanzará —le dijo en el oído.

El agente hizo rugir el motor alcanzando los cien kilómetros por hora. Cruzaron el asfalto esquivando zombis temerarios que intentaban agarrarlos, sin preocuparse de la enorme _BOW_ que los perseguía. La alemana le apuntó con la mágnum y disparó, sin acertar. Era evidente que no lo conseguiría, pero de todas formas quería intentarlo. Decidió que le arrojaría una granada si se acercaba demasiado, cosa que aún no parecía ocurrir. No obstante, tras un rato de jugar al _corre que te pillo_ , el enorme _Tirano_ bramó su frustración con un alarido ensordecedor, golpeó uno de los edificios cercanos y lanzó pedazos de concreto hacia la moto, haciendo que Leon maniobrara frenético para no perder el control o ser aplastados por algún escombro. Noiholt volvió a disparar, esta vez acertando en el plexo solar del humanoide. Sirvió para dejarlo desconcertado, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia todas direcciones al tiempo que retrocedía unos metros.

—¡Sigue recto, Leon! ¡No te apartes del camino!

A lo lejos, el agente pudo identificar otro peligro no contemplado. ¿Qué rayos era? Enfocó la vista y lo que vio lo hizo gruñir: animales bípedos con características anfibias, de color verde, piel gomosa... Había leído algo de ellos, pero nunca tuvo el placer de conocerlos en persona. Les llamaban _Hunter_ y por la forma que tenían estos, eran de clase _Gamma_ , los más mortíferos. _El_ reporte Valentine, al que tuvo acceso por casualidad, los describía como «criaturas nacidas para matar, con una habilidad sorprendente gracias a sus garras filosas. Pueden descabezar un humano con sin esfuerzo, mas su especialidad es engullirlos de un solo bocado. Eso sin contar la altura y distancia que consiguen sus saltos gracias a sus piernas de batracio».

Tragó saliva. Un _Tyrant_ detrás y _Hunters_ delante... ¿Es que se habían puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarles la huida?

—¿Y esos sapos? —preguntó Noiholt cuando los vio.

—Primera vez que me los encuentro. ¡Baja la cabeza, trataré de eludirlos!

La chica obedeció mientras Leon operaba la moto de tal forma que cuando un _Hunter_ saltó, aceleró para pasar sin problemas bajo él. Frenó levemente para esquivar el segundo, pero el tercero que estaba más lejos los esperaba pacientemente, con sus filosas garras preparadas para degollar.

—¡Noiholt, una granada!

—¿Qué?

—¡Que le arrojes una granada!

Noiholt dio un respingo por el grito, pero agarró una de inmediato. Se aferró al cuerpo del agente con toda su fuerza y arrojó el arma calculando el momento idóneo. Murmuró algo en su idioma natal justo cuando esta explotó, no tan cerca como hubiera querido pero lo suficiente como para hacer volar gran parte del Hunter en cientos de pedazos que llovieron a su alrededor.

—Uno menos, nos quedan dos más el _Tyrant_... —dijo el agente mientras eludía la parte más dura de la explosión.

En ese momento, uno de los Hunters vivos saltó y les reventó la rueda trasera de la moto. Ambos sobrevivientes rodaron caóticamente a un lado del camino, que estaba cubierto de tierra y pasto para su buena fortuna, justo cuando el otro monstruo despedazaba la moto, partiéndola por la mitad. Debido a la velocidad con la que los pedazos del vehículo cayeron, al raspar el asfalto dieron chispas que rápidamente prendieron la bencina, creando una espectacular explosión que acabó milagrosamente con uno de los _anfibios_. Tal parecía que la suerte continuaba con ellos.

Leon se levantó rápidamente y revisó sus armas; no había perdido ninguna excepto la escopeta que llegó lejos en la caída, y la mochila que también había caído lejos. Buscó a Noiholt con la mirada y la encontró levantándose con cierta dificultad y revisándose la herida de su cintura, que parecía estar bien. Sin embargo, su hombro izquierdo no había tenido tanta suerte; aterrizó sobre él y ahora sangraba profusamente. Ella captó su expresión y rápidamente se rompió la camiseta para vendarse, tras lo cual le alzó las cejas, como diciendo «¿ves?, me puedo curar solita». Leon le sonrió por eso. Luego se giró y sacó una _TMP_ que tenía reservada para emergencias; disparó contra el último de los Hunter y descargó completamente el arma en su cuerpo gomoso, convirtiendo al bicho en un colador. Sólo quedaba el Tyrant... y las municiones no alcanzaban ni tan siquiera para pensar en herirlo. A lo lejos, este continuaba sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera confundido.

—¿Cuánto falta, Noiholt?

—Poco, es por allá. —Miró el _GPS_ y apuntó hacia el norte.

—Vamos entonces, aprovechemos que el monstruo sigue distraído.

Ambos se precipitaron hacia la dirección que Noiholt señaló, rogando para que el monstruo no se fijara en ellos aún... y la vieron. Estaba ahí, a tan solo varios metros de distancia. Una puerta gigante de metal se abrió lentamente, indicando que quienes estaban del otro lado también los habían visto. Apresuraron el paso lo más que podían, y el Tyrant por fin se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Leon se volteó, tomó otra granada y la arrojó de tal forma que impactó en la base de un edificio, convirtiendo una esquina en polvillo y gracias al viento, encegueciendo momentáneamente al monstruo, que rugió enloquecido por haber sido burlado. El agente volvió entonces a girarse y corrió de nuevo, adelantando a la chica.

El punto de control estaba justo casi delante de ellos. Leon extendió su mano mientras corría y tomó la de Noiholt, por si alguno de ellos tropezaba sería más fácil ayudarse. Vio que estaba lleno de militares, fuerzas especiales; un hombre sostenía una bazuca. «¡Una bazuca! Esto no pinta nada bien», pensó Leon. El _Tirano_ de pronto recobró la vista y al darse cuenta que los dos jóvenes iban bastante lejos de él, se lanzó como un misil para alcanzarlos.

Leon intuyó que, si no pasaban rápido la puerta del punto de control, los matarían junto con el _BOW_ sin derecho a reclamo.

—¡Rápido, nena! ¡No falta nada! —gritó para animarla.

Sí, sólo unos metros más...

El chillido que profirió el enorme _Tirano_ resonó como un grito de guerra, reverberando por todo el perímetro. Se percibía su frustración mientras seguía corriendo impelido solo por el único objetivo que tenía en la vida: matar. Se detuvo bruscamente y golpeó el suelo con tal fuerza que el asfalto se levantó sobre los pies de ambos sobrevivientes, provocando que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran hacia atrás. Leon se aferró con una mano a la porción de concreto que se alzaba y con la otra sujetó a Noiholt, aliviado de haberla cogido segundos antes. La levantó lo más que pudo; como la chica era liviana, no le costó demasiado. Ambos escalaron, saltaron hacia la tierra, rodaron, se levantaron y volvieron a correr con todas sus fuerzas. El _Tyrant_ gritó de nuevo su ira y se lanzó hacia ellos otra vez, pero ya era tarde... pues con la velocidad de una exhalación, Leon y Noiholt cruzaron el punto de control al mismo tiempo que el hombre de la bazuca disparaba hacia el _BOW_ , destruyéndolo por completo. La explosión hizo que el suelo temblara convulso por unos instantes, hasta que cesó por completo.

Habían conseguido escapar con vida. La enorme puerta de metal se cerró, comenzando la cuenta regresiva para la destrucción de _Grüneger_. Leon se apoyó sobre las piernas mientras recobraba el aliento. Otra vez el peligro rozaba su mejilla, recordándole que la muerte lo vigilaba de cerca, y de nuevo la había burlado. Sonrió torcido, pensando en compartir sus pensamientos con Noiholt. Iba a llamarla, pero se detuvo en cuanto la vio. Se encontraba estática, con la mirada perdida y temblorosa. Probablemente le dolía todo el cuerpo; mal que mal había recibido un grave daño el día anterior.

Se acercó a ella con suavidad, como si fuera un animal herido.

—¿Noiholt? —Le puso una mano en el hombro sano—. Mírame. Se terminó.

La alemana cerró los ojos, botó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Empezó a llorar poco después.

Tras unos minutos, Leon comenzó a desesperarse por ella. No se quejaba ni gritaba, simplemente lloraba en silencio toda su tragedia. El agente se revolvió el pelo y sacó su comunicador para hablar con Hunnigan. Le preguntó a qué hora llegaba el helicóptero, y ella dijo que en cinco minutos más. Eso fue suficiente para él.

Se agachó frente a Noiholt y tomó una de sus manos, descubriéndole el rostro. Necesitaba mirarla. Ella alzó la vista y se mostró tal cual estaba en ese momento: rota como un cristal.

— _Meine Mama_... —susurró la chica en su idioma natal.

—Sobreviviste, Noiholt. Ellos lo querrían así.

—¿Así? —Inspiró entrecortadamente—. Estoy destrozada.

—Lo superarás.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Estaré contigo.

Las cejas de Noiholt casi se juntaron al medio de su frente. No quería permitirse aún pensar en Leon de una forma romántica, pero su corazón clamaba a gritos por su nombre. Quizás... quizás, lo mejor era dejar de pelear con sus sentimientos desde ese mismo instante. Era una sobreviviente; había conseguido escapar de una muerte segura y el hombre que la había protegido se encontraba frente a ella, dándole consuelo, mostrándole que _le importaba_.

—Yo me..., no dejes que..., por favor... —suplicó patéticamente mientras dos lágrimas resbalaban por su piel.

A Leon le dolió el pecho. Esa petición caló hondo en su interior, como si fuera un llamado directo a sus creencias, a quién había sido toda su vida. Entendió que la oscuridad se cernía sobre ella; una especie de sufrimiento que él nunca podría comprender, provocado mayormente por haber acabado con su madre convertida en zombi. ¿Qué más había dentro de ella? ¿Qué otras penas tenía? Quería saberlo todo. Era un sentimiento novedoso y sobrecogedor.

—Ven aquí —murmuró.

Noiholt inclinó la cabeza y la apoyó en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del agente. Él por su parte la rodeó con ambos brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Tragó saliva al sentir la piel de su frente en la garganta; era tan suave como la había imaginado. No solo parecía de porcelana, también se sentía igual. Le gustaba tanto que se asustó un poco, pero luego se relajó al recordar que sus sentimientos por Ada se habían desarrollado en unas cuantas horas. Esta vez, al menos le había tomado unos días. «Estoy mejorando», reflexionó con sorna, inclinando de a poco la mejilla en su cabello rubio para dejarla allí.

Noiholt le rodeó la cintura en ese instante, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos, hasta que la realidad volvió a imponerse entre ellos: el helicóptero había llegado. La destrucción de Grüneger ocurriría de un momento a otro. Ambos se levantaron del suelo y se trasladaron al vehículo aéreo; desde el aire contemplaron la explosión que acabó con todo vestigio de la tragedia iniciada hace más de una semana atrás. La pobre chiquilla comenzó a llorar de nuevo apenas vio cómo el fuego se expandía por el lugar que la había acogido por tantos años. Allí se perdía la casa de su madre, la fábrica de zapatos que era parte de su herencia, el mercado donde ambas compraban víveres, el camino polvoriento que debía recorrer cada vez que volvía de algún país —Grüneger nunca tuvo aeropuerto—, su Mercedes-Benz destrozado por aquel gorila zombi...

Leon le acarició la cabeza, y ese gesto cariñoso provocó que volviera a perder los nervios. Terminó sollozando acurrucada en el regazo del agente, deseando que el dolor en su corazón se fuera. No veía cómo podría superar la situación, a menos que...

Una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza. Era la única alternativa que se le ocurría, aunque eso significara separarse temporalmente de Leon. Sí, lo haría. Primero tenía que recuperarse y luego podría pensar en buscarlo.

El viaje a Viena fue corto. Aterrizaron en el helipuerto del hotel donde Leon estuvo hospedado antes de sumergirse en el pueblo ahora extinto; Noiholt iba a ser retenida por el gobierno austriaco y Leon continuaba su viaje a Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, este pensaba seriamente en llevarse a la chica consigo. Estaba a punto de sugerírselo, cuando ella le dijo que se iba a quedar en Viena.

—¿Qué harás? —inquirió confundido.

—Voy a... —vaciló. Estaba un poco avergonzada, pero pensó que lo mejor era explicarle—, voy a internarme en el hospital siquiátrico _Steinhof_. No sé cómo superar todo esto y..., y también necesito que me traten apropiadamente la herida. _Las_ heridas —matizó.

—Ya veo. —Se sentía algo decepcionado, pero comprendía que Noiholt necesitaba recuperarse en cuerpo y alma luego de lo ocurrido—. Promete que me contactarás.

—Claro que sí. Será lo primero que haga cuando esté bien.

Se miraron fijamente por unos instantes. Las despedidas siempre eran duras, más cuando dos personas han desarrollado sentimientos en circunstancias tan extremas. Unos agentes del gobierno austriaco aparecieron en ese momento para llevarse a la chica. Leon ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, tomando una de las manos de Noiholt para apretarla. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras era conducida en otra dirección por los agentes. Lentamente, sus dedos entrelazados fueron aflojando el agarre hasta separarse por completo.

—Nos vemos, señor Kennedy.

Leon se quedó de pie observando la puerta cerrarse definitivamente. Apretó los dientes, convencido de que la volvería a ver. Algo en su interior se lo decía; recordaba esa corazonada pues fue la misma que sintió con Ada. Esta vez se esforzaría por hacer mejor las cosas. Con ese pensamiento, se resignó a volver a su país.

.

.

**_Washington D.C., Estados Unidos. Día 23 de febrero del año 2000._ **

—Han ingresado nuevos cadetes a la academia —comentó Hunnigan, llevando un montón de papeles en los brazos—. ¿No quieres darles una mirada?

—Si tuviera tiempo iría, pero me tienes prisionero en esta oficina —se quejó un atareado Leon Kennedy.

—No veo por qué protestas tanto; lo único que haces es firmar.

—Me duele la mano. —Tomó asiento en el borde de su escritorio mientras Hunnigan acomodaba los documentos en un estante—. ¿Y si vamos a tomar algo? Tú y yo. El bar de abajo.

—Estamos de servicio —respondió en tono monocorde.

—Siempre dices lo mismo.

—Porque siempre preguntas lo mismo.

Leon se encogió graciosamente de hombros. Le gustaba molestar a Ingrid, aunque ambos sabían que ese coqueteo no era más que un juego para ambos. Para él, su corazón continuaba ocupado por una chica alemana que no había dado señales de vida en ya un mes y medio. Era demasiado tiempo, pensaba, pero tampoco se atrevía a buscarla aún pues no quería interferir en su recuperación.

Recordó que una vez llamó al hospital utilizando su precario alemán. De lo poco que entendió, hubo algo que se le quedó grabado: «Ella aún no está preparada», o algo así le habían dicho. A pesar de eso, dejó un mensaje que rezaba: «Te espero». No obtuvo contestación, pero tampoco perdía la esperanza. Sabía que ella lo buscaría apenas pudiera. Aunque si seguía pasando el tiempo, tomaría un avión a Austria y la vería como fuera, al menos para asegurarse de que seguía con vida.

El caso de Grüneger estaba cerrado en el Servicio Secreto. Leon pudo cerciorarse de todo lo que ignoraba durante su escape junto a Noiholt al recibir el archivo final, conformado por todas sus notas, las de Hunnigan, y la información que Inteligencia obtuvo investigando desde afuera. Gracias a todo ello, confirmó sus sospechas de que la Corporación Umbrella —aunque utilizando una fachada algo distinta— era la causante de toda la tragedia, pues experimentaron con los habitantes del pueblo fingiendo una vacunación masiva contra una cepa de influenza nueva, tras lo cual liberaron ratas infectadas con el virus G y permitieron que se desatara la pandemia. Noiholt se había librado de recibir la «vacuna» porque no estaba en el país cuando se administró. Esa dosis pretendía obtener control y dominio sobre los zombis e infectados en general para impartirles órdenes, aunque los resultados demostraron que solo sirvió para crear Lickers más fuertes.

La razón por la que Leon tuvo una restricción de más de un día para salir del pueblo se debió justamente al gobierno austriaco, pues descubrieron que entre los suyos había un infiltrado de Umbrella. Temiendo que esta noticia se diseminara por todo el mundo, decidieron que iban a borrar del mapa cualquier rastro de lo ocurrido, incluyendo sobrevivientes y el agente americano; no les importaba nada más que cuidar su imagen con el resto del planeta, incluso si eran culpables de genocidio. Hunnigan se enteró de sus planes y debió recurrir al mismísimo presidente de Estados Unidos para impedir que Leon y Noiholt perecieran junto a los infectados. La burocracia extendió las negociaciones por más de treinta horas, tras lo cual se les permitió escapar sin mayor dilación.

Leon sintió que una ira asesina le recorría la espalda al pensar en cómo el gobierno austriaco pudo haber acabado con ellos de forma tan injusta, y lo único que le detuvo de destapar su sucio plan fue la petición de silencio que le hizo el presidente. Solo eso.

Los días transcurrían con cierta monotonía desde su regreso. Todo le parecía igual, tanto el café que se servía en las mañanas como el sorbo de brandy que tomaba antes de acostarse. La comida del casino, los programas de televisión, el ritmo en las calles de Washington... su propio vehículo le parecía plano, desprovisto de colores. En cuanto el cielo estaba despejado, evocaba los ojos celestes de Noiholt y se le oprimía el pecho. Antes le ocurría con Ada; cada estanque de verdes aguas marinas que se topaba le recordaban a sus orbes. No había caso. Por lo menos, esta vez iba tras una chica que no le iba a traicionar.

—Listo, ahora entrégame lo que tienes firmado —dijo Hunnigan, devolviéndolo al presente.

Levantarse, desayunar, ir al trabajo, tomar café, trabajar, ir a almorzar, trabajar, volver a casa, beber, ver la tele, dormir. Día tras día, semana tras semana, Leon cumplía con sus horarios con exactitud. Era una persona sociable que tenía buena llegada con la gente, por lo cual en las horas de comida solía compartir la mesa con varios colegas. Quienes lo frecuentaban mayormente eran Hunnigan y dos agentes de apoyo: un atractivo puertorriqueño llamado David Ortiz, y Robert Blatstein, un joven canadiense adicto a los videojuegos. Ese día no fue la excepción.

—Le están dando duro a los novatos —comentó David devorando un sándwich de ensalada—. Hace poco nos llevaron a ver un entrenamiento; Rob y yo casi vomitamos de nervios.

—Gracias por el comentario —protestó Hunnigan apartando su plato.

—¿Tienes oídos sensibles, bonita? —El joven latino sonrió de medio lado.

—Cuidado, el único que coquetea con ella es Kennedy —intervino Robert.

—Vete a la mierda, Blatstein —dijo Leon.

—¡Ja! No te pongas así. Además, sabemos que el único _playboy_ del lugar eres tú.

Los rumores sobre los coqueteos de Leon eran pan de cada día en el Servicio Secreto.

—¿Y qué tal la chica autista? —preguntó Robert a David.

—Igual que siempre —se encogió de hombros—. Creo que me olvidaré de ella.

—Si te gusta, sigue intentándolo —dijo el agente Kennedy.

—Dices eso porque no la conoces —mordió su sándwich y se limpió la boca con una servilleta—. No es fácil conquistar a alguien que no habla con nadie.

Hunnigan sonrió crípticamente, gesto que fue interceptado por Leon. Ingrid rara vez sonreía de esa manera, pero cuando lo hacía significaba algo gordo.

—La verdad es que eres el único que le encuentra algo a esa chica —observó Blatstein bebiendo su jugo—. Es bonita, pero parece de hielo. No entiendo por qué te gusta.

—Cállate, Rob.

—¡Ya te pusiste marica! —Robert le habló a la mesa—. Siempre pasa lo mismo —añadió, señalándolo.

David le arrojó a su amigo un pedazo de lechuga, lo cual finalmente se tradujo en una corta pelea de comida entre ambos agentes. Leon empezó a reír suavemente mientras Hunnigan negaba con la cabeza.

—Tal vez te hablaría si no la trataras como un trofeo —señaló la mujer de anteojos.

—He probado con todos los tonos que se me ocurren.

—A mí sí me contesta... —canturreó.

—Es que _tú eres tú_. —Miró a Leon—. Te apuesto cien dólares que a ti te habla. Eres el experto en mujeres.

—Paso.

Ingrid volvió a sonreír.

Terminaron de comer haciendo bromas, momento tras el cual cada quien fue a ocupar su cubículo correspondiente.

Hacia las cinco de la tarde, Leon recibió un mensaje en su beeper: «Ve a la oficina 3-A del 4º piso». Era de Hunnigan, ¿qué sería? Se levantó de la silla, tomó su chaqueta y se encaminó hacia donde fue citado. Al llegar, Ingrid le abrió la puerta para que entrara.

—Ya me lo agradecerás —murmuró ella con cierta picardía.

—¿Agradecerte...? —alcanzó a decir antes de que abandonara el lugar, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

Leon alzó las cejas sin saber qué pensar. Se dio la vuelta... y comprendió las palabras de Hunnigan.

Noiholt lo esperaba sentada en el escritorio que se encontraba frente a él.

—Hola, Leon —dijo saboreando cada palabra.

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero terminó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Noiholt se veía estupenda a su modo de ver. Estaba en excelente forma; había ganado un poco de peso y masa muscular, lo cual había redondeado su rostro haciéndolo ver más dulce de lo que recordaba. Recorrió con la vista su cabello rubio —aún adornado con ese mechón negro que lo perseguía en sueños— que le llegaba a los hombros, su cuerpo pequeño y delgado, la blusa blanca que vestía, la falda corta de tubo que tapaba parte de sus piernas blancas y torneadas... los zapatos negros de tacón que concluían su aspecto ejecutivo.

Volvió a mirar sus ojos celestes. Eran claros, transparentes, como si pudiera leer a través de ellos.

Y lo que leía era «te extrañé muchísimo».

Caminó hacia ella, dándose cuenta de que seguía viéndose pequeña a pesar del bonito calzado, aunque menos que antes, pues ahora su rostro quedaba a la altura de su hombro. Tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo acarició con los dedos, decidiendo cómo podía comenzar a explicarle lo que sentía, lo que no pudo decirle cuando se despidieron hace más de un mes.

La respiración de Noiholt se aceleró. Se mojó los labios por inercia, viendo que él repetía el gesto como un espejo.

—Ya estoy bien. —Fue ella quien rompió el silencio de nuevo.

—Así veo —concordó, dándole otra mirada general.

—Me han dicho que viviré con _mínimas secuelas emocionales_ , lo cual es bueno. —Tragó saliva—. Una vista anual al loquero y me mantendré estable.

—Me alegro —su voz sonó más ronca de lo usual.

Ella retorció las manos, pero comenzó a explicarle lo que consideraba más importante en ese momento.

—Verás... primero pensé que me gustabas porque estaba mal de la cabeza —comentó con naturalidad.

—¿Eh? Creí que era porque parezco un modelo de _Calvin Klein_ —se fingió ofendido.

—En verdad eres lindo —admitió en un murmullo, ruborizándose con intensidad—, pero no me refiero a eso.

Noiholt agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, buscando las palabras más acertadas. Quería ser capaz de explicar lo que sentía con precisión, pero su timidez y falta de experiencia en relaciones románticas le estaba pasando la cuenta. Leon esperó pacientemente, aunque por dentro se sentía más ansioso de lo que convenía reconocer.

—Durante nuestro escape en Grüneger, me pregunté todo el tiempo... ¿En verdad me gusta? ¿O estoy demasiado concentrada en no romperme y por eso le he dejado entrar? No sabes cómo soy en el mundo exterior. Nunca me has visto huir de las personas para no contestar preguntas. Nunca me has visto en sociedad, por eso no lo sabes.

Leon asintió, tratando de encajar esa Noiholt con la que él había conocido los pocos días que compartieron en aquel pueblo austriaco. Efectivamente, no podía.

—Hablé con mi siquiatra y le pedí que me explicara qué rayos me pasaba —continuó la chica—, él me lo confirmó: había una posibilidad de que me gustaras más que nada por la forma en que descuidé mi _armadura_ , por decirlo de alguna manera. Hubo hombres que me llamaron la atención en el pasado, pero vencer mi timidez siempre fue un reto con ellos. En cambio, contigo fue diferente; pudo ser debido a que estaba muy concentrada en no romperme como para fijarme en que podía hablar contigo como si te conociera desde siempre. Me pillaste con la guardia baja. —Entonces, se fijó en la expresión herida de Leon y se dio cuenta que lo estaba dañando sin querer—. Perdóname, pero aún tengo algo más que decirte.

Él asintió en silencio.

—Me puse una prueba antes de verte. Si al conversar contigo me sentía incómoda como con el resto de la gente, mi siquiatra tendría razón. De hecho, esta idea la tuvo él.

—¿Y...?

Noiholt esbozó una breve sonrisa tímida, antes de contestar con voz firme:

—Me gustas de verdad, Leon. Lo mío va muy en serio—. Alzó la mirada, confirmándole con sus claros ojos celestes lo que sentía por dentro.

—¿Y si no hubiera sido así? —inquirió despacio, ocultando el alivio que le llenaba los pulmones.

—Pues, lo habría intentado con todas mis fuerzas. —Le tomó una mano—. Creo que me habrías gustado de cualquier manera... aunque probablemente lo habría negado hasta la muerte, y conquistarme te hubiera salido bastante complicado.

—No le temo a los retos.

—Coincido.

Noiholt sonrió por completo, luminosamente encantadora, en ese instante. Era primera vez que Leon la veía así, y se descubrió deseando ser el motivo por el cual ella sonriera más seguido. Quería darle la felicidad que la vida le había arrebatado. Tomó su rostro de porcelana con ambas manos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a besarla tal como había imaginado. Primero, movió los labios despacio, aprendiendo su textura. Después, lamió la marca que dejaban sus dientes y, por último, al darse cuenta que ella se rendía, hizo que abriera la boca y le introdujo la lengua con ternura, jugueteando, provocándola, mostrándole lo mucho que le gustaba. Sin darse cuenta la arrinconó contra el escritorio, inmovilizándola con su cuerpo excitado. Ella levantó los brazos y se colgó de su cuello, devolviéndole los besos que él le prodigaba con igual entusiasmo.

Estuvieron así varios minutos, saciando la sed que habían desarrollado por el otro en esas semanas de separación. Pero eventualmente consiguieron bajar un poco las revoluciones, reemplazando los besos por un cálido abrazo apretado que gritaba _reencuentro_.

—No me estoy quejando, cariño, pero quisiera saber qué haces en este lugar —murmuró Leon tras un rato, conservando la cabeza de Noiholt en su pecho.

—Eh, bueno..., te lo explicaré. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Salí del hospital hace casi dos semanas. Espera, Leon —dijo al notar que el agente balbuceaba una protesta, separándose de su cuerpo para observarlo—, iba a contactarte de inmediato, pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor. Viajé a Alemania, hablé con militares amigos de mi padre y les pedí que me ayudaran a entrar en la academia de entrenamiento del servicio secreto estadounidense. Soborné un montón de gente para poder llegar hasta aquí, incluyendo la información que tengo como sobreviviente de un desastre biológico. Hunnigan ayudó mucho (me dijo a quiénes podía comprar), así que finalmente me aceptaron. Me están entrenando para ser agente de apoyo. No pude verte hasta hoy porque me lo prohibieron; tuve que observarte desde lejos. Fue espantoso, no se lo doy a nadie. Hunnigan me daba ánimos cada vez que estaba a punto de hablarte. Ella es estupenda. Bueno, ¿qué opinas...? —su voz se quebró con la pregunta. Tenía miedo de cómo Leon iba a tomarse la noticia.

Él se mantuvo un rato en silencio, elucubrando. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. ¿Cómo Noiholt había conseguido dinero para los sobornos? ¿Por qué elegía un camino tan peligroso como el de la policía siendo una intérprete? Había vivido las consecuencias de la muerte de maneras más brutales que el común de la gente. No lo comprendía.

Lentamente deshizo el abrazo, pero no eliminó el contacto por completo. La tomó por los hombros y le habló con seriedad.

—Explícame tus razones. Necesito entenderlo.

—Mira... no me malinterpretes. Antes de conocerte ya me planteaba qué hacer con mi vida. La carrera que estudié fue para viajar adonde quisiera, pues el inglés se habla en casi todos los países, pero no pensaba trabajar en eso. Siempre he querido emplear en algo bueno lo que he aprendido, solo que no sabía cómo. Pensaba entrar a la milicia alemana, pero temía la reacción de mamá; ahora eso no es problema. —Agachó la cabeza—. Igual me iba a dedicar a esto. Y ahora estás tú... —retorció las manos—, no quiero parecer..., pero..., quisiera estar cerca de ti —su voz se fue apagando conforme formulaba la última frase.

Leon estaba mudo. Esa respuesta no se la esperaba. Temía generar dependencia en ella, aun cuando se sentía extrañamente complacido por la necesidad que le demostraba. Era como si algo en su interior se asentara gracias a ello.

—Verás morir a tus compañeros —murmuró acariciando sus labios enrojecidos por los besos que le dio—. Puede que incluso debas encargarte tú misma de darles una muerte digna. Cuando Umbrella está involucrado, debemos imaginar los escenarios más extremos. No quisiera que pasaras por eso...

—Vi morir a mis padres —mencionó con voz monocorde—. Cuando le dispararon a papá, yo estaba cerca. Lo de mi madre ya lo sabes. Creo que podré soportar más muertes, siempre que no sea la tuya.

—Nena... —apretó la mandíbula.

—No tengo familia que me extrañe.

Ambos hicieron una pausa.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Leon, aunque no estaba contento con la situación. Más que nada, temía por el destino de Noiholt como agente de apoyo. Ella también estaría en peligro.

—Te prometo que seré cuidadosa.

—Lo sé. —La abrazó—. ¿A qué hora sales?

—En un rato.

—Vamos a cenar.

—¿Una cita, señor Kennedy? —Sonrió de nuevo con amplitud.

—Sí. Quiero conocer más a mi chica.


	4. Armadura de papel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N. de la A.: ¡Sean todos bienvenidos al capítulo 4 de Muro! :) espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo. Me gusta cómo se va desarrollando todo. Leon y Noiholt profundizando paulatinamente... Ya verán.
> 
> Hay algo que me gustaría puntualizar esta vez: necesito ponerlos en este contexto para que comprendan al cien por cien por qué estos dos actúan de la forma que verán durante la lectura. Bueno, ¿por qué? Pues porque él tiene veintitrés años y ella veinte. Son críos en muchos aspectos. Jovencitos, año 2000... son circunstancias diferentes. Son aún muy inmaduros en muchos sentidos. Bueno, me sentí en la necesidad de recordárselos ;) para que no se desesperen, jajaja.
> 
> En fin, solo me queda decir: ¡disfruten!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Capcom, excepto la lunática Noiholt Maüser, esa chiquilla sí que es mía x'D

**Armadura de papel.**

**_Washington D.C., Estados Unidos. Día 23 de febrero del año 2000._ **

El restaurante elegido por Leon para aquella primera cita se encontraba en una de las zonas más concurridas de Washington. Noiholt se mostró avergonzada por no contar aún con prendas adecuadas para cenar, pero él le pidió que no se preocupara por esos detalles. Mal que mal, la chica llevaba apenas quince días viviendo en Estados Unidos y difícilmente había tenido tiempo de asentarse en el departamento que el gobierno le pagaba.

—La ropa que estás llevando es perfecta —mencionó Leon, sin explicarle que el hecho de verla vestir ropa ejecutiva alimentaba su libido.

Habiendo solucionado ese punto, ambos se encaminaron a su destino. Al llegar, el agente pagó una pequeña suma de dinero adicional para ocupar un _privado_ , de esa forma nadie los molestaría mientras continuaban su reencuentro. Nadie, excepto la graciosa camarera que tomó sus pedidos.

—Le recomiendo nuestra _Maryland soup_ en caso de que le gusten los productos marinos —dijo la muchacha, notando que Noiholt no sabía qué plato principal escoger.

—Okay.

Ella les dedicó una sonrisa a ambos, sirvió el vino y los dejó solos mientras iba a la cocina con los pedidos. Aerosmith se hizo presente en ese momento con _Amazing_ , una bella canción que les hizo relajarse un poco. Esa cita era un momento crucial para ambos, pues podrían desenvolverse fuera de un ambiente potencialmente mortal. Las circunstancias en que se conocieron y se gustaron fueron extremas, por tanto, había mucho que aún no sabían del otro.

—¿Te gusta el vino? —inquirió el agente mientras movía su copa.

—Lo he bebido en pocas ocasiones. —Dio un sorbo—. Está muy bueno.

Leon sonrió y movió su silla para quedar algo más cerca de ella.

—Dime, ¿habías venido antes a Estados Unidos?

—Sí, hace muchos años mis padres me trajeron a _Disney World_. Era pequeña, pero fue divertido.

—Yo también fui cuando niño. —Rascó del mantel una mancha invisible—. Recuerdo haber arrancado de _Mickey_ cuando intentó darme la mano. —Noiholt rio de buena gana con la anécdota, haciendo que Leon se contagiara y también terminara riendo.

—¿Tienes parientes vivos?

—Sí, un tío y una abuela. Mis padres estuvieron involucrados en un crimen hace muchos años[1].

—Lo siento —susurró agachando la mirada.

—No pasa nada.

—En mi caso, tengo familia lejana por el lado paterno, aunque hace años que no los veo. Del lado materno sí tengo familia directa, pero ellos no están interesados en mí.

El agente asintió recordando algo que Noiholt le había confidenciado mientras estaban en Grüneger: «Mi familia materna, al ser judía, se opuso completamente a la relación de mis padres, principalmente porque descubrieron que, además de ser miembros importantes de la milicia alemana, los Maüser también fueron reconocidos partícipes del régimen nazi».

—¿Por eso dijiste que no tienes familia que te extrañe? —preguntó apretando los puños, repentinamente furioso con esa gente que no conocía.

—Sí. Es mejor que sea de esa forma; realmente no nos llevamos nada bien.

Algo en el tono de Noiholt le indicó que no iba a revelar la razón principal de aquello, por lo cual prosiguió con otras preguntas.

—¿Cómo conseguiste fondos para sobornar a gente del gobierno?

Ella bajó la mirada a la mesa.

—Eh, Leon, la verdad es que tengo mucho dinero —explicó con tristeza—. Mi madre tenía varias compañías que me heredó en su testamento… Las vendí todas, al igual que sus propiedades, mientras me recuperaba en el hospital. El gobierno austriaco me compensó por la forma en que murió con más dinero para mantenerme en silencio. Cuando cumpla veintiún años, podré retirar del banco la compensación que me dio el gobierno alemán por la muerte de mi padre. La milicia también me dio dinero hace años, el cual tenía invertido por recomendación de mamá. Como ves eso no es problema para mí. Conseguir las sumas que necesitaba fue muy fácil. Tengo varias cuentas bancarias en distintos países.

«Pero tener todo ese dinero a costa de perder a tus padres debe ser demasiado doloroso como para darle muchas vueltas, ¿no?», pensó el agente, algo apesadumbrado. No le comentó sus cavilaciones, pero de seguro su rostro reveló lo que intentaba ocultar pues Noiholt le tomó una mano.

—No te preocupes por eso; estoy bien, de veras —dijo ella en tono amable.

—Mira, Noiholt… —se mordió los labios—, quiero que funcionemos ¿vale? Y para ello necesito que seas sincera conmigo.

—A excepción de aquella vez que traté de echarte en Grüneger, siempre te digo la verdad. Me siento muy mal intentando mentirte —señaló sorprendida.

—No digo que me mientas, sino que intentas _maquillarme la verdad_ todo el tiempo. ¿Aún piensas que debes protegerme de algo?

Ella agachó la cabeza y restregó sus piernas una contra la otra. Estaba nerviosa.

—Nena, ¿confías en mí? —inquirió despacio.

—Por completo —reconoció abriendo los ojos—, pero llevo muchos años sola, sin comentar con exactitud cómo me siento. Es más fácil llevar eso dentro que compartirlo con alguien.

—Mírame. —Esperó a que ella le hiciera caso—. No te pido que me cuentes todo hoy, ni mañana. Simplemente quiero que seas honesta incluso en los detalles más pequeños; si tienes miedo, estás asustada, o molesta, dímelo y cuando quieras hablar de ello, lo haremos. ¿Puedes?

Noiholt tragó un poco del caldo antes de responder. Lo que le pedía era difícil, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Él valía la pena. _Ellos_ lo valían.

—Sí, Leon. Dame tiempo para acostumbrarme, pero lo haré.

—Gracias, eso es muy importante para mí. —Dio un sorbo a su vino. —He tenido relaciones que…, es…, no quiero volver a pasar por eso.

—Lo de Ada también ¿verdad?

—También —asintió, comprendiendo a la perfección la pregunta que ella le había hecho de manera implícita.

Aerosmith seguía cantando acerca de lo sorprendente que era saber que estarías bien al final de todo. Noiholt tarareó la letra en voz baja al tiempo que la camarera entraba para servir el primer plato.

Luego de un momento en silencio disfrutando la comida, ambos comenzaron a hablar de nuevo. Leon hizo preguntas básicas sobre los gustos de la chica; así se enteró de que su grupo musical favorito era Rammstein, que bebía cerveza como si fuese agua y hablaba a nivel básico unos cuantos idiomas, gracias a sus diversos viajes. Leon entonces se definió como un fanático del género _grunge_ , contó que el encendedor que portaba permanentemente era un regalo de su tío, no porque fumara —que no lo hacía—, y que en la academia de policía había terminado por aprender bastante del idioma español. Noiholt contó que le gustaba fumar tabaco de diferentes sabores utilizando _narguile_ , un tipo de pipa que se usa mucho en oriente y que había aprendido a apreciar en sus viajes, pero que solo lo hacía de vez en cuando para no limitar su capacidad pulmonar.

—¿En cuántos países has estado? —preguntó el agente.

—Varios, pero donde he pasado más tiempo han sido: China, Malasia y Rusia; Siberia, específicamente.

—¿Y hablas ruso? —cuestionó con una gran sonrisa.

—Casi nada —admitió mientras resoplaba—, ese idioma es una mierda.

Leon se echó a reír, divertido por el comentario.

Más adelante en la cena, el agente sacó una tarjeta y un bolígrafo. Comenzó a llenarlo con su disparatada caligrafía bajo la atenta mirada de Noiholt.

—Este es el número de mi teléfono móvil, este es el de mi _beeper_ y este el de mi departamento. —Le entregó el pedazo de papel.

—Gracias. —Sacó su billetera para guardarlo, y en el instante en que buscaba una tarjeta para darle sus números él, hábilmente, le quitó la identificación—. ¡Leon!

—¿Tu primer nombre es _Arabelle_? —inquirió a punto de reír, observando con curiosidad el carnet de la chica.

—Solo me llama así la gente que no me conoce. Devuélvemelo—pidió estirando la mano. Un tenue rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

—Olvídalo. Arabelle Carleigh Noiholt Maüser… ¿lo pronuncié bien? Tienes un nombre largo y bonito… —Acarició el plástico—. ¿Por qué solo usas el tercero?

—Es una antigua costumbre alemana —explicó pacientemente—; devuélvemelo.

—Te diré mi segundo nombre: Scott. Estamos a mano. —Entrecerró los ojos para analizar la identificación, en la cual Noiholt se veía notoriamente más joven. Tenía el cabello largo, sin tintes de otro color, y una cara más redondeada e infantil, aunque sus ojos estaban enmarcados por tristes ojeras. —Ahora tú cuéntame qué edad tenías en esta foto.

—Quince… Me gusta Scott —murmuró, todavía avergonzada.

—No te enfades —rio mientras le devolvía la identificación—. Siempre has sido preciosa.

Noiholt se quedó con la boca abierta luego de ese comentario. No le atraían mucho los cumplidos, pero ahora era Leon quien lo hacía, y el suave rubor que le tintaba el rostro se intensificó en ese instante; su cara a esas alturas se parecía a un potente farol de color rojo, provocando que Leon se enterneciera de su respuesta incómoda. Se prometió que la haría reaccionar así más seguido.

Continuaron conversando sobre sus vidas y gustos afines por un par de horas. Al descubrir que ambos admiraban a Elvis Presley, se miraron a los ojos como dos adolescentes ilusionados. El acento alemán de Noiholt hipnotizaba los oídos del agente Kennedy, descubriéndose claramente fascinado por él y buscando la forma de hacerla hablar más para poder seguir escuchándola. Fue una cena muy provechosa, pues salieron del local conociéndose un poco mejor y, por tanto, más preparados para continuar juntos.

Leon llevó a la chica a su casa; se despidieron con una larga sesión de besos húmedos en el estacionamiento, quedando ambos sin aliento. Noiholt entró a su departamento y pasó un buen rato afirmada a la puerta, controlando su respiración agitada. Lo deseaba con tanta intensidad que le dolía el cuerpo, por lo cual a pesar de lo tarde que era, tomó una ducha fría para calmarse.

Cuando el agente llegó a su casa, hizo exactamente lo mismo.

.

.

El tiempo fue pasando con bastante rapidez. La pareja no se topaba durante el día puesto que ella se encontraba recibiendo entrenamiento en la academia del Servicio Secreto, que quedaba en un edificio contiguo al trabajo de Leon. Pero se juntaban las tardes que podían y, de esa forma, continuaban desarrollando su relación, la cual en un acuerdo tácito no revelaron al público general —aunque sí al departamento de _Recursos Humanos_ , porque era obligatorio— para no pasar por cuestionamientos o preguntas inútiles. Debido a lo anterior no llegaban juntos al trabajo… Aunque un día coincidieron en el estacionamiento. Así fue como el agente se enteró de que Noiholt había conseguido un Mercedes-Benz 190 de color negro, idéntico al que perdió en _Grüneger_ ; le preguntó de inmediato por qué buscó específicamente ese modelo.

—Mi papá quería que este fuera mi primer auto. Cuando conseguí el permiso de conducir, mamá me lo regaló. Significa mucho para mí —respondió ella mordiéndose una uña.

Para Leon, los almuerzos siempre eran divertidos desde que Noiholt había llegado a Estados Unidos, y también porque Ortiz y Blatstein lo acompañaban de manera permanente. Hunnigan disfrutaba lo suyo viéndolos conversar, discutir o ignorarse. «Cosas de hombres», pensaba en un tono que decía mas bien «cosas de idiotas», mientras reía en silencio.

David Ortiz era muy popular entre las mujeres —y también hombres— gracias a su piel tostada, ojos oscuros y cabello castaño, el cual llevaba corto pero _esponjado_ según sus propias palabras. A los veintisiete años se encontraba en el apogeo de su belleza masculina, a la cual le sacaba todo el partido posible gracias a su linda cara y su físico musculoso. Objetivamente era un hombre muy guapo y seductor; sus raíces latinas resplandecían en donde se encontrara, lo cual le facilitaba cualquier tipo de trámite pues todos se desvivían por atenderlo, hecho que pudo convertido en un tipo malcriado, no obstante, a pesar de lo vanidoso que resultaba en muchas ocasiones, era amable y se esforzaba por ser imparcial con las personas. 

Robert Blatstein, por otro lado, era un hombre judío de veintiocho años originario de Ottawa, Canadá. De piel rosácea, cabello oscuro y profundos ojos grises, el encantador jovencito que tenía por hobby principal los videojuegos, conoció a David en un campamento militar en el que coincidieron casi diez años atrás, y desde entonces fueron inseparables. Robert era una persona de excelente humor, muy bromista, también benevolente y piadoso aunque odiaba demostrarlo. Tenía una exesposa con la que a veces rememoraba buenos tiempos y una pequeña hija llamada Stephanie, su mayor orgullo en la vida. Se veían cada vez que él podía y disfrutaban de tardes enteras jugando a la _Nintendo 64_ , sesiones en las que muchas veces David también participaba.

En resumen, ambos agentes disfrutaban de la vida como si esta fuera un permanente chiste. No se hacían problemas, intentaban no preocuparse de más; vivían sabiendo que el fin podía llegar en cualquier momento tanto por accidente como por sus trabajos. No se estresaban con nada, hecho que los convertían en excelentes elementos para cualquier equipo en donde se integraran.

—¿Y cómo va todo con tu chica autista? —preguntó Leon durante la comida de ese día.

—¡Bah! —David encogió los hombros con desdén—. No hay manera. El otro día intenté meterle conversación diciéndole «las chicas bajitas son preciosas…», juraría que insultó a todo mi árbol genealógico con la mirada. Fue un poco espeluznante, por eso mejor le hago caso a Rob y me olvido de ella.

—¡Sí! —exclamó el aludido, soltando su sagrado _Gameboy_ y levantando ambas manos al cielo—. Hoy ha ocurrido un milagro: Dave admitió que tengo razón. —Todos en la mesa rieron.

—Vete a la mierda —escupió el latino.

—Ya, no empieces con tus mariconerías. Todo es tu culpa por no escucharme desde un principio. Siempre te lo dije: Maüser es una jodida estatua de hielo —sentenció.

«¿Maüser?» Pensó Leon con la boca abierta. A pesar de la pronunciación extraña con que Robert lo dijo[2], identificó el apellido con poco esfuerzo. ¿Maüser, en serio? ¿A David le gustaba Noiholt? ¡Pero qué rayos…!

Buscó a Hunnigan con la mirada, descubriéndola con esa sonrisita críptica que casi nunca lucía. Ahora que lo pensaba, también sonreía así cada vez que hablaban de _la chica autista_ … ¡Era Noiholt todo el tiempo! ¡Y ella lo sabía antes de que Leon se enterara!

No obstante, creyó que lo más prudente era asegurarse de que hablaban de Noiholt… podría ser un alcance de nombre ¿verdad? Era perfectamente posible que hubiera otra chica de apellido Maüser en la academia del Servicio Secreto, ¿o no?

—¿Por qué dices que es una estatua de hielo? —dijo masticando, como si no le interesara mucho. Ingrid lo miró risueña.

—No es solo que no habla, es que la miras y te da frío —Robert se estremeció—. Es una rubia de ojos claros, flacuchenta, bajita; dicen que es alemana. Bonita, pero… Lo siento, Dave es el único que ve algo en ella. —Leon asintió, convencido de que definitivamente hablaban de su chica.

—Seguramente es lesbiana, por eso se lleva bien contigo —dijo David con acritud a la mujer de anteojos.

Leon se atragantó con la comida al escuchar esa frase. El joven canadiense se largó a reír como un loco mientras Hunnigan le dedicaba una mirada envenenada.

—Y yo que pensaba dejar las cortinas de mi oficina abiertas para que miraran… —anunció ella tranquilamente, provocando que al final todos los hombres de la mesa terminaran atorados.

—¡Hunnigan! —se quejó David—. ¡No nos tortures así!

—Si nos permites mirar seré tu esclavo para siempre —suplicó Robert con las manos juntas.

Los dos amigos continuaron rogándole a Hunnigan un buen rato más, ilusionados con la idea de presenciar un beso entre ambas mujeres.

Mientras eso ocurría, Leon continuaba atorado.

Esa tarde, el agente llevó a Noiholt al cine. Cuando hacían fila para la boletería le comentó lo ocurrido con su almuerzo… ganándose un largo bufido de ella, que parecía repentinamente furiosa.

—Ortiz es un dolor en el trasero —gruñó—. _Scheiße!_ Me saca de mis casillas.

—Está bastante colado por ti, y además es muy guapo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —se burló.

—Nada. Solo tú _me importas_.

—Buena respuesta —murmuró dándole un beso corto en los labios. Cada vez que Noiholt le demostraba su necesidad por él, sentía algo agradable en el interior y eso le preocupaba un poco.

Aquella tarde, ir al cine fue solo una excusa. Para coronar tres semanas de relación, Leon escogió una película que ambos querían ver… sin vaticinar que terminarían en una esquina del auditorio acariciándose por encima de la ropa, ignorando completamente la enorme pantalla. La oscuridad del lugar facilitaba su exploración lujuriosa, por lo cual olvidaron para qué habían ido a ese lugar en primera instancia.

Noiholt gimió al sentir los labios suaves de Leon recorriendo su garganta. Palpó sus duros músculos del pecho, los brazos, sus abdominales; se extasió de él como nunca. Leon recorrió su espalda hasta el final de la cintura, su estómago y en un minuto de ardor insoportable, le amasó los pechos a través de la blusa. Ella se asustó porque temía ir muy rápido —no por la incursión—, y puesto que las caricias del joven agente le parecían lo más increíble que había sentido nunca, deseaba que disfrutaran despacio cada una de las etapas que componían una relación.

Él por su parte sentía lo mismo; no quería presionarla con sus necesidades físicas, pero se encontraba al límite de la excitación. Ansiaba poseerla por completo y sabía que si intentaba quitarle la ropa ella no se negaría, sin embargo, su deseo de _hacer las cosas_ _con calma_ se impuso y finalmente ambos amantes concluyeron aquella tarde de cine con otra sesión de toqueteos en el estacionamiento del edificio donde Noiholt vivía.

No obstante, hacia la quinta semana de relación la alemana pensó que, quizás, era momento de avanzar otro poco. Decidió que se lo plantearía apenas tuviera la oportunidad, pero el agente se le adelantó con un mensaje de texto al móvil:

«kdate hoy n mi ksa».

Noiholt, que en ese momento se encontraba en los camarines de la academia, inspiró hondo y se sentó en una de las bancas, mirando fijamente su teléfono Nokia 8850. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, casi como si Leon la estuviera tocando justo en ese momento, cuando le llegó otro mensaje:

«dormir x ahora, si kieres».

Tragó saliva. El joven le estaba dando la oportunidad de pasar una noche junto a él… durmiendo. Por raro que pudiera sonar esa idea le parecía maravillosa, por lo cual redactó una respuesta inmediata:

«si kiero u//u».

En el edificio contiguo, Leon se dio golpecitos en los labios al ver ese mensaje. Su chica había aceptado la propuesta con un emoticono ruborizado; casi pudo imaginar con claridad su rostro encendido, apretando las teclas con manos temblorosas por la emoción… Sí, no necesitaba verla para saber cómo había reaccionado; ya empezaba a conocerla muy bien. Redactó un último mensaje:

«ve a mi depto kndo trmines, stacionamiento 2109».

Esa noche, una expectante Noiholt aparcó en el lugar indicado y subió hasta el octavo piso del lindo edificio de departamentos que habitaba Leon. Nada más entrar fue recibida con una oleada de besos cálidos en todas las porciones de piel que su ropa dejaba a la vista. Ella consiguió abrazarlo del cuello, mordiéndole la mandíbula áspera con gemidos de verdadera felicidad. Así como estaban comportándose terminarían follando igual que unos posesos en el primer rincón disponible, por lo cual volvieron a centrarse en la idea de «ir despacio y hacer las cosas bien», premisa que tenía a ambos de los nervios a pesar de las buenas razones que los motivaban a ello.

Debido a lo anterior, Leon le explicó a Noiholt por qué actuaba así, aclarándole que la deseaba pero que necesitaba ir despacio y no cometer los mismos errores de sus relaciones anteriores. La chica lo escuchaba maravillada, deleitándose con su voz ronca y varonil más de lo que atendía a la explicación. Pero a pesar de su distracción, comprendía lo importante que era todo aquello para Leon y concluyó que, al igual que todo con él, valía la pena el esfuerzo, incluso cuando su propio cuerpo hervía de deseo.

—¿Se te ocurre cómo conquisté a mi primera novia? —dijo el joven en algún momento de la conversación—. Aquí va: la rescaté de ser atropellada. ¿Qué tal?

—Tú y tu maldito complejo de héroe —murmuró Noiholt sin mala intención.

—Bingo.

—Pero así me gustas.

La forma en que Noiholt pronunció aquellas palabras fue como un bálsamo para los nervios de Leon. Consiguió redoblar su confianza en que estaba actuando de buena forma con ella, por lo cual dio por terminada la conversación cuando consiguió hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

La posición elegida por ambos para descansar fue una _cucharita_ en toda la regla: Leon la abrazaba por detrás y ella enredaba las piernas con las de él. Noiholt se sentía más segura que nunca entre sus brazos y estaba convencida de que los demonios que la atormentaban no la alcanzarían mientras lo tuviera cerca… Sin embargo, la tercera vez que durmieron juntos algo ocurrió.

Leon se despertó en medio de la noche encontrando la cama sin más ocupante que su persona. Pestañeó confundido, frotándose los ojos mientras se sentaba. ¿Y Noiholt? Permaneció un rato en la cama por si había ido al baño, pero tras cinco minutos sin noticias salió de la habitación.

Encontró a la chica escondida debajo del mesón que componía su cocina tipo americana. Temblaba, las rodillas encogidas hasta tocar su pecho y con un vaso de leche a medio beber. Leon se dejó caer sentado frente a ella. La miró atentamente esperando que hablara; como no lo hizo él tuvo que interrumpir el silencio.

—¿Qué va mal? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Estoy… muerta de… de miedo. —Se encogió un poco más. Era notorio lo mucho que le costaba hablar.

—¿Por qué?

—Soñé que…, el… el loquero dijo que era normal, que las pesadillas se irían con el tiempo. Pero… —respiró entrecortadamente—, es… 

—Tiene razón —interrumpió delicadamente—, los meses posteriores a Raccoon City sufrí de pesadillas imposibles. Eran _demasiado_ reales; me despertaba dando patadas al aire pensando que estaba aplastando cabezas zombis. Eventualmente desaparecieron, aunque a veces vuelven.

—Me siento muy vulnerable en este momento —confesó despacio. Si no hubiera habido tanto silencio, probablemente Leon no la habría escuchado.

—Lo sé.

—Siento como si estuviera al borde de algo… —Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro.

—Sí, nena. —Abrió los brazos. —¿Quieres venir aquí? Creo que soy más cómodo que ese frío mueble.

Noiholt se arrastró hasta su cuerpo; en poco tiempo quedó sentada en su regazo, con la cabeza escondida en su cuello, protegida por esa voluntad que tenía aquel hombre de sanarle hasta las heridas más profundas. No pudo evitar preguntarse hasta dónde llegaba esa obsesión protectora que tenía con las personas; cuánto daño habría recibido en su vida gracias a la preocupación que demostraba por el mundo entero.

El agente apretó un poco el abrazo en ese momento, haciendo que sus pensamientos dieran paso a la tristeza por entender que sus almas necesitaban sanarse mutuamente… y tuvo miedo por aferrarse a él de esa manera. Se le estaba metiendo en las entrañas de forma inexorable.

—¿Quieres hablar? —Noiholt negó bruscamente con la cabeza—. _Sshh_ , entiendo. Nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche si es necesario.

Leon la meció hasta que consiguió darle un poco de tranquilidad. De pronto, ella separó el rostro de su cuello y le clavó la mirada de tal manera que el rubio se sintió hipnotizado, incapaz de apartar los ojos, rendido ante el hecho de que la chica le fascinaba de una forma que le asustaba cada vez más.

—Estoy jodida —musitó Noiholt entre lágrimas.

—Puede ser —le acarició la boca con el pulgar—; yo también estoy algo jodido… Suerte que ahora somos dos —sonrió.

— _Himmel_ … —suspiró con una mueca pesarosa.

—¿Qué?

—Eso me da más miedo que mis pesadillas. No quiero depender de ti tan rápido, pero parece que te necesito más de lo que me conviene —admitió atropelladamente.

El agente se quedó un instante en silencio, meditando el profundo e intenso significado de aquella frase.

Al cabo de un rato volvió a hablar:

—¿Te preocupa lo que pueda pensar de eso?

—También. —Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, mostrándose claramente contrita—. Creo que, tal vez, me he obsesionado un poquito contigo.

—No serías la primera. —Trataba de subirle el ánimo con esa frase, pero solo consiguió hacerla fruncir el ceño.

—Uhm… espero ser la última —masculló con fiereza inesperada.

En esas cinco semanas y algo de relación, Leon se había dado cuenta de que Noiholt tenía un evidente problema de celos, y este no se manifestaba con revisiones sorpresa a su teléfono móvil o correo electrónico, nada de eso. Solo que Leon fue notando cada vez con mayor frecuencia que si alguna chica lo miraba demasiado, o le hablaba con familiaridad, ella comenzaba a arder.

Aquello no le suponía el más mínimo problema… Lo que le inquietaba era su propio gusto por ese comportamiento. Los celos, la necesidad, la forma en que se aferraba a él como un náufrago a una tabla; todo lo anterior se le antojaba como una inyección de vida directo a las venas, y estaba consciente de que empezaba a hacerse adicto. No solo ella se aferraba, resultó que también Leon lo hacía, a su modo particular. Noiholt saciaba —aunque de manera poco convencional— el conjunto de carencias emocionales que lo habían llevado a ser policía. Por alguna razón, su propia _necesidad_ quedaba cubierta por la _necesidad_ de ella. Sonaba chocante, pero así se sentía… aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta de ninguna manera.

Leon muy pronto dejó de pensar en eso, pues no era momento de _sicoanalizarse_ sino de darle consuelo a la muchacha que había elegido como pareja.

—¿Te sirve de algo saber que no me molesta tu pequeña obsesión? —Le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Me siento menos culpable.

—Cariño: somos casos especiales. Hemos sobrevivido a desastres biológicos impensables, también hemos pasado por tratamientos siquiátricos… ¿qué tiene de malo si me necesitas más de lo normal? —Noiholt asintió después de una pausa, pese a no estar muy convencida con la explicación. «Al menos dejó de llorar», caviló el agente—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —Quiso asegurarse.

—Un poco. Eh… —vaciló—, gracias por… por estar conmigo y, bueno… aceptarme.

—De nada —apoyó los labios en su frente de porcelana—. Volvamos a la cama.

.

.

**_Washington D.C., Estados Unidos. Día 5 de abril del año 2000._ **

Hunnigan citó esa tarde de viernes a los agentes Leon Kennedy, David Ortiz, Robert Blatstein y Noiholt Maüser a su despacho. Había llegado el momento de completar una nueva misión relacionada con Umbrella, y para ello seleccionó a dos de los mejores agentes de apoyo que tenían disponibles para acompañar a Leon. Por último, movió varios hilos hasta que consiguió incluir también a Noiholt, básicamente por dos razones: sus jefes le pidieron probar cómo se desenvolvía en misión, y el lugar de destino al que iban era… Alemania. Así que necesitaban un intérprete, lo cual la dejaba en buena posición para ocupar ese puesto.

Hunnigan se acomodó los anteojos antes de tomar un montón de papeles guardados en cierta gaveta de su escritorio. Luego, miró a los agentes con una ceja alzada mientras ordenaba las hojas con ayuda de sus manos.

—Existe el rumor de que una compañía farmacéutica alemana está haciendo experimentos biológicos bajo el mando de Umbrella. Aparentemente son nuevas cepas del virus G; su misión es comprobar si estos datos son ciertos, para lo cual serán infiltrados en el laboratorio sospechoso. Leon, tú recibirás los datos que David y Robert te entreguen y reportarás directamente a los jefes; como ya te han visto la cara estarás entre las sombras ¿vale? Noiholt, tú serás la intérprete de ellos dos. Partirán el día de mañana… Buena suerte.

Todos asintieron cuando Hunnigan dejó de hablar. Leon tomó los documentos y encabezó la salida, mas la muchacha alemana se quedó atrás y compartió unas palabras con Ingrid antes de abandonar el despacho también. En ese momento, se pudo escuchar claramente a lo lejos la voz de David gruñendo: «Se los dije. Les dije que era lesbiana».

Ese mismo día, aunque algo más tarde, Leon reunió a su equipo y les explicó lo que esperaba de ellos en una de las oficinas más grandes que tenía el edificio donde trabajaban.

—Nos vamos a Múnich. Como investigaremos a la Corporación Umbrella, necesito que tengan la mente muy abierta para lo que les voy a explicar: si ven a alguien que luce igual a un _zombi_ _Hollywoodense_ , apunten a la cabeza y disparen sin cuestionarse, porque no se enfrentarán a seres humanos sino a armas biológicas que jamás habrían imaginado, creadas con el único propósito de exterminarnos. Son _ellos_ o nosotros, y _ellos_ no vacilan[3].

Robert y David ladearon el cuello al mismo tiempo, parpadeando repetidamente ante la nueva información. En el servicio secreto había rumores sobre misiones confidenciales que involucraban peligros biológicos, como experimentos con animales y personas transformadas en _no muertos_ , pero jamás pensaron que todo aquello era más que simples comentarios de pasillo. Tras una larga pausa, el primero en tomar la palabra fue el joven latino.

—Zombis… como de película. Genial ¿no? —soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Zombis humanos, perros zombis, cocodrilos mutantes, gorilas infectados, anfibios mutados… lo que se les ocurra. Umbrella tiene de todo —añadió Leon con su habitual nota de sarcasmo.

—¡Jo! Me cuesta creerlo… —David miró de pronto a Noiholt, que permanecía impasible—. ¿Y tú? ¿No te da miedo? —Ella respondió con un silencioso encogimiento de hombros que provocó un bufido exasperado de su interlocutor.

—Vale ya —intervino Robert—, entonces la única opción que tenemos es _matarlos_ ¿no? —inquirió dirigiéndose a Leon.

—Exacto.

—Qué maravilla… —suspiró.

—No se agobien, chicos. Compartiré con ustedes todo lo que sé para que no se lleven sorpresas, pero antes… Maüser, ¿puedes decirle a la secretaria de piso que nos encargue comida en el restaurant del frente? Espero que no hayan hecho planes, porque tenemos para rato—pidió, consciente de que su chica debía estar un poco de los nervios.

Ella asintió rápidamente y salió de la oficina sin notar que David le daba una mirada de reojo. Este se encontró inusitadamente intrigado por la forma en que su superior articuló el apellido de la muchacha que le gustaba; era un detalle ridículo, lo sabía, pero se oyó _demasiado bien_ , como si lo hubiera pronunciado muchas veces… Rio en voz alta, sorprendido de estar pensando esas tonterías y no en la difícil misión que se les venía por delante.

La reunión se extendió hasta casi las diez de la noche. Leon explicó con detalles todo lo que había vivido en Raccoon City, lo que sabía del incidente en la mansión Spencer, también lo ocurrido en la isla Rockfort —información entregada por Claire Redfield una tarde de café y conversación—, y por último se explayó hablando de su última experiencia en Grüneger, teniendo mucho cuidado de no revelar que allí había conocido a Noiholt porque era información clasificada, pero aunque no lo hubiera sido, no quería exponerla de esa forma sabiendo cómo se sentía al respecto. La miró de hito en hito mientras hablaba y no encontró ninguna señal de turbación en su rostro, sin embargo, intuyó con claridad que debía estar hecha un desastre por dentro.

Cuando al fin terminaron, los cuatro agentes salieron del Servicio Secreto para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares. Robert y David anunciaron que tomarían una cerveza antes de volver a casa; Leon se excusó argumentando que debía preparar informes antes del viaje.

—¿Y tú, Maüser? —preguntó David, que no se daba por vencido en sus pobres intentos por conquistarla.

—Lo siento —se excusó para sorpresa de él, que no había tenido oportunidad de escucharla hablar hasta ese minuto.

—V-vale… —Pensaba que Noiholt tendría un tono grave; por el contrario, encontró que parecía la voz de una niña pequeña y no le gustó mucho, aunque su inglés de acento rudo hizo un contrapeso positivo en su impresión general.

—Mañana nos recogerán temprano para llevarnos al aeropuerto. No se queden dormidos —bromeó el agente Kennedy.

Aún más tarde esa noche, Noiholt se dirigió al departamento de Leon para compartir un rato con él. Estaba nerviosa pues asistiría a su primera misión, pero más que eso le asustaba involucrarse de nuevo con Umbrella, la empresa farmacéutica que había mandado su vida a la mierda. Sin embargo, intentó por todos los medios apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, pues finalmente ella había escogido ese camino y no tenía derecho a quejarse ahora. Sabía que el temor siempre estaría ahí, solo le tocaba aprender a dominarlo.

Leon captó rápidamente su estado de ánimo; rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos y la reconfortó.

—¿Quieres hablar? —Le besó el pelo.

—Estoy nerviosa, pero bajo control. No te preocupes. —Enterró la nariz en su pecho hasta perderse en su aroma varonil.

—Mira… si es muy duro… —insinuó despacio.

—No me retiraré por ningún motivo, Leon. Esto es por mí, ¿vale? Tengo que hacerlo. Necesito superarlo.

Aunque ninguno de los dos habló abiertamente del tema, implícitamente sabían que Noiholt se refería a lo ocurrido en Grüneger.

—De acuerdo, pero no olvides que estoy contigo —dijo el agente en voz baja.

—Tú eres quien me mantiene cuerda —reconoció levantando la mirada—. Has sido tú quien me ha dado fuerzas… ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

—Okay —sonrió—, entonces ¿segura de que no quieres quedarte esta noche?

—Segura. Te deseo demasiado como para aguantar.

—No te creas que yo estoy muy tranquilo —bromeó, aunque era cierto. Su anatomía siempre se manifestaba rudamente con aquellas sesiones de besos húmedos, estuvieran donde estuvieran. Últimamente, incluso verla ya le provocaba una erección. Se sentía como un muchachito hormonado, época en la cual sufría de constantes _alzamientos_ incluso con el inocente roce del viento.

Leon, entonces, se inclinó hacia ella para besarla despacio, saboreando sus labios como si no hubiera nada más, mordiendo con suavidad, disfrutándola sabiendo que desde mañana todo volvería a ponerse peligroso… pero se negaba a pensar mucho en eso. Simplemente se enfocaría en cuerpo y alma a que nadie muriera bajo su mando.

.

.

**_Múnich, Alemania. Día 7 de abril del año 2000._ **

Tras un agotador viaje que incluía catorce horas de vuelo, comida desabrida y el constante siseo del exasperante _Gameboy_ de Robert, los cuatro agentes del Servicio Secreto estadounidense finalmente pisaron tierra alemana. Se encontraban exhaustos, pero no contaban con mucho tiempo para reponerse: los esperaban para llevarlos al hotel _Mövenpick_ donde se hospedarían, descansarían un poco y comenzarían con la misión lo más rápido posible.

Leon no podía menos que sentirse aliviado de contar con compañeros de viaje tan joviales y divertidos. Robert y David se pasaron todo el recorrido bromeando, insultándose, dándose manotones y burlándose el uno del otro con tanta saña que incluso Noiholt esbozó una media sonrisa de vez en cuando.

—¿Es cierto que eres alemana, Maüser? —preguntó David en algún momento del viaje—. Como ves, Rob está demasiado entretenido con su horroroso _Gameboy_ como para preguntártelo —señaló a su amigo con la barbilla.

—Te escuché —dijo el canadiense, alzando la mirada por encima de sus anteojos—. Lo que pasa es que este bebé es mucho más entretenido que tú, por eso estás celoso. —Mostró con orgullo la pequeña consola, que transmitía enervantes canciones del juego _Pokémon_.

—Púdrete, maldito judío nerd —le sacó la lengua.

David atajó con la mollera una revista que su compañero le lanzó en venganza por sus comentarios… Aunque la cosa no terminó ahí, porque Robert se lanzó contra él a revolverle el pelo y el latino respondió con unas patadas flojas; era tanto el escándalo que Leon tuvo que actuar como mediador entre ambos para que la tripulación no los fuera a regañar.

—Niños, compórtense… Por favor —habló en tono ceremonioso.

—Bueno, papi —dijo Robert, provocándole una sincera carcajada. Al volver a su asiento se dio cuenta de que Noiholt también parecía a punto de reír, por lo cual continuó la pregunta de su amigo—. Entonces, ¿eres alemana, Maüser?

—Sí —respondió ella, de una forma bastante amistosa.

—Me debes cien dólares, Dave —anunció mientras el nombrado enrojecía violentamente—. ¿Sabes? Este imbécil creía que eras ucraniana. —Noiholt sacudió la cabeza con espanto—. Lo siento, es que cuando le dan sus enamoramientos adolescentes suele comportarse peor que un cocainómano sin su dosis.

—¡Rob! —lloriqueó el pobre David, herido en su amor propio—. Por favor, no le escuches —rogó a la chica.

Ella le mostró ambas palmas en un gesto conciliador y volvió a menear la cabeza, dejándole claro que no haría caso a los comentarios de su despiadado amigo. Leon observó la escena reflejada en un cristal que estaba frente a él y se mordisqueó el puño, tentado a reír de nuevo. No cabía duda de que esos dos eran una estupenda compañía; tal vez gracias a ellos Noiholt podría vencer algo de su timidez…

El agente Kennedy pestañeó un poco desorientado hasta que recordó dónde se encontraba: a bordo del enorme auto que los recogió en el aeropuerto. Este frenó de improviso, mostrándoles la entrada del hotel.

—Okay chicos, manos a la obra —suspiró el líder de la misión.

En los días siguientes, Leon se infiltró varias veces dentro de aquel enorme laboratorio que más parecía un hospital: tenía seis pisos, tres subterráneos y muchas oficinas para investigar y recopilar información. En tanto él se escabullía por todas partes, sus tres subordinados hacían las veces de investigadores. Noiholt traducía con éxito, David encantaba a las mujeres con su sonrisa torcida, y Robert aportaba un rostro impasible que ayudaba a concretar la charada. Con sorpresa, los cuatro agentes notaron que no estaban teniendo demasiados problemas a la hora de indagar, lo cual podía significar algo muy bueno… o muy malo. En cualquier caso, continuaron trabajando sin descanso pues acabar con _Umbrella_ era una empresa que valía cualquier sacrificio.

Una tarde, Leon consideró que era momento de _nadar más profundo_ en las aguas del laboratorio. Tenía cierta sospecha de que encontraría experimentos biológicos, por lo cual no lo pensó más y se encaminó hacia su objetivo. Bajó hasta el tercer subterráneo sabiendo que su equipo había apagado algunas cámaras de seguridad minutos atrás, permitiéndole desplazarse por los puntos ciegos que quedaban libres de peligros.

Corrió entre los automóviles estacionados empuñando su _H &K VP70_ de siempre, confiado en que era solo una precaución y no tendría que utilizarla realmente. Observó la oscuridad que se cernía a su alrededor como un mal augurio; tragó saliva. Ese ambiente lúgubre le recordaba mucho a su paso por _Raccoon City_.

«Momento. Oigo pasos… ¿dónde?», pensó mientras se giraba con rapidez hacia el origen del sonido que lo había alertado. Apoyado en el vehículo más próximo, reptó en cuclillas hasta que identificó un par de piernas que ya conocía bastante bien. Alzó un poco la cabeza y confirmó sus sospechas.

—¡Maüser! —siseó involuntariamente.

Ella se dio vuelta y le hizo un gesto de silencio con la mano. Retrocedió despacio hasta colocarse a su lado y se agachó.

—Me pareció haber visto a alguien —explicó en susurros.

—Trata de avisarme la próxima vez, sería peligroso para la misión si nos llegan a ver juntos —la regañó cuchicheando, al mismo tiempo que oteaba ansioso el lugar.

—Lo siento…

—¿Viniste sola? —Noiholt asintió—. Bueno, no pasa nada. Irás aprendiendo. —Tomó su barbilla con la mano libre y le acarició los labios a modo de despedida—. Ten cuidado.

La pobre Noiholt se lo quedó mirando con abandono mientras él caminaba en dirección contraria a la que estaba siguiendo. Se lamió los labios, ávida de saborearlo, cuando notó que sus pasos aminoraron el ritmo. ¿Qué ocurría?

Sin poder controlar su curiosidad, la pequeña alemana asomó la cabeza por el parachoques del auto y percibió cómo una hermosa silueta curvilínea comenzaba a materializarse frente a Leon.

—Hola, guapo —ronroneó una sexy voz femenina—. Por fin nos volvemos a encontrar.

—Ada… —saludó él tras unos segundos de reconocimiento, sin devolverle la sonrisa.

«¡Ada!», chilló Noiholt en su interior. Apretó los puños con fuerza desmedida, casi arañando la dura goma del parachoques. Ada, la chica que había enamorado y traicionado a Leon, hiriéndolo en lo más hondo para protegerlo… estaba ahí, a centímetros de ellos. No lo podía creer. Cuando comenzó su relación con el agente, Ada nunca formó parte de la ecuación. Pero ahora… mejor ni pensar en ello.

Los tacones de la espía reverberaron su característico sonido en el estacionamiento mientras caminaba hasta posicionarse frente a Leon, que ya había guardado su arma en la cartuchera. Le sonrió de medio lado y, mirando tras él, dijo en voz alta:

—Puedes salir, chiquilla. No muerdo —arrulló.

El agente suspiró con pesadez y le hizo un gesto a Noiholt para que se aproximara a la conversación. «Una fiestecita para tres», pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Noiholt abandonó su refugio y anduvo a paso vacilante hasta quedar cerca de ellos. Se sentía muy incómoda y su timidez natural no la ayudaba a enfrentar la situación de mejor manera, mas cuando alzó la mirada y vio a Ada… se quedó con la boca abierta.

— _Mein Gott_ —articuló sin darse cuenta.

Aquella mujer de rasgos asiáticos era preciosa, una joya. Cabello negro corto hasta las orejas, ojos verdes con terminación de almendras, boca granate en forma de corazón, cuerpo de _femme fatale_ ; todo aquello coronado con un vestido color carmesí que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación le daba un aspecto claramente seductor y adulto. La joven alemana sintió que la cara lentamente comenzaba a arderle, sonrojada ante esa mujer.

Ada se echó el cabello hacia atrás haciendo que su pulsera tintineara con el movimiento. Leon siguió el movimiento con la mirada, tragando saliva al tiempo que percibía aquel extraño embrujo que lo enamoró de ella hace ya tantos meses, y que volvía a imponerse como el primer instante en que se conocieron.

—Ella es magnética —dijo Noiholt sin una pizca de envidia en la voz—. Ahora puedo entenderlo.

—¿Entender _qué_? —Leon no comprendió de un principio a qué se refería, aunque tenía una sospecha…

—Y tú, ¿quién eres?

—Noiholt Maüser —habló a regañadientes.

—Ah, eres la _niña_ que Leon rescató en ese pueblecito austriaco.

—Sí. —«Niña» era un epíteto que ponía a Noiholt de los nervios. Para ella, equivalía a que la llamaran _enana_.

—Y tienes familia paterna en la milicia alemana —continuó la morena.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Hice mis tareas.

—Basta, Ada —interrumpió Leon—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin darle una respuesta, la chica oriental caminó un poco más hacia él y le acarició un hombro, provocando un estallido de celos en Noiholt que presenciaba la escena con gesto adusto.

— _Was machst du, Schlampe?_ —espetó en su idioma natal.

—¡Uy! ¿Es tu novio? —La miró—. No te preocupes, Leon y yo somos amigos de hace mucho tiempo…

—Sí, sí. ¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió él, ahora exasperado.

—Ya sabes: esto, aquello, lo de más allá… —encogió los hombros con una sonrisa—, siempre estoy muy ocupada.

—Y fingir tu muerte debe haberte dejado con un papeleo interminable por resolver.

—Ah, eso…, la verdad es que no ha sido tan difícil. Tengo buenos asesores.

Ambos se desafiaron con la mirada por unos cuantos segundos, haciendo que Noiholt se sintiera aún más incómoda. Presenciar un encuentro como aquel le dolía muy hondo, pues sabía que Leon la había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra para reclamarle por el dolor que le había causado… sin éxito.

Pero había algo más: el aspecto fantástico de la espía oriental había calado en su interior. Era una mujer en toda la regla; su voz aterciopelada parecía creada especialmente para excitar. Noiholt sintió que su cuerpo era demasiado menudo, sus pechos muy pequeños, su estatura muy baja y su voz muy aguda como para competir con Ada. Maldijo en silencio la situación, pues le había entrado un pánico irracional de que Leon prefiriera finalmente volver a perseguir a esa preciosa morena, abandonándola a su suerte.

—¿Sabes, Ada? Nunca me has contestado con sinceridad una pregunta. —El agente se revolvió el pelo—. Desde _Raccoon City_ intenté encontrarte, pero fue como si te hubiera tragado la tierra. Y ahora actúas con esa naturalidad… Esperaba al menos una explicación. No te preocupes por ella —señaló a la alemana con un gesto suave de cabeza—, lo sabe todo.

—¡Ay, Leon! Tu inocencia siempre ha sido tan dulce… —exhaló—. Eso fue lo primero que me deslumbró de ti cuando nos conocimos.

— _¡Tsk!_ Parece que hablaras de un pobre idiota, pero gracias por no ser tan directa. Al menos, dime si es verdad eso de que estás trabajando para Wesker.

—Ups, se acabó el tiempo. —Retrocedió lentamente—. Nos vemos…

Ada hizo un gesto vago con la mano y sacó su _lanzagrifos_ , el cual enganchó en alguna parte del techo, desapareciendo rápidamente del lugar. Leon se quedó mirando hacia arriba un rato hasta que se convenció de que no volvería.

—Tomaré eso como un _sí_ —musitó de manera quejumbrosa.

—¿No vas a ir por ella? —La voz de Noiholt sonó como un latigazo.

—No. —Alzó las cejas, volviéndose a observarla con recelo—. ¿Estás molesta?

Ella soltó el aire bruscamente entre los dientes. No sabía cómo traducir en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo, porque era una mezcla de emociones con las que no estaba familiarizada. Pero podía palpar la rabia, la frustración, los celos… Presenciar en vivo y en directo la insoportable química que él compartía con Ada era demasiado para sus nervios. Se llevó el pulgar a la boca, incapaz de hablar con naturalidad, hasta que su pregunta emergió entre el incómodo silencio.

—¿Qué te gusta de mí, Leon? —masculló, y al notar que el nombrado la miraba como si le hubiera emergido otra cabeza, continuó hablando—. Ya ves… que ella y yo no nos parecemos en absoluto. —Señaló el espacio vacío que Ada había dejado.

—¿Eso qué…? —Dejó la frase inconclusa. Destrabó la mandíbula y chocó los dientes, no sabiendo cómo enfrentar la pregunta de Noiholt. Pues claro que no se parecían, ¿y qué? A él no le importaba eso. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido, por lo que bufó y dijo de mal humor: —No es el momento.

—Esto…, tienes razón… Perdóname. —Salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Leon aún más descolocado que antes, sintiéndose culpable por el tono que usó para responderle. Pero lo cierto era que estaban trabajando en ese instante, y no era buena idea sostener una conversación tan importante bajo tales circunstancias.

Esa noche, una vez terminaron sus labores, el agente fue a la habitación de Noiholt y llamó a su puerta. Desde fuera podía escucharse a Rammstein y todo su esplendor de metal industrial interpretando la canción _Sonne_ ; tuvo que golpear varias veces hasta percibir que ella corría el pestillo. Entró rápidamente, cerró, miró a su alrededor y soltó un largo suspiro. Todo estaba oscuro a excepción del ventanal que adornaba la habitación, pues colaba una buena porción de luz lunar hacia dentro. Noiholt lo miró por encima del hombro, lo invitó a tomar asiento sin palabras y caminó hacia el borde de dicho ventanal, lo suficientemente ancho como para que ella se sentara. Recogió las piernas y ahí se quedó, meciéndose suavemente al compás de la música, que sonaba muy fuerte, por eso no escuchó cuando Leon la nombró. Él mientras tanto buscaba la radio para bajarle el volumen; cuando lo consiguió —dejándola como sonido ambiente—, la habló de nuevo.

—Todo, Noiholt. Me gusta todo lo que hay en ti. ¿Por qué estás dudando?

—Vi cómo la mirabas. Tus ojos… Sé que todavía la quieres —largó de golpe y porrazo.

El agente retrocedió unos pasos, impactado por aquella afirmación.

—No lo entiendo. —Hizo un gesto disconforme mientras caminaba hacia Noiholt—. ¿Estás celosa?

—Sí… también, no sé…, no sé cómo me siento.

—Estoy contigo, no con Ada.

—Solo porque no la pudiste encontrar antes, pero ahora…

—Ahora, nada —remarcó la última palabra—. Que haya aparecido no significa que me vaya con ella. ¿Crees que te dejaría?

Noiholt le miró con una cara que reflejaba toda su preocupación. Tenía la boca apretada porque de lo contrario, sabía que empezaría a gritar y no había forma de que la conversación terminaba bien si perdía los estribos. Encogió los hombros, apoyando la cara en la ventana.

—Solo tú _me importas_ —insistió Leon, usando la frase que ambos utilizaban para definir sus sentimientos.

—Pero todavía la quieres —volvió a decir.

Se contemplaron con tristeza por un buen rato, hasta que Rammstein dejó de sonar y fue reemplazado por Scorpions y su canción _Send me an angel_. Entonces, Noiholt negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor vete, necesito pensar.

—Bien. Adiós —dijo resentido.

Leon salió de la habitación sintiendo una dolorosa incomodidad. Le preocupaba que la muchacha tuviera razón con respecto a sus sentimientos por Ada, aun cuando él estaba convencido de que solo quería estar con Noiholt. No obstante, tenía muy claro de que necesitaba cerrar el capítulo con la espía para sentirse finalmente libre de ella y Raccoon City.

Los días que sucedieron a aquel encuentro le parecieron amargos. Noiholt lo rehuía, todavía perturbada por lo acontecido, y él no sabía cómo hacer que las cosas volvieran a estar como antes. Se negaba a pensar que habían llegado a un _punto de quiebre_ , pero también entendía que no le había dado a Noiholt la seguridad que necesitaba para continuar con él sin preocuparse de las nuevas circunstancias. El factor Ada había desencadenado un temblor que los sacudió hasta casi los cimientos, provocándoles problemas con tan siquiera una pequeña visita.

Por otro lado, Noiholt extrañaba a Leon con locura, mas no estaba dispuesta a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. A veces le daban ganas de gritarle y otras, de preguntarle qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza. Por último, empezó a bajar la guardia, creyendo que había reaccionado de manera ridícula ante la situación. Ada había vuelto, pero eso no cambiaba lo que Leon y ella tenían. No podía echar a perder la relación por culpa de sus miedos irracionales, así que resolvió dejar de cuestionarlo todo y simplemente disfrutar de él lo más que la misión les permitiera. Ya habría tiempo de conversar mejor las cosas.

Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Noiholt al cuarto día de no hablarle al agente. Lo que no sospechaba era que esa noche tendría una conversación de lo más interesante con una visita que no esperaba recibir.

Aproximadamente a las dos de la madrugada, la alemana despertó casi ahogada por la hermosa pesadilla que le había regalado su subconsciente: una mezcla de imágenes donde se combinaba la muerte de su padre, de su madre, los zombis de _Grüneger_ y otras cosas que prefería olvidar. Como si no fuera suficiente, el punto culmine de todo aquello consistió en otra pesadilla un poco diferente, en la cual ella presenciaba cómo Leon luchaba por retener a Ada, besándola con pasión frente a sus ojos. Fue en ese momento que consiguió despertarse, acezando como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Se restregó la cara con impaciencia, sobresaltándose al notar que alguien la vigilaba por la ventana.

Era Ada. Ella la había despertado golpeando el vidrio.

Noiholt la quedó mirando un momento, incapaz de dilucidar si seguía soñando o en verdad su pesadilla había traspasado dimensiones, hasta que la espía —colgada gracias a su _lanzagrifos_ , enganchado quizás dónde— señaló con un dedo hacia abajo, invitándola a conversar de manera bastante sutil. Articuló un «te espero» y desapareció. Tan simple como eso.

La pequeña alemana bufó frustrada pensando si hacerle caso o no… pero la curiosidad era insoportable, por lo que tras una breve ducha se metió dentro del abrigo más cálido que tenía y salió del hotel. Conocía a la perfección lo caprichoso que podía ser el invierno alemán, por lo cual también vestía botas altas y un vestido negro de tela gruesa, ideal para el clima que enfrentaba. Caminó sin rumbo durante unos cuantos minutos disfrutando de las calles húmedas y el viento helado, hasta que se percató por fin de la presencia de Ada detrás de ella. Suspiró sin voltearse, pero la espía la atacó sin previo aviso. Noiholt percibió sus intenciones y la esquivó con rapidez, bloqueando un golpe que iba directamente a su nuca. Se agachó, alargando un brazo para golpear el estómago de Ada, pero no llegó a concretarlo, pues ella era muy veloz. Ada se echó hacia atrás e hizo ademán de sacar su pistola, pero Noiholt la bloqueó de nuevo golpeando sus piernas para hacerle perder el equilibrio. La morena usó su mano y suspendió su figura en perfecta perpendicularidad, acto seguido cayendo suavemente sobre sus tacones. Intentó golpear a Noiholt otra vez, pero ella frustró todos sus intentos. Después de un minuto tratando de noquearse la una a la otra, se detuvieron frente a frente. Ada sonrió con manifiesta coquetería y la alemana volvió a apreciar lo hermosa que era, sabiendo que si la espía hubiera querido pelear en serio no habría podido hacer nada contra ella; su técnica era impecable, evidenciando con aplastante brutalidad que tenía años de experiencia practicando artes marciales y la aventajaba con suma facilidad.

—Solo quería saludarte, Noiholt —ronroneó.

—Hola.

Ada soltó una risita, observándola con curiosidad. Luego se reacomodó el traje y sacó una cigarrera plateada de un bolsillo. La mostró señalando hacia una banca que estaba tras ella.

—¿Fumas?

—Casi no —dijo Noiholt, algo sorprendida.

—Eso es más un _sí_. ¿Quieres un cigarrillo, nena?

Ella asintió, por lo que ambas mujeres caminaron hasta sentarse en la banca. Noiholt se quitó los guantes, recibió el regalo y lo miró con suspicacia, pero Ada volvió a reír acercándole un encendedor. Había algo en ella que le provocaba cierta sensación de confianza, por lo que dejó sus resquemores a un lado y compartió ese cigarrillo con la morena.

Pasó un rato en que ambas no dijeron palabra, tan solo disfrutaron de aquel tabaco de buena calidad. No obstante, Ada tomó la palabra cuando vio a la chica distraída.

—¿No me preguntarás por qué te llamé?

—No.

—¡Vaya! —Miró hacia el horizonte—. O no hablas mucho inglés, o eres de pocas palabras. —Noiholt hizo un gesto de desinterés que no fue captado por su interlocutora—. Bueno, de todas formas, te lo diré: tengo información que podría serles de utilidad. Me interesaba ver si…

—¿Segura de que quieres hablar esto conmigo y no con Leon? —interrumpió, resignándose a que debía dejar a un lado su timidez y sostener una conversación normal con la mujer.

—Así que puedes hablar… —le guiñó un ojo—; en realidad prefiero dártelo a ti. A él podría incomodarle la forma en que conseguí todo esto. —Sacó un minidisco de su abrigo y se abanicó con él.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Estás con nosotros o… con ellos, o quien sea?

—Más bien diría que estoy _conmigo_.

—Entonces, es cierto que nunca respondes una pregunta con claridad… —Escrutó el minidisco con atención.

—Esa frase es de Leon. Tal vez se deba a que nunca me ha hecho las preguntas correctas.

—Puede ser. —Alzó la vista y escudriñó atentamente el rostro de Ada, analizándola, tratando de comprender por qué era así. Ella se dio cuenta, pero no hizo nada, pues de cierta forma no tenía nada que ocultarle. Tras un minuto, la alemana suspiró—. Lo quieres —dijo en tono derrotado.

—¿Qué?

—A Leon. Le quieres.

—Y tú lo amas.

Noiholt no había querido dar un nombre concreto a sus sentimientos por el agente, pero pensó que Ada podría tener razón. A lo mejor ya se había enamorado de él, lo cual la ponía en una posición mucho más complicada. Bajó la vista y se rascó una rodilla, tan solo para distraerse.

—Es fácil quererlo… —musitó la alemana en voz baja. Ada asintió mientras la rubia añadía—: Él corresponde tus sentimientos.

—Da igual, nosotros no podemos estar juntos.

—¿Qué significa eso en verdad?

—Eres lista —reconoció arrojando su colilla al suelo; el frío de Múnich se encargó de apagarla por completo.

—La verdad es que no mucho. —Cruzó las piernas—. Sería más fácil para mí si no lo quisieras. Podría…, sería una competencia sin reglas…

—Pues yo no veo la diferencia; el resultado siempre sería el mismo para nosotros.

—¿Por qué, Ada? —la reprochó—. ¿Por qué lo dañaste así en _Raccoon City_?

—¿Eso piensas? —Negó un poco con la cabeza—. Te diré que le haría más daño si estuviera con él… Y déjalo ahí. —Se levantó de la banca y miró a la rubia casi con ternura—. Eres una buena chica —dijo dándole un par de toques en la cabeza—, estoy más tranquila ahora que te conozco.

—Me investigaste —aventuró un poco aturdida, luchando contra la pequeña flama de ira que se apoderó de su vientre al ver que Ada la trataba como si fuera una cría.

—Claro que sí. Tengo que saber quién está con él, porque es un hombre muy confiado.

—Coincido. —Escrutó a la morena un instante, luego suspiró—. Me caes bien, lo que hace esto todavía más difícil para mí.

—No digas tonterías. Él está contigo.

—Sí, pero… —vaciló. Leon había usado casi las mismas palabras con ella, lo cual aumentó su confusión. De pronto sintió ganas de gritar alguna cosa, lo que fuera, que la ayudara a botar toda esa tensión.

—Deja de pensar y disfrútalo, nena. —Su tono era de advertencia, como si en el fondo dijera «disfrútalo mientras puedas».

Noiholt apagó su cigarrillo y espiró el humo, acomodándose en su abrigo de piel sintética. Notó por primera vez en ese rato que estaba muerta de frío, pero era más que el clima: sentía hielo en su pecho, como si el invierno alemán se le hubiera introducido en las venas. Ada la hizo alzar el rostro tomándola por la barbilla, mientras le sonreía con gesto pícaro.

—Toma el minidisco. Revisa la información, o entrégasela a Leon sin verla; me da igual. —Noiholt asintió, recibiendo la pequeña cajita. Antes de que pudiera guardársela, Ada volvió a darle algo: era la cigarrera de plata—. Un regalo. Cuídalo… a Leon —terminó de hablar susurrando, dejando a un lado por pocos instantes la máscara que solía usar ante el mundo.

Esa frase se le clavó a la alemana directamente en el corazón. Asintió de nuevo, soportando el dolor que le causaba haber dado un vistazo al interior de la espía. Esa mujer tenía un _no sé qué_ … No podía identificarlo, pero era algo muy poderoso que la hacía entender de manera primitiva por qué Leon estuvo tan obsesionado con ella. Tragó con lentitud, mordiéndose la boca por dentro. No sabía qué responder.

Ada sonrió de medio lado, sacó un aparato electrónico de su pierna y lo revisó. Alzó las cejas, mostrándose ligeramente sorprendida.

—Leon te está buscando. Deberías irte ya.

—¿Cómo sabes? —inquirió antes de ver el dispositivo. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que ocurría, se pasó una mano por la cara con ánimo derrotado—. Ya iré, Ada. Necesito unos minutos a solas.

—No lo preocupes sin razón —musitó entre dientes.

—Es fuerte. Ha sobrevivido sin ti —comentó amargamente—. Quiero estar sola, por favor.

Como la voz se le quebró en aquella última palabra, Ada se envaró de inmediato. Temiendo que la chica pudiera empezar a llorar, se levantó de la banca y se despidió con un gesto rápido. Corrió enganchando su _lanzagrifos_ en la cornisa del hotel, elevándose con rapidez, cambiando de objetivo como si fuera un artista circense. Se alejó a toda prisa porque odiaba sentirse culpable por haber dañado a la pequeña alemana. No quería herirla, y no comprendía la causa. Articuló una palabrota, pero no se detuvo. Desapareció en el mismo silencio con que había llegado.

Noiholt esperó hasta asegurarse de que estaba sola. No había mucha gente que paseara a esa hora de la madrugada por las calles de Múnich, menos aún con el clima que los acompañaba; no obstante, ella esperó. Y cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la veía, escondió la cabeza en el gorro peludo de su abrigo y comenzó a llorar con desconsuelo contra las palmas de sus manos. Se sentía bastante patética por hacer eso, pero no tenía cómo evitarlo. Chilló de pena y de rabia por la situación… ¿Por qué no podía mantener una relación _normal_ con Leon? ¿Por qué tenía que existir una tercera parte? Y para peor: esa tercera parte ni siquiera era malvada. Era una mujer que se mostraba fría, sí, que había dañado a Leon para protegerlo, sí, muy claro. Pero por encima de todo aquello, Noiholt sabía con certeza que Ada no era mala persona. Y eso la hería más.

Volvió a sollozar, ahora levantando la cara y mirando hacia el horizonte. Las lágrimas se deslizaron libremente por su rostro de porcelana, cayendo por su cuello, manchándole la ropa. «Maldita sea mi suerte», pensó desolada. Encima de todo, Leon estaba buscándola. Ni siquiera podía volver tranquila a seguir llorando en su cama, no, tenía que enfrentar las preguntas de su pareja. ¿Por qué estaba despierto a esa hora? ¿Le habría avisado Ada de alguna forma? Inevitablemente la curiosidad pudo más que la pena, por lo que, transcurridos algunos minutos de más llanto melodramático, Noiholt finalmente se limpió la cara con los guantes que se había quitado para fumar y comenzó a considerar que debía dejar de huir. Tras cuatro días sin dirigirle la palabra a Leon, volvió a pensar que su actitud era ridícula y no los ayudaba en nada a que la relación funcionara. Sentía que él la tomaba como un _premio de consuelo_ por no tener a Ada, pero por otro lado esa impresión también podía deberse a sus propias inseguridades. En fin; que no tenía cómo saberlo si no se comunicaban, por lo cual se levantó de la banca y caminó sin prisas de vuelta al hotel, deseando que tuvieran una conversación decente a pesar de la hora.

.

.

Leon se paseaba como animal enjaulado en el lobby del lugar, preguntándose a dónde rayos podría haber ido la chiquilla y por qué carajos salía a pasear en la madrugada. Estaba preocupado y también un poco enfadado; lo cierto era que Leon —consciente de que las pesadillas de Noiholt solían seguir cierto patrón— había decidido ir esa noche a ver que estuviera durmiendo bien. No contaba con que, al asomarse a su ventana, encontrara la cama vacía. Esperó a que volviera, pero los minutos transcurrieron y todo siguió igual. Cuando bajó a la recepción del hotel, aproximadamente a las dos veinticinco, le informaron que la señorita Maüser había salido hace media hora más o menos _a dar un paseo_. Leon apretó los dientes con fuerza pensando en ir a buscarla, cuando la vio entrar rápidamente. Ella lo miró, y a través de la distancia, pudo percatarse de la confusión que sentía. Sus ojos transmitían un hondo desasosiego. Vio que le hacía un gesto con la cabeza, llamándolo sin palabras, así que caminó en su dirección hasta darle alcance. Noiholt ya había tocado el botón del ascensor, por lo que solo restaba esperar que este arribara… y parecía demorarse una eternidad.

Una vez que Leon llegó a su lado, la tomó de un brazo para poder hablarle. Pero cuando Noiholt alzó la vista y le mostró su rostro, comprendió que estaba mucho peor de lo que había creído.

—Mierda —maldijo él con voz estrangulada, detectando el rastro de lágrimas que aún tenía bajo los párpados inferiores. Peor aún: su cara estaba más pálida que nunca, sus ojos relucían hinchados, enrojecidos, y tenía los labios prácticamente azules—. Estás al borde de la hipotermia.

Noiholt sintió un escandaloso deseo de salir corriendo, de no enfrentar más la mirada acusadora de Leon, de desaparecer y no tener que volver a preocuparse por Ada…

El ascensor apareció en ese instante. Leon la metió en él y pulsó el botón del piso al que iban. Nunca le había parecido tan lento un elevador, pues las puertas se cerraron con tanta parsimonia que casi le pareció una burla directa a su persona.

No pudiendo contenerse más, el agente jaló a Noiholt del brazo que aún tenía cogido y la acercó a su pecho, abrazándola al tiempo que apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

—Háblame, por favor —suplicó Leon, notando tras unos segundos que la alemana le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos—. No me avisaste que habías salido… ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo?

Para eso, Noiholt no tenía respuesta. Comprendía su preocupación pues el trabajo que desempeñaban los dejaba expuestos en muchos sentidos. Sacudió la cabeza y la hundió más en su pecho, sintiendo un poco de calor por primera vez en mucho rato. ¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos esos días de silencio! Era insoportable. Se dio cuenta de que lo amaba mucho más de lo que creía, por lo que aparte de todas las sensaciones que ya acarreaba el miedo volvió a hacerse presente con más fuerza que antes. Sí, lo quería, pero eso no arreglaba el efecto que el _huracán Ada_ había tenido en ellos.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, Leon la condujo a su habitación pues tenía la chimenea encendida. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y guio a la chica hasta el fogón, que ardía intensamente. Le quitó el abrigo, lo arrojó a la cama y le acarició los hombros, tratando de calentarla con la fricción de sus manos. Al ver que ella comenzaba a tomar un poco de color, la dejó para ir a buscar un vaso de brandy; comenzaba a necesitarlo porque presentía que tendrían una conversación algo complicada.

Cuando Leon volvió ya sorbiendo su bebida, vio que Noiholt le tendía una cajita transparente. La tomó.

—¿Y esto? —murmuró cambiando el ángulo del plástico, dándose cuenta que se trataba de un minidisco.

—Es para ti —la voz sonó ronca—, me lo dio Ada.

Leon la miró con la boca abierta. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo, cuándo? ¿Ahora que ella estuvo afuera? ¿O alguno de los días anteriores? Se encontraba muy confundido. No sabía qué decir, pero Noiholt continuó hablando sin darle tiempo a preguntar nada:

—Tienes que verlo. Dijo que era información importante para tu misión.

—Olvídate de eso, ¿estuviste con Ada? —inquirió casi sin aliento.

—Perdona por no avisarte para que te unieras a nosotras. —Hizo un gesto de desagrado al tiempo que retorcía las manos.

El dolor en la voz de la alemana fue como una descarga para él, que frunció el ceño como si no pudiera creérselo. Dejó el vaso a un lado y se dio golpecitos en los labios con la cajita plástica, intuyendo que tal vez Noiholt estuvo fuera ese rato por Ada… mas la pregunta del millón continuaba inquietándole: ¿por qué?

Ambos amantes se desafiaron en silencio por alrededor de un minuto, hasta que Leon no pudo más y se apartó. Caminó hacia su computador portátil, insertó el minidisco en él y tomó asiento para revisar el contenido. No se molestó en comprobar que Noiholt seguía detrás de él porque lo sentía; percibía su presencia en la espalda. Chequeó los archivos que contenía el dispositivo, constató que efectivamente era de gran ayuda para la misión y finalmente apagó el computador cuando no tuvo más que ver. Una parte de su cerebro estaba procesando la información, pero la otra continuaba _en shock_. Noiholt y Ada juntas, hablando o lo que fuera que hicieran… le inquietaba; era como si distintos lados de él colisionaran como dos planetas en el espacio. Mientras Leon continuaba divagando, la alemana retrocedió unos pasos. Pero no alcanzó siquiera a acercarse a la puerta, pues Leon la atajó de inmediato cortándole el paso; no vio lo rápido que se había levantado de la silla.

El agente se puso delante de ella con los brazos cruzados, revelando su profundo disgusto ante la situación.

—Ni se te ocurra huir de aquí —la advirtió. Cambió la postura a una más relajada, con los brazos en la cintura, viendo que Noiholt se erizaba como si fuera un animal acorralado—. ¿Por qué saliste sin avisarme?

—Porque iba a estar con Ada.

—Ah, gracias, eso lo explica todo —dijo con acritud. Le estaba costando bastante controlar el tono de voz—. No puedes hacer eso de nuevo, ni a mí ni a la misión. ¿Es que no entiendes lo peligroso que es este mundo para nosotros? En el trabajo soy tu superior.

—No se me ocurrió pensar en eso cuando ella me pidió que habláramos.

—Brillante. ¡Fantástico! —exclamó, de nuevo tratando de contenerse.

—Vete a la mierda, Leon. —Los celos estaban haciendo un agujero en su pecho, impidiéndole conversar con él como había planeado.

—No me vengas con eso. Llevas cuatro malditos días sin dirigirme la palabra, ¿qué rayos esperas?

Noiholt inspiró hondo. En sus dos meses de relación, no había tenido oportunidad de contemplar a Leon tan enfadado, ¿era por su culpa, o estaba molesto porque no vio a la espía? El solo pensar en ello hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

—Lamento que perdieras una oportunidad de ver a tu querida Ada. —La frase salió de su boca con más dureza de la que pretendía, pero realmente no podía evitarlo.

—¡No es eso! —Estaba perdiendo la batalla contra sus nervios, lo sabía, pero no comprendía por qué le costaba tanto a Noiholt entender lo que le fastidiaba en verdad. Cambió el enfoque del problema al plantearlo desde otro ángulo—. Desde que la conociste me apartaste como si fuera un jodido estorbo. Explícame qué rayos te pasa, porque me he devanado los sesos pensando y no encuentro una respuesta. Dímelo tú, o _esto_ —señaló a ambos con un dedo— no va a funcionar.

Noiholt apretó la mandíbula. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. ¡Era tan fácil que se malinterpretaran sus dudas, sus miedos! Más aún cuando parecía haberse enamorado de él…

—Mira… —empezó despacio, escogiendo cada vocablo con cautela—, ella te quiere; tú la quieres. Pude sentir su química cuando estuvimos los tres en ese estacionamiento. No me interrumpas —dijo al ver que Leon abría la boca para protestar—, necesito decírtelo: no soporto pensar que estás conmigo porque no puedes estar con ella. Me duele ser tu premio de consuelo. —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando terminó de hablar. No quería llorar de nuevo, pero le estaba costando un trabajo impensable.

—Yo no…

—Si llegas a decir «no la quiero» me largo de aquí, Leon. Cuidado —le previno, secándose las mejillas rápidamente.

—Ella fue parte importante de mi vida; algo que ni siquiera puedo comprender. Tú sabes todo eso, pero también sabes que quiero estar contigo. Solo contigo —recalcó.

—Te tengo a medias…

—No es verdad. ¿Cómo vas a ser un premio de consuelo? ¿Tan poca autoestima tienes?

—Mi autoestima no tiene nada que ver. Si me vieras con un exnovio y detectaras que aún hay temas pendientes entre nosotros; que cuando estamos juntos parece que todo fuera a estallar en llamas alrededor… ¿cómo te sentirías? ¿Pensarías que sobras? Pues así me siento.

—Vale, creo que entiendo un poco por dónde va tu problema —habló con suavidad, algo más tranquilo por saber al fin qué pensaba Noiholt. Sin embargo, su incordio creció más en ese instante. ¿Tendría ella razón?

—Me muero de celos… tú sabes que…, _Himmel_ , esta situación me tiene enferma.

—Lo lamento. —Era una disculpa sincera, desde el fondo de su corazón—. Siento haber sido tan idiota contigo.

—Yo no lo he hecho mejor que tú… también lo siento —susurró mientras una lágrima escapaba de su ojo izquierdo. Él se la secó rápidamente con el dorso de la mano—. No quiero perderte… perder lo que tenemos, Leon.

—Mírame bien… solo tú _me importas_ , no lo olvides.

Noiholt sabía que esa era su manera de decirle _te quiero,_ pero, por primera vez, deseó escuchar las palabras exactas, sin eufemismos. Avanzó unos pasos experimentando lo mismo que él en ese momento: amor, necesidad, deseo. Todo junto. Entonces, se arrojó de pronto hacia Leon echándole los brazos al cuello, colgándose de su anatomía, y lo besó con brusquedad. Introdujo su lengua en él a la fuerza, mostrándole lo mucho que le quería y el daño que sentía adentro. Quería hacerle partícipe de todo lo que no podía explicarle, de sus sufrimientos que ella consideraba ridículos; de todo. Le mordió la boca, percibiendo que él respondía de la misma manera. Se sintió perdida, porque asimiló que no le era posible apartarse de su lado. Lo necesitaba tanto como al oxígeno; volvió a asustarse de cuánto le importaba en verdad.

Leon dejó de ser cuidadoso casi al inicio de aquellos besos cargados de desesperación. Empotró el pequeño cuerpo de Noiholt contra la pared y allí metió las manos por debajo de su vestido, acariciándola sin preocuparse de nada. Se deslizó a través de su ropa interior masajeándole los senos, los glúteos, bordeando su sexo peligrosamente. Estaban al borde del abismo, haciendo equilibrios en la cuerda floja que definía sus sentimientos. Leon era un jodido laberinto emocional, y Noiholt se había perdido en él inexorablemente.

Con gran esfuerzo, la chica lo apartó cuidadosamente.

—Si vas a hacerme el amor que sea _a mí_ , no _a_ _ella_ —resolló desesperada.

Leon despertó con esas palabras. Quería hacerla suya desde hace semanas, pero comprendió que ese no era el momento. Aún tenían que superar a Ada… _él_ tenía que superarla. Se distrajo pensando que, si tomaba a Noiholt ahora, como estaban las cosas entre ellos, nada saldría bien al final, por lo cual bajó los brazos y asintió en silencio.

—Te deseo a ti, Noiholt —afirmó—, quiero hacerlo _contigo_ … Pero ahora estás demasiado confundida, y no voy a aprovecharme de eso. Será cuando te sientas segura de nosotros.

—Gracias.

La alemana volvió a besarlo, esta vez solo con amor. Le acarició la cara áspera y se despidió murmurando un «buenas noches» que sonó triste. Seguían en la cuerda floja.

Volvió a su habitación, se recostó sobre la cama y se cubrió la frente con un brazo. Suspiró largamente, pensando en lo extraña que había sido esa noche. Ya eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada, y tenía mucho que analizar.

Se giró hacia un costado y cogió una almohada para abrazarla. Leon… Leon Kennedy. Echaba de menos dormir con él. La almohada era demasiado blanda como para fingir que lo tenía a su lado, y lo peor de todo: el hombre que ocupaba su mente estaba a escasos metros de distancia. Maldijo en silencio.

Volvió a ponerse de espaldas, soltando la almohada. Sin proponérselo, una de sus manos viajó por su cuerpo, deslizándose por su vientre hasta alcanzar su monte de venus. El ardor que le había dejado su encuentro no parecía esfumarse, por lo cual se concentró en conseguir algún alivio, aunque fuera momentáneo. Evocó el rostro de Leon, su cuerpo duro, esculpido, aquellos abdominales que la mataban de pasión, sus piernas… la forma en que su miembro erecto presionaba contra la tela del pantalón cada vez que se acariciaban durante esas sesiones de besos que deberían estar prohibidos… Se le hizo agua la boca de pensar cómo debía ser succionarlo, besarlo, morderlo despacio.

Jadeó mientras sus manos presionaban aquel punto erógeno que tan bien conocía. Se acarició sin prisas, trazando círculos sobre su sexo, ansiosa y a la vez disfrutando, imaginando que era él quien la masturbaba; que era él quien la llevaba al orgasmo una, dos, tres veces, o más. Fantaseó con que Leon usaba sus manos grandes y ásperas para abrirle las piernas e introducirse en su interior, que le mordía las orejas, los pezones, que continuaba pasándole la lengua por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su centro y, una vez allí, lamería con ímpetu hasta hacer que se corriera. Volvió a jadear aumentando el ritmo de sus dedos hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo, y no estuvo satisfecha hasta que consiguió otro que la dejó agotada. Se sintió algo patética, pero según su criterio ya llevaba días comportándose de manera estúpida así que no se lo cuestionó más. Leon podía querer a la espía, pero ella conseguiría ser la persona a quién él amara definitivamente; no se iba a rendir, lucharía por tenerlo con uñas y dientes. Sonrió en la penumbra, notando lo decidida que se encontraba. Por primera vez, iba a plantar bien los pies en la tierra y a pelear por algo en vez de huir; toda una novedad en su vida, porque lo más fácil era correr en dirección contraria, alejarse de lo que le hacía daño. Con eso en mente, se durmió de pronto y su subconsciente la dejó en paz por el momento, pues aún quedaba mucho camino por delante.

Leon, por otro lado, no consiguió pegar ojo en toda la noche. Dio vueltas en la cama, inquieto, preguntándose hasta dónde tendría razón Noiholt en lo que le planteó. Reflexionó acerca de sus sentimientos por ambas mujeres; con una se obsesionó hasta lo inverosímil y con la otra… Eran muy diferentes, y por tanto lo que sentía por cada una también lo era. Ada despertaba en él un deseo irracional, y Noiholt lo complementaba de formas que jamás hubiera imaginado. De esa forma se le fue la noche y llegó el amanecer, pero seguía confundido. Necesitaba definirse de una vez, pues de lo contrario, no tendría futuro con ninguna mujer que llegara a su vida.

Se levantó de la cama y fue directo a la ducha. Debía enfrentarse a un nuevo día de trabajo con la mejor cara posible; al menos Noiholt volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Le dolía que fuera infeliz por su culpa, y si quería que todo saliera bien tendría que esforzarse por darle seguridad.

Más tarde, cuando se reunió con su equipo para planear sus labores —ahora contando con la nueva información cortesía de Ada— todo parecía estar igual que siempre. No obstante, hubo un detalle que no pasó por alto: la muchacha alemana, en cuanto David y Robert se adelantaron a buscar el vehículo, le dedicó esa mirada que él echaba tanto de menos… esa que lo inundaba de ternura; esa que gritaba _te necesito_ desde el fondo de su alma. 

.

[1] N. de la A.: Información tomada de una guía en japonés de Resident Evil. No se sabe si es canónico, pero creo que pega bien en la historia.

[2] N. de la A.: El apellido de Noiholt se pronuncia «móser», pero Robert al haberlo escuchado mal de otras personas lo dijo similar a como se escribe, es decir, «máuser».

[3] Frase tomada de Leon en el Resident Evil 6.


	5. Armadura de aluminio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de Muro! XD ajajajajajaja, gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer cada capítulo, extenso como un testamento :P  
> Parece que ahora sí hay lemmon. ¡Ya era hora! Me estaba impacientando que esos dos no concretaran sus deseos, por dios xD
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Capcom, excepto la lunática Noiholt Maüser, esa chiquilla sí que es mía x'D

**Armadura de aluminio.**

**_Múnich, Alemania. Día 15 de abril del año 2000._ **

Las horas siguientes corrieron de manera vertiginosa.

El día comenzó con ciertos rumores de infiltrados en las instalaciones de la compañía, situación que casi le provocó una úlcera a David Ortiz. Corrían peligro de ser descubiertos y permanecer en el ojo del huracán era pésima idea, por lo cual apenas pudo escapó al baño argumentando que la cena de la noche anterior no le había caído bien; una vez dentro redactó un rápido mensaje a su superior: «se comenta que hay infiltrados. Favor instrucciones». Tras enviarlo, pasó un rato sentado en el inodoro pensando que su malestar estomacal comenzaba a ser bastante real. En otras circunstancias ni siquiera se habría inmutado, pero a raíz de todos los descubrimientos que realizó —experimentos biológicos con animales y, muy probablemente, también humanos— se encontraba particularmente sensible con el tema; pensar que podría terminar como alguno de aquellos horríficos infectados, que solo conocía por fotos, era suficiente razón como para que se le descompusiera el cuerpo.

En los subterráneos del edificio, Leon leyó su PDA con el ceño fruncido. Aquel mensaje enviado por David parecía bastante desesperado y a sus ojos no había que preocuparse aún. No obstante, tampoco era necesario arriesgarse, puesto que la información proporcionada por Ada adelantaba muchos días de investigación. Contestó con un escueto: «Reunión, escalera de emergencia piso 3», guardando el PDA al instante después de enviar el mensaje. No hicieron falta más de quince minutos para tener a David, Robert y Noiholt esperando por él en el lugar acordado. Sacó un mapa de su bolsillo y principió a dar sus órdenes.

—Ha llegado el momento de proceder como acordamos antes de comenzar la misión —mencionó Leon con cierta premura—. Debemos llevar muestras de los experimentos, por lo cual haremos la _visita de cortesía_ que teníamos planeada. Blatstein, tú vendrás conmigo. Ortiz, llévate a Maüser. Aquí están las rutas que seguiremos; apéguense a las instrucciones y no actúen de manera imprudente. —Comparó ambos trayectos deslizando su dedo índice por la hoja de papel, resiguiendo el camino que uniría ambos equipos—. Este es el lugar en donde nos encontraremos —enfatizó tocando cierta parte del mapa tres veces—. Si necesitamos refuerzos debemos contactar a Hunnigan. Tengan cuidado, muchachos.

—Sí, señor —dijo David, entusiasmado por estar a solas con Noiholt, aunque fuera durante la misión. Tal vez, con tanto peligro de por medio, sus intentos por conquistarla finalmente darían frutos.

La chica alemana consiguió ocultar su preocupación a ojos de sus compañeros, pero tomó fuertemente la mano de Leon cuando los demás les dieron la espalda. Era una despedida sin palabras y sin resentimientos; todo lo que había sentido los recientes días quedaba en último plano ante la aterradora idea de perderlo. Caminó sin ánimo tras David, el cual se giró hacia ella de pronto, impidiéndole recomponerse antes de enfrentarse a la pregunta de rigor:

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Ella tragó saliva antes de contestar un frío «nada».

—No es necesario que finjas conmigo, es tu primera misión y sin duda tienes miedo. Pero no te preocupes, que yo te protegeré. —Habló apasionadamente, con un ligero rubor luchando por asomar en su piel tostada.

Noiholt sonrió sinceramente tras ese comentario. Aunque David no le caía muy bien, principalmente por su obstinación con ella —que se le antojaba más un encaprichamiento que real interés romántico—, le pareció agradable contar con un compañero que estuviera tan dispuesto a cubrirle las espaldas. Por el motivo que fuera, este hecho consiguió tranquilizarla un poco. Asintió para luego señalar el camino que debían seguir con una mano.

Lejos de allí, Leon y Robert se deslizaban sigilosos por los pasillos de la compañía. Tuvieron buena suerte casi al inicio de la carrera, pues dieron con una misteriosa oficina escondida tras unos estantes llenos de libros médicos. El agente americano sopló hacia arriba revolviéndose el flequillo, pensando en cuánto se parecía aquello a su peligrosa aventura en el edificio de la extinta _RPD_ , aquel fatídico año 1998 que nunca olvidaría mientras viviera. Hizo un gesto con los dedos para que su compañero le abriera la puerta y así entrar apuntando de inmediato; no encontraron nada sospechoso más que unos computadores de escritorio con la imagen de _Umbrella_ como protector de pantalla.

—Hijos de… —siseó Robert.

— _Sshh_ , espera a que salgamos. —Leon tecleó rápidamente para ingresar a los archivos protegidos y se encontró con que debía desencriptar una contraseña. Abrió uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco para introducir rápidamente el _disquete_ que Hunnigan había preparado con anticipación para esos casos, introduciéndolo rápidamente en el computador—. Bendita seas, mujer —dijo en voz baja, observando que el _hackeo_ ya estaba marchando con éxito.

—Escucha, Kennedy: son pasos.

—Mierda. —Aguzó el oído y supo que Robert tenía razón—. Ponte detrás de la puerta —articuló con urgencia.

Pero aquellos pasos pronto se convirtieron en una rápida carrera. Nadie ingresó a la oficina en donde se escondían; Leon entreabrió un poco la puerta y vio pasar una bata blanca, rápida como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Estaba ocurriendo algo que no sabían?

—No me gusta… —Guardó de nuevo el _disquete_ en su chaleco y tomó otro diferente para proceder a rescatar los archivos desencriptados, trámite que no le tomó más de dos minutos. Una vez estuvo listo, apagó la pantalla. Redactó un mensaje rápido a Hunnigan para que enviara refuerzos y guardó su PDA—. Vamos, Blatstein. Ahora haremos nuestro acto de desaparición —dijo con sorna mientras abandonaban la oficina.

Robert sonrió torcido, feliz por estar cerca de terminar la misión. Tenía unas ganas locas de hacer el amor con su exesposa y pasar una tarde entera jugando _Nintendo 64_ con su pequeña hija, Stephanie. Qué diablos, David también tenía que estar presente.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando un extraño chasquido llamó su atención. Leon, que avanzaba delante de él, adoptó una postura defensiva que le hizo envararse de inmediato. Abrió la boca para preguntarle la razón de su actitud, mas no alcanzó siquiera a pronunciar una sílaba. Ante ellos se materializó una enorme mancha de sangre en la pared más próxima… Viéndolo mejor, _explosión sangrienta_ sería la definición más adecuada. Aquel líquido vital coloreaba la muralla como una preciosa escena dantesca en brillante color carmesí. Robert se tapó la boca con una mano.

—Pero ¿qué…? —No alcanzó a formular la pregunta, pues el chirrido de hace un rato volvió a resonar.

—Silencio —ordenó Leon, que había conseguido identificar el origen de ese molesto sonido.

Tenía que ser un _Licker_ ; no había otra opción. Pudo percibir sus garras ensangrentadas luchando contra la suavidad del techo, seguido de un goteo que podía ser saliva o más sangre, y por último un duro golpetazo de peste a muerte lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos. La buena ventura que los había acompañado se esfumó de un plumazo, mostrándoles que nada podía escapar a los ojos de _Umbrella_. Iban a pagar por el atrevimiento de espiarlos, de eso no cabía duda.

Robert se cubrió la nariz con la parte interior del codo. Miró a su superior, que con gestos repitió la orden de que mantuviera la boca cerrada. «Está preocupado… ¿Qué queda para mí?», pensó desolado el pobre canadiense.

Los exasperantes chasquidos del Licker se hicieron cada vez más sonoros, hasta que de pronto ocurrió lo que Leon esperaba: se mostró ante ellos cuán grande era, con su cuerpo lleno de llagas supurantes y el cerebro latiendo sin cráneo en donde antes hubo una cabeza humana, la cual giró en varias direcciones buscando algún sonido, pero gracias a la precaución de Leon no pudo escucharlos, aunque su finísimo oído compensaba su ceguera. Tras unos segundos de pánico en que temieron haber sido descubiertos porque el Licker pareció mirar hacia el rincón en que esperaban no ser detectados, pudieron respirar con cierto alivio cuando vieron que el monstruo daba un salto hacia el techo y continuaba reptando con intenciones desconocidas. Para Robert, aquella visión fue peor que su primera vez viendo la película _Trainspotting_. Se quedó más quieto que antes y apretó la boca con fuerza, percatándose unos instantes después de que el Licker se había detenido justo arriba de su cabeza, botando saliva y fluidos que cayeron justo en su pelo. Leon lo miró con horror —secretamente agradecido de que no le hubiera tocado a él—, asustado de que el joven pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera que delatara su posición. La tortura era casi insoportable, mas no duró tanto como pareció, afortunadamente. Pronto, el Licker se aburrió y continuó su camino ingrávido, desplazándose con rapidez por el techo.

Ambos agentes comenzaron a respirar de nuevo casi de golpe.

—¿Qué rayos… era eso? —jadeó Robert.

—Un _Licker_. Son extremadamente peligrosos, así que larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes sin hacer ruido. Envíale un mensaje a Ortiz para que también tenga cuidado.

—Sí, señor. —Tomó su PDA para cumplir la orden mientras caminaban sigilosos en busca de la salida más próxima. El pobre canadiense intentaba no pensar en su cabello pegoteado, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil luchar contra las náuseas; el olor putrefacto de la sustancia era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo por completo.

Apenas ambos agentes consiguieron relajarse un poquito, pensando que el Licker ya no los volvería a molestar en un rato, todo se volvió literalmente rojo a su alrededor: las alarmas se activaron por razones desconocidas, lo cual consiguió pintar el ambiente de un color infernal. Y, como si todo aquello no fuera suficientemente malo, el Licker que estuvo a punto de dejarlos en paz se volvió loco con el ruido y chilló, para luego reptar con velocidad de vértigo por los cielos.

—Corre, Blatstein —susurró Leon—, y si te lo indico, date la vuelta y apunta rápidamente a la cabeza… de lo que sea que nos persiga.

Robert asintió frenéticamente, sin decir palabra. Tenía miedo de despegar los labios y ponerse a gritar con tanta saña como el monstruo que amenazaba sus vidas, pero su superior no le dio tiempo de pensar mucho pues salió corriendo, enganchándolo de un brazo para que lo siguiera. De pronto, Leon se giró hacia atrás y acertó un disparo justo en el cerebro descubierto del arma bio-orgánica… Lo cual no consiguió matarlo, pero sí volverlo aún más loco. En ese momento, el ruido de las sirenas jugaba a favor de los agentes, pues conseguía mantener al Licker constantemente confundido, sin saber hacia dónde correr ni identificar de qué dirección provino aquel disparo.

Leon pensó que ese era el momento perfecto para intentar una movida desesperada.

—¡Ahora, Blatstein!

Su compañero no lo dudó un instante: sacó la _TMP_ que portaba en el costado y vació todo un cargador en el cuerpo del bicho, conteniendo el temblor de sus manos, escupiendo maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Avanzó unos pasos y volvió a disparar tras usar una nueva recarga.

—No te acerques a él —le previno Leon, pero Robert no estaba de ánimos para hacerle caso.

—¡Por tu culpa voy a tener que raparme, maldito bicho de mierda! —gritó mientras comenzaba a darle de patadas al cuerpo, aparentemente inerte.

—¡Robert! —El rubio se percató del ligerísimo movimiento en una de las extremidades del Licker y temió lo peor—. ¡Vuelve aquí, Robert!

Leon corrió hacia su compañero con la intención de jalarlo hacia atrás, pero el _chupador_ se levantó bruscamente y alzó una de sus garras, hiriendo al canadiense al instante al atravesarle limpiamente el estómago. Luego, su lengua se estiró como un chicle pútrido enroscándose en su cuello y rompiéndolo, terminando así con su vida. Robert se desplomó dando su último suspiro ahogado. No alcanzó ni siquiera a cuestionarse el haber desobedecido una orden de su superior, todo lo que ocupó su mente, corazón y visión fue su hija acompañada de su exmujer, ambas sonriéndole como en su foto favorita. Morir contemplando sus rostros felices no era tan malo después de todo…

—¡No… no! ¡Monstruo maldito! —gimió Leon desde el fondo de su garganta, como si sus cuerdas vocales fueran lentamente desgarradas con cada grito de impotencia que no podía contener.

¡Maldita sea… no pudo salvar a su compañero! ¡Otro chico bueno, noble, que moría por culpa de _Umbrella_!

Aún no se había recuperado cuando notó que una flecha se clavaba justo en medio de la cabeza del Licker, consiguiendo que por fin cayera definitivamente al suelo. Leon reconocería una de esas flechas aunque estuviese vendado, por lo que no se sorprendió en absoluto de que Ada Wong y sus caderas de infarto tomaran lugar a su izquierda.

—Deja de acosarme. Aún tengo contactos en la policía como para conseguir una orden de alejamiento —musitó con voz quebrada. No estaba de ánimo para ninguna cosa en ese momento.

—No te creas tan importante —ronroneó de vuelta.

Leon se pasó una mano por la cara antes de añadir en tono suplicante:

—¿Por qué lo haces, Ada? ¿Por qué le diste ese mini disco a Noiholt?

—Te debo algunos favores desde Raccoon City.

—Mejor envíame una tarjeta de navidad.

—Escribir no me va.

Ambos se observaron con evidente intensidad, a pesar de la molesta alarma que resonaba sin descanso y del color rojo que teñía inclemente los alrededores. En ese momento, David y Noiholt hicieron aparición en la escena; esta última primero se fijó en la proximidad de la espía a su hombre, lo que la obligó a apretar la mandíbula con furia. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello, pues el joven latino ahogó un grito y salió corriendo hacia Robert, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—¡Rob! —chilló David, cayendo de rodillas junto al cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo.

Palpó aquí y allá desconsolado, buscando algún signo de que se equivocaba; que Robert abriría los ojos en cualquier instante con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y diría «¡Ja! ¡Te lo creíste, idiota!», pero ese momento no llegó, por lo que David no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo irremediable. Al final, le tomó una mano y comenzó a rezar por el descanso de su alma, manteniendo a raya la desesperación que le inundaba el pecho.

—Lo siento mucho, Ortiz.

—Gracias, Kennedy. —David cerró los ojos de Robert y continuó rezando, pero las lágrimas que caían implacablemente por sus ásperas mejillas se colaban en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar en voz más alta que un susurro quebradizo.

Noiholt observó la escena, sintiendo que los ojos se le empañaban lentamente. Se dio cuenta de que, muy a su pesar, guardaba cariño por el fallecido canadiense y no pudo evitar cuestionarse si ese era el destino que les deparaba a todos los agentes que se enfrentaran a Umbrella. ¿Y si perdía a Leon? La idea le causó un pequeño ataque de terror. Él tenía razón cuando le dijo que ver morir a sus compañeros era una de las peores cosas a las que debía enfrentarse en su trabajo. Se mordió la boca mientras pensaba en una plegaria silenciosa para Blatstein: «aunque no creo en Dios, sé que estarás bien. Buen viaje». Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro; se la secó con rapidez consciente de la presencia de Ada. Esa mujer no debía verla sufrir, aunque no fuera por causa de Leon. Sin proponérselo, Noiholt terminó mirando a la espía directamente a los ojos; esta se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa que parecía transmitir cierta culpa. ¿Por qué?

En ese momento, David se secó la cara y suspiró. Tomó el _Gameboy_ de Robert desde uno de sus bolsillos para guardarlo en su chaqueta, cumpliendo una de las tantas promesas que hicieran muchos años antes de conocer que existían compañías como Umbrella; promesas que sellaron con un apretón de manos cuando aún eran jóvenes apasionados por la vida, bebedores de cerveza empedernidos y despreocupados ante el futuro. Promesas que David nunca olvidó y que estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir.

Tras una pausa, el puertorriqueño volvió a registrar los bolsillos de Robert y encontró lo que buscaba: una pequeña fotografía tipo pasaporte de una niña que no tendría más de cuatro años: era Stephanie, la hija de Robert.

—No te preocupes por ella, la cuidaré como si fueras tú, hermano —murmuró con voz trémula, teñida de emoción.

—Era… padre… —Noiholt no cabía en su sorpresa. Jamás se lo habría imaginado; el judío no entraba en la descripción de un hombre de familia según su opinión… y resultaba que sí lo era. ¡Maldita sea, otra pobre niña crecería sin su padre! ¡Todo por culpa de Umbrella! Que se pudrieran en el infierno más…

—No sé por qué te sorprende tanto, Maüser —espetó de vuelta el joven latino—. Lo habrías sabido si no te hubieras negado a tratarnos como seres humanos en vez de unos jodidos leprosos.

La alemana retrocedió como si le hubieran escupido el rostro. Tal dureza en las palabras de David era algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

—No te desquites con ella, Ortiz; todos estamos nerviosos —intervino Leon a favor de su chica. El latino respondió con un gruñido roto.

—Siento mucho tu pérdida… —A Noiholt se le quebró la voz con esa última palabra, mientras un torrente de lágrimas caía por su rostro al recordar cómo se sintió cuando mataron a su padre, lo perdida y sola que estuvo… Se limpió las mejillas con los dedos consciente del escrutinio de Leon, y también, el de Ada.

David mordió su carnoso labio inferior, arrepentido por sus crudas palabras contra la pequeña rubia que ocupaba la mayoría de sus sueños húmedos. Tragó saliva.

—Perdona, Noiholt —dijo usando su nombre de pila por primera vez. Caminó hacia ella y le agarró una mano, con tal ímpetu que la impidió apartarse—. No debí hablarte así. ¿Sientes esto…? —Acercó la pequeña palma femenina hacia su corazón, que latía rápido como el de un pajarillo—. Está roto, _baby_. La mitad de mi vida se fue con él, con mi hermano. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, sí —asintió frenéticamente. No quería herir más los frágiles sentimientos de David, que ya estaban al borde del colapso por la muerte de Robert, y por eso no retiró la mano. Supuso que Leon lo entendería, teniendo en cuenta que ella debía soportar la presencia de Ada en el lugar.

Lo que no sabía Noiholt era que Ada disfrutaba lo suyo viendo la escena, sobre todo la reacción de Leon, quien no evidenciaba su incomodidad, pero permanecía alerta. Por suerte para él, David pronto se apartó y volvió a rezar sobre el cuerpo inerte de Robert. Así que caminó como quien no quiere la cosa, acercándose a la alemana de la manera menos notoria posible.

—Apenas termine esta misión de mierda, estaremos juntos —le susurró al oído. Noiholt dio su visto bueno con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos ya —habló Ada en voz alta, observando con atención su _PDA_ —. Nos quedan diez minutos para escapar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —inquirió Leon.

—Las alarmas están anunciando peligro biológico.

—Umbrella… —escupió como si fuera un improperio que lo explicara todo, desde las desgracias ocurridas a todo lo malo que pudiera acaecer más adelante.

—Un momento, mujer. —David giró medio cuerpo hacia Ada y le clavó los ojos llenos de frustración—. ¿Quién rayos eres y por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?

—Es de fiar, Ortiz, no te preocupes —dijo Leon.

—Pero…

—Créeme, yo jamás los pondría en peligro a propósito.

David apretó los labios y buscó alguna confirmación en Noiholt, que lo tranquilizó —relativamente— con un semblante de expresión indescifrable. ¿Quién era esa mujer de rojo, sexy a rabiar y críptica como un manuscrito antiguo? ¿De qué la conocía Leon? ¿Y por qué Noiholt parecía incómoda? Todas esas preguntas no alcanzaban a distraerlo del dolor que sufría, pero sí le intrigaba un poco conocer la historia que había detrás de esos rostros. Se levantó con lentitud, dirigiendo una última mirada a quien consideraba su hermano. Una de las promesas que habían hecho consistía en no rescatar su cuerpo inerte, pues no quería que su mujer e hija vieran la cáscara, sino que recordaran siempre quién había sido en vida. David le hizo prometer lo mismo aquella lejana noche de juerga, pues compartía su criterio. El destino era caprichoso con sus designios, de eso no le cabía duda.

—De acuerdo, Kennedy —anunció David, recolocándose su _TMP_ para ajustar una nueva carga de proyectiles en ella.

Los tres agentes comenzaron a encaminarse en la dirección que tenían trazada desde la mañana. Ada los siguió en silencio, mas de pronto, su sensual voz canturreó ligero en medio del escándalo:

—Quizás deberíamos ir por otra ruta…

— _Quizás_ deberías darnos alguna pista —chasqueó Leon con evidente molestia—. Ya sabes, evitarnos sorpresitas indeseables y todo eso.

—¿Te gustaría ir por la derecha?

—Oh, sí, no sabes cuánto.

El sarcasmo de Leon alcanzaba niveles alarmantes, provocando que Noiholt tuviera ganas de salir corriendo a perderse. No podía dejar de notar lo diferente que era con ella y con Ada. Él siempre era sarcástico, pero con la espía parecía llegar a profundidades impensadas, mientras que con ella era mayormente dulce y travieso la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Eran tan diferentes los sentimientos que tenía por cada una? Se alegraba, pero también se cuestionaba si estaba castrando ciertos ángulos en la personalidad de Leon.

El grupo continuó avanzando a través del ruidoso entorno rezando por no encontrarse con una horda de zombis… Lo que, por supuesto, ocurrió bastante pronto. Un número importante de infectados reventó la puerta doble que intentaban cruzar, y el hedor pestilente que despedían casi los mandó al suelo. David, que nunca los había visto directamente, tuvo que superar la descompensación física que le provocaron, primero por el susto que se llevó, y luego por la horrible apariencia de los infectados y su característico aroma a vómito conservado al sol, mezclado con carne putrefacta y aferrada sin remedio a sus huesos podridos. Jamás se imaginó que la realidad superaría la ficción de sus películas favoritas. Armándose de valor, disparó a lo loco sin recordar las indicaciones que Leon les entregara el día que comenzaron la misión.

—¡Tomen esto, monstruos malditos! —gritaba como un enajenado, riéndose a carcajadas debido al nerviosismo que se había apoderado de su garganta.

—Maldita sea… ¡Ortiz, dispara a la puta cabeza y deja de gastar balas! —bramó Leon mientras acertaba con perfecta puntería a la frente de un zombi.

Pero David no le hizo mucho caso y continuó acribillando y dejando a los infectados con apariencia de colador, sin que ello los detuviera en absoluto. Leon aprovechó una breve pausa en que el latino se detuvo a cargar su arma para retenerlo firmemente por uno de sus hombros.

—¿Quieres terminar como Blatstein? —Los ojos del agente Kennedy brillaban con fiereza. Al ver que David negó con estupor, agregó—: Entonces, deja de hacer el idiota y hazme caso; un paso en falso y estaremos todos jodidos.

Mientras Leon regañaba a David por su descuidado actuar, Ada y Noiholt dieron una demostración de por qué el agente tenía razón; la primera utilizando su ballesta con maestría y la segunda deshaciéndose de los infectados a mano limpia, igual que en la extinta ciudad de Grüneger. David sintió que se rendía a la pequeña rubia, admirando su aspecto salvaje. Se giró hacia Leon para responder a su comentario, pero notó que tenía una mirada extraña, como si estuviera muy preocupado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba preocupado por Noiholt, sabiendo que era su primera misión? Sí… ¿o no? Porque sus orbes pasearon de Maüser a la mujer de rojo en ese instante.

Entonces, ¿sería eso? ¡Sí, claro que debía ser _eso_! David casi rio de gusto. Era _evidente_ que Leon sentía algo por la desconocida, lo cual significaba que sus sospechas acerca de Noiholt y él eran infundadas. En consecuencia, la alemana debía estar enamorada de su persona, por eso era tan tímida con él… ¡Todo este tiempo creyendo que sus intentos por conquistarla habían sido fútiles, y resultaba que ella sí estaba enamorada de él! Ahora todo parecía cobrar sentido.

«Cuando esta pesadilla termine, volveré a declararme; sé que ahora me aceptará. No creo que Kennedy se oponga si se da cuenta… no mezclaremos nuestra situación con el trabajo», pensó David con inmenso regocijo.

—¡Oye, Ortiz! —gritó Leon. ¿Cuándo se trasladó hasta la puerta del fondo?—. ¡Deja de soñar y ven a ayudarme!

—Claro, claro…

Corrió hacia él para darle una mano; tenían que abrir una enorme puerta doble que parecía hecha de hierro. Ambos tironearon con fuerza hasta que consiguieron su objetivo y, como no había amenazas tras el umbral, Leon dio una seña a las muchachas para que se unieran a ellos.

Lo que nadie esperaba era que las cosas se torcieran de una forma tan absurda.

Tras un violento estallido, el muro que dividía el ala este del piso en que se encontraban comenzó a derrumbarse estrepitosamente para dar paso a la aparición del _Tyrant_ más asqueroso que ninguna mente pudiera imaginar. Parecía una mezcla entre _Míster X_ y William Birkin tras su última mutación; aún conservaba cierta forma humanoide, se movía con lentitud para suerte de los agentes, pero con tanta fuerza que compensaba su pereza con la destrucción que dejaba a su paso. Su cuerpo era un montón de injertos —la mayoría con desastrosas consecuencias—, los restos de un pantalón que sobrevivió por milagro, un rostro masticado que inspiraba terror, y unos ojos amarillentos que provocaban asco en quien osara mirarlos por más de dos segundos. ¿Cómo se las ingeniaba Umbrella para hacer enemigos tan feos?

Leon apuró a sus acompañantes para que corrieran en dirección contraria con una exclamación desesperada, pues nadie contaba con el arsenal ni el espacio físico adecuado para enfrentarse a un monstruo de ese calibre. El Tyrant, por otro lado, no estaba dispuesto a que los agentes escaparan tan fácilmente de él. Comenzó a trotar para alcanzarlos y, al ver que no era suficiente, dio largas zancadas hasta que pudo conectar un zarpazo a la pierna derecha de Ada, quien ahogó un gemido al tiempo que perdía el equilibrio.

—¡Ada! —Leon se giró de inmediato y corrió como escopetado hacia ella.

— _Scheiße!_ —A Noiholt se le disparó el pulso tan fuerte que sintió como si todo su cuerpo resonara al ritmo de los latidos enloquecidos de su corazón. Desenfundó su arma lo más rápido que pudo—. ¡Dispárale al monstruo, Ortiz!

—¿Qué? —David aún no se convencía de lo que sus ojos le mostraban. ¿Cómo rayos iba a enfrentarse a una criatura tan horrífica como esa?

—¡Mierda, hazlo ya! —Disparó su _Blacktail_ acertando con facilidad, sin embargo, un calibre tan bajo apenas producía cosquillas en el cuerpo de aquel _Tirano_.

David sacó su _TMP_ , en ese momento más asustado con el genio de Noiholt que por el enorme monstruo, y comenzó a disparar para no seguir escuchando los agudos gritos de su compañera. Ella, por su lado, tenía muy claro que no conseguiría hacerle daño al Tyrant, solo intentaba que no se abalanzara sobre Leon… quien aún cubría a Ada, mientras esta por fin comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

A David se le prendió el foco de improviso: hizo un gesto a Leon —él comprendió de inmediato— para que se quitara. Acto seguido, tomó una granada y la lanzó a los pies del monstruo; consiguió que el suelo cediera, tragándose al _BOW_ con una explosión medianamente controlada y llevándolo hacia las profundidades del estacionamiento. Aquello les daba un poco de tiempo para poder escapar por el lado contrario. En ese instante, y sin ninguna explicación, la insistente alarma dejó de sonar.

Noiholt buscó a Leon con la mirada; lo encontró aun sosteniendo a Ada. Sintió que la garganta se le hinchaba. Odiaba verlos juntos, le dolía tanto que era un martirio. Y trató de consolarse con la idea que él sólo lo hacía para ayudarla, como habría actuado con cualquier otra persona… Caminó un par de pasos, acercándose con cautela.

—¿Cómo…? —alcanzó a decir.

Una gran parte de la muralla cedió, cayendo con un ruido infernal e interponiéndose entre ellos de tal forma que no había cómo llegar al otro lado. ¡Como si la situación no fuera ya de por sí estresante!

—Maldición… Tendremos que continuar separados —dijo Leon desde el otro extremo—. Sigan recto, en algún momento nos toparemos. Estos pasillos se juntan más allá, sólo que no sé con exactitud en qué parte. Vamos, Ada.

—No te preocupes, Noiholt —habló la morena con suavidad—, cuidaré bien de Leon.

Ante esta frase, la alemana estuvo a punto de atravesar a patadas el derrumbe que los separaba. No obstante, miró a David de reojo y la prudencia pudo más que la ira, así que dio la espalda a los escombros y comenzó a caminar con rapidez. Cada minuto que estaba lejos de Leon y Ada era una jodida tortura.

Como el latino no se había movido de su sitio, tuvo que agarrarlo de un brazo, obligándolo a seguirla.

—Oye… —musitó David. Ella no le hizo caso alguno. No obstante, las palabras pronunciadas por la chica oriental le abrieron los ojos, haciéndole ver que antes se había apresurado a sacar conclusiones, porque _debía_ ocurrir algo en verdad entre Leon y la alemana. Su ridículo orgullo de _macho latino_ le hizo sentir como un idiota, por lo que dijo—: ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Temes por Kennedy? No deberías.

—Uhm —masculló simplemente.

David plantó los pies en tierra y se negó a caminar un paso más. Noiholt se giró hacia él con la boca apretada, evitando decirle unas cuantas cosas que se le ocurrían en ese momento.

—Te gusta —afirmó David con voz llena de decepción.

—No es asunto tuyo. —Noiholt soltó bruscamente su brazo, como si fuera un fierro caliente.

—¿Acaso no viste cómo miraba a la mujer de rojo? ¡Parecía que se la iba a comer!

—Cállate, Ortiz.

—¿Para qué sufrir por alguien que no te quiere? —Ella había mirado en dirección al cielo, por lo que David la tomó de un hombro, sacudiéndola con suavidad—. A mí sí me gustas, ya lo sabes. Por favor, fíjate en mí.

No obtuvo respuesta. Más aún: parecía como si la chica se estuviera ahogando; su rostro mostraba perturbación y no complacencia, como él había creído que sería. Su declaración había tenido un efecto claramente negativo, lo cual no era novedoso. ¿Para qué engañarse a sí mismo?

Tras unos cuantos segundos, Noiholt por fin rompió el silencio.

—Vámonos —dijo con brusquedad.

—Antes dime qué piensas.

—¿Ahora? Nada. Vámonos.

— _Por Dios, qué testaruda_ —gruñó en español—. Entonces ¿lo pensarás después?

—¡No! —Estaba furiosa y le costaba mucho controlar su genio. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla tranquila? Bastante tenía con luchar contra sus celos enfermizos, pero David parecía no tener intenciones de darle un respiro.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —murmuró resentido—. Siempre me has tratado como si tuviera la peste. He intentado acercarme a ti muchas veces, pero tú…

—¡No me gusta hablar! —Noiholt no pudo contenerse más y dejó escapar la frase con un grito vehemente que resonó en el espacio vacío—. No es contigo. No me gusta hablar con _nadie_.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y por qué con Hunnigan pareces tan cómoda?

—Eres un puto entrometido. —Clavó sus orbes celestes en los oscuros de David, y en ellos brilló toda la ira que no podía reprimir—. Métete en tus malditos asuntos, _por favor_.

Pero aquel arrebato de perfecta ira europea surtió un efecto contrario al esperado: Ortiz quedó fascinado con su carácter, que siempre había notado exageradamente tímido. Ver que la chica podía mostrar las zarpas fue una inyección de libido a su sistema nervioso, que se encontraba deteriorado gracias a la muerte de su amigo y de tanta mutación cercana; se sintió como un león burlado por su presa, como si ella lo desafiara a conseguirla.

—Hay algo que no entiendo, Maüser… ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te gusto si jamás has querido conocerme? —David no sabía lo que era resignarse, menos cuando se trataba de atrapar una chica.

— _Himmel, arsch und zwirn!_ —chilló—. ¡Y dale con lo mismo! Eres tan… ¡Agh! —Ni siquiera podía concretar una frase coherente de lo furiosa que se encontraba.

Todo lo que Noiholt podía hacer en ese momento era mascullar insultos en alemán, apretando los puños y la mandíbula, conteniendo unos deseos insoportables de golpear a su compañero hasta dejarlo moribundo. ¡Solo quería un jodido momento de paz, pero aquel hombre no se lo daba! Rezó porque apareciera algún zombi que lo entretuviera, así podría dejar de acosarla con preguntas estúpidas. Noiholt comenzó a caminar, aun murmurando improperios, cuando la voz de Leon se escuchó claramente a pesar de la distancia: «¡Dijiste que te habías enamorado de mí!».

Ella se detuvo de inmediato, alzando la cabeza en dirección al sonido que aún no se diluía del todo. El tono del agente se le antojó lleno de dolor, tanto que pudo sentirlo en su propio cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta se llevó una mano al corazón y aferró su ropa, como si quisiera arrancársela. La agonía de su preciosa voz masculina resurgió una conversación que sostuvieron durante aquellos días en que no podían escapar de _Grüneger_ … Esas palabras de Leon que calaban metro a metro, centímetro a centímetro, en su interior.

«Cuando Ada se sacrificó para salvarme, el mundo se me vino abajo. Me besó, dijo que se había enamorado de mí, y luego… Pensé que había muerto, lo creí de verdad. Después, me ayudó a derrotar a Birkin aunque estaba malherida…, sentí que tenía una nueva oportunidad para agradecerle y mostrarle lo que había hecho en mí. Todo fue demasiado confuso, ¿cuál era la verdad tras su ayuda? ¿Qué ganó protegiéndome? No lo sé. Pero si la veo de nuevo, le preguntaré todo. Le exigiré que me diga por qué. No quiero pensar que la busqué tantos meses en vano…»

 _Ahora_ era el momento que Leon esperó por tanto tiempo; la instancia perfecta de exigirle a Ada que se responsabilizara de sus acciones en Raccon City. Noiholt sabía que él no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de que sus dudas fueran resueltas de una vez por todas. Cerró los ojos y deseó con toda su alma que ese fuera el fin de la historia entre ellos… Que al fin aclararan todo lo que ocurrió y dieran un punto final a la tragedia de esa condenada ciudad. Se le llenaron los ojos de nuevas lágrimas, extrapolando la situación y calzándose los zapatos de su novio como si hubiera sido ella la que recorrió Raccoon City tras Ada, persiguiéndola por los rincones, manteniéndola viva, luchando por ella, enamorándose sin remedio a pesar de sus silencios y sus mentiras.

Nuevamente se dio cuenta de que, tal como Ada había conjeturado, amaba a Leon. Estaba enamorada hasta la médula, ya no le cabía duda. Pero no lloraba por considerarse traicionada, sino por vivir en carne propia lo que debió sentir Leon, luchando por sobrevivir al mismo tiempo que esa mujer lo engatusaba y jugaba con su corazón como si fuera un vulgar músculo desechable.

De pronto, recordó que no estaba sola. Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que David no se perdía detalle de sus reacciones. Esta vez no se molestó en secarse la cara, simplemente avanzó como si no ocurriera nada. Pero él volvió a importunarla con sus observaciones.

—No llores, Maüser. Yo puedo corresponderte como no lo hace Kennedy —murmuró con ternura, algo que volvió a sacar de quicio a la pobre alemana. Odiaba que le hablaran en ese tono, como si fuera una muñeca frágil, fácil de romper.

—Por última vez: dé-ja-lo ya —escupió apretadamente, como si le costara enunciar cada sílaba que emergió de sus labios.

David la miró un rato, pero luego se encogió de hombros. No había nada que hacer en ese momento; tal vez si probara otro día…

Ambos caminaron acompañados por un incómodo silencio, el cual no fue interrumpido esta vez.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo en que David emplazaba a Noiholt a reconocer que iba detrás de Leon, este y Ada mantenían su propia guerra silenciosa. La espía se había apartado para evaluar el desgarrón en su pierna, que por fortuna no resultó tan grave como temía. Dio un par de vistazos más en diferentes ángulos, convenciéndose de que no le entorpecería mucho, luego se sacudió la ropa.

—No perdamos tiempo —comentó acomodándose la ballesta en la espalda.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —quiso asegurarse Leon.

—Perfectamente.

—De acuerdo. Vamos.

Comenzaron a desplazarse sin hacer más comentarios, con la esperanza de terminar aquello lo más rápido posible, cuando la voz de David se escuchó apagada gracias al muro de concreto que los separaba. No obstante, se pudo entender perfectamente que dijo: «Por favor, fíjate en mí». Leon se detuvo con el ceño fruncido. Ya sabía de sobra que David iba tras su chica desde hace tiempo, pero le molestó que aprovechara tales circunstancias para intentar algo con ella… Aunque no necesitaba escuchar la respuesta de Noiholt para imaginarla a la perfección con una mueca de puro desagrado. La conocía bastante bien a esas alturas como para sentirse amenazado por nadie.

Ada, no obstante, soltó una risita divertida. Le parecía la mar de cómica toda la situación, por lo que cuando ambos escucharon a David decir «¿Lo pensarás después?» y luego a Noiholt gritar «¡No me gusta hablar!», Ada volvía a carcajearse. Miró a Leon, que ahora tenía el rostro descompuesto, por lo cual dijo:

—Sí que está _intenso_ el ambiente al otro lado, ¿no? —Él no le contestó, así que continuó hablando como si nada—. ¿Celoso? Qué ridículo, esa chiquilla está enamorada de ti.

—¿Te parece si caminamos en silencio? Hoy estás de lo más habladora —observó malhumorado.

—Y tú de lo más gruñón.

Pero anduvieron un trecho sin intercambiar más palabras, hasta que Leon estalló sin darse cuenta.

—¿Vas a decirme qué estás haciendo en Alemania, Ada?

—¿No querías que camináramos en silencio? —se burló.

—Olvida lo que te dije.

—Pues sí que eres como una veleta…

—No me vengas con eso. —Se detuvo a mirarla—. ¿Veleta? ¿Quieres que te diga quién es la _veleta_? Pues hablemos de Raccoon City, nena. ¿Lo recuerdas?

A la morena se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. No le estaba haciendo ya ninguna gracia hacia donde se dirigía la conversación. Esperó que Leon volviera a hablar, pero no lo hizo.

—Ha pasado más de un año. Supéralo —dijo ella.

—Oh, qué fácil debe haber sido para ti, pero yo no lo he conseguido. Me desperté mañana tras mañana, empapado en sudor, gracias a las pesadillas que sufrí con zombis y Lickers por demasiado tiempo —comenzó a pasearse en círculos mientras hablaba—; traté de unir el rompecabezas, pensé mucho, pero aún hay cosas que no comprendo. Y encima de todo, tú y tus malditas mentiras. ¿Qué fue verdad de todo lo que me dijiste, Ada? —Dejó de caminar.

—Este no es el momento para tus _preguntitas_ , tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. —Puso los brazos en jarra—. Creo que te he explicado mucho más de lo que debería, así que quédate con eso. Y ya olvídalo.

Ada volvió a andar sin mirarlo, por lo que no supo que Leon se tiraba del pelo con una mano.

—¿Que lo olvide…? —Alcanzó a la mujer en dos zancadas, sujetándola firmemente de una muñeca—. ¡Dijiste que te habías enamorado de mí! —gritó.

—Sí, bueno, es que me golpeé la cabeza…

—¡Basta! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me has hecho?

—No seas dramático, Leon, no te pega nada. —Trató de zafarse del agarre, pero él no se lo permitió, aprisionándola ahora también con su cuerpo contra la pared—. Oye, no deberías ponerte violento con una mujer.

—Necesito que… que me digas la verdad por una vez que sea —la rogó respirándole muy cerca.

—Tendrías que ser un poco más inteligente, guapo. Si no te explico es por tu bien. ¿Te basta con saber que estoy aquí por una misión? —Como el agotamiento emocional era mayor al esperado, Ada tiró bruscamente de su muñeca con el objetivo de finalizar el incómodo momento. Lamentablemente para ella, por segunda vez no consiguió liberarse—. Uf… de haber sabido que pasaría por este interrogatorio, me hubiera largado sin molestarme en ayudarte. ¿Cómo te soporta tu alemana?

—¿Sabes una de las cosas que más me gusta de ella? —Sonrió torcido—. No puede, ni quiere mentirme. Es maravilloso comunicarme con alguien que entiende cómo me siento.

—Felicidades —respondió con cierta amargura—, encontraste en alguien lo que yo no puedo darte. Sé feliz y supéralo, Leon.

Ada retiró su cabeza hacia la pared, esperando que el agente la liberara por fin tras haber dicho más de lo que pensaba explicar. Se sentía cansada, porque a pesar de su actitud fría se preocupaba mucho por Leon y lo quería a su modo, aunque no tuviera intención de admitirlo. Le importaba, por eso lo protegía a costa de su propia felicidad. Pero él no tenía intenciones de aceptar nada de aquello, porque cuando Ada creyó que por fin se había acabado el interrogatorio y podían volver a encaminarse hacia su objetivo, Leon la besó tan brusco que sus dientes chocaron dos veces de puro ímpetu.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, Ada cerró los ojos y simplemente se dejó llevar. Leon también, cuando desconectó su cerebro y dejó de cuestionarse, pues se sentía muy culpable por Noiholt. Era evidente que estaba cometiendo un error garrafal, pero ya estaba hecho y no iba a mentirle. Necesitaba desesperadamente superar su condenada atracción por Ada y cerrar el capítulo de Raccoon City; no se le ocurría forma mejor que dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos frustrados, a todo lo que retuvo en su interior cuando la espía desapareció del mapa sin ninguna explicación de por medio.

Ada respiró con fuerza, rendida ante la excitación que le producía el olor de la piel de Leon. Le acarició el pecho mientras él pegaba la cadera a su pelvis; sintió la dureza de su miembro palpitante y estuvo a punto de desabrocharle el cinturón, pero se contuvo. En cambio, profundizó el beso, consumiéndolo como no pudo hacerlo cuando se despidió de él, creyendo que iba a morir en Raccoon City.

Como si pudiera leerle la mente, Leon dijo despegándose un poco de sus labios:

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para devolverte ese beso?

—El mismo que esperé yo —bromeó sin sonreír.

—Ahora puedo olvidarlo. Gracias, Ada.

Leon se separó de ella y caminó de nuevo en la dirección que debían seguir hace rato. Se sentía miserable, pero, por otro lado, también bastante aliviado. Esperaba que esto fuera un punto final a toda la situación inconclusa de Raccoon, a la vez rogando que Noiholt fuese capaz de comprender lo que había hecho. La verdad era que ni él mismo entendía muy bien el por qué había besado a Ada, simplemente siguió su instinto, pero decir eso le parecía ridículo. Ojalá Noiholt lo disculpara, pero si no lo hacía, respetaría su decisión, aunque doliera. No deseaba causarle más daño.

Tan inserto estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera comprobó que Ada lo estaba siguiendo. Caminaron unos minutos hasta que, por fin, dieron con el cruce de caminos que buscaban. David y Noiholt ya se encontraban esperándolos; los ojos de la alemana pasearon rápidamente entre Leon y Ada. Esta última se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero Noiholt pudo leer a través de su actitud… Y de la apariencia _gastada_ de su lápiz labial carmesí. «Se besaron. No me cabe duda que se besaron, se le nota en la cara. Leon… te ves terrible… ¿La superarás ahora?», pensó atormentada por el rostro compungido de Ada. No se veía triunfante, más bien parecía como si le doliera algo imposible de esconder. Noiholt trató en ese momento de unir cabos sueltos. Recordó la conversación de ambas unas noches atrás, mientras fumaban. Su instinto hizo el resto y llegó a la más desgarradora conclusión: Ada sufría más que Leon porque no podían estar juntos. Dejarlo era su sacrificio personal, la absoluta demostración de su amor por él. «Ada sufre más que Leon en todo esto…»

Cálidas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro europeo. Lloraba por Leon, por Ada, por ella misma; porque eran un trío maldito, condenado a sufrir eternamente un mal de amores incurable.

Leon captó las lágrimas de Noiholt y actuó con rapidez: ordenó que todos continuaran con el plan inicial para escapar del lugar. Gracias a eso, disimuló el dolor que sentía en el corazón por haberla herido tan profundo con su traición.

Todos se encaminaron rápidamente hacia una de las salidas de emergencia.

—Nos quedan diez minutos. —La voz de Ada sonó como si no pasara nada. Esta vez, fue un alivio para Leon escucharla así.

—Esperemos que sea suficiente o estamos todos jodidos.

Bajaron las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, algo mareados con tantas vueltas. Llevaban cinco pisos cuando escucharon en la lejanía que el Tyrant había vuelto a la carga, para vengarse de quienes lo enviaron a las profundidades del estacionamiento.

—¡Mierda! Lo que faltaba. Apuren el paso, chicos —ordenó Leon.

Corrieron por las escaleras de emergencia, rezando para que no tuvieran que enfrentarse al _BOW_ en un espacio tan cerrado como aquel… lo que, efectivamente, no tardó en ocurrir. El _Tirano_ rompió de un manotazo parte de la muralla y las escaleras de emergencia, lo cual hizo que David bajara un par de metros rodando sin remedio. Ada disparó su ballesta y acertó en un hombro, detonándole parte de este sin que diera señales de dolor. Las cosas parecían desbalancearse en contra del grupo, pero Leon arrojó una granada de luz al monstruo, distrayéndolo momentáneamente. Con el impulso que llevaba cogió a David de una correa y se lo llevó a la rastra, obligándolo a levantarse y seguir corriendo con ellos. No había más tiempo que perder.

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras casi sin aliento y salieron del edificio al borde de la agonía; a los segundos después explotó por completo. Los cuatro alcanzaron a cubrirse la cabeza para que no terminar con contusiones cerebrales por un pedazo de concreto, por lo que cuando lo peor pasó, David se arrojó al suelo para descansar, Noiholt se apoyó en sus rodillas, Ada se arregló el cabello y Leon escrutó el lugar con espanto. ¿Dónde estaban los refuerzos? Hunnigan jamás dejaba escapar ningún detalle y él sabía que estaba preparada para enviarlos en cuanto lo solicitara. Empero, no había nadie alrededor. No lo había… aparentemente.

Una segunda mirada luego de que el polvillo de la explosión se disipara le hizo entender que los refuerzos sí habían llegado, solo para ser brutalmente asesinados de manera desconocida.

Leon corrió hacia los cadáveres, furioso.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló pateando el suelo al ver a quien fuera uno de sus compañeros prácticamente desmembrado ante a sus ojos. Tomó su comunicador y clamó por Hunnigan.

— _¡Leon! ¿Qué rayos pasó con ustedes? ¡No podía contactar con ninguno!_ —gritó la mujer apenas respondió el llamado.

—Ni puta idea, Hunnigan. Una mierda todo… Han matado a nuestros refuerzos.

Noiholt se desplazó por el reguero de despojos tapándose la boca para no vomitar. No solo eran sus refuerzos, también se veía que habían matado a quienes trabajaban en el laboratorio. No dejaron ninguna evidencia disponible que pudiera involucrar a Umbrella.

— _Oh no… ¿Y ustedes, están bien?_ —continuó Ingrid, muy afectada por la noticia.

—Perdimos a Blatstein. —No pudo evitar un quejido, que fue replicado más allá por David.

Hunnigan no consiguió hablar por algunos segundos. Apreciaba sinceramente a Robert, conocía a su exesposa y también a su hija. Se tragó las lágrimas para poder hablar con dificultad.

— _Lo siento mucho, Leon._

—Gracias. Espera… —Hizo una pausa para que Noiholt le explicara lo que encontró en su recorrido—. Maüser dice que han matado también a los internistas. Nos jodieron todo el plan; los muy hijos de puta no dan puntada sin hilo.

— _Tranquilo, Leon. Con lo que enviaste podemos trabajar aquí. Ustedes vuelvan al hotel a descansar y esperen nuevas instrucciones._

—De acuerdo, hablamos luego.

Leon se guardó el PDA en un bolsillo. Apretó los puños, frustrado por el resultado final de la investigación. ¿Quién rayos estaba detrás de todo esto?

 _Wesker_. El nombre pasó por su mente como una ráfaga. Se volvió hacia Ada para preguntarle si tenía información acerca del excapitán de los S.T.A.R.S., pero no la encontró por ninguna parte. ¡Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando más la necesitaba!

—No vi cuando se fue —dijo Noiholt, compungida.

Leon la miró. Su rostro se dulcificó un poco.

— _Desaparecer_ es su especialidad, cariño—explicó frotándole ligeramente la espalda. Como ella se estremeció, apartó la mano antes de lo que tenía planeado. Había olvidado que Noiholt debía intuir algo de lo que pasó entre él y Ada rato atrás. Carraspeó—. Chicos, vamos a volver al hotel. Iré a buscar el vehículo que tenemos escondido.

.

.

Cuatro partieron, y tres llegaron. Leon Kennedy, David Ortiz y Noiholt Maüser trasladaron penosamente sus cansados cuerpos desde el automóvil hasta el lobby del hotel, sin hablar ni una palabra durante el trayecto.

—Me retiro a mi habitación. —La voz de David sonaba estrangulada—. Tengo que llamar a Monique y darle la noticia… Será muy duro para Stephanie… —Se quebró de nuevo. Una lágrima escapó al tiempo que su cuerpo convulsionaba ligeramente por el dolor de perder a su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento, Ortiz. —Para Noiholt era muy difícil pensar en esa pequeña niña sin compararla con su propia experiencia el día que murió su padre; el único alivio que sentía era saber que la nena no había presenciado la muerte de su progenitor. Un trauma menos que superar—. Lo siento mucho… —reiteró.

—Gracias, Maüser. Kennedy.

Leon inclinó la cabeza. También se encontraba muy afectado.

David se fue por las escaleras del hotel arrastrando los pies, Noiholt tomó el ascensor y Leon se quedó de pie en un rincón del lobby, incapaz de moverse. Tenía demasiado que pensar; sentía la cabeza abarrotada de cosas que no conseguía digerir, tanto la muerte como Ada, su reclamo, lo que sintió al besarla, el dolor de traicionar a Noiholt…

No se dio cuenta del rato que pasó hasta que notó una luz diferente a su alrededor: había oscurecido afuera y se encendieron las luces interiores. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

Caminó hacia el ascensor, porque no tenía caso seguir allí sin hacer nada. Tocó el botón y esperó a que llegara, pensando cómo hablar con la alemana. Ese asunto lo tenía devanándose los sesos, ¿de qué manera podría explicarle lo que sentía sin herirla todavía más?

Las puertas se abrieron… y mostraron a Noiholt frente a él, dentro del ascensor.

—Vine a buscarte porque no subías —susurró ella tímidamente.

Leon no respondió a sus palabras, pero ingresó al elevador, marcó el piso de su habitación en la botonera y esperó que las puertas se cerraran. Cuando esto ocurrió, la tomó por los hombros para arrinconarla contra el enorme espejo. Clavó su mirada en los orbes celestes de ella con la misma firmeza que la sujetaba.

—Noiholt… —empezó a decir con mucha dificultad. Sentía la garganta inflamada—. Lo sien…

—Te quiero —interrumpió la chica.

—Dios… —No era una sorpresa, Leon intuía que ella lo amaba, pero escuchárselo decir así, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, era algo que le llenaba de dicha y, a la vez, lo hería como si tuviera un puñal incrustado en el pecho. Él se había portado como un imbécil, y ella lo quería a pesar de todo—. Noiholt, escucha…

—Te quiero —repitió, impidiéndole que replicara al apretar sus labios con una mano—. Te quiero muchísimo…

—Besé a Ada, Noiholt —farfulló moviendo la cara para poder explicarse. Ahora se sentía mucho más culpable que antes, si aquello era posible.

Pero Noiholt volvió a sorprenderlo porque se lanzó a besarlo desesperadamente, acallándolo con la brusquedad de sus labios atormentados. Aferró su nuca con una mano y con la otra la chaqueta, como si quisiera apartarlo y atraerlo al mismo tiempo.

Leon no le dio tiempo de más dudas: la cogió fuertemente por la cintura para besarla con idéntica angustia, solo que la suya tenía un origen algo diferente. Luego, tomó su cara con las manos y le limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. La puerta se abrió en ese momento.

—Ven conmigo —pidió el agente. Ella asintió en silencio.

Ambos ingresaron a la habitación de Leon tropezándose. Cerraron la puerta a patadas, chocaron contra la pared tirando un cuadro que terminó roto, y finalizaron su recorrido tempestuoso en la cama. El agente quedó arriba de ella, cuidándose de no aplastarla por completo con su peso.

—Noiholt, yo… —empezó Leon.

—Te quiero.

—Necesito que me escuches.

—No; estoy enamorada de ti —insistió la chica. Alzó la cara y lo besó de nuevo, como intentando reafirmar sus palabras. Luego continuó—: Me duele, pero entiendo lo que hiciste y por qué lo hiciste.

—Y, aun así, me quieres —dijo fascinado.

—Te amo —reafirmó Noiholt con la respiración entrecortada, al tiempo que más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

Volvieron a besarse. Leon se giró para quedar sentado; Noiholt se colocó de inmediato encima de él. Sin despegarse de sus labios, empezó a quitarle la chaqueta, luego mostró interés en su camiseta.

—¿Estás segura? —murmuró angustiado.

Ella asintió, susurrando nuevamente cuánto le quería. Parecía que no iba a decir ninguna otra cosa ese día, y Leon podía vivir con eso.

Luego de esa corta interrupción, la muchacha concretó sus deseos muy pronto: le sacó la camiseta por arriba de la cabeza y acarició sus duros pectorales. Lo necesitaba hasta el borde de la locura, hasta el límite de su salud mental. Le pasó las uñas por la piel, arañando suavemente, marcándolo; trasladó su boca hacia el cuello de él y lo mordió despacio. En su interior luchaban el deseo y el dolor, la necesidad de mostrarle cuánto le hería que él hubiera besado a Ada, aunque lo entendiera; dolía porque lo amaba. Volvió a besar sus labios con ímpetu, convencida de que podrían continuar juntos a pesar de cualquier inconveniente. No se rendiría en su empeño de demostrarle a Leon que era la única que podía comprenderlo por completo; la única que estaría con él bajo cualquier circunstancia. Era única, así como él.

Siguió besándolo por un espacio de tiempo que le parecieron horas. Las leyes de la física se desdibujaban ante ella, mostrándose como curvos relojes difusos corriendo hacia atrás. Leon acarició sus pechos por encima de la blusa blanca que vestía, luego, con infinita paciencia paseó sus dedos botón por botón hasta que consiguió abrirla, se la quitó, y trasladó las manos hacia los broches del sujetador, el que cayó al instante. Abrió bien los ojos para disfrutar de una primera visión completa del torso desnudo de Noiholt. Adoraba su piel de muñeca, tan blanca y suave que daban ganas de lamerla. La sujetó por el cuello para besarla, esta vez bajando de sus labios hasta los pechos. Ella estiró su cuerpo para darle un mejor acceso a los pezones; Leon sujetó uno con los dientes para morderlo con cuidado. Succionó, tomando el otro pecho con la mano libre, masajeándolo con perfecta pericia. Noiholt gimió de deseo arqueando la espalda hacia atrás. 

— _Mein Gott…_ —suspiró con una voz rasposa que Leon solo escuchaba cuando la llevaba al límite.

El agente avanzó hacia el cierre de la falda tipo tubo que vestía su chica. Lo bajó hasta el final, y ella se alzó sobre sus rodillas para permitirle que se la quitara. Aprovechando esa posición, Leon la tomó por los glúteos y besó su vientre, luego su entrepierna aún cubierta por la ropa interior. Noiholt llevaba _medias de liga_ negras, esto lo excitó más allá de lo permitido. Le costó mucho esfuerzo no romperle las bragas e incrustarse como un poseso en su interior. En vez de eso, le acarició las piernas y el trasero para relajarla, luego comenzó a bajarle por fin las bragas. Una vez concretó su objetivo, metió la cara en su entrepierna, provocándole muchas cosquillas a la alemana. Al percibir su risita aguda volvió a sentirse como un miserable, un idiota sin remedio. ¡Qué fácil era hacerla feliz! Cuando estuvieron en Grüneger, Leon se juró que la compensaría por todo lo que la vida le había quitado… ¿Y qué había hecho? Ser egoísta. Traicionarla. Debía darse con una piedra en el pecho porque ella lo comprendiera tan bien y lo aceptara a pesar de todo.

Noiholt lo agarró del cabello, incitándolo a que explorara su sexo en profundidad. Llevaba semanas deseándolo, semanas imaginando cómo la tomaría por primera vez, cómo la besaría, cómo se introduciría en su interior hasta hacerla explotar. Ahora no era necesario imaginar, porque Leon estaba cumpliendo con todos sus deseos casi sin ninguna dirección de su parte. Era un excelente amante, no le cabía duda.

Leon introdujo su lengua suave para rozarle el clítoris, haciendo que la chica experimentara una corriente de placer expandiéndose por toda su parte baja. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo recibiendo sugerentes lametones, ni se dio cuenta de que sus uñas rascaban firmemente el cuero cabelludo de su pareja, porque estaba demasiado cegada con lo bien que estaban compenetrándose en la parte sexual como para usar la cabeza en nada más que disfrutar.

De improviso, Noiholt rompió el contacto para retroceder un poco y permitir que Leon se alzara sobre sus rodillas para quitarse los pantalones, algo que deseaba hacer casi desde el principio. Ella lo ayudó con manos temblorosas de emoción, besándolo al mismo tiempo. Se libraron del cinturón y el pantalón muy pronto; luego llegó el turno a la ropa interior. Noiholt se mordió la boca contemplando la hermosa curva dilatada de su masculina sexualidad. Cogió el bulto con una mano, extasiada; Leon inspiró a trompicones, violentamente excitado por la fiereza que proyectaban aquellos ojos celestes que le miraban como si no hubiera nadie más en el universo.

—No tengo condones aquí —dijo súbitamente el agente, con rostro compungido.

Noiholt se enterneció al comprobar que Leon no estaba _preparado_ para ese momento. No lo tenía planeado, lo cual demostraba lo mucho que se preocupaba por su persona.

—No importa, confío en ti. Te quiero —respondió dulcemente.

La muchacha se cuidaba con anticonceptivos orales y eso Leon lo sabía, pero que ella estuviera dispuesta a entregarle su cuerpo con esa determinación inquebrantable… era como morir y revivir al instante. Leon todavía no era muy consciente de cuánto _necesitaba_ la confianza absoluta de una persona hasta que conoció a Noiholt, y fue la forma en que ella puso su vida en sus manos —tristemente, en un sentido muy literal— lo que trajo de vuelta su espíritu de lucha, herido tras las duras experiencias que pasó luego de Raccoon City. Porque esa ciudad maldita no fue lo peor de toda la historia: lo peor vino cuando el gobierno ocultó lo ocurrido, encerrando a Sherry en oscuros laboratorios para experimentar con su sangre; encubriendo a los responsables de aquella catástrofe, ignorando deliberadamente a los sobrevivientes que clamaban por justicia. La parte más difícil fue cuando Leon descubrió que sus ideales chocaban duramente contra los planes de quienes regían los altos mandos, por ello decidió proteger a Sherry aceptando el trato que le ofreció el gobierno, sabiendo que dentro de la Casa Blanca podría vigilar mejor los acontecimientos y meter mano si era necesario. No quería que más gente sufriera por culpa de las armas biológicas que Umbrella no paraba de crear, aunque virtualmente esa empresa estuviera _en banca rota_ y desaparecida.

Leon salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió que Noiholt había comenzado a bajarle los calzoncillos con impaciencia. En ese momento no importaba nada más que sentirse mutuamente, explorarse, conocerse en el sentido más íntimo de la palabra. Lo demás podría arreglarse sobre la marcha, pero el _aquí_ , el _ahora_ , era lo que lo mantenían vivo.

Noiholt tironeó de la cinturilla elástica de su ropa interior, obligándolo a volver a concentrarse en ellos. Él le sonrió con picardía.

—¿Cuál es la prisa, cariño? —ronroneó—. No me voy a ir, me tienes desnudo y a tu merced.

—No estás desnudo todavía. —Noiholt deslizó sus manos por las prietas nalgas del agente para quitarle los calzoncillos—. Dios, te quiero muchísimo —insistió, como si no lo hubiera repetido ya suficiente. Necesitaba que Leon se convenciera de que su amor por él era inquebrantable, porque intuía que precisaba de aquello en su vida con urgencia.

Cuando la alemana por fin alcanzó su cometido dejó a Leon sentado en la cama y le quitó los calzoncillos por los pies, luego se arrastró encima de él hasta que pudo alcanzar su pene para masturbarlo lentamente con una mano. Entretanto, lo miraba con una sonrisa que revelaba la profundidad de su deseo y, cuando notó el brillo excitado en la punta de su miembro, le pasó el pulgar por encima y se lo llevó a la boca para saborearlo. Leon juraría que sintió una sacudida por toda la extensión de su organismo viendo a su pequeña rubia tan rabiosamente decidida a borrarle el recuerdo de cualquier mujer que hubiera pasado por su vida antes de ella. Con todo eso en mente, echó el cuerpo hacia delante para quedar encima de Noiholt. Aprisionó sus delgadas muñecas con las manos y la besó mientras empujaba su cadera hacia su jugosa cavidad expectante, en la cual entró casi sin ningún esfuerzo. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, con una paciencia que resultaba muy dulce. Quería hacerla disfrutar como nunca en toda su existencia; quería que recordara ese momento para siempre.

Poco a poco el gozo que ella sentía fue tomando una forma bien conocida. Ya no percibía nada más que sus jadeos unidos a los de Leon, las gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente masculina, la exquisita presión de su duro pecho agitado… Sus gemidos eran eróticos, candentes, como si rasparan el fondo de su vientre en busca de más placer. Apretó los labios al comprender que su orgasmo era inminente, inevitable gracias a las embestidas de Leon, a sus caricias precisas en el clítoris, a su perseverancia para encontrar el punto exacto donde frotar. Cuando ya no pudo contenerse más se corrió entre sonoros gemidos, balbuceando el nombre de su joven amante como si fuera una palabra nueva, mas no alcanzó a recuperarse pues Leon cambió la postura de pronto, dejándola encima de él.

—Ven aquí —dijo el joven, cogiendo su rostro mojado para besarla apasionadamente.

Empezó a moverse de nuevo primero suave, luego con más ímpetu, reactivando la libido de Noiholt con asombrosa facilidad. En esa posición, no le costó mucho tiempo llevarla a un nuevo orgasmo demoledor que la obligó a gritar de gozo. Se alzó un poco para acallar sus gemidos con la fuerza de sus labios, sabiendo que ya no podría dominarse más pues llevaba una temporada sin sexo, lo que lo tenía bastante sensible al contacto.

Noiholt captó que a Leon le faltaba poco para correrse, así que apoyó las manos en el cabecero de la cama para moverse con más urgencia que antes. Subió y bajó repetidas veces, consiguiendo finalmente que Leon se derramara en su interior con un rugido rasgado de animal satisfecho. Ella cayó encima de su pecho y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del golpeteo enloquecido que vibraba donde se encontraba su corazón. Así permanecieron varios minutos hasta que comenzaron a serenarse. El aroma a sudor y sexo se mezclaba en la habitación, evidenciando la fantasía realista del encuentro que acababan de concretar.

Leon apartó el flequillo mojado de la frente de Noiholt, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Sonriendo, le dio un beso y también cerró los ojos. Definitivamente, era muy agradable reposar en esa posición.

.

.

Alrededor de media hora más tarde, la alemana se despertó. No tenía ganas de moverse, pero se sentía pegajosa y necesitada de una buena ducha, así que comenzó a alzarse con cuidado para no despertar a Leon… lo cual, por supuesto, no resultó, ya que él de cierta forma aún se encontraba un poco en su _interior_ , más o menos.

—Hola —saludó adormilado el agente Kennedy.

Noiholt no respondió, pero se mordió el labio inferior para expresar su dicha. Le dio un besito corto en la mandíbula y comenzó a moverse para bajarse de la cama, pero Leon la detuvo sujetándola de un brazo.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió preocupado.

— _Ja_ —contestó la chica en alemán, porque no se sentía con ganas de hablar en inglés.

—Noiholt…

Ambos se observaron fijamente, desnudos en cuerpo y alma, _reconociéndose_ tras haberse entregado de aquella forma tan primitiva al placer. Tras unos instantes, Noiholt sonrió con timidez y señaló el baño con un dedo, invitándolo a acompañarla en su ducha. No esperó respuesta y simplemente se levantó, percibiendo que el suelo de alfombra le parecía una caricia inesperada tras lo ocurrido. Se encontraba muy receptiva tras el sexo, lo que aumentaba sus emociones de manera peligrosa.

Cuando alcanzó la manilla, Leon la abrazó por la espalda. Solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones.

—Noiholt… —repitió.

La aludida sintió que él ladeaba la cabeza, como si negara, y luego le pareció escuchar que le decía «te quiero», pero tan suave que no estuvo segura de que fuese real.

No le importaba. Sus acciones hablaban mucho más que sus palabras, y lo único relevante de todo era eliminar a Ada de su corazón. No dudaba de que Leon terminaría enamorado de ella si no lo estaba ya, pero le preocupaba que no consiguiera purgar por completo a la espía de su interior en el intertanto.

Suspiró audiblemente. Había tiempo. Siempre había tiempo.

—Deja que me ocupe de ti —dijo Leon de pronto. Una de sus manos viajó hasta el vientre de la chica y lo acarició para tranquilizarla. Estaba seguro de que estaba analizándolo todo hasta el cansancio, como siempre. La besó en el cuello—. Vamos, a la ducha.

Ella se dejó guiar sin ninguna protesta. Acostumbrada siempre a no depender de nadie, le costaba entregar el mando de su mundo a alguien más, pero ese alguien era Leon, y ella confiaba ciegamente en su criterio. Igualmente, era agradable desconectarse un momento de la realidad y solo sentir, por lo que resolvió no pensar más por el momento para dedicarse en exclusiva a disfrutar de los cuidados que su novio estaba dispuesto a prodigarle.

Leon decretó que lo mejor era llenar la bañera, por lo que en unos pocos minutos ambos estuvieron instalados en ella, remojando sus cuerpos en el agua tibia que, previamente, había recibido una buena dosis de aceites aromáticos relajantes.

—Estás muy callada —observó Leon luego de un rato.

—Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? —Como estaban frente a frente, el contacto visual era casi ineludible—. ¿Qué sientes?

—Es… estoy un poco alucinada. No sé qué decir —argumentó en voz baja, desviando la mirada hacia el agua.

—¿Tan bueno soy? —dijo en broma. Pero ella no captó su burla, porque aún tenía la cabeza en la luna.

—Eres buenísimo. —Por fin, esbozó una sonrisa que tambaleó el mundo de Leon. Haría lo que fuera por mantener esa sonrisa intacta en su delicado rostro de porcelana.

—Bueno, si te portas bien, tal vez lo hagamos de nuevo —volvió a mofarse.

—Contaba con eso.

—¿Así que ahora voy a ser tu juguete sexual?

—No creo que te moleste.

—Pues no, pero vas a tener que usarme mucho.

A Noiholt le brillaron los ojos con ese intercambio de palabras. Volvía a sentir que su interior recuperaba el eje. Se movió hasta quedar a milímetros del agente, provocando que el agua se derramara hacia fuera de la tina.

—Me has quitado las palabras de la boca, señor Kennedy —murmuró para luego besarlo delicadamente. Esta vez no dudaba entre amarlo o castigarlo, solo deseaba mostrarle lo mucho que lo quería. Y Leon no tuvo problema en percibir sus sentimientos a través de sus labios alemanes.

Muy pronto, ambos continuaron disfrutándose sin importarles lo que ocurriera después. Ya podrían enfrentarse a lo que viniera, más fuertes que antes gracias a la consolidación de sus sentimientos, y eso los dejaba relativamente tranquilos. El mañana parecía muy lejano mientras retozaban como adolescentes en la enorme cama que los albergaba aquella noche.


	6. Armadura de níquel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidas y bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo! Muchas gracias por continuar siguiendo esta historia :D sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero he tenido muchos cambios en el ámbito laboral que me han impedido dedicarle el tiempo a este fic que merece. De todas formas, tengan la seguridad de que lo terminaré, porque luego viene otro fic que contará la continuación de este remake...
> 
> En relación a las lectoras que me preguntaron si Noiholt era virgen, la respuesta es: no lo sé XD. Lo que pasa es que, si bien en «Ojos color cielo» di a entender que sí lo era (aunque no lo dije explícitamente), pensando un poco más detalladamente en su historia antes de Leon, lo más seguro es que no lo sea. No obstante, a Leon no le interesa en lo más mínimo, y la verdad es que a mí tampoco xD ella se lo dirá en algún momento cuando estén solos, o se lo dará a entender, pero para la historia no tiene relevancia.
> 
> Un pequeño detalle para quienes deseaban saber más de David Ortiz: es Fernando Carrillo cuando era joven. Como en la teleserie «Rosalinda» junto a Thalía. XD. Su mejor época, con ese cuerpo exquisito y esa cara... Dios mío.
> 
> Esta importante dedicación va para mi querida amiga ProjectRevolution <3 ¡QUE VENGA EL DRAMA! Wrrrooonggg (se fue la moto xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJA). Siempre me estás animando con mis locuras y viceversa. ¡Te adoro, muchacha!
> 
> Las apariciones de Chris «El tocahombros» Redfield están especialmente dedicadas a mi mejor amiga JillFilth XD. Chris «Te voy a tocar el hombro» Redfield. Chris «No puedo evitar ponerte la mano en el hombro» Redfield, y así sucesivamente xDDDDDDDDDD qué manera de reírnos con el RE Remake XD ajajjajajajajaja.
> 
> Para quienes leyeron el capítulo anterior hace años, aquí va un resumen: Noiholt, siguiendo a Leon, sobornó a personas influyentes dentro del gobierno de los Estados Unidos para unirse al Servicio Secreto. Allí la están entrenando como agente de apoyo, y pudo continuar su relación con el guapo señor Kennedy, no obstante, Ada reapareció y volvió el corazón (y la mente) de Leon un yogurt. Al término de la última misión, que se desarrolló en Alemania, Robert Blatstein perdió la vida frente a un Licker, y durante el escape Leon y Ada compartieron un beso sufrido. Noiholt se dio cuenta, pero no culpó a Leon por ello, ya que pensaba que era una espina que él necesitaba sacarse desde Raccoon City. Con todo eso encima, y la tristeza de perder un miembro del equipo, la pareja tuvo relaciones sexuales como una forma de reafirmar sus sentimientos.
> 
> Canciones: Arthur's Theme by Christopher Cross, No Hay Ni Un Corazón Que Valga La Pena de Miguel Bosé, I Love You But I'm Lost by Tears for Fears, y por ultimo Más Allá De Todo by Luis Miguel XD especialmente dedicada a mi querida amiga Ary Lee <3
> 
> Después de esta introducción kilométrica, pasemos a lo que nos convoca: EL DRAMA.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Capcom, excepto la lunática Noiholt Maüser (y uno que otro OC más), esa chiquilla sí que es mía x'D.

**Armadura de níquel.**

Varias semanas después de lo ocurrido en Alemania, las investigaciones realizadas por el Servicio Secreto se encontraban momentáneamente detenidas gracias a que Umbrella consiguió ocultar todas las pistas acerca de su participación en la compañía que el equipo de Leon había estado sondeando. Hunnigan caminaba por los pasillos del edificio meneando la cabeza, porque ni ella ni sus superiores conseguían unir tantas piezas sueltas, ni siquiera con la invaluable información que Ada había proporcionado al agente Kennedy —información de la que él no reveló su origen, por cierto—. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos se encontraba particularmente preocupado por lo que Umbrella pudiera estar planeando mientras ellos no consiguieran atraparlos; a pesar de ello, el tiempo siguió su cauce y no tuvieron novedades hasta pasados más de dos meses desde la última investigación.

En el intertanto, Leon continuaba recibiendo un duro entrenamiento como agente especial, y Noiholt también, aunque en su caso para convertirse en agente de apoyo. Demostraba buenos reflejos y tolerancia a la presión, pero tenía algunos problemas para trabajar en equipo, lo que unido a su corta edad hacía que sus superiores se preguntaran si en algún momento podría ser de utilidad para las misiones o era mejor idea reubicarla en otra área; así fue como decidieron continuar vigilando su entrenamiento a la espera de ver si mejoraba en los objetivos que le habían impuesto. Hacia finales del mes de mayo terminaron por integrarla al departamento de seguridad, algo que a Noiholt no le agradó mucho porque eso significaba que le asignarían misiones de protección para el presidente, su familia, y también agentes de nivel superior. Hunnigan le explicó que era el mejor escenario ya que podría incorporarla fácilmente a las tareas involucradas con Umbrella, justamente lo que Noiholt deseaba, porque con o sin Leon a su lado esperaba poder ayudar todo lo posible al gobierno en su empresa de acabar a la compañía farmacéutica que tantas vidas había mandado al garete, incluyendo la suya.

Noiholt seguía visitando continuamente el departamento de Leon —y viceversa, ya que contaban con las llaves del otro para entrar y salir a su antojo—, ambos compenetrándose aún mejor en el plano sexual. Las chispas de deseo se hacían notar con fuerza cada vez que se encontraban juntos, ya fuera en el trabajo o en cualquier otro lugar, por lo que como en la mayoría de las relaciones nuevas los dos muchachos ocupaban todos sus momentos libres en follar a lo loco. Para la alemana era más fácil poner todas sus dudas en un cajón y esconderlo dentro de su alma que admitir en voz alta lo mucho que la presencia omnisciente de Ada la preocupaba. Nunca decía nada, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si algunos silencios de Leon se debían a que estaba pensando en la espía; pero claro, no tenía como saberlo, ya que Leon no hablaba de ella.

A veces era el agente quien se preguntaba por qué Noiholt se quedaba en la luna, sobre todo cuando él miraba una pequeña fotografía que la chica tenía en su mesita de noche. En ella, se podía apreciar a los padres de Noiholt: Friedrich Maüser, un alemán alto y de contextura atlética, cabello rubio con tonalidad dorada, cortado al tradicional estilo militar, mandíbula cuadrada y gesto duro; no obstante, sus ojos color celeste cielo eran sorprendentemente dulces. A su lado se encontraba Ulrica Maüser, una chica bajita en comparación a su marido. Tenía un largo cabello rubio ceniza, mentón redondeado, nariz fina y dulces ojos grises que brillaban como joyas porque en sus brazos mostraba a una rolliza bebé que sonreía con apenas un par de dientes. Su boca curvada en una expresión de puro orgullo plasmada en sus labios que parecían un poco grandes en comparación al resto de su cara, rasgo que le heredó a su tímida hija.

Leon conocía algunas partes de la historia que rodeaba el origen de Noiholt gracias a lo que ella le había contado y lo que consiguió intuir, pero aún había detalles que desconocía, como la razón fundamental por la que su familia materna la rechazó tanto en su infancia. Es decir, no podía ser todo causado por los orígenes de Friedrich, simpatizantes del régimen nazi… o eso pensaba él, pero Noiholt nunca parecía dispuesta a hablar de ello y Leon lo fue olvidando ya que prefería respetar su intimidad. Si en algún momento quería compartirlo con él, estaría más que dispuesto a escucharla.

.

.

Tras un día de entrenamiento particularmente difícil, Noiholt entró al departamento de Leon quitándose los zapatos con rapidez. ¡Qué liberación más agradable! Si había algo que la ayudaba a combatir el estrés de trabajar para el gobierno era un buen bourbon en primer lugar, y sacarse los zapatos en segundo. Antes de avisar que había llegado escuchó el sonido de la ducha. Caminó hacia el baño desatándose el cabello que llevaba recogido en una coleta alta; al ingresar, saludó a su novio dándole golpecitos con el nudillo a la puerta de cristal.

—¿Cómo está mi chica? —respondió el agente descorriendo un poco la abertura, dándole un beso en la boca que le dejó la cara mojada.

—¡Idiota! —Entre risas, lo empujó hacia dentro y cerró la puerta rápidamente para que no le siguiera salpicando agua caliente de la ducha.

—¿Qué tal hoy?

—Bien, supongo. Creo que los jefes están un poco más complacidos con mi trabajo. Me preocupaba tener que sobornarlos de nuevo —dijo en broma.

Leon emitió un «¡Ja!» sarcástico mientras se frotaba el cabello con su champú favorito.

—Yo tuve un día de mierda —la informó luego de unos segundos—; Hunnigan me obligó a redactar un montón de informes. Odio el trabajo administrativo.

—Siempre te quejas de lo mismo. No me extrañaría que lo hiciera a propósito solo para molestarte.

—Ustedes dos conspiran en mi contra, ¡es tan injusto! —gruñó por lo bajo.

Noiholt asintió, consciente de que él no podía verla. Era muy entretenido hacerle jugarretas como esa puesto que Leon era bien conocido por su calidad como agente, no así en su habilidad con la escritura, así que ella y Hunnigan se divertían lo suyo preparando terreno para que al hombre no le quedara más remedio que escribir extensos relatos acerca de sus misiones. Noiholt apreciaba sinceramente a la morena, en gran parte por la ayuda que le prestó para unirse al Servicio Secreto, y también porque sabía que cuidaba a Leon. Al principio le costaba mucho controlar sus celos con ella, pero después notó que veía a su novio como un agente más, y también como buen amigo, sin hacer caso a sus juguetones coqueteos; desde ese momento pudo desprenderse de su incomodidad y afianzó más su confianza hacia la mujer, algo muy similar a lo que le ocurrió cuando Leon le presentó a su mejor amiga, Claire Redfield, su compañera sobreviviente del atentado a Raccoon City. En aquella ocasión, la preciosa pelirroja andaba de visita en Washington y pasó al departamento del agente con la intención de compartir un café y conocer a la chica que lo había atrapado.

_«—El soltero más cotizado de todo el Servicio Secreto convertido en hombre de una sola mujer. ¿Quién lo diría? —se burló desde el umbral cuando Leon le abrió la puerta._

_—Bueno, hola a ti también —respondió con una media sonrisa._

_Claire se lanzó a abrazarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, gesto que casi le provocó un patatús a la pobre Noiholt; no obstante, tras una segunda mirada más asertiva pudo darse cuenta de que no había nada ni remotamente romántico en toda la escena. Verdaderamente se querían como hermanos, y ahí terminaba la historia. Respiró un poco más tranquila, sintiéndose invadida por una ternura extraña que le congeló el pecho. Leon le había advertido que Claire era una chica muy maternal, y algo en sus gestos le hizo recordar a su propia madre. Tragó saliva._

_—Y tú debes ser Noiholt —canturreó la pelirroja, separándose de su amigo._

_Leon hizo las presentaciones correspondientes. La alemana iba a ofrecerle la mano, pero Claire se desentendió de ella y le regaló un abrazo que la puso en serios aprietos porque no quería ser grosera, mas el contacto con extraños era algo que la ponía en extremo nerviosa. Buscó auxilio en Leon, pero este las miraba con tanta emoción contenida en sus ojos azules que no pudo decepcionarlo. Llevó una de sus manos a la espalda de Claire y la dejó ahí, rezando para que fuera suficiente. Fueron unos segundos larguísimos que terminaron cuando la menor de los Redfield se apartó para juguetear con su cabello rubio, que para ese momento le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda._

_—Me gusta —anunció, cogiendo el mechón negro de su frente y acariciándolo con los dedos._

_Noiholt la correspondió con una de sus sonrisas más sinceras. Tal como le había dicho Leon, Claire tenía un encanto natural que la rodeaba como un aura y la hacía imposible resistirse a ella o rechazarla. Además, se sentía muy agradecida del apoyo que le había prestado a su novio en Raccoon City, por lo que se obligó a dominar su timidez, al menos mientras Claire estuviera con ellos._

_El resto de la noche fue una delicia. Noiholt hizo lo posible por pasar desapercibida e intervino muy poco en la conversación, pero se deleitó viendo el intercambio de palabras y risas entre su chico y la amiga de la que tanto le había contado. Finalmente, ambos se abrazaron con la promesa de verse pronto y Noiholt soportó un beso en la mejilla lo mejor que pudo. Claire le había caído muy bien, y esperaba verla otra vez, ojalá sin tanto sobajeo de por medio»._

Mientras Noiholt terminaba de recordar esa visita su PDA sonó con un mensaje entrante. Lo tomó del bolsillo de su blusa, leyendo con las cejas fruncidas. Así la encontró Leon mientras salía de la ducha y se cubría la cintura con una toalla.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, buscando otra toalla para secarse el pelo.

—Eh… ¿cuál era el nombre del hermano de Claire?

—Chris. ¿Por…?

Noiholt volvió a leer el mensaje de su PDA. Sacudió la cabeza y lo devolvió a su bolsillo, tras lo cual se alisó la falda mientras renovaba el agua del inodoro.

—Me asignaron para recoger a Chris Redfield en el aeropuerto mañana temprano —comentó lavándose las manos.

—Ah, ¿sí? Qué interesante… —Se acarició el mentón—. Deben de haberlo llamado porque estamos muy cerca de encontrar a Wesker, y él es el más experimentado en enfrentarlo.

—¿Por qué?

Mientras Noiholt se desvestía para entrar a la ducha, Leon le contó lo que sabía del incidente en la Mansión Spencer. Antes se lo había explicado de forma muy general, pero ahora entró en detalles de todo lo que había averiguado por su cuenta más la información proporcionada por Claire. Él y Chris se habían visto en pocas ocasiones, por lo que no tenían la relación estrecha que sí compartía con su hermana.

—Es un buen tipo —finalizó sonriendo—; algo impulsivo, pero con excelentes valores. Confío en que hará un gran trabajo con el Servicio Secreto y nos ayudará mucho en la captura de Wesker. —Tomó una peineta del cajón principal del lavabo y comenzó a pasarla por sus cabellos concienzudamente—. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué vamos a cenar? ¿Quieres que llame a un restaurant?

—Pedí comida italiana en el _Sfoglina_. Llegará en veinte minutos —anunció entrando a la ducha.

—¡Fantástico!

—Hoy invito yo. —Su voz sonó apagada por el sonido del agua cayendo al piso de cerámica.

—Ni hablar.

—No seas ridículo, Leon; que no soy una de tus jodidas damiselas —le recordó en tono ligeramente exasperado—. Pago yo, y te aguantas. 

—Santo dios, ¡abran paso a la jodida alemana mandona! —Dicho lo cual, inició una divertida imitación de una trompeta con la boca y las manos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Noiholt iba a descorrer la puerta para salpicarle agua, salió casi corriendo del baño y terminó de vestirse afuera.

.

.

**_Washington D.C., Estados Unidos. Día 20 de junio del año 2000._ **

Como el vuelo de Chris estaba programado para arribar a las siete y cuarenta de la mañana, Noiholt acudió al aeropuerto para cumplir su asignación portando dos _Mocaccinos_ y una pizarra portátil que rezaba el apellido «Redfield» con una caligrafía fácil de leer a la distancia. Al poco rato, esta le molestaba mucho y se la metió debajo del brazo con la intención de alzarla apenas viera movimiento de pasajeros emergentes. 

A su alrededor, la gente entraba y salía con rapidez. Más y más personas se iban posicionando en línea, oteando en busca de quienes estaban esperando. Noiholt se distrajo un poco pensando en si podría reconocer a Chris basándose en la imagen de Claire. ¿Sería pelirrojo también? ¿Tendría los ojos en la misma tonalidad azul grisácea de ella?

A lo menos esperaba que tuviese un poquito más de respeto por el espacio personal que su hermana; lo último que le apetecía era un ataque de nervios… Se mordió el labio con cierta culpabilidad. En realidad, lo de Claire no había estado tan mal… ¿O sí? Qué dilema. Era difícil luchar contra sus impulsos naturales que la obligaban a escapar de la gente como si fueran infecciosos. A veces, David Ortiz tenía un poco de razón en recriminarle eso, pero su retraimiento era parte íntegra de su carácter y aunque intentaba controlarlo lo mejor posible, se le hacía demasiado cuesta arriba. Lo más fácil era fingir que nada ocurría, pero eso no siempre resultaba cuando se le atravesaba en el camino una Claire o un David.

Pensó en Leon, paseando la vista por las luces del techo y terminando con el suelo de mármol que pisaba. Recordó el esfuerzo hercúleo que le significó omitir su timidez frente a él durante el primer día que estuvieron juntos en Grüneger. Luego, su actitud heroica le recordaba demasiado a su padre, así que pudo desenvolverse con más naturalidad. No obstante, su siquiatra le había aclarado que eso no significaba que estuviera cómoda con él necesariamente, sino tan solo un proceso adaptativo de su mente que nublaba su juicio respondiendo a la imperiosa necesidad de sobrevivir. No tenía caso pensar en supuestos, pero se preguntaba con mayor frecuencia cada vez cómo habría continuado la relación con Leon esos meses de no haber reaparecido Ada Wong en el mapa. Suspiró con pesadez, soplando hacia arriba el delgado flequillo que le cubría la frente. De solo imaginar cómo sería el siguiente encuentro con la espía se le ponía la piel de gallina…

—Noiholt, ¿verdad?

Ella alzó la vista sobresaltada, porque no había notado cuándo ese joven alto y atlético se plantó delante de ella para taparle la visión. Sin duda se trataba de Chris (la llamó por su nombre, era muy obvio), pero buscó confirmación en su rostro: tenía unos ojos preciosos, idénticos en color y forma a los de Claire, con la misma expresión rebosante de calidez.

—Señor Redfield. —Se cuadró para saludarlo con el mismo respeto que dedicaba a sus tíos y los compañeros militares de su padre.

Chris replicó el gesto. Al bajar la mano, Noiholt apreció que tenía un físico muy parecido al de Leon a pesar de que debía aventajarlo por unos cuantos centímetros de estatura. Su cabello era negro, corto terminando en punta, su sonrisa divertida por el escaneo de ella, y su postura bastante más relajada.

—Llámame Chris. —Ladeó la cabeza—. Eres tal y como te describió Claire.

—Eh… —Eso no había cómo interpretarlo. Decidió catalogarlo como «bueno», dado que era lo más probable—. ¿Pasamos por su hotel?

—Sí, claro. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —añadió al ver los dos cafés en sus manos.

—Este es suyo.

Noiholt le entregó su Mocaccino rápidamente. Se le había olvidado que estaba cargando con bebestibles, y llevar la pizarra fue un desperdicio de espacio porque Chris pudo identificarla sin esfuerzo. ¡Bonita manera de comenzar la asignación!

—¿Por qué estás nerviosa? —preguntó dando un sorbo.

—Yo…, no… —Volvió a resoplar, obligándose a mantener una actitud profesional—. ¿Nos vamos, señor? —Lo mejor era cambiar de tema, no valía la pena explicarle que no eran nervios sino su odiosa timidez lo que la tenía moviéndose como si le faltara aceite en las uniones.

Chris le dio un toque rápido en el hombro con ademán divertido, invitándola a caminar delante de él. Fantástico, ahora no le cabía duda de que su hermana le había contado más de lo que hubiera preferido acerca de su carácter.

Anduvieron en silencio hasta uno de los vehículos del gobierno que utilizaba el Servicio Secreto cuando les encargaban recoger a personas importantes. Tan pronto ambos ingresaron, ella tomó dos discos de diferentes grupos musicales y los señaló a Chris, dándole a elegir sin palabras qué música prefería escuchar durante el viaje.

—Sorpréndeme —respondió sonriendo. Parecía tener la misma aura irresistible de Claire.

Noiholt le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, introduciendo «Walls of Jericho» de Helloween en el reproductor de cedé.

.

.

Ingrid Hunnigan reservó una sala de reuniones el mismo día en que supo de la citación a Chris Redfield para comparecer en el Servicio Secreto y entregar toda su ayuda en la investigación que tenía como objetivo principal capturar a Albert Wesker, o al menos desenmascarar alguna de sus numerosas fachadas. Para ese entonces, Chris aún no encontraba un lugar fijo en el que establecerse. Le habían hecho ofertas de numerosas entidades gubernamentales y algunas ONG, como TerraSave, en donde Claire se había incorporado hacía poco tiempo, pero sentía que ese no era su camino y por ello rechazó el trato. Jill Valentine también iba a la deriva, como él. Ese era el destino de los policías que lograron sobrevivir a Umbrella.

En cualquier caso, Chris seguía siendo un elemento valioso para el gobierno, por lo cual no dudaron en llamarlo cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus propios funcionarios no serían suficientes como para abarcar todo el universo de experimentos y filiales ocultas que aún poseía la empresa farmacéutica. Lo recibieron con bombos y platillos, donde muy pronto fue conducido a la oficina en la que Leon le esperaba con muchos documentos y algo de comida.

—Ha pasado tiempo —fue el saludo que le dedicó el rubio, estrechando su mano.

—Cierto. ¿Qué se cuenta? —Tomó asiento frente a él.

—Nada nuevo, pero tengo fe en que podremos lograr algo gracias a esta reunión. —Señaló una bandeja de bocadillos—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—De momento no, muchas gracias. El Mocaccino que me llevó Noiholt estaba muy cargado, así que no tendré hambre en un buen rato —finalizó riendo.

Oh sí, a la chica le gustaba el café casi negro. Leon ya había tenido el gusto de probarlo y siempre terminaba preguntándose cómo rayos no le había dado una úlcera. «Estómago alemán», concluyó luego de verla ingiriendo cantidades monstruosas de cerveza como si se tratara de agua potable.

—En fin —Chris juntó las palmas de sus manos con un golpe seco—, manos a la obra. ¿Qué sabes de Wesker hasta el minuto?

—Que es un cabrón hijo de puta. Nos tiene en jaque —murmuró frotándose los labios.

—Esa es su especialidad, Leon. Años trabajando con él y nunca me di cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que nos traicionó.

—Así son los sicópatas.

El resto del día resultó muy productivo. Ambos compararon data, revisaron exhaustivamente sus investigaciones, concretaron unas cuantas teorías acerca de lo que había construido Wesker y en dónde se encontraba.

—Tiene que seguir en Europa —gruñó Chris en un momento de la reunión—. Todo apunta hacia allá.

—Estoy de acuerdo. El problema es probarlo.

—Llegamos siempre a un callejón sin salida. Jill tenía razón: mientras más gente se entrometa en la búsqueda, será mucho más fácil para Wesker saber que estamos tras su pista. Lo mejor es que nos dividamos para evitar hacer ruido.

—Entiendo tu idea, pero el Servicio Secreto te necesita, Chris. Tú eres quien más lo conoce, junto con Jill. Claire me comentó que Barry Burton se retiró tras lo que Wesker le hizo a su familia, así que solo podemos contar con ustedes. Dime qué puedo hacer para facilitarte las cosas —pidió en tono persuasivo.

En la siguiente media hora los dos jóvenes trazaron un plan de acción respaldado por el gobierno, quienes financiarían toda la investigación de Chris en el continente europeo. Una vez que pudiera identificar el siguiente paradero del excapitán, el equipo de Leon se trasladaría para darle apoyo y facilitar su captura. El acuerdo finalizó a eso de las ocho de la noche con un apretón de manos.

—Gracias por todo, Leon. —Plasmó su sinceridad en el agarre.

—Vamos a lograr algo bueno, lo sé. Ahora, a descansar —remató palmeándole la espalda.

Abandonaron la sala con buen ánimo. Noiholt apareció pronto para llevarse a Chris a su hotel.

—Bueno, ¿y si escuchamos algo de Kreator en este viaje? —propuso el mayor de los Redfield a su escolta.

Ella soltó una risita ahogada en forma de aprobación.

.

.

Un buen día, y sin aviso previo, Hunnigan citó a Leon para asignarle la misión que estaba esperando.

—Gracias a la investigación de Chris Redfield en Europa sabemos que Wesker está escondido en Rusia. Recibí la confirmación hace poco, así que prepárate para viajar a Moscú.

—¿Es que me quieres matar de frío? —protestó el agente.

—Irás bien acompañado, así que no tendrás problema. —Ingrid siempre respondía de buen humor los ridículos comentarios de Leon.

—¿Por qué no pueden elegir países como Hawái? —continuó quejándose en voz cada vez más baja.

Esa misma tarde, Ingrid presentó a Leon los nuevos miembros de su equipo. A Noiholt y David se sumaron entonces Marcus Tower, Xiao-Yang Hong y Sam Reynolds. El primero era un impresionante hombre de ébano que parecía brillar en donde estuviera. Ya entrando en los cuarenta años, contaba con un físico envidiable y una altura que daba miedo a cualquiera. Tenía un pasado como jugador de fútbol americano, pero una lesión lo retiró para siempre de aquel deporte, obligándolo a dedicarse a su otra pasión: ser guardaespaldas. Así fue contratado por el Servicio Secreto y era un agente de apoyo muy cotizado.

Xiao-Yang era un joven chino de veinticinco años, fanático de Jet Lee al punto de saberse al dedillo sus movimientos tras haber visto sin descanso todas sus películas. Hablaba poco, mas era sorprendentemente observador y tenía a todos bien identificados en cuanto a carácter luego de unos minutos de charla.

La última integrante de este grupo interracial era Samantha Reynolds –o simplemente «Sam», como prefería que la llamaran–, una reconocida francotiradora australiana de veintiocho años. Con un cuerpo de escándalo, cabello rubio rojizo, piel ligeramente bronceada y pecas por doquier, la mujer inevitablemente causaba impacto adonde quiera que fuera. Estaba acostumbrada a recibir atenciones, tanto por su mirada de color verde marino como por su complicado acento australiano, pero sus ojos no vieron a nadie más que a David. Tenía debilidad por los galanes latinos; se los imaginaba tostados, con barba de dos días, cabello mojado, camisa blanca abierta y pelo en el pecho, cautivantemente sensuales. Nadie habría imaginado que una mujer fuerte como ella era adicta a las teleseries y el drama pasional, lo que la llevaba a quedarse frecuentemente en la luna imaginando escenas de amor con David en las que corrían desnudos por la playa o cenaban a la luz de las velas… escenas que terminaban siempre con los dos follando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

A Noiholt le agradó la mujer, más que nada porque se dio cuenta de que no perdía de vista a su empalagoso compañero, el cual no cejaba en sus intentos por conquistarla. Había terminado por ignorar completamente a David esperando que pronto se cansara al darse cuenta de que no conseguiría ningún resultado, pero este continuaba más obsesionado que nunca.

_«—¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? —gruñó el latino un día tras recibir una vuelta de cara por parte de Noiholt que le heló las entrañas._

_—Déjame en paz —fue la escueta respuesta._

_—No me rendiré, Maüser. No hasta que salgas conmigo, porque me rechazas sin siquiera conocerme. Puede que sea…_

_—¡Vete a la mierda, hijo de…!_

_Noiholt lo interrumpió a gritos mientras gesticulaba frenéticamente. Usualmente, aquella violenta reacción conseguía espantar unos días a David, razón por la cual ella se volvía loca bastante a menudo»._

Leon los vio una vez mientras discutían y también se asustó un poco, aunque sabía que en la noche ella estaría furiosa y eso se traducía en sexo salvaje, cosa que le gustaba mucho (pero en secreto). Confiaba en su chica y no le preocupaba que David pululara alrededor de ella, siempre y cuando no hiciera más que eso; teniendo en cuenta que él la había engañado con Ada, no se consideraba digno de reclamarle nada. Incluso creía que, gracias a David y su insistencia, Noiholt conseguiría soltarse un poco y ser menos _robótica_ aunque fuera a punta de palabrotas, por eso sonrió silenciosamente cuando notó que Sam Reynolds se le acercó para charlar y ella no se apartó.

—¡Hola, Maüser! Es un placer conocerte por fin —dijo animadamente la sexy australiana.

—¿Por fin?

—Eres muy famosa. «La chica de hielo» —mencionó gesticulando unas comillas con los dedos—, así te llaman. Y parece que tienen razón… —añadió, mirándola de lado.

Noiholt se encogió de hombros, displicente.

—¿Te gusta Ortiz? —soltó sin anestesia.

—¿Qué…? ¡No! —exclamó, dejando de lado su desinterés habitual.

Pero Sam pareció no creerse mucho la respuesta, porque continuó viéndola fijo, como si buscara algo que confirmara sus sospechas. La alemana se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—No, Reynolds —repitió, ahora con más calma.

—Uf, gracias a Dios —Sam parecía realmente aliviada, cosa que llamó la atención de Noiholt—, me alegro de escuchar eso. Entonces, ¿el otro rumor es cierto? ¿Sobre Kennedy y tú?

— _Hmmm_ …

Sam volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a Leon con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—No necesitas decir nada, ya tengo mi confirmación. ¡Eres una zorrita con suerte, muñeca! —Y, tras aquella frase, estampó el costado de su cadera contra la de Noiholt, quien no cabía en sí de asombro. Nunca le habían hablado así, menos aún una desconocida, pero superada la sorpresa inicial, aquel detalle le gustó.

Acostumbrada a ser rehuida por las personas debido a su actitud arisca –aunque era ella quien más las evitaba–, que Sam le hablara de aquella forma tan familiar a pesar de su carácter taciturno se le antojó como algo muy agradable, que la sacaba de su rutina. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, conseguiría hacer buenas migas con ella. Sonrió ligeramente por la idea, notando que la australiana estaba mirándola. Le alzó las cejas, preguntándole de qué iba eso.

—También escuché que no hablas mucho. ¿Eres de Ucrania?

«¡Maldito sea David!», exclamó en su fuero interno, «seguro que él esparció ese rumor».

—Soy alemana —dijo entre dientes.

—Ya, disculpa, creo que debería escuchar menos chismes, ¿verdad? —Noiholt asintió en silencio—. Pero todo me sirve para acercarme a él… a Ortiz, quiero decir. Me gusta desde que lo vi por primera vez tiempo atrás. Estábamos en una misión y él llegó con el grupo de apoyo; me encantó su rostro, su físico, y desde entonces hice lo posible para quedar en su equipo. Ahora que lo conseguí, no lo dejaré escapar.

Noiholt la escuchó algo sorprendida porque no le había pedido ningún detalle; sin embargo, volvió a gustarle que Sam le hablara como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Estaba comenzando a entender mejor sus palabras, algo redondeadas por su acento australiano. En ese momento decidió que haría el esfuerzo de contestarle apropiadamente, como una persona normal que no sufriera de timidez invalidante. 

—A Ortiz le gustan las rubias —le dijo con cierta dificultad—, te irá bien.

—Gracias, Maüser. Te buscaré apenas tenga novedades.

«Sí, por favor, haz que Ortiz deje de perseguirme», respondió con el pensamiento y no en voz alta, pero para recompensarla, le dedicó una media sonrisa.

Leon, a la distancia, también sonrió.

.

.

Unos días después de que le anunciaran la nueva misión, el agente supo que iban a ser trasladados al aeropuerto en la tarde con rumbo hacia la capital del enorme país blindado de frío glacial.

—Creo que una vez me dijiste que viviste en Rusia un tiempo, ¿verdad? —preguntó a su novia mientras armaban las maletas.

—Sí, aunque pasé más tiempo en _Irkutsk_ , una ciudad de Siberia.

Continuaron ordenando sus ropas de viaje, pero Leon estaba inquieto. No sabía cómo iniciar la conversación que le estaba dando vueltas hace rato en su cabeza y, tan prontos a partir, prefirió hacerlo de inmediato antes de que fuera tarde. 

—Noiholt… —Carraspeó. Ella detuvo sus manos y lo quedó mirando—. Mira… es muy posible que nos encontremos con Ada mientras estemos en Rusia —largó de golpe y porrazo.

La muchacha continuó viéndolo fijo, esperando que continuara su idea. No iba a decir nada hasta que Leon se hubiera expresado por completo.

—Los rumores dicen que está trabajando para Wesker —prosiguió con dificultad—, así que la ecuación es simple.

Ambos olvidaron que estaban armando maletas para viajar.

—No quiero hacerte daño otra vez con mis tonterías. La besé en Alemania; fue un error, y no quiero volverlo a repetir.

—Yo no creo que haya sido un error —objetó con dulzura teñida de tristeza—; necesitabas darle un punto final a lo ocurrido en Raccoon. Ella te usó, estabas muy herido. Te entiendo, y… bueno, ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto ahora?

— _Detesto_ pensar en que podría volver a herirte de esa manera.

—Pues no lo hagas. —Se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, apretándolo—. Yo te quiero solo a ti. No creo que me hayas engañado porque fue algo producido por su abandono. Pero, si en verdad deseas compensarme, no vuelvas a besarla. —Levantó la mirada, húmeda como un espejo cubierto de condensación—. Si me dejaras para estar con ella…

—Eso no ocurrirá.

Ella descansó la cabeza en su pecho mientras Leon se la acariciaba, besándole el pelo con suma culpabilidad en cada toque.

—Quiero olvidarla. Lo _necesito_.

La respiración de Noiholt se quebró en un golpe duro y tradujo su angustia en lágrimas, porque Leon no podía darse el lujo de sufrir por la espía, así que ella lo hacía en su lugar.

—Yo quisiera odiarla, pero no puedo —susurró la alemana tras unos segundos de silencio—. Te salvó, y te quiere a su manera. Le debo mucho… —Leon no respondió—… pero voy a luchar por ti. Ada sacrificó sus sentimientos para mantenerte a salvo; yo te amo mucho más que eso.

Otro despliegue de aquella necesidad que se afianzaba en las entrañas de Leon como un punto seguro de luminosidad. Se estaba convirtiendo en un jodido vicio.

—No volveré a besarla. Te lo prometo —afirmó, y en ese momento se lo creía de verdad.

Noiholt asintió para ocultar el hecho de que, muy en el fondo, no estaba segura de que Leon fuese a cumplir.

Bastante lejos del lugar en que la parejita intentaba superar sus problemas, David Ortiz había llegado al Servicio Secreto con sus pertenencias a esperar que lo pasaran a buscar para llevárselo al aeropuerto. Se encontraba desenredando sus audífonos con la intención de escuchar un poco de música en su Walkman cuando oyó pasos cerca.

—Oye, Ortiz, ¿conoces a Sam Reynolds?

Él se giró hacia la voz y se encontró cara a cara con la muchacha australiana.

—Pero… tú eres Sam, ¿no? —murmuró sin ocultar su expresión confusa.

—Sí —asintió con una sonrisa amplia—, solo quería confirmar que te habías fijado en mí cuando nos presentaron.

—Claro que te vi. —La personalidad galante de David tomó el mando de la situación y Sam le parecía una chica muy sexy; no podía evitar que sus grandes pechos, su pequeña cintura y precioso trasero en forma de corazón lo hipnotizaran un poco. Se levantó del asiento para exhibir disimuladamente los músculos de sus brazos.

—Yo te vi antes —continuó ella, juguetona—: el día en que enviaron a tu antiguo equipo para dar apoyo al grupo de protección de la Primera Dama en Turquía. 

—¿Tú estabas ahí? —Elevó la mirada para concentrarse mejor—. No lo recuerdo…

—Tenía el cabello más corto y de color oscuro en ese momento, así que no te preocupes. —Terminó de restarle importancia con un movimiento de su mano—. De todas formas, estuve esperando este momento con ansias, de encontrarte a solas.

—¿Por qué? —Lo cierto era que intuía la razón. Tenía mucha experiencia cuando se trataba de personas que intentaban ligar con él, no obstante, lo que ocurrió a continuación consiguió sorprenderlo.

—Eres muy atractivo y me gustaría que tuviéramos sexo —dijo sin más preámbulo.

David se quedó mudo. Por lo general era él quien sugería tener relaciones de esa forma, pero Sam lo abordó sin una chispa de timidez. Le gustó, y al momento se sintió algo culpable puesto que tenía como meta conquistar a Noiholt, pero ¿cuál era el gusto de seguir persiguiéndola si ella ni siquiera lo miraba? Y, cuando lo hacía, le dejaba bien claro que era un incordio y no alguien bienvenido. A David no le gustaba la idea de rendirse porque estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería y a quien quería; su belleza latina le abría muchas puertas con facilidad, y en su larga historia de conquistas no había mujeres —ni hombres— que se le hubieran escapado.

Por otro lado, una propuesta de tener sexo sin compromisos ni ataduras era algo demasiado tentador como para desecharla sin más.

—Deja que te invite una copa —respondió cuando pudo recuperar la voz. Y lo hizo en tono grave, a propósito, para evaluar su reacción. Consiguió ruborizarla así que se sintió complacido; después de tanto tiempo recibiendo los desaires de Noiholt, temía haber perdido su _mojo_.

—Mejor si vamos a un bar y pagamos a medias —contraatacó.

—Como quieras, _baby_.

La mujer avanzó unos pasos hacia él y dejó una mano en su pecho. Se deleitó cuando la respiración se le aceleró de a poco, así que fue recorriendo lentamente hacia su cuello con los dedos hasta llegar a su garganta. Le acarició la áspera nuez y siguió subiendo, deteniéndose muy pronto en sus labios. Se mordió los suyos, deliberando si besarlo o no. Optó por mantenerlo a la espera, era más entretenido crear expectación que dárselo todo fácil.

—De verdad, me gustas mucho —susurró bajando la mano.

—Creo que nunca me habían abordado de manera tan directa. —Tras un momento observando su rostro y sus innumerables pecas salpicadas en mejillas y nariz, le sonrió de medio lado—. Es… diferente. Veamos qué sale de todo esto.

—Una sesión de sexo memorable —afirmó Sam entre risas, apartando la mano que había ido bajando por el estómago de David—. ¿Te gusta el rollo duro?

—¿Qué? —escupió aturdido.

—Que si te va el sexo con accesorios rudos.

—Mierda, ¿siempre eres así de explícita? —Definitivamente no saldría vivo de follar con Sam si seguía hablándole de esa forma.

—Pues claro, no pienso enrollarme con alguien que no comparte mis preferencias. —Encogió los hombros levemente.

David se mordió el labio inferior con los engranes de su cerebro maquinando a mil por hora.

—La verdad es que sí me va el sexo duro —admitió tras unos instantes.

—Creo que ahora me gustas mucho más. —Acercó su rostro lleno de graciosas pecas y le besó la mejilla, tomándose su tiempo en aspirar el tenue aroma a loción de afeitar que aún conservaba en la piel—. Cuando regresemos de esta misión, haz una reserva para que nos conozcamos. Volveré más rato. —Se despidió guiñándole un ojo, dándole un último toque en la barbilla partida.

— _Me lleva la…_ —murmuró en español, acariciándose el rostro. Por fin sentía que las piezas de su vida volvían a encajar.

Sam había tenido un efecto curativo en él y justo en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Jamás lo habría adivinado cuando se levantó de la cama esa mañana.

.

.

**_Moscú, Rusia. Día 21 de julio del año 2000._ **

No era cosa fácil infiltrarse en una planta química, pues entre todas las dificultades que acompañan normalmente a las misiones que desempeña el Servicio Secreto, además la compañía investigada llevaba un control bastante estricto de sus empleados pese a la enorme cantidad de personal que transitaba diariamente las instalaciones. Sin embargo, Hunnigan hizo un excelente trabajo preparando identificaciones falsas para los agentes, que pronto se mezclaron entre el gentío y pasaron desapercibidos. Divididos en dos grupos, el de Leon –con Xiao-Yang y Sam– se distribuyó en los pisos inferiores, mientras David, Noiholt y Marcus hacían lo propio en los pisos superiores. Se ceñían a las más estrictas precauciones para no comprometer sus objetivos, esto incluía fraternizar limitadamente con sus «compañeros de trabajo», algo bastante sencillo, ya que los rusos se dedicaban a rendir sus horas laborales al máximo y luego desaparecían rápidamente por las puertas de seguridad rumbo a sus hogares.

Al igual que durante la misión en Alemania, Leon se deslizó por todo el lugar sin dejar fuera ninguna oficina ni recoveco por inspeccionar, buscando pruebas que inculparan a Umbrella y Albert Wesker de los últimos incidentes biológicos. Como Chris continuaba rastreando a este último, y todo apuntaba a que realmente se encontraba muy cerca, Leon se preocupó especialmente de no dejar ninguna _ventana abierta_ que delatara sus intenciones ante el excapitán de los S.T.A.R.S., esto incluía cubrir constantemente sus huellas, generar coartadas falsas y cambiar frecuentemente de peinado. Dado que se negaba a cortarse el cabello, en casos extremos se lo engominaba hacia atrás como si fuera John Travolta en _Grease_. A Noiholt le encantaba verlo así, decía que parecía un chico malo de la mafia italiana, ante lo cual Leon solo respondía con una sonrisa juguetona y rodando los ojos hacia el techo.

Una tarde, Leon creyó haber identificado cierto computador del cual robar información. Ideó una maniobra de distracción que Marcus llevó a cabo sin contratiempos, se deslizó sigilosamente por las escaleras de emergencias, arribó a la oficina donde se encontraba la máquina con bastante tiempo a su favor, luego tomó un disquete del bolsillo de su camisa, lo introdujo en el lector, seleccionó la información que necesitaba y rezó para que a nadie se le ocurriera entrar mientras copiaba la selección al disquete.

Todo se mantuvo tranquilo.

Extrajo el pequeño dispositivo y lo dejó a un lado para comenzar el proceso de cubrir sus huellas. Mientras trabajaba, supo por instinto que ya no estaba solo. Se giró con una sonrisa amable para fingir que estaba realizando mantención al equipo, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Aquella silueta otra vez.

—Ada. —Sobraba decirlo en voz alta, pero ya qué más daba.

—Leon. —Imprimió un gesto ladino en su rostro oriental.

—Primero Alemania, luego Rusia… ¿No te cansas de seguirme?

—Tú tienes la culpa por ser tan entretenido. —Dio un rodeo por delante del agente fingiendo que iba a abrazarlo, pero con la intención de quitarle el disquete.

—¿Qué haces? —murmuró escondiéndolo al poner su palma abierta sobre el escritorio.

—Te aseguro que la información que obtuviste no te sirve en absoluto, guapo.

Leon se mantuvo firme. Cogió el disquete y lo sostuvo a la altura de su rostro con expresión imperturbable, mas Ada le ganó la mano acercándose aún más a él: inclinó el torso y lo apoyó en sus fuertes pectorales, que se movían más y más profundo con cada respiración que intentaba ganar control de los grandes senos que descansaban sobre ellos.

Ada le plantó un beso juguetón en la mandíbula al tiempo que ponía sus manos en el disquete. Leon no la apartó.

—Te propongo un trato: me llevo este _bebé_ y hoy a medianoche en la azotea de tu hotel te entregaré información que sí será útil para tu misión. ¿Okay? —sugirió con voz gutural.

Él suspiró audiblemente.

—No puedo creerlo. Voy a aceptar tu propuesta.

—¡Vamos progresando!

—No cantes victoria, Ada. Sabes que puedo arrebatarte el disquete sin problemas, y puede que lo haga viendo lo importante que parece ser.

—Para mi misión, no la tuya —le corrigió dulcemente.

—Dios, estoy mal de la cabeza… —apartó la mirada y la clavó en el suelo. Era pura culpabilidad, recordando cómo la última vez que Ada se le había acercado de ese modo terminó engañando a Noiholt. Y ella pareció adivinarle el pensamiento, porque se mordió el labio inferior como si estuviera deliberando qué hacer.

Transcurrió alrededor de medio minuto en silencio, cada quien elucubrando en su interior.

Ada fue la primera en romper el ambiente retrocediendo con el disquete en la mano. Tras introducirlo a una cajita de plástico –que marcó con un beso carmesí– ronroneó una despedida y se marchó deslizándose por una pequeña ventana en la que Leon no había reparado. Suspiró por enésima vez como si estuviera muy cansado, y en cierto modo era así, porque no deseaba continuar como el conejillo de indias que venía siendo para Ada desde el momento en que se conocieron. Creyó que en Alemania podría dar un punto final a sus dudas, pero al encontrarla otra vez resurgió en él esa fuerte atracción, como una especie de gravedad que le impedía apartarse y lo sujetaba con fuerza bruta; al mismo tiempo, Noiholt también aprisionaba su corazón de una manera diferente, pero que sentía igual de poderosa. 

Cerca de la medianoche, Leon se excusó con su novia diciéndole que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y por ello no podían dormir juntos. Omitió deliberadamente a Ada en su recuento del día, por lo que las alarmas se dispararon con fuerza en el interior de la muchacha alemana al notar que el joven no estaba siendo completamente sincero con ella pese a que Leon tenía decidido contárselo, pero después de obtener la información que Ada pudiera proveerle porque no quería hacerla sentir insegura… y obtuvo el efecto contrario. Noiholt fingió que tenía mucho sueño, le dio un beso corto en los labios y se retiró a su habitación quedándose afirmada en la puerta pensando en qué hacer, si seguir a su instinto y espiar a Leon (algo que le parecía horrible) o esperar a que él le contara la verdad en algún momento. Ganó la primera opción por lejos, haciéndola sentir mucho peor consigo misma… pero las garras de los celos se habían apoderado por completo de su mente, y sentía que si no hacía algo se iba a volver loca. Tenía que salir de dudas. No iba a poder dormir pensando en qué tenía a Leon tan estresado.

Inspiró unas cuantas veces para armarse de valor y salió sigilosamente en su búsqueda, donde no tardó en comprender que iba a la azotea.

Varios metros más adelante, Leon subía las escaleras de emergencia sintiéndose como un estúpido por la forma en que estaba actuando: mintiéndole a Noiholt, haciéndole caso a Ada, pero la curiosidad era mucho más poderosa que su sentido común, del cual empezaba a dudar seriamente en vista de los últimos acontecimientos. Ya arriba se paseó de un lado a otro esperando a la espía, frotándose las manos por el frío que comenzaba a calarle los huesos de a poco.

Antes de verla percibió su perfume y no se contuvo al cerrar los ojos un breve instante para apreciarlo mejor. Cuando los abrió, Ada caminaba a su alrededor rozándole levemente un brazo con su mano derecha.

El tiempo se detuvo. Los relojes pararon su marcha. Las aves dejaron de volar.

—¿Cuál… es la información que tienes para mí? —No le quedó más remedio que hablar, o iba a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Ada le sonrió. Dirigió la mano que lo acariciaba hacia uno de sus senos, desde donde extrajo un minidisco. Se lo entregó, y Leon lo cogió torpemente.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

¡Auch! La pregunta que no quería oír. Se guardó el cedé en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Te equivocas —respondió en tono grave.

—No voy a morderte, aunque sí podría rasguñarte un poco… —Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, sus ojos verdes cargados de deseo.

—Basta, Ada. Sabes que estoy con Noiholt.

—¿Le contaste lo que ocurrió en Alemania? —Él asintió—. ¿Y no te dejó? Vaya con esa chica.

—Lo mismo digo. —Tragó saliva, mirando hacia todos lados—. Noiholt me acepta de una forma que me cuesta entender.

Ada lo escrutó durante unos segundos. Había dejado de sonreír.

—Pero no es suficiente —dedujo apuntando a Leon con una de sus uñas pintadas de rojo furioso—. No es suficiente, o no estarías aquí.

—Te equivocas —volvió a decir, pero esta vez no consiguió imprimir en la frase la firmeza que necesitaba.

¿Tendría razón, acaso? ¿Era que Noiholt no conseguía llenarlo como Ada? Pero le resultaba absurdo pensar en algo así.

La espía no lo dejó cavilar, porque se acercó nuevamente a él y asegurando su rostro con ambas manos, lo acercó a sus labios para besarlo con toda la pasión que no había podido dejar salir en Alemania. Este beso fue muy diferente, porque no respondía a necesidad o rabia, era deseo en su estado más puro. Leon, que por un momento pensó en apartarse, rápidamente cambió de idea. Agarró las piernas de Ada y la alzó para obligarla a que las envolviera alrededor de su cintura, gracias a ello tuvo al alcance sus glúteos, firmes y redondos, que masajeó con frenesí una y otra vez como si no hubiera un mañana. Se besaron sin parar, gimieron, incluso gritaron un poco cuando Leon, poseído por la pasión, la empotró duramente contra un pilar y le sujetó las manos por encima de su cabeza. Si hubiera tenido oportunidad de analizar su conducta en ese minuto, habría reconocido que perdió la razón durante todo ese contacto.

Jadeando, Ada tuvo que apartar un momento su rostro para tomar una bocanada de aire, ya que Leon no le estaba dando tregua. Cuando iba a inspirar él le apretó un pezón, así que el oxígeno entró a sus pulmones bruscamente, peor aun cuando su boca se estampó contra su cuello, raspándole la piel con el nacimiento de su barba. ¿Iban a follar ahí mismo, en la azotea del hotel _Moskva_? En ese minuto era la más ínfima de sus preocupaciones. A la mierda todo el mundo, mas pronto su visión periférica la alertó: había alguien allí, espiándolos.

No tuvo ninguna duda de quién se trataba.

Desde ese momento, Leon fue bajando gradualmente el ritmo hasta concluir por completo. Se apartó un poco, Ada bajó las piernas hasta quedar nuevamente de pie.

—Ada, esto no… no debe ser. Perdí la cabeza, y no quiero hacerle más daño —murmuró lentamente, como si hubiera llegado de correr una maratón.

—Demasiado tarde. Creo que está aquí.

—¡Mierda!

El agente se volvió hacia atrás, buscando a Noiholt por todos lados.

—No la veo…

Pero algo en su interior le decía que Ada estaba en lo correcto.

—Eres muy lindo, Leon —dijo la espía acariciándole la cara—, y tienes razón. No está bien. Por más que quisiéramos esto… —suspiró—. Finalmente, nosotros no tenemos futuro.

—Eso no lo sabes. Si hubiéramos… tú y yo… ¿Quién dice que estábamos condenados? —La miró con un fuego distinto en los ojos, uno que se dirigía hacia la frustración—. Me tratas como un crío. Para que resultara, tendrías que haberme considerado tu igual.

—No trates de darme lecciones con supuestos, _cariño_ —respondió ácidamente.

—Da igual. Adiós, Ada.

Ada desapareció rápidamente sin pronunciar una despedida, pero reemplazándola con una mueca disconforme, mientras Leon aquietaba un poco su desengaño revolviéndose nerviosamente el pelo. No tenía ninguna excusa para lo que había hecho, aunque seguía creyendo firmemente en que Noiholt era su elegida y no Ada. Debería demostrárselo si quería aspirar a su perdón, por lo que dejó de posponer el momento y giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarse a la justificada ira de su chica. Incluso si no se encontraba allí, le iba a contar la verdad.

La encontró detrás de un pilar alejado con las manos enganchadas al concreto, la mirada fría e inexpresiva. Tragó lenta, dificultosamente.

—Noiholt —dijo en tono suave—, en verdad lo siento.

Ella no respondió, solo continuó mirándolo fijo a la espera de que dijera algo más.

—La cagué contigo. No quería que esto sucediera, pero Ada…

Ante la mención de la espía, Noiholt ahogó un gemido doloroso. Ese, precisamente, era su punto débil: Ada. Era el talón de Aquiles de Leon y, por tanto, también el suyo.

—Dios, soy un estúpido… —Se pasó la mano por el rostro y dio unos pasos a la deriva, completamente perdido—. No sé qué decirte. Sé que debes odiarme en este momento, pero…

—Yo no te odio, ¿estás ciego? —Su voz fue elevándose conforme la frustración ganaba terreno—. ¡Ojalá te odiara, porque entonces no sentiría como si me hubieras apuñalado! _Du Arschloch!_ —terminó chillando en alemán.

Ambos se observaron, él con espanto y ella jadeando por la tensión.

—No quiero que dudes de lo que siento por ti, aunque la haya cagado.

— _Scheiße!_ ¡Que te jodan! —Despegó la espalda del concreto y se abalanzó sobre él, agarrándolo por las solapas de la camisa—. ¡Me engañaste! ¡Rompiste tu promesa y me destrozaste! ¡Que te jodan, cabrón! —repitió, esta vez con la voz ahogada de lágrimas.

Leon agachó la cabeza cuando vio de reojo que Noiholt empuñaba una mano como si quisiera asestarle un golpe. Lo iba a recibir encantado si eso la hacía sentir mejor; quería sufrir, se lo merecía, porque le dolía el corazón de ver cuánto daño le había provocado a su novia, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de él no se arrepentía de haber compartido aquel beso con Ada. Y eso lo hacía sentir aún peor.

No obstante, Noiholt no pudo abofetearlo como era su intención. Se arrepintió a medio camino, echando la mano rápidamente hacia atrás. Sentía que si pasaba esa barrera todo terminaría aún peor, por lo que se agarró el pecho para no sucumbir al llanto frente a él.

—Soy tu jodido premio de consuelo, ¿a que sí? —dijo de pronto—. Sigues buscando a Ada en mí. ¡Estás conmigo porque no la tienes a ella!

—No es verdad. Tú eres…, quiero estar contigo. Sabes lo que siento por ti. —Pegó su cuerpo al de ella. Tomó su barbilla y la alzó para ver sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que se negaba a liberar.

—Me quieres tanto que no pudiste evitar _tropezarte_ con la boca de Ada —espetó en tono sarcástico, abriendo bruscamente la mano con la que aún aferraba la camisa de Leon.

Él le sujetó la mandíbula con más firmeza.

—Fue un error estúpido, Noiholt. Sé que no merezco que me perdones, pero deseo que lo hagas. —Le acarició los labios con el pulgar—. Siempre he sido honesto contigo, y Ada es… es un tema muy doloroso. No sé por qué, pero es como si no pudiera apartarme de ella por mucho que lo intente, y no quiero arrastrarte a sufrir por culpa de eso.

—Demasiado tarde, señor Kennedy —susurró dejando escapar una lágrima—. Si realmente querías eso, deberías haberme alejado antes de que me enamorara de ti.

Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse del agarre. Luego, fijó los ojos en él para mostrarle todo lo que no conseguía poner en palabras; el dolor era tan intenso que sentía como si le estuvieran taladrando el torso, por lo que le dio un empujón y pasó corriendo por su lado, perdiéndose en la escalera de emergencias.

Tras quedarse solo, Leon suspiró frotándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos. No quería presionar más el tema, como tampoco quería desquiciar a Noiholt, pero había metido las patas hasta el fondo y la situación se había vuelto insostenible por su culpa, ¿cómo se le ocurría creer que ella lo iba a perdonar de buenas a primeras? Aunque la muchacha no consideraba el primer beso que le dio a Ada estando con ella como un engaño propiamente tal, él sí lo veía de esa forma. Desde su punto de vista la había traicionado dos veces, y se pateó mentalmente por ser incapaz de frenar sus acciones. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que lo enganchaba con la fuerza de una droga aferrándose a su sangre, a su ritmo cardíaco, a sus huesos? ¿Cómo podía sacársela de encima? Ya ni siquiera se explicaba de qué forma había logrado sobrevivir más de un año sin saber de ella.

Pero ya no valía la pena llorar por la leche derramada. Solo le quedaba cruzar los dedos y esperar a que la peor parte con Noiholt pasara, e intentar hablar con ella nuevamente. Acataría su decisión sin importar cuánto daño recibiera, lo único que quería era no volver a lastimarla.

.

.

Noiholt salió corriendo del hotel. Al carajo todo, incluyendo la misión; no estaba de ánimos para pensar en su trabajo, ni en su vida, ni nada que no fuera la traición de Leon. Se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada para devolverse hacia un costado, escondiéndose entre las enormes plantas artificiales decorativas. Allí se sujetó la frente con una mano tratando de dominar el ritmo de su respiración. No estaba agitada por la carrera, pero controlar la angustia siempre se le traducía en una complicada sensación de ahogo que la asustaba. Se quedó ahí hasta que tuvo la impresión de encontrarse _algo mejor_ , por lo que volvió a caminar a paso rápido sin ningún rumbo establecido. Iba tan absorta disimulando las lágrimas que no vio a Chris Redfield llegando al hotel; la oscuridad de la noche escondía muchos detalles… entonces recordó que lo habían reubicado junto a su equipo para desarrollar un nuevo plan de acción.

—¿Noiholt? —murmuró.

Ella pegó un bote al escuchar su nombre. Alzó la mirada para encontrar los ojos de Chris en los suyos… ¡Jesús! Pestañeó rápidamente en un intento de recuperar la dignidad. Si llegaba a preguntarle qué pasaba no sabía cómo responder. Era algo personal, y no quería hablar con nadie. Estaba absolutamente perdida.

Pero Chris no hizo lo que temía, solo se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, gesto suficiente como para darle un pequeño ataque de nervios. Apretó los dientes dejando caer cada vez más lágrimas por su rostro. Genial, lo último que necesitaba era que un extraño presenciara su lamentable estado.

Intentó hablar, pero lo único que emergió de su garganta fue una especie de lamento estrangulado. Volvió la vista hacia atrás. Necesitaba huir con urgencia. Disculpándose con la faz deformada por la tristeza, apartó suavemente la mano de Chris y volvió a salir corriendo con rumbo a los ascensores del hotel. No supo que él la quedó mirando todo el rato hasta que se esfumó porque no miró hacia atrás.

No sabía qué hacer o a dónde ir; se sentía tan perdida como en los días de su adolescencia en que pasaba horas planeando hacia dónde fugarse para no tener que ver el rostro lleno de sufrimiento de su madre, lamentando la muerte de su exmarido incluso en sueños. Aprovechó el gorro de su abrigo para esconder un poco el rostro y se dedicó a caminar entre los empleados, tratando de imaginar los lugares en que Leon no la buscaría. Pasó por la cocina, se escondió un rato en las bodegas hasta que la encontraron y mintió con su precario ruso, dando a entender que se había perdido y por eso estaba allí. El encargado hizo la vista gorda a su explicación así que la acompañó fuera de la bodega con menos dureza de la que pensaba utilizar, porque la cara que tenía la muchacha le había desarmado el fastidio.

Ya fuera, Noiholt evaluó de nuevo la situación. Anhelaba estar sola, pero volver a su habitación significaba que Leon, tarde o temprano, iría a buscarla y no quería verlo. Tampoco podía pasearse libremente por las calles de Moscú ya que estaba en una misión y por mucho que la disgustara, alguien podría reconocerla y no estaba en posición de poner a los demás en peligro porque a ella no le importara su destino en ese momento. Odió ser una persona tan complicada y sin amigos. David era un incordio, los demás miembros de la misión apenas la miraban y…

El rostro de Samantha Reynolds acudió a su mente como un salvavidas. Era muy probable que a Leon no se le ocurriera buscarla en su habitación. Corrió por las escaleras de emergencia y salió hacia el cuarto piso en donde vigiló que no hubiera nadie alrededor; cuando estuvo segura, fue a la habitación de Sam y tocó la puerta con urgencia. Ella abrió segundos después, quedándose paralizada en la entrada.

—¿Qué diablos…? —Alcanzó a mascullar antes de que Noiholt se metiera rápidamente y cerrara la puerta—. ¿Qué ocurre, Maüser?

—Deja que me quede. —Con ese nivel de angustia, hablar le estaba costando el triple—. Necesito esconderme.

—Pero, ¿de qué?

—De Leon. —Jadeó, todavía apoyándose en la puerta cerrada.

Sam formó una vocal cerrada con sus labios cuando comprendió hacia dónde se dirigía el asunto. Frunció el ceño, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —le preguntó tras una pausa.

—Sí, por favor.

—Pediré un champán.

—Necesito algo fuerte.

—Whisky, entonces —rectificó con las cejas a punto de escapársele por la frente. De seguro que las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que le indicaba su imaginación—. Ponte cómoda, no tardo. —Señaló brevemente hacia el sillón de tres cuerpos que ocupaba parte de la habitación.

La australiana tomó el teléfono y no solo pidió el licor, también alimentos que Noiholt no vio hasta que el servicio a la habitación se presentó ante ellas. Se mordió fuertemente la boca, no había forma de que algo sólido atravesara su garganta, solo quería embriagarse y olvidar su miseria por un rato. Pero Sam hizo caso omiso a su cara de asco.

—Ya que es viernes y no tenemos que trabajar mañana, vamos a ver una de mis telenovelas favoritas —anunció con voz alegre—. Se llama «La usurpadora» en español —sonrió torcido, y sus lindos dientes resplandecieron mientras traducía aquel título al inglés para que Noiholt comprendiera su significado—. Es de México. ¿La conoces?

—No —respondió, distrayéndose un poco de su dolor. ¿Telenovelas? ¿A Sam le gustaban las telenovelas?, ¿y latinas? Qué raro.

—No hay mejor remedio para la tristeza que una buena telenovela mexicana —sentenció con un asentimiento duro y breve de su mentón—, ya verás que tengo razón. ¿Sabes, muñeca? Eres la primera del equipo en conocer algo de mi vida privada. Me caes bien, así que, por favor, no le cuentes de esto a nadie, ¿vale? —Mientras hablaba, introdujo un casete de video en el reproductor bajo el televisor. 

Al instante, una extraña canción en español comenzó a sonar. Para Noiholt ese idioma era aún más raro que el ruso, pero superada la extrañeza inicial —y el pequeño tamaño de los subtítulos— se vio inmersa en una historia de amor y traiciones como jamás imaginó. Sam, fascinada con su idea, le fue rellenando el vaso de licor cada cierto rato hasta que la chica terminó definitivamente borracha.

—Hablé con Ortiz el otro día —le comentó durante una pausa obligada en la que se puso a cambiar el casete—, tenías razón: no rechazó mi propuesta.

—Bravo —respondió con sorna.

—Ojalá sea tan bueno follando como me dice su rostro.

En medio de su ebriedad, Noiholt escupió parte del whisky que estaba sorbiendo en ese instante.

—¿Su… su rostro? —Reutilizó las últimas dos palabras en forma de pregunta.

—Por dios, ¿acaso estás ciega? Kennedy es muy guapo, pero David tiene algo… diferente, exuda testosterona; es imposible que no lo vieras, a menos que seas miope.

—No soy miope —alegó, ofendida.

—Entonces, te has hecho la ciega.

—Claro que es guapo, Reynolds, pero preferiría que me dejara en paz. —Tan concentrada estaba en la conversación que no se dio cuenta de que había podido responderle a Sam sin dificultad. Esta última se encontraba al tanto de que David iba tras Noiholt, cosa que no la preocupaba en absoluto pues sabía que no era recíproco.

—Ah bueno, es que tú ya tienes a un hombre exquisito para ti, pero yo estoy soltera y _mi princesa_ no tiene acción hace semanas.

Noiholt volvió a atorarse con el whisky. No necesitaba ninguna traducción para entender quién era _la princesa_ de Sam.

La australiana regresó a su lado en el enorme sillón, donde encogió las piernas mientras presionaba el botón de _play_ para continuar deleitándose con la historia.

—Trae ese whisky para acá —masculló y le dio un trago rápido al licor desde el vaso de Noiholt, que volvió a mirarla como si fuera una loca. En ese momento, no le importó.

La noche transcurrió sin interrupciones. Ambas mujeres, borrachas hasta el límite, terminaron ocupando el sillón en las posiciones más extrañas que se puedan imaginar para seguir bebiendo y disfrutando de la telenovela. Noiholt volvió a desahogar sus penas en cuanto vio a Sam llorando con una escena bastante cliché, y mientras el cantante Luis Miguel gemía con voz rota que ya nada lo podía hacer vivir, sentía que iba a deshidratarse por toda el agua salada que caía cual cascada a lo largo de sus mejillas. ¡Maldito fuera Leon! En ese momento su alma herida deseaba no haberlo conocido nunca, tanto como la otra parte de su alma, la que lo amaba, sufría pensando en lo vacía que estaría su vida sin él. Si tan solo Ada no hubiera regresado…

Sam la invitó a quedarse en su cuarto hasta el domingo y la alemana, quizás por efecto del alcohol, aceptó sin titubear.

.

.

Leon no pudo acercarse a Noiholt la misma noche de su discusión porque no la encontró. Para él había desaparecido del mapa, pues no se le pasó por la cabeza que podría haberse escondido en la habitación de Samantha Reynolds. Durante la búsqueda se topó con Chris y este le comentó que la había visto en muy mal pie. Su angustia crecía con el transcurso de las horas, preocupado de que le hubiese pasado algo cayendo en manos enemigas, sin embargo, fue el mismo Chris quien le informó que estaba bien, pero que no deseaba verlo. Como él recibió el mensaje por parte de Marcus, respiró un poco más aliviado.

Dos noches después recién consiguió divisarla por casualidad en el restaurant del hotel. Fue extraño, ya que de alguna manera su instinto le dijo que podría encontrarse allí. La vio sentada en una mesa bastante apartada de la parte más concurrida del lugar. Empezó a caminar hacia su posición con cuidado de no asustarla y, al mismo tiempo, para evaluar su reacción; si se quedaba para acompañarla o debía retirarse discretamente estaba en manos de ella.

Por fortuna, la alemana también lo presintió. Alzó la vista hacia él con lentitud y una mezcla de emociones atiborró sus orbes atormentados. Pero no dijo nada, solo señaló la silla vacía en su mesa con una invitación muda. Leon asintió y tomó lugar a su lado, pensando en qué decirle para romper el hielo que se había instalado entre ellos como si fuera un desagradable muro de concreto. Se mordisqueó los labios un par de veces, y suspiró otras tantas.

—No sabía que fumabas cigarrillos —murmuró finalmente, recordando el gusto de la chica por usar aquella extraña pipa llamada _narguile_. Ella solo encogió los hombros—. ¿Qué bebes?

—Bourbon. —Arrastró un poco la palabra, lo que evidenció que llevaba unas cuantas copas de más encima.

—Mi favorito.

Noiholt le ofreció el vaso mientras daba una suave aspiración a su cigarrillo y le miraba atentamente con sus ojos color cielo. Leon dio un sorbo, sintiendo rápidamente la calidez del licor llenar sus sentidos. Era muy agradable y le animaba a hablar.

—Lo que ocurrió con Ada… —empezó a decir, pero se detuvo sin saber cómo continuar. Suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Lo hiciste de nuevo. La primera vez lo comprendí porque no la habías visto desde _Raccoon_ y necesitabas purgar eso de tu interior… pero, ¿de nuevo, Leon? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me siento? Como una estúpida —se respondió la pregunta sin esperar a que él dijera palabra—. Ahora quiero saber si realmente eres capaz de tener algo conmigo sin arrepentirte porque no soy ella.

—Oye… —la miró con un dejo de ternura mezclado con tristeza—, ¿realmente crees que te considero un _premio de consuelo_? —Noiholt asintió vagamente—. Nada de eso, cariño.

—¿Y entonces?

—Pues… —suspiró por enésima vez, frotándose la nuca— la verdad es que soy un imbécil; he hecho un lío de todo esto, aunque me sirvió para entender el nivel de mis sentimientos por ambas, y he llegado a una conclusión. —Dio otro sorbo al bourbon antes de continuar—. Quiero estar contigo, Noiholt. No puedo negar que Ada y yo tenemos una conexión muy extraña, pero eres una chica estupenda y te quiero conmigo.

—He sentido en carne propia la química que compartes con Ada. Pareciera como si todo fuera a estallar en llamas a su alrededor…

—Tú y yo tenemos la misma química. ¿Por qué te sientes inferior a ella?

Noiholt agachó la cabeza para esconder las lágrimas que no pudo retener. Las dejó caer sobre el mantel, sabiendo que su llanto silencioso era una tortura para Leon. Este la observaba en silencio pensando en cómo podría ayudarla, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la lengua y no le quedó más remedio que echar el cuerpo hacia atrás en la silla, esperando alguna señal divina proveniente de la vajilla o los cubiertos extendidos en el mantel, incluso del bourbon.

—No me siento inferior —comentó Noiholt precipitadamente con la vista aún fija en la mesa—, pero Leon… yo también he pensado mucho y… ¿no te das cuenta de que yo estoy tan obsesionada contigo como tú con Ada? —Volvió a mirarlo con el maquillaje de los ojos corrido, manchándole de a poco las mejillas—. Nos quieres a las dos. _Mein Gott_ , nos quieres a las dos… ¿qué voy a hacer? Esto no tiene ningún sentido. Es una pesadilla. Yo solo… solo quería ser todo para ti…

—Lo eres, lo eres… 

—¡No seas absurdo! —estalló dando un golpe con la palma plana sobre la mesa—. Claro que no lo soy, porque todavía la buscas a ella en mí. ¡Maldita sea!

Dio una calada furiosa a lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo. Al aplastarlo en el cenicero se quemó un dedo con la brasa aún viva y lo único que se le ocurrió fue soltar una buena ronda de insultos en alemán. Leon la observó en silencio, bastante seguro de que más de alguna grosería iba dirigida a él. Y lo merecía, por descontado.

Se trasladó con la silla para quedar a su lado cuando notó que dejaba de maldecir. Le tomó la mano y se llevó el dedo herido a la boca para luego soplar la quemadura. El gesto fue de una emoción tal que a Noiholt se le detuvo el corazón por un instante. Estaba cuidando de ella tanto como la dañaba, una curiosa ironía de la situación que estaba viviendo. Negó lentamente, pestañeando, sintiendo que las palabras que no deseaba liberar se empujaban las unas contra las otras como si fueran un tropel escapando de una zona llena de tragedia. 

—Acepté irme un tiempo lejos de Estados Unidos para un entrenamiento especial… —Tragó saliva, porque el bourbon se le había devuelto al inicio de la garganta—. Van a retirar dos agentes de esta misión, yo seré una. Tienes que aclarar tu cabeza mientras estoy fuera, y cuando regrese, si aún…, podemos conversar si deseas volver…

—No necesito que te vayas para saberlo. —Ocultar la conmoción que le causaba la noticia fue difícil, pero lo consiguió a duras penas.

—¡Leon! ¿Cómo te lo digo? ¡Esto no va a ninguna parte mientras no sepas qué quieres en tu puta vida!

El aludido apoyó la palma de Noiholt en su mejilla, asegurándola con una mano. Fijó sus ojos azules en los de ella y no la permitió apartarse hasta que tuvo toda su atención.

—Ya sé que la he cagado en grande; tienes todo el derecho de patearme el culo y terminar con esto. Pero… —se llevó la mano libre al pecho— adentro, todo lo que deseo es que no te rindas conmigo, que me dejes demostrarte que tú eres mi chica, aunque me porte como un estúpido.

La muchacha le tocó suavemente los labios con el pulgar.

—Esta boca no sabe qué sabor le gusta más.

Una frase bastante extraña nacida de la ebriedad, pero que a Leon se le antojó como una dosis de verdad inyectada directo al corazón.

—Estos labios nunca mienten —respondió con la voz aún más ronca de lo acostumbrado—. Tengo que trabajar duro para merecerte otra vez. —Espiró lentamente sin moverse de su posición—. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

—En un año, aproximadamente.

—Mierda… —se le escapó.

—No quiero separarme de ti, pero tampoco puedo quedarme contigo. No me has dejado opción.

Su voz terminó rota. Una lágrima cayó de la comisura de su ojo, y Leon se apresuró a secarla con los dedos. Ella compuso un mohín lleno de dolor que reflejaba una buena parte de lo que estaba sintiendo y, descorazonada, apretó la mejilla de Leon con la mano que él aún sujetaba contra su piel. Inmediatamente después, se levantó de la silla con mucha torpeza y salió corriendo por la entrada del restaurante, dejando a Leon con el estómago hecho un nudo y el alma resquebrajada.

Noiholt se precipitó hacia las afueras del hotel para sentir el frío afilado directo en la cara, sabedora de que ese dolor podía distraerla del profundo calvario que estaba sufriendo por culpa de toda la situación. Cuando sintió como si el frío le clavara miles de agujas en las mejillas, volvió adentro con la intención de encontrar consuelo en la almohada de su cama. Al entrar en la habitación cerró la puerta de golpe, deteniéndose un momento a tomar aire. Sus ojos se clavaron en la cigarrera que Ada le había regalado meses atrás durante su misión en Alemania, la cual yacía con inocencia en la parte superior de su mesita de noche. Apretó la boca con fuerza haciéndose sangre en el carnoso labio inferior.

— _Dass Schlampe!_ —Con un grito ahogado se abalanzó hacia el mueble y cogió la cajita plateada; acto seguido, arrojándola con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pared más cercana.

Una de las esquinas de la cigarrera impactó de lleno contra el cemento y le dejó un pequeño agujero como recuerdo. Al caer al suelo, el objeto se partió en un montón de pedazos irregulares. Noiholt ni siquiera los miró, ya que terminó de rodillas en el suelo compitiendo con su recuerdo del llanto más escandaloso que había proferido en sus veinte años de vida.

.

.

Transcurridos algunos días en los que la chica alemana solo quería desaparecer del universo, el ambiente estaba de cortarse con un cuchillo cada vez que coincidía con Leon en algún lugar. Sam observaba en silencio y David se comía las uñas, ya sin ningún interés romántico hacia Noiholt gracias a los continuos avances de la australiana, que finiquitaron de una vez por todas su absurda obsesión de no ser derrotado durante una conquista.

Aunque él y Sam iban a concretar su cita una vez se terminara la misión, no se medían un pelo coqueteando entre ellos y lanzándose indirectas como dos adolescentes hormonados, dejando a Xiao-Yang y Marcus con la bilis ardiendo en sus cuerdas vocales.

Una tarde particularmente agotadora, Noiholt ingresó a su cuarto arrastrando los pies. Se fijó, como todos los días, en los trozos de la cigarrera que se mantenían esparcidos tal y como habían quedado la noche de su ataque de cólera. Los había ignorado demasiado tiempo; cogió una bolsa de papel desde un pequeño armario del baño para tirar todo y luego llamaría al mánager para explicarle que ella pagaría la reparación de la pequeña hendidura que ahora lucía la pared. Cuando se agachó, pensó por primera vez en que no debería haberse partido en pedazos. ¡Era metal!, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Maldijo en silencio su distracción, tan fuerte como para no advertirla de ese peligro desde el principio. Removió los irregulares trozos de metal y descubrió un objeto que no tenía ninguna relación con el diseño de la cigarrera. Se lo acercó a los ojos, cambiando numerosas veces el ángulo, observándolo desde todos los rincones. ¿Qué rayos era eso?

Había una especie de rectángulo plástico muy pequeñito que se asemejaba a una especie de circuito como los que van en la placa madre de alguna computadora. Adherido a uno de sus extremos se encontraba un cable muy corto y su terminación se veía extraña, como si estuviera soldada con una aleación de metal…

«Oh. No. No, no. Imposible».

¿Sería un micrófono?

Bueno, Ada era una espía profesional. ¿Por qué no iba a hacer su trabajo utilizándola para vigilar a Leon?

«¡Mierda!», gimió en su interior. «¿Qué me pasa? ¡Soy una estúpida!».

Salió del cuarto sin perder ni un segundo más. Actuó por puro instinto: entró a la habitación de Leon hecha una furia, aprovechando que no tenía el pestillo echado, y lo encontró sentado en su escritorio utilizando la computadora. Sintió que le ardía el cuerpo de rabia por lo que, sin previo aviso, le arrojó a la mollera con certera puntería el extraño aparato que había encontrado en su cigarrera. El agente, entre asustado y sorprendido, alcanzó a echar la cabeza hacia un lado y pudo eludir el proyectil por milímetros.

—¡Dile a tu _noviecita_ que no juegue conmigo, carajo! —chilló la muchacha.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Le negaba la palabra por días, ¿y ahora le hablaba _así_?

—Ada me puso un puto micrófono. —Eliminó el espacio entre ellos con unas zancadas algo dificultosas para sus piernas, que no se destacaban por ser muy largas—. Un. Puto. Micrófono —repitió entre dientes, imprimiendo toda la ira que sentía en cada una de las palabras.

Leon dirigió la mirada hacia donde había visto caer el aparato. Más que un micrófono parecía un dispositivo de localización, por lo menos a simple vista. Había que reconocerlo, tenía cara de ser una jugarreta de Ada, pero tampoco podía asegurarlo a ciencia cierta.

—Ada no es mi novia —replicó en tono cansino—, ese lugar sigue siendo tuyo, aunque no lo quieras. Segundo, ¿cómo sabes que fue ella? —Clavó la mirada en sus orbes celestes.

—P-porque… —titubeó; no quería explicarle el momento que había compartido junto a la espía en Alemania—, yo… ¡e-estoy segura!

Su enfado crecía como la espuma con cada segundo que pasaba. Leon se limitó a observarla en silencio, a la espera de alguna explicación más completa, y ella sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo solo con su palabra. Sentía las venas hirviendo, casi como si escuchara directo en los tímpanos su sangre circulando por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola perder la razón más rápido de lo que podía controlarse. Volvía a ser una adolescente furiosa y frustrada.

—Piénsalo un momento, Noiholt. Nuestro trabajo es muy peligroso, y _eso_ —señaló el misterioso aparato con un dedo— podría habértelo colocado cualquiera.

— _Mein Gott_ , ¡deja ya de defenderla! —gritó golpeando el escritorio con la palma abierta.

En ese instante, el pobre agente Kennedy estuvo a milímetros de perder la paciencia. Odiaba discutir con la chica así que, para distraerse un poco de la situación, se frotó la cara con ambas manos mientras gruñía su habitual «mujeres» como si fuera una palabra soez.

—¿Sabes qué? —farfulló de pronto, con la boca atrapada entre sus palmas impacientes—. No me la gana de perder el tiempo discutiendo una tontería como esta. Si Ada te colocó el transmisor, lo cierto es que ya la descubriste así que no tiene caso seguir hablando del asunto. Si no fue ella, el resultado es el mismo.

Noiholt retrocedió, tanto físicamente como en sus ideas. Esa reacción no estaba entre sus planes.

—¿Es que no te importa lo que hizo? —jadeó.

—¡Lo que no entiendo es por qué diablos te enojas _conmigo_! —Sí, le estaba costando lo indecible controlar su molestia—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo injusta que eres?

—¡Y una puta mierda! ¡Que te den, Leon! 

—Al carajo todo… —masculló levantándose bruscamente de la silla.

Noiholt sabía por instinto lo que Leon iba a hacer, y no lo detuvo. Tenía certeza de que inmovilizaría su cuerpo contra la pared para masajearle los pechos mientras le hundía la lengua hasta las profundidades de la boca, y no hizo nada. Sintió en su carne que después de robarle el aliento con besos casi ilegales, trasladaría sus manos desde sus pechos a su trasero y hundiría dos dedos en su interior para masturbarla con la maestría que lo caracterizaba. No iba a costarle nada arrancarle uno o dos orgasmos solo con la habilidad de sus manos y su boca, tras lo cual iba a cogerla con ligereza y le embutiría el miembro sin contemplaciones, machacándola hasta extraerle otros dos orgasmos más y luego correrse él entre gemidos agotados. Ella sabía todo eso y tenía miedo, no de que le hiciera daño físico, sino de lo que podía pasar con su alma rota si le permitía llegar tan lejos.

Chocó las escápulas contra el duro concreto y soltó un gemido que Leon acalló rápidamente besándola de una manera que debería estar prohibida. Sus manos le apretaban los pezones provocándola, volviéndola loca con cada giro, cada tirón. Una de ellas inició el recorrido mortal hacia su entrepierna mojada, entreteniéndose antes en la piel de su cintura que la blusa permitía sentir. Siguió bajando, colándose por debajo de la falda y alcanzando peligrosamente su objetivo.

—Leon…

— _Sshh_.

—No… no soy Ada… —consiguió pronunciar a duras penas.

Leon la soltó como si fuera una vara de metal hirviente. ¿Qué?

—Noiholt, estás… —Le resultó imposible terminar la frase. Sentía que su pantalón le apretaba más que nunca, ardiente, latiendo por continuar con lo que había empezado.

—Te vi besándola, me estás haciendo lo mismo que a ella —explicó a punto de llorar, pero no de tristeza sino de rabia.

Ahora sí, toda la excitación abandonó rápidamente el cuerpo del agente. No lo podía creer. Miró a Noiholt con la cara descompuesta por una sorpresa que aún no acababa de digerir.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Se revolvió el cabello—. Lo siento —reiteró—, no era consciente de lo que te estaba haciendo.

—Sé que no lo haces a propósito. —Se reacomodó la ropa y recogió su cabello en una coleta con la goma de pelo que llevaba en la muñeca, algo que le daba un aire mucho más juvenil a su apariencia habitual—. Me voy mañana —anunció con un suspiro cargado de resignación—. No quería pelearme contigo antes de partir, pero esto… —se encogió de hombros, señalando el dispositivo como si fuera el culpable de todo. Leon asintió.

—Escríbeme, por favor. Vas a hacerme mucha falta. —Trató de acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella desestimó el gesto dándole un manotazo.

—No me jodas —rechinó.

—Ya sé que estás enfadada. Asumo mi culpa en todo esto, pero no dudes de lo que siento por ti solo porque la haya cagado.

Desde pequeña, Noiholt siempre había sido muy cuidadosa al elegir sus palabras antes de hablar pues conocía el efecto que una frase dicha con el calor de la ira podía provocar en el interior de una persona. Le bastaba con recordar a su familia materna para controlarse («¿En qué momento se te ocurrió enamorarte de un _nazi_ , Ulrica? ¿Y tú creías que te lo íbamos a dejar pasar así, sin más? ¡Llévate a esa enana bastarda de aquí, que no vas a obtener un solo peso de la herencia de la familia Goldstein!». «Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es la hija de Friedrich Maüser!, silenciosa como una serpiente. ¿Ya empezó a hablar o sigue muda? Esa gente está enferma, claramente la enana iba a tener problemas mentales»); las palabras eran una fuente de muchos peligros, retirarlas no era cosa fácil, su daño podía ser permanente y un «lo siento» no siempre deshacía la herida. Y una disculpa nunca borraba lo ocurrido, solo podía atenuarlo. Por todo ello Noiholt titubeó varias veces pues no deseaba meter el dedo en la llaga de Leon. Sabía de sobra que este sufría por todo su comportamiento estúpido hasta que se dio cuenta de que la única forma de hacerlo entrar en razón era lanzarle la verdad pura y dura, sin adornos. Sin sentimientos de por medio.

—Tienes casi veinticuatro años y sigues portándote como un crío de secundaria —dijo en voz baja con los dientes duramente apretados. Leon retrocedió, intuyendo que aún le faltaba más por escuchar y que iba a terminar muy dolido—. No sabes lo que quieres, ni a dónde vas, ni a quién amas en verdad. Me jode la vida pensar en el futuro que me espera contigo cada vez que Ada regrese… y no solo a mí, ¡le vas a joder la vida a cualquier chica que se enamore de ti si no solucionas tus mierdas emocionales!

«Mierdas emocionales», pensó el agente con la boca abierta.

—Estoy agotada, Leon. Hay cosas que puedo entender, pero esta no. Hasta aquí llego —anunció nuevamente furiosa.

Noiholt trató de abandonar la habitación, pero su interlocutor le cerró el paso rápidamente interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta.

—¿No tengo derecho a réplica? —preguntó, sarcástico. Ella sacudió la cabeza—. Un abogado diría que puedo defenderme… —intentó rozarle la mejilla una vez más.

—¡Que te jodan! —Lo apartó de un fuerte empujón—. Sabes que estoy enamorada de ti, ¡no uses eso para manipularme! —Otro manotazo—. ¡Tú y esa zorra hicieron mierda mi existencia!

Tras esa última frase, la chica alemana se mordió la lengua con fuerza. Le dio otro empujón a Leon y se esfumó de la habitación antes de volver a decir algo que no sentía. Él, por su lado, se quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta cerrada. Quería sentir dolor para mitigar la culpa que lo asfixiaba, pero el golpe en las palabras de Noiholt fue mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

Tenía razón. Era una mierda de persona.

.

.

**_Moscú, Rusia. Día 28 de julio del año 2000._ **

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde, el equipo se reunió en un lugar discreto que habían escogido por lo oculto que se encontraba a los ojos de la gran ciudad.

—¿Dónde está Maüser? —preguntó Sam mirando directo a Leon, como si fuera el responsable directo de su ausencia.

—Fue retirada de la misión como parte del plan que estamos siguiendo. El próximo será Marcus, sus instrucciones llegarán a través de Hunnigan en unos cuantos días.

El tono del agente Kennedy fue plano, pero Sam no se tragó su fachada tranquila. Antes de que dijera algo más, Leon rellenó el silencio haciendo preguntas sobre los avances de sus investigaciones.

Casi sin darse cuenta se vio de nuevo en su habitación del hotel bebiendo un vaso de bourbon para pasar el rato. Todo le parecía en blanco y negro ahora que Noiholt no estaba con él.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué necesitarla más cuando no estaba? Ella tenía razón, era muy inmaduro emocionalmente, y así solo iba a causarle dolor a cualquier persona que estuviera con él.

Maldita sea, mataría por tener a Claire cerca y recibir alguno de sus consejos. Sabía que su mejor amiga era brutalmente honesta, por lo que sus palabras no le darían consuelo propiamente tal, sino un enfoque apropiado para sacudirse la mierda y seguir adelante.

Deseaba enfocarse por completo en Noiholt… ¿por qué no lo lograba?

Su transmisor sonó de pronto, sacudiéndolo del sopor en que se encontraba inmerso.

—Leon Kennedy —respondió.

— _Tenemos un problema._ —La voz de Hunnigan se oía particularmente tensa. Preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

— _Perdimos comunicación con el avión_ _Lockheed MC-130._

Leon estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva.

—Hunnigan —su voz quebrada, casi sin aliento, resultaba desgarradora—, por favor dime que no es ese el avión en donde Noiholt…

— _Lo siento, Leon._

—¡Mierda!

«¡Mierda y más mierda! ¡Noiholt no, por favor!».

— _La última transmisión que tenemos es de hace una hora. Aparentemente todo iba bien, solo habían reportado algunas turbulencias, pero luego de eso es como si hubieran desaparecido del mapa… Lo único que está claro es que no llegó a aterrizar, y no se han reportado accidentes hasta el minuto. Estamos enlazados con el Departamento de Policía, han enviado refuerzos para peinar todo el perímetro de investigación._

—Iré a reunirme con ellos.

— _No, Leon, tú debes ceñirte a la misión. Te prometo que estaré informándote de todo._

Leon cortó la comunicación en ese momento, incapaz de quedarse tranquilo como sugería el tono de la mujer.

Impotente. Esa era la mejor definición para su estado mental actual. Completa y absolutamente impotente. Había perdido el control de todo su entorno.

Cogió su teléfono móvil desde el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y llamó a Noiholt a sabiendas de que sería inútil. No le importaba lo más mínimo, solo quería dejarle un mensaje. Tenía claro que saltaría de inmediato el buzón de voz, y así fue.

—Tienes que estar bien. —Tragó dos veces en seco—. Te necesito. Te…, yo…

La voz se le apagó y no pudo seguir hablando. Cortó, estrujó el aparato con su mano y se contuvo de estamparlo contra el suelo porque lo necesitaba para estar al tanto de las novedades. Caminó hacia el balcón para inyectarse de aire fresco, en donde permaneció mucho rato sin notar el frío. Tan absorto se encontraba que solo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ada a su lado cuando su perfume característico le invadió las fosas nasales. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, se sentía demasiado distraído como para reaccionar a su belleza.

—¿Y tu alemana, guapo? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Se fue, pero me dejó este _regalito_ para ti. —Sacó el dispositivo y lo dejó caer sobre la palma abierta de Ada, a quien se le esfumó la sonrisa de golpe.

—Ahora lo entiendo… —murmuró.

—Increíble, realmente fuiste tú. ¿Me estabas vigilando? —habló enfadado.

—A ti no, Leon. A ella.


	7. Armadura de cemento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N. de la A.: ¡Bienvenidas y bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo!
> 
> Tenemos horror, violencia, lemmon, angustia y esperanza, todo bien revuelto y servido con vodka y jugo de arándanos xD
> 
> Como siempre, dedicado a las chicas que jamás pierden la fe en mí y llenan mi Wattpad o mi página de fanfiction con sus hermosos reviews: Ary Lee, Jill Filth, ProjectRevolution, Cayendoenelolvido, y una mención especial a la preciosa Lady Yomi. ¡Gracias por todo!
> 
> Canciones: When you love a woman by Journey, Mmm mmm mmm mmm by Crash Test Dummies, Cover my eyes by Marillion, Where's my mind? By Pixies.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Capcom, excepto la lunática Noiholt Maüser (y uno que otro OC más), esa chiquilla sí que es mía x'D.

**Armadura de cemento.**

Noiholt despertó gracias al frío que le calaba los huesos. Intentó moverse, pero tenía las muñecas apresadas a su espalda; sentía los brazos dormidos, así supo que llevaba mucho tiempo en la misma posición incómoda, acunada por el suelo frío de baldosas y las paredes de cemento. Alzó los párpados lentamente, convencida de que nunca le habían pesado tanto, y se arriesgó a echar una mirada a su alrededor: vio muerte rodeándola con un amplio abrazo ensangrentado, cerniéndose sobre ella como un mal presagio. Ahogó un gemido. A su lado un torso sin brazos ni piernas es su compañía más próxima, y a sus pies, la cabeza cercenada de quien reconoció como la azafata que la recibió al subir en el avión la miraba directamente a los ojos, advirtiéndole que moriría muy pronto.

Abrumada, Noiholt se mordió el labio inferior para no vomitar, o llorar, pero fue inútil: el terror de no saber en dónde se encontraba o qué harían con ella era mucho más fuerte. De sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas impotentes una tras otra, su saliva tenía un intenso sabor a sangre y bilis. Escupió hacia un costado, percatándose de que le faltaban dos muelas. ¿Cuándo las perdió? No podía recordar, era como si una molesta bruma le empañara sus memorias más próximas. La cabeza empezó a palpitarle en ese instante.

Entonces, escuchó los gritos.

.

.

Ada y Leon se observaban fijamente el uno al otro sin decir palabra; este último especialmente, ya que todas las preguntas que se iban formando a la velocidad del rayo en su cabeza parecían atropellarse, sin dejar salir a ninguna («¿Ada espiando a Noiholt? ¿Por qué, es que hay algo que no sé? ¿Desde cuándo?»). Pasado un minuto la espía bufó con cara de aburrimiento.

—Entonces, ¿me dirás a qué hora se fue? —inquirió en tono monocorde por segunda vez, ya que en la primera Leon pareció no escucharla.

—No pienso responderte hasta que me cuentes qué está pasando y por qué la estabas siguiendo. Los secretos entre nosotros… sabes que no me gustan, pero ahora involucraste a mi novia y eso es muy grave. —Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en la barrera—. Estoy _furioso_ , Ada.

Ella lo miró como si fuera un chiquillo enfurruñado.

—Me encantaría que nos sentáramos a tomar el té para charlar como en los viejos tiempos, pero a tu chica no le sobra el tiempo. —Le sonrió fugazmente—. Entonces, ¿a qué hora se fue?

—Estás jugando conmigo de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que viva o no?

Leon, conmocionado por la pregunta, tragó saliva.

—Tiene que vivir —susurró—. De acuerdo… Te lo diré, pero no hagas que me arrepienta. —Ada solo lo volvió a apurar con el leve movimiento de una ceja—. Sé que tomó el vuelo hoy, no sé bien a qué hora. Hace un rato me avisaron que perdieron contacto con el avión; está desaparecido desde hace… —miró su reloj— dos horas y algo.

—Se te ve bastante tranquilo.

—Estoy que reviento —admitió con una mueca—, así que te rogaría que me explicaras qué mierda sabes.

—Te diré lo principal: Wesker secuestró el avión.

—¿Qué…? —La sorpresa de Leon cortó el ambiente como un latigazo—. ¡Mierda, no! ¿Por qué, Ada? —Se agarró a la barandilla, súbitamente enfurecido.

—Te daré más detalles por el camino, pero ahora tenemos que partir. Iremos en mi jet privado.

—¿A dónde?

—A _Magnitogorsk_ , Siberia.

—Necesito preparar a mi gente primero, nos vendrán bien unos refuerzos.

—Cinco minutos. —Mostró la palma abierta de su mano—. A menos que quieras recoger el cadáver de la muchachita…

Leon respondió con un gruñido mientras tomaba su comunicador, en el que ladró instrucciones a la velocidad del rayo.

Menos de un minuto después los agentes David Ortiz, Sam Reynolds, Xiao-Yang Hong y Marcus Tower arribaron corriendo a su habitación. David pareció tropezar un poco cuando se fijó en la acompañante de Leon.

—¡La zorra oriental sexy! —exclamó en voz baja, de modo que solo Sam pudo escucharlo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella.

—Esa mujer de rojo que está junto a Kennedy —susurró—, la vi en Alemania durante nuestra misión anterior. —Hizo un gesto a la chica para que acercara el oído a su boca—. Míralos. Es demasiado obvio que hay algo entre ellos.

Sam aguzó la vista para captar más detalles de lo que David le había confiado. Observó la escena con esmero, utilizando su ojo entrenado de francotiradora y toda la _sabiduría_ de sus telenovelas favoritas.

_«—Deja que me quede. Necesito esconderme._

_—Pero, ¿de qué?_

_—De Leon»._

No podía negar que sentía curiosidad del motivo por el que Noiholt había llegado esa noche a su habitación en un estado tan lamentable, aunque no trató de preguntarle qué ocurría puesto que a la primera mirada supo que era algo en lo que no debía meterse. Respetó la armadura imaginaria con que Noiholt se había vestido y sabía que era así con todo el mundo, no solo con ella; más que nada se preocupó de darle un buen rato para pasar la angustia y creyó haberlo conseguido con éxito. Cuando la alemana abandonó su cuarto tras dos días de telenovelas y mucho alcohol, se veía mejor que cuando llegó. Ahora, gracias al comentario de David, Sam estaba segura de que toda aquella ansiedad tenía nombre de mujer. Debía tratarse de aquella oriental, pues aunque Leon se veía particularmente agobiado sus ojos brillaron por un instante al mirarla. Nadie más que Sam se dio cuenta del gesto, pero para ella fue suficiente confirmación de lo que venía imaginando. ¿El agente especial Kennedy iba a dos bandas? Quién lo hubiera imaginado.

—Chicos, necesito que me escuchen con atención —solicitó Leon aclarándose la garganta—. El avión en que viajaba la agente Maüser junto a otros funcionarios del área administrativa fue secuestrado por el hombre que estábamos buscando: Albert Wesker. He recibido confirmación de una fuente confiable —Ada sonrió aprovechando de recargar la pistola que siempre llevaba en la pierna—, por lo que pediré a Hunnigan que nos dirija en la partida de rescate. Como Chris Redfield está trabajando en conjunto con nosotros, lo llamaré para que se nos una.

Ada taconeó el suelo impacientemente mientras Leon se comunicaba con Hunnigan, y luego con Chris, al que llamó apartándose del grupo.

—Wesker está en Siberia —anunció sin saludar.

— _¡Mierda! No lo vi venir por ninguna parte._

—Escucha, Chris, necesito de tu ayuda: tiene a Noiholt.

— _¡Me estás jodiendo…!_

—Lo sé. Debemos salir de inmediato a Magnitogorsk, y quiero pedirte que lleves a mi equipo como apoyo.

— _Cuenta con ello. ¿Qué harás tú?_

—No te preocupes. Sube a mi habitación, Hunnigan te dará todas las instrucciones, yo partiré ahora. Nos vemos allá.

— _Buena suerte._

Leon cortó la comunicación. «Suerte» era algo en lo que deseaba creer desde que salió con vida de Raccoon City, pero parecía que la maldición de esa ciudad lo perseguía a donde quiera que fuera.

—¿Ya podemos irnos? —inquirió Ada. Él asintió—. ¡Gracias!, ahora ve a la azotea rápido o te dejaré atrás —anunció con un mohín disconforme.

La mujer sacó su lanzagrifos y corrió hacia la barandilla del balcón, en la cual se impulsó para dar un gracioso salto. Su arma, ya enganchada, la subió rápidamente hacia las alturas del hotel, dejando a Leon mirando en su dirección con el estrés a punto de cobrarle factura. Negó despacio, volviéndose hacia su equipo. Se dio cuenta de que todos estaban concentrados hablando con Hunnigan, trazando estrategias, menos Sam. Ella parecía taladrarlo con los ojos, como si le fuera a cortar la cabeza. Bueno, le daba igual en ese momento.

—Redfield viene en camino. —Tomó su equipamiento para colocárselo a la cintura, añadiendo toda la munición que encontró a su paso—. Es un militar de los mejores; escúchenlo y síganlo como si fuera un manual de instrucciones. Nuestra prioridad número uno es recuperar con vida a los rehenes; la número dos, capturar a Albert Wesker. No se enfrenten directamente a él —les advirtió preparando su fiel pistola H&K VP 70, esa que él llamaba cariñosamente «Matilda»—, y bajo ninguna circunstancia lo hagan solos.

Terminó la frase embutiendo el cargador lleno con dieciocho cartuchos listos para insertarse en la cabeza de cualquiera que osara oponerse a su objetivo. Dio un par de instrucciones más a su gente y partió corriendo en dirección a la azotea. Por el camino se topó con Chris, quien no hizo ademán de detenerlo, solo le dedicó un asentimiento rápido. Replicó el gesto y continuó su camino.

Llegó a la azotea percatándose de que Ada lo esperaba con el jet ya funcionando. Se subió a él y conforme ganaban altura, sintió tentación de acribillarla a preguntas. Cierto era que una parte de él no tenía ganas de hablar, pero la otra exigía respuestas.

Se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato. Ada lo miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo, como si supiera que estaba conteniéndose.

Tras aproximadamente cuarenta minutos sin intercambiar palabra, Leon bufó toscamente.

— _Necesito_ saber, Ada. —La espía alzó una ceja—. ¿Por qué espiabas a Noiholt? ¿Por qué Wesker secuestró precisamente ese avión? ¿Por qué sabes lo que está ocurriendo…?

—Pero bueno, ¿es un interrogatorio? —rio—. Voy a contestarte lo que puedo, y tendrás que conformarte con eso.

—Como sea.

—Tu alemana era un blanco demasiado fácil, ¿no te diste cuenta? Es nueva y se nota a leguas. Iba a cometer un traspié en cualquier momento. —Clavó los ojos verdes en Leon como si lo estuviera regañando—. Ustedes estaban siguiendo los movimientos de Wesker sin mucho cuidado, así que su desquite era tan solo cosa de tiempo. Le puse el localizador porque las probabilidades de que ella cayera en sus manos eran muchas.

Leon asintió, reparando en el hecho de que Ada no había llamado a su novia por el nombre de pila ni una sola vez.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido —rebatió de pronto, acariciándose el áspero mentón dividido—, ¿de verdad Noiholt te preocupa? ¿Tanto como para estar atenta a que pudiera ser capturada?

La espía se limitó a dedicarle un mohín aburrido.

—De todas las preguntas que podrías hacerme… —No terminó la frase, pero sus ojos parecían acerados.

—Estoy intentando comprender. —Dio un golpe a la ventanilla derecha con el puño cerrado—. Estoy intentando comprenderte _a ti_. Siempre he querido saber en qué lado estás y si puedo fiarme de tus intenciones, pero nunca llego a la respuesta. —Ada encogió los hombros sin mirarlo—. Ahora no somos solo nosotros dos en este jodido baile.

—Deja de darte tantas vueltas y escúpelo.

—¿Vas a ayudarme en esto?

La espía rodó la mirada hacia las alturas.

—Por algo estoy aquí —contestó en tono aburrido.

—La necesito viva, Ada. Promételo.

Ahora sí, la aludida giró la cabeza en su dirección. Esta vez no llevaba una expresión de hastío en sus orbes verdosos sino otra que parecía disculparse. Leon tragó saliva. No quería saber qué significaba esa mirada.

—Promételo —repitió, no obstante.

Y la respuesta que obtuvo, en forma de breve asentimiento, no lo dejó tranquilo en absoluto.

.

.

La silueta alta y fornida de un hombre que _exudaba_ peligro en cada uno de sus movimientos, se desplazaba continuamente en lo que parecía una especie de laboratorio improvisado. A pesar de sus heridas, Noiholt luchó por mantenerse consciente; necesitaba con urgencia saber en dónde se encontraba. Escapar era su prioridad número uno.

Gracias a su entrenamiento en la Academia del Servicio Secreto se encontraba medianamente capacitada para enfrentarse al problema de no recordar cómo había llegado ahí. Algunos flashes se encendían y desaparecían rápidamente: había tomado un avión para regresar a Estados Unidos, se había quedado dormida por un rato y luego despertó sobresaltada por unos gritos aterradores. Más que eso no podía recuperar de su memoria.

Evitó mirar al frente o a su costado, en donde aún se encontraban haciéndole compañía tanto el torso desmembrado como la cabeza humana, que parecía no despegarle los ojos de encima.

Nuevos chillidos la atemorizaron. Parecían provenir de una habitación cercana ya que estaban algo amortiguados; nuevamente intentó mantener la vista enfocada hacia arriba y no pudo, probablemente por algún golpe recibido en la cabeza o en la cara. Por su nivel de dolor, intuyó que debía ser la segunda opción.

Se agitó bruscamente cuando un rugido extraño resonó inusualmente fuerte. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Tenía que salir corriendo de ahí con urgencia.

—Veo que ya despertaste —observó una voz masculina, ligeramente nasal.

Noiholt jadeó con pesadez, sin verbalizar aún aquella pregunta que pugnaba fuertemente por salir. La enorme silueta había detenido su vaivén y permanecía de pie, amparada por la oscuridad, como si estuviera observándola detenidamente.

—Uhm… Creo que muy pronto comenzará a hacer efecto. —Levantó la mano izquierda para girar la muñeca chequeando su reloj—. Si es que no empezó ya…

—¿Q-quién eres? —A pesar del miedo, consiguió formular su consulta en voz alta.

—Oh, novata, ¡qué tristeza me das! ¿Cómo fue que te aceptaron en el Servicio Secreto? —se mofó.

Ella reculó de inmediato. El tipo no solo sabía en qué trabajaba, también el hecho de que llevaba poco tiempo como agente del gobierno. Sentía que tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero la molesta bruma no le daba tregua al momento de recordar.

Tal vez no necesitaba estrujarse las neuronas para adivinar a qué personaje pertenecía ese lóbrego contorno… Verlo sosteniendo una enorme jeringa en la otra mano, la que no tenía reloj, la hizo sospechar fuertemente que aquel era Albert Wesker, el excapitán de los STARS que el Servicio Secreto se encontraba cazando con ayuda de Chris Redfield. Si estaba en lo cierto, podía darse por muerta inmediatamente…

«Un momento».

—¿A qué efecto t-te refieres? —Noiholt apenas lograba moderar el temblor de sus cuerdas vocales.

—Estás un poco lenta. No te preocupes, pronto tu mente correrá a cien kilómetros por hora. —Y finalizó con una risita sarcástica que le sacó escalofríos.

.

.

La ciudad de Magnitogorsk, Siberia, se encontraba a más de tres horas de distancia del hotel en que se hospedaban los agentes. Y mientras Leon viajaba junto a Ada presionando un acelerador invisible con su pie derecho, Chris –algo más atrás– llevaba a los demás miembros de su equipo en un avión facilitado por el gobierno ruso al tiempo que les explicaba de su experiencia en las montañas Arkley. David ya había abatido zombis en su misión anterior, pero Sam y los demás casi entraron en shock pues era muy distinto conocer la existencia de esos seres _en teoría_ a saber que se enfrentarían a ellos en cuestión de horas. Luego de aquella conversación, Chris relevó al piloto automático y tomó el mando de la nave para reflexionar, idear estrategias y, especialmente, devanarse los sesos pensando en cómo enfrentarse a Albert Wesker sin morir en el intento. La última vez que coincidieron fue en la Isla Rockfort, y allí Chris pudo probar de primera mano las habilidades sobrehumanas que había ganado su excapitán. Él, en cambio, seguía siendo un soldado entrenado para enfrentar con éxito las más diversas situaciones en su contra, pero todas ellas contemplaban intervenciones humanas. Así no podría ganarle.

Desde hacía ya un tiempo, Chris había cambiado su entrenamiento a uno que involucraba ejercicios anaeróbicos básicos con mucho peso para ganar masa muscular, aumentó considerablemente su ingesta de proteínas con productos especializados, dedicó tres días a la semana a practicar Cardio Kickboxing para no perder agilidad y, por último, integró diferentes ejercicios de aislamiento en máquinas, haciendo muchas repeticiones para aumentar la resistencia a la fatiga de su cuerpo. Tenía contemplado ganar unos siete kilos de musculatura en el espacio de un año, pero temía ir demasiado lento considerando la amplia ventaja que llevaba Wesker sobre él. Su entrenador le había recomendado utilizar esteroides y hormonas del crecimiento para acelerar los resultados que Chris deseaba conseguir, un consejo que el joven aún estaba evaluando seguir. Todo dependía de cómo se diera este nuevo encuentro entre ellos. Si la diferencia seguía siendo abismal, Chris no tenía ningún problema en hacer trampas para acortar camino si eso significaba capturar a Wesker antes de que siguiera haciéndole daño a otros. No le había contado nada a Jill todavía, pero no le cabía duda de que ella apoyaría su intención sin importar cual fuera. Confiaba ciegamente en su compañera, a la que debía lealtad y gratitud sin dimensiones.

Se frotó lentamente la cabeza. Las cosas con Wesker nunca serían simples. Solo le tocaba cruzar los dedos para que no le hubiera hecho daño a Noiholt o a ninguno de los pasajeros de ese avión, aunque las probabilidades estaban todas en su contra.

Alejados de esa montaña de reflexiones, los demás agentes –sentados, con los cinturones de seguridad puestos– se miraban entre ellos con aspecto sombrío. Marcus Tower se acarició la cabeza calva como si estuviera muy cansado, Xiao-Yang Hong tarareaba su canción china favorita para ocultar la pesadumbre que amenazaba con cernirse sobre su ánimo y apabullarlo, y Sam no le quitaba el ojo de encima a David.

—¿Cómo es enfrentarlos…? —musitó la mujer, apenas modulando a través de sus labios temblorosos.

—Antes de responder debo preguntarte algo: ¿alguna vez has matado a alguien? —Sam asintió—. Bueno, es muy similar. Aunque te sientes menos culpable.

Ella volvió a asentir. El miedo que la estrujaba no venía de hacer su trabajo, sino de la preocupación que le causaba enfrentarse a seres desconocidos, de los cuales no podía anticipar reacciones. Además, si se parecían a los zombis de las películas de George Romero… Un lento escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Pareció desplazarse con parsimonia, extendiéndose por cada centímetro de su piel tostada, dejándola fría como un témpano.

David arqueó una ceja y se desabrochó el cinturón. Luego, se acercó a ella para pasarle un brazo por encima del hombro.

—Estaré contigo —le susurró al oído, aumentando las pulsaciones de su ya alocado corazón.

—No estoy acostumbrada a no saber lo que me espera. Me entrenaron para todos los escenarios posibles, pero… ¿zombis? Nunca lo imaginé.

—Solo cuídate de no inspirar hondo cuando los tengas cerca o vomitarás —bromeó esperando hacerla sentir mejor.

Y algo consiguió. Sam sonrió al mismo tiempo que un nuevo escalofrío la hizo agitarse de manera casi imperceptible. David aún la sujetaba contra su cuerpo, por lo que percibió sin problemas el ligero temblor.

—Espera aquí, te traeré una chaqueta. —Se alejó para ir a la parte trasera del avión, en donde se encontraba una especie de bodega que contenía las pertenencias de los agentes.

Allí, el puertorriqueño cerró la pequeña puerta y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas. La chaqueta en cuestión era una de sus favoritas, la había llevado en prácticamente todas sus misiones y tenía cierto sabor a _cábala_ para él. Cederla a Sam, aunque fuera de manera momentánea, hablaba de cuánto le atraía la mujer.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. No se volteó porque había hallado una de las mangas en su mochila y la estaba tironeando para obtener la prenda completa. Pero cuando llegó a sus oídos el inconfundible sonido del pestillo echado, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rey…? —Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase.

Una boca ansiosa se arrojó sobre él y lo besó repetidamente en los labios, en el mentón, incluso en su áspero cuello que reclamaba a gritos por una afeitadora nueva. David espiró bruscamente, un poco impresionado por el ímpetu de su compañera. No se esperaba el ataque, pero él no era hombre que desperdiciara las oportunidades. Sujetó la cabeza de Sam con ambas manos y la obligó a retroceder, quitándole el mando del ósculo para tomarlo con la práctica de años conquistando todo lo que se le atravesara entre ceja y ceja.

—Me vuelves loco… —jadeó despegando un poco la boca, mojada por la efusividad de ambos. — _Házmelo_. No quiero morir sin haberte probado —le rogó mostrándole que tenía un condón en la mano—. Hazme el amor _ya_.

—No sé si este sea el lugar más adecuado. —Sin embargo, su cuerpo evidenciaba no compartir en absoluto su opinión—. Y no vas a morirte, no lo permitiré.

La emoción contenida en los ojos oscuros de David hizo que Sam le prestara más atención a sus palabras y menos a las reacciones de su zona sur. Ahí había algo que parecía ser nuevo, que no vio antes en su mirada. No era ni arrogancia, ni sensualidad, tampoco deseo. Era tristeza.

—Dime qué te ocurrió —pidió acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos.

El joven la observó un momento mientras decidía si hablar o no, ya que era un tema muy sensible para él. Había pasado poco tiempo y la herida todavía se conservaba fresca en su corazón. Pero en la expresión de Sam únicamente identificó interés genuino, sin tintes de cotilleo. Inspiró hondo.

—Te hablé un poco de la misión anterior. Lo que no te dije fue que perdimos a un miembro del equipo. Él… —tragó saliva— era mi mejor amigo, Rob Blaststein. Lo mató una de esas malditas alimañas que vamos a enfrentar ahora. Todo lo que recuerdo de ese momento fue la impotencia que sentí, de no haber podido ayudarlo, de no estar con él cuando ocurrió. Sé que está escrito en nuestro destino morir como bestias, pero él no, él merecía algo mejor. Así que esta es mi revancha, Reynolds. Esperé por meses vengar a mi hermano y enterrar a Umbrella con mis propias manos; ahora no se me van a escapar.

Mientras hablaba, no ocultó la lágrima que corrió suavemente por la comisura de su ojo derecho. Sam se mordió el labio enjugando con delicadeza la humedad, reteniéndola en las yemas de sus dedos. Acercó la boca y volvió a besarlo, esta vez sin la ansiedad desesperada de poseerlo sino con empatía y también un poco de respeto por esos sentimientos heridos que se atrevió a exteriorizar con ella. Era valiente.

Sam usó su lengua para juguetear hasta en los rincones más escondidos, incitándolo a encenderse de nuevo y poseerla como animal en celo. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho, ya que David pronto alcanzó su ritmo y volvió a jadear aumentando la presión de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Le quitó el condón, la sujetó por la cintura hasta que sintió la puerta tras ellos, con una de sus manos la recorrió hasta esos grandes pechos que ansiaba masajear desde que se le insinuó por primera vez, y la otra mano viajó por su espalda hasta los glúteos. La metió por debajo de los pantalones y se encontró con una tanga de encaje; la suave sensación de la tela repercutió directamente en su hombría, que se hinchó aún más y palpitó en respuesta al estímulo. Como Sam le había dicho que le gustaba el sexo duro no se contuvo un pelo a la hora de abrirse camino entre sus nalgas y acariciarle la prieta entrada rugosa; en respuesta, Sam le mordió la oreja con un tirón que no dolió, sino que espoleó aún más su deseo. O se introducía en ella _ahora_ o se le iban a reventar las pelotas, que le pesaban más que nunca. Contadas veces en su vida se había sentido tan violentamente excitado, así que en su mente se reafirmó la idea de que Sam era la chica que necesitaba poseer. ¡A la mierda Noiholt!, había perdido demasiado tiempo obstinado en conseguirla, tan solo para demostrarse a sí mismo que nadie podía ignorar su exuberante belleza latina.

—Quítate esa jodida ropa —susurró la mujer, tan ansiosa que parecía un reflejo de su interior.

Ambos se separaron momentáneamente para desprenderse de las prendas más incómodas y volvieron a colisionar sus cuerpos, besándose, apretándose, rasguñándose y mordiéndose a ratos. David le quitó el sujetador; esos senos eran tal y como los imaginaba, por lo que sus manos se entretuvieron un rato amasándolos con verdadera dedicación. Pronto dirigió sus caricias hacia los pezones, rosados y erectos, que parecían agrandarse con cada roce. Tomó a Sam por el pelo y lo jaló con dureza, eso le facilitó el acceso a lamer sus pechos. Los mojó con su boca, luego se entretuvo mirándolos un momento, dejando que su aliento tibio los fuera calentando de a poco. La sensación de placer fue tan intensa que Sam estuvo a punto de correrse solo sintiendo las bocanadas de aire sobre sus pezones.

Sin soltarle el cabello, David la giró para que le diera la espalda. Desde atrás la envolvió con sus fuertes brazos para apretarla en tanto le besaba el cuello. Las manos se le fueron solas hacia sus pechos, que volvió a estrujar con la erección a punto de reventarle los calzoncillos. Sam meneó un poco el trasero para provocarlo, ganándose una palmada seca en la cadera.

—Deja… que te guíe… —se las arregló para ordenarle, temiendo perder el control y eyacular sin haber entrado siquiera a su interior.

La australiana emitió un quejido sordo que luego se transformó en un ronroneo intenso, pues su amante había ido bajando una mano hasta encontrar los pliegues palpitantes del centro que comandaba su placer. Apoyó los puños en la puerta metálica lo más suave que pudo pues no quería que sus compañeros se enteraran de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Jadeó cuando David le presionó el clítoris. Gimió más fuerte, porque él movió el dedo en círculos precisos sin dejar de presionarla. Y ahogó un grito en cuanto el agente le introdujo rápidamente dos dedos, utilizando la palma para continuar masajeando su clítoris.

—Ay dios. Vas a hacer que me corra, Ortiz… —Se mordió el antebrazo para retener el exabrupto que estuvo a punto de escapársele.

Él sonrió sin despegar la boca de su cuello perfumado.

—De eso se trata —susurró—, así que relájate y disfruta, _baby_. Tú querías esto, ¿lo recuerdas? —Aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos—. ¿Te has corrido en las alturas alguna vez?

—N-no…

—Entonces, prepárate: seré el primero en hacerte volar.

Apretándole un pezón y torturándola con la palma y sus dedos habilidosos, muy pronto Sam tuvo la certeza de que sus entrañas se contraían irremediablemente con un orgasmo poderoso. Llevaba algunos meses sin sexo y la ausencia de actividad sumada a la expertiz de David conformaban una bomba nuclear de fácil detonación.

—Vamos, Reynolds —su voz sonó provocativamente oscura—, cuanto antes te corras, antes te penetraré hasta el fondo. Necesitas esto, lo sabes muy bien… —Ella gimió—. Por eso me buscaste, porque sabías lo que te iba a hacer; sabías que no iba a parar hasta darte tan duro que te llevaría a volar más alto de lo que nos lleva este avión.

—¡Jesús!

Al mismo tiempo que la aeronave se agitó por culpa de unas turbulencias, Sam sucumbió al orgasmo más delicioso que había experimentado en el último tiempo. Sintió que su cuerpo completo latía de placer y creyó alcanzar las estrellas, tal y como David le había prometido. Luego bajó en caída libre sin paracaídas, con el vértigo apoderándose de su estómago, haciéndola gritar cuando David la giró sin previo aviso y la alzó con ambas manos adheridas a sus muslos. Sus bragas quedaron destruidas en el proceso. No alcanzó a reclamarle su poca delicadeza con la ropa interior, pues en el mismo instante en que abrió la boca él se acomodó entre sus piernas para empotrarle el miembro, erecto y duro como una roca. La cabalgó poseído por sus instintos más primitivos y ambos se transformaron en seres salvajes, preocupados únicamente por llegar al final de la carrera. En esos instantes a Sam ya no le importaba un cuerno que toda Rusia se enterara de su encuentro sexual con David, y este, a su vez, dejó de fundir sus gemidos contra la clavícula de su amante para alzar la cara hacia el techo y liberar un poderoso rugido rebosante de masculinidad.

El latino encontró finalmente el punto más sensible en el interior de Sam tras ajustar el ángulo de la penetración unas cuantas veces. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, sensual, enmarcada de sudor. Sam se vio hipnotizada por ella, temiendo extraviarse entre tantas sensaciones distintas y perdiéndose en el camino de vuelta a su propio cuerpo.

—Una vez más —anunció David—; córrete y te seguiré. Dámelo, Sam.

Tras la orden, inclinó un poco la cabeza para alcanzar uno de sus pezones. Lo mordió repetidamente y, al mismo tiempo, la provocó hundiéndole nuevamente un dedo, esta vez por la abertura trasera. Los músculos se le tensaron de inmediato por la invasión, momento que David aprovechó para embestirla con más fuerza rozándole el estómago desde el interior.

Sam respondió con quejidos incoherentes al principio, mas pronto adoptaron forma de súplica, y no una que pidiera «parar», muy por el contrario, exigían más y más rudeza.

—Da… David… —Si él la había llamado por su nombre de pila, bien podía atreverse a hacer lo mismo.

Ambos amantes continuaron danzando los pasos más antiguos de la historia por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que Sam dejó de controlar el orgasmo que venía formándose en su vientre y lo dejó libre, toda su carne palpitante reverberando, calentando hasta el rincón más alejado, desde el centro hacia las orillas. Mordió el cuello sudado de David y este le rasguñó las nalgas de puro placer, porque también había empezado a correrse en ese mismo instante. Su pene, más hinchado que nunca, latió furioso y Sam tuvo la certeza de que, si no hubiera utilizado condón, habría percibido las oleadas de semen invadiendo su interior.

Se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de montar a David sin que este utilizara protección. Como agentes del gobierno su salud era prioridad y los obligaban a hacerles chequeos periódicos, por tanto, las «Enfermedades de Transmisión Sexual» estaban de cierta forma erradicadas entre ellos. Aun así, le pediría una prueba y ella le entregaría la suya. Después de eso, a disfrutar de la libertad.

El joven la besó de nuevo interrumpiendo sus musarañas mentales. Le metió la lengua casi hasta la garganta, sus dientes encontraron camino entre sus labios y los arañó sin herir, solo dejándolos hinchados.

Jadearon unos cuantos minutos más. Pronto, Sam puso ambos pies en el suelo reparando en la capacidad atlética de su amante, que pudo mantenerla alzada sin esfuerzo durante casi todo el encuentro, y ella no era baja propiamente tal.

Estaba pensando en qué decir. No le apetecía romper el silencio, pero era consciente de que tampoco podían vestirse y salir de la pequeña bodega fingiendo que nada había pasado cuando lo cierto era que había ocurrido un montón, un mundo completo, entre ellos.

—Tenemos que repetirlo.

David se había adelantado a sus intenciones. Interiormente, Sam le agradeció infinito pues aún no había encontrado la frase más adecuada para el momento. A modo de recompensa lo besó rápidamente.

—La próxima vez, que sea con alcohol y juguetes —dijo ella, y un gesto guasón se apoderó de su rostro.

—Tú hablas mi idioma, nena. —Le sujetó la barbilla con una mano—. No moriremos ni de broma. Esto es demasiado bueno como para perderlo.

Sam supo que David no era alguien con quien se pudiera jugar. Tal vez su fachada era la de un tipo despreocupado por el futuro, pero la intensidad de sus ojos oscuros le advirtieron que no intentara pasarle gato por liebre. Eso significaba que pronto debía establecer con él los parámetros que definirían su relación para no tener problemas o malos entendidos. Ella quería amarrarlo al mismo tiempo que deseaba conservar su libertad, mas sus instintos se encargaron de prevenirla en que debería elegir uno u otro camino antes de lo planeado.

David, por otra parte, se encontraba fascinado con la impecable compenetración que había logrado en su primera relación sexual con Sam. Su instinto no paraba de gritar que ella no era una chica que pudiera domar fácilmente, y su amor por los desafíos resurgió con el ímpetu de un Ave Fénix sacudiéndose las cenizas. Mientras follaban se dio cuenta de que Sam trataba de llevar el mando, así que se prometió doblegarla, someterla, sin saber todavía que ella estaba buscando a alguien que hiciera justamente eso en el plano sexual.

Mientras se observaban el uno al otro, Sam arqueó una ceja y compuso una sonrisa lenta, llena de sensualidad.

—Sal tú primero, David. —Asintió con la cabeza, como si hubiera concordado consigo misma en alguna idea—. Espero que Redfield no se haya dado cuenta y le vaya con la historia a Kennedy.

—Lo vi muy concentrado —y respaldó la frase imitando la cara seria de Chris; Sam estalló en risas—. Nadie sabrá que me encerraste aquí para violarme.

Las carcajadas cesaron abruptamente. David se mordió el labio inferior para no tentarse de risa, y ese gesto sexy fue suficiente como para desatar nuevamente las hormonas revueltas de la magnífica australiana.

—Puede que haya pensado en raptarte si te resistías a follar conmigo —murmuró, pero sus ojos traicionaron la fachada seria que intentaba patentar.

—Eres peligrosa, mujer —le siguió el juego—. Como una depredadora.

Sam acercó su rostro hasta quedar a milímetros de David. Podía sentir el calor emanando de su piel con facilidad.

—¿Soy el águila que da caza al conejo?

—Más como una pantera acechando al tigre —rio.

—Tú eres mucho más salvaje que un tigre…

—No sigas, que me dan ganas de follarte otra vez.

—¡Qué tierno! Búscame en cuanto termine esta misión.

El latino estiró los labios y le dio un beso corto.

—Dalo por hecho, _baby_.

.

.

La respiración de Noiholt había ido _in crescendo_ en los últimos diez minutos, acomodándose así a su actual ritmo cardíaco. Ella sabía perfectamente que no era producto de la ansiedad que mantenía más o menos bajo control, sino algo más que estaba tomando el mando de su cuerpo y relegando su cerebro a un segundo plano, por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo que más la incomodaba era ver que Wesker (ya comprobada su identidad al verle el rostro iluminado brevemente, y que conocía gracias a la precaución de Hunnigan de mostrarles una foto antes de la misión) la observaba fijamente de tanto en tanto como esperando alguna cosa. No sabía qué podría ser, así que el miedo también ganó terreno en su dudoso autocontrol.

—Creo que es momento de hacer una prueba. Veamos qué tal te defiendes. —Wesker chasqueó los dedos y se apartó un poco.

Noiholt se concentró en sus gafas oscuras. No traslucían la mirada asesina de su interlocutor, aunque sí encontró un ligero punto brillante en donde debían encontrarse sus ojos. Tragó saliva, intuyendo el fuego que debían expeler.

Un poderoso rugido provocó que modificara su postura a una protectora, sin reparar en el hecho de que lo había conseguido a una velocidad impropia de su persona. Al mismo tiempo, sus oídos comenzaron a detectar algunos sonidos apagados que parecían provenir de la habitación contigua.

«Imposible», pensó Noiholt cuando concluyó que se trataba de pasos suaves en el suelo de frías baldosas. Apretó los dientes.

De pronto, un enorme zombi mutado hizo acto de aparición en el umbral. Rugía sin parar con ambas manos aferradas a la cabeza, y cuando cerró la boca, Noiholt pudo reconocer al piloto del avión en la criatura. Su cabeza latió bruscamente con el recuerdo de intercambiar unas breves palabras con aquel joven, preguntándole si el viaje tenía alguna escala.

—¡N-no…! —exclamó, definitivamente aterrorizada.

El recuerdo de su madre convertida en zombi tiñó la visión de Noiholt con un rojo puro, haciéndola estallar en gemidos disonantes que no tenían ningún sentido.

Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba acabando con la vida de quien fue un piloto hasta hace algunas horas, convencida de que matándolo iba a liberar su alma aprisionada por lo que fuera que Wesker le inyectó. ¡Al diablo con todo! Rugió, golpeó, arañó y destrozó todo lo que se le cruzó por delante, y cuando el subidón de adrenalina abandonó su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que había actuado por puro instinto, pero de una forma diferente a lo que había aprendido en sus años de practicar artes marciales. No era igual pues sintió como si alguien más habitara su mente y su cuerpo, desplazándola para tomar la batuta de sus acciones.

Se miró las manos ensangrentadas, por las cuales caían ríos de líquido vital hasta el suelo, y contuvo las náuseas que amenazaban con hacerla vomitar en cualquier momento. El culpable de todo se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de distancia, ni siquiera se lo cuestionó: iba a matarlo, y tal vez así conseguiría sobrevivir a lo que fuera que le había inyectado. Lo miró y rugió de dolor.

Wesker sonrió, se acomodó los lentes y la invitó a intentar cumplir sus amenazas implícitas con movimientos ligeros de su dedo índice.

La pelea duró poco. Aunque Noiholt tenía una velocidad claramente incrementada artificialmente, Wesker la superaba con una amplia ventaja por lo que no pudo ni siquiera rozarlo. A los pocos segundos se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo escupiendo sangre, con el pecho silbando extrañamente y unas cuantas costillas rotas, de eso no le cabía duda.

—Te has rebelado solo porque te lo permití —explicó Wesker, coronando sus palabras con un puntapié en la cara de Noiholt que la mandó a volar varios metros, para luego aterrizar aparatosamente sobre unos de sus hombros—. Si algo aprendí hace años fue a impedir que mis creaciones se volvieran contra mí. ¿Qué, creíste que podrías acabarme? ¡Pobre ilusa! Casi me das lástima.

—¿Qué quieres… de mí… Wesker? —jadeó a través de la hinchazón en su mandíbula y labios.

—¿De ti? —Soltó una larga carcajada—. ¿Qué voy a querer de una novata idiota como tú? Esto es solo una advertencia para el Servicio Secreto y sus marionetas: manténganse lejos de nosotros o los acabaremos. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que me estaban investigando? Los dirigí hasta Rusia con el objetivo de matarlos, pero después pensé que era más divertido hacerles una jugarreta.

Noiholt, reducida a una piltrafa sangrante, trató de retroceder cuando Wesker caminó hacia ella y se inclinó agarrándole fuertemente la barbilla.

—Mátense entre ustedes —ordenó casi sin abrir la boca— y déjennos en paz. Umbrella jamás va a morir, por mucho que traten de acabarla.

Y con un rodillazo en la cara que le rompió la nariz, mandó nuevamente a la muchacha alemana contra la pared, que no se encontraba cerca propiamente tal. Estaba indefensa, pero eso no le impidió atacarla brutalmente otra vez, ahora golpeándola en el estómago y las piernas. Su objetivo no era aprovecharse de la situación, sino ver cómo actuaba su última invención –un parásito– ante la adversidad. Cierto era que se encontraba aún en fase temprana de desarrollo, pero la única manera de comprobar que iba por buen camino era utilizando huéspedes humanos. Había dejado a Noiholt para el último pues sus ayudantes la habían fotografiado en Estados Unidos acompañando a Chris Redfield, y le interesaba ver cuál era la reacción de su archienemigo al encontrar a una compañera en ese estado.

No iba a quedarse cerca, por descontado; para eso tenía un moderno sistema de cámaras de seguridad monitoreando constantemente todo el edificio, y sabía que Chris no estaba lejos. Le informaron minutos atrás que un jet había cruzado el perímetro de protección hacía poco rato, por tanto, ya era hora de partir.

.

.

—Necesito que te mantengas fuera de peligro, Ada.

La espía no evitó fruncir el ceño profundamente. ¿Se había vuelto loco, acaso?

—Tú revisa el tercer piso y yo el cuarto —sugirió dulcemente, ignorando las palabras de su acompañante—. Si no encontramos nada, seguimos bajando.

—Prefiero que nos mantengamos juntos —contraatacó Leon.

—¿No escuchaste que a tu chica no le queda tiempo? Si nos dividimos cubriremos mucho más espacio que si vamos juntos.

Ada no esperó respuesta. Cargó su ballesta con una flecha y se echó al hombro las demás junto con un pequeño morral, el que acomodó en su cadera.

Había aterrizado el jet en el techo del edificio a pesar de su aspecto abandonado porque era lo más cómodo, y se amoldaba a sus planes posteriores. Leon desconocía la última parte, aunque presentía fuertemente que Ada no le había dicho todo, como siempre. Iba a reclamarle cuando el sonido apagado de un gemido zombi le alertó que se encontraban mucho _más acompañados_ de lo que había pensado en un inicio.

—Yo revisaré el cuarto piso —masculló el agente empuñando su pistola.

Y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de emergencia que conducía a los interiores del edificio.

Ada no se molestó en disimular una sonrisa. Tal como había planeado, Leon hizo lo contrario de lo que ella sugirió. Sabía que, si le ordenaba ir al tercer piso, sospecharía y elegiría el mismo que ella. Muy bien. Ahora solo le faltaba encontrar a la pequeña alemana.

Abrió la puerta para desplazarse con rapidez por las escaleras. Encontró la entrada al piso número tres, en el que se adentró vigilando en todas direcciones.

Percibió la mirada de una criatura a su espalda y giró velozmente, encontrándose con un zombi que avanzaba hacia ella con la clara intención de morderle el cuello. Ada no lo pensó: disparó su ballesta clavando una flecha en la cabeza maloliente de aquel experimento, enviándolo al suelo con un breve estallido de sesos putrefactos.

—¡Uf!, y yo pensé que iba a ser más fácil… —se quejó en voz alta.

Sacudió la cabeza y cruzó los dedos para encontrar a Noiholt antes de que Leon lo hiciera y se declarara una catástrofe nacional

.

.

Cuando la ardiente parejita salió del pequeño cuarto, nadie pareció mirarlos al principio. Chris continuaba pilotando con expresión adusta y Xiao-Yang dormitaba, pero Marcus no les despegó la vista hasta que tomaron asiento frente a él. Observó cuidadosamente a David, despeinado, sudoroso, y luego a Sam, que llevaba encima la chaqueta de David a pesar de que ya no la necesitaba, como evidenciaba el intenso rubor de sus mejillas sumada a la mirada de hembra satisfecha que no se molestaba en esconder. Su cabeza funcionaba con rapidez, y era tan evidente que parecía tener los engranes marchando visiblemente arriba de las cejas arqueadas.

—Ustedes dos deberían estar pensando en la misión —comentó.

—Reynolds me ayudó a buscar la chaqueta que prometí prestarle…

—Para el frío —añadió Sam.

—Ya. —Marcus ladeó la cabeza—. Parece que les costó encontrarla. Te ves agitada —señaló a Sam con el mentón y una mirada maliciosa.

—Tus cosas estaban regadas por todos lados —mencionó David sonriendo—, es tu culpa que nos demorásemos tanto.

Marcus soltó entonces una carcajada sorpresiva.

—Jesús, María y José —exclamó entre risitas—, ¡solo ustedes podrían pensar en follar antes de enfrentarnos a un montón de zombis hambrientos! Debí imaginar que terminarían por conocerse algún día.

Sam y David se unieron a su jolgorio sin extrañarse de que hubiera adivinado la verdad. Ambos ubicaban a Marcus –aunque por separado– y sabían que era un tipo con un gran sentido del humor. También tenía una marcada veta religiosa, pero no fanático, solo creyente en Dios hasta el espinazo y cada vez que debía matar a alguien lo hacía rezando y con el mayor respeto posible. Odiaba la idea de generar mal karma con sus acciones, mas sabía que su labor también incluía proteger a los más débiles y con eso se quedaba al final del día, especialmente en los momentos en que cierta sensación de culpa lo agobiaba. Mataba cuando no quedaba más remedio, y jamás lo disfrutaba.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin más contratiempos. Chris no abrió la boca ni siquiera para preguntar por qué los agentes estaban tan animados estando ad portas de enfrentarse cara a cara con la muerte pues se encontraba demasiado incrustado en sus propias reflexiones. Todas acerca de Wesker, por cierto.

Xiao-Yang tampoco dijo nada, pero en su caso porque se encontraba profundamente dormido. El tipo tenía unas técnicas de relajación imbatibles y era capaz de quedarse traspuesto prácticamente a voluntad, sin importar lo incómodo que pudiera ser el lugar en donde se encontrara, así que dormir en un avión, para alguien como él, era una especie de paraíso.

Finalmente, Chris pudo hallar un jet en el techo de un edificio que parecía abandonado, al menos desde esa distancia; ese debía ser el avión en el que viajaba Leon. Hizo un pequeño rodeo ya que no deseaba dejar su transporte a la vista, por si necesitaban escapar de urgencia; la experiencia le dictaba que, cuando Umbrella estaba involucrada, lo más probable era que todo terminara con explosiones por doquier. Así que aterrizó entre medio de unos árboles y activó el camuflaje.

—Prepárense para sobrevivir a lo más increíble que se les ocurra —sugirió el exSTARS, colocándose su equipo a la cintura y empuñando la que era su arma favorita: una Beretta 92F personalizada que incluso tenía su propio nombre, «Samurai Edge».

El equipo de agentes liderados por Chris salió corriendo del avión y se internaron en el bosque. Todo se veía de un blanco delator por las intensas nevadas que habían caído hasta hacía muy poco, por suerte para ellos, ya que de tener una tormenta en esos momentos se habrían dificultado mucho sus labores de rescate.

Chris señaló hacia la izquierda mientras corría, mostrándole a los demás que el avión secuestrado por Wesker no estaba en absoluto escondido. En verdad, al tipo no le importaba en lo más mínimo ser encontrado… ¿tanto confiaba en sus habilidades sobrehumanas? Era de locos.

Unos disparos se escucharon a la distancia. Lo primero que pudieron notar fue cómo el bosque parecía cobrar vida con cada uno de esos fuertes sonidos, que reverberaban el latigazo hasta desvanecerse.

—Por allá —indicó David, que se destacaba por tener un oído extremadamente fino.

Obedeciendo la instrucción del latino, todo el equipo corrió siguiendo las breves indicaciones que les iba dando cada cierta cantidad de metros recorridos. Ni bien ingresaron al edificio y se les arrojaron un montón de criaturas imprecisas, ardientes de sangre y sesos. Sam obedeció de inmediato la orden de David, aquella que aprendió de Leon y nunca olvidó tras la desgracia de Rob Blatstein: «Dispara a la puta cabeza y no te lo cuestiones». A Xiao-Yang nada podía impresionarle, por lo que simplemente se concentró en eliminar amenazas sin cuestionarse a sí mismo en absoluto. Pero Marcus era un caso aparte. Se horrorizó de ver a aquellos seres sufrientes y sintió como si le rogaran una liberación, por lo que se persignó antes de comenzar a disparar. Se consoló brevemente con la idea de que no estaba matándolos, sino ayudándolos a salir de esa cárcel ulcerada en que se habían convertido sus propios cuerpos.

Chris dio un par de instrucciones y anunció que iría tras Wesker, porque no vio a Noiholt en el grupo de zombis que los atacaron. Todos vestían batas de laboratorio, así que una pequeña llama de esperanza brotó en él; probablemente los pasajeros del avión se encontraban cautivos en alguno de los pisos superiores. Subió corriendo las escaleras, redujo a unos zombis que lo atacaron en el segundo piso, y trató de no vomitar con la putrefacción que contaminaba el ambiente. Escuchaba gemidos en todos los cuartos del piso, así que comenzó a abrir puertas, una por una, confiado en poder encontrar personas vivas pronto.

La penúltima puerta fue más difícil de abrir, ya que se encontraba aparentemente bloqueada.

—¡Si hay alguien ahí tenga cuidado, voy a patear la puerta para poder entrar! —gritó, sin importarle atraer la atención de nadie.

Tras unos segundos de espera, Chris preparó su bota derecha y la encajó fuertemente contra la madera. Tuvo que propinar un nuevo golpe para moverla, aunque todavía no se abría por completo, y con un tercero en que utilizó todo su impulso finalmente consiguió apartar la puerta hacia un costado. Ingresó sin perder el tiempo, empuñando su arma, y lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la cantidad de sangre que adornaba tanto el suelo como las paredes de concreto. Luego notó tres cadáveres: uno desmembrado, el otro sin cabeza, y un tercero que parecía haber sido machacado hasta convertirlo en una masa sanguinolenta sin forma definida. Aquello daba náuseas.

Un gemido suave le alertó de que no estaba tan solo como pensaba. Apuntó cuidadosamente hacia el fondo de la habitación, avanzando lentamente.

—Identifíquese —ordenó.

Pronto, su acompañante desconocido avanzó un poco y pudo ver que no era un zombi, pero estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando reconoció en esa mujer amoratada y llena de golpes a Noiholt. Bajó su arma de inmediato sin ocultar su conmoción.

—Mierda… ¿qué te hicieron? —susurró.

Se acercó a ella para evaluar su estado –que parecía especialmente difícil– y tuvo que detenerse ya que Noiholt había alzado dificultosamente un brazo para detenerlo.

—¡No te acerques! —Su acento alemán, aunado a la evidente hinchazón de su pómulo izquierdo, hacía que entender sus palabras fuera más complejo de lo habitual.

—Tranquila, no te haré daño —lo intentó nuevamente.

—Pero yo sí podría… Wesker me inyectó un parásito. —Terminó de hablar llorando a mares.

Toda la desazón le había cobrado factura muy pronto, por lo que cayó de rodillas y Chris, intentando sujetarla, terminó a su lado sosteniéndola.

—Mátame, por favor —susurró la alemana.

El joven soldado se atragantó. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Noiholt…

—¡Mátame, Chris! —Lo sujetó de la ropa como si quisiera zarandearlo—. ¡No dejes que lo haga Leon!

—Pero…

—¿Estás viendo lo que Wesker me hizo? ¡Soy un maldito peligro para todos! Tienes que matarme ya, te lo ruego…

Chris movió las manos ansiosamente sobre los hombros de la muchacha. No quería verse obligado a aniquilarla bajo ningún concepto, pero si era una amenaza debía hacer algo con ella, tenía razón. Miró hacia todos lados como buscando alguna inspiración divina que le permitiera tomar la decisión adecuada para ese terrible momento. Si la mataba, no solo se sentiría imposibilitado de volver a mirar a la cara a Leon y Claire, sino que él mismo despreciaría la imagen que le devolviera el espejo. Pero… ¿y si se convertía en una Arma Bio Orgánica? ¿Podría seguir eludiendo la responsabilidad que tenía con el mundo, de protegerlo a cualquier costo?

Noiholt aprovechó que Chris no la estaba viendo para moverse a una velocidad impropia de un ser humano ordinario, incluso para uno entrenado, lo que demostraba los efectos del parásito que Wesker le había inoculado; acto seguido, agarró el arma de Chris y se acomodó el cañón justo debajo de la mandíbula.

—No te sientas culpable —susurró.

Aquello fue todo lo que el soldado necesitó para darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya que con tal celeridad no vio que le había quitado la pistola hasta que la tuvo ya en su poder. En un acto reflejo, Chris estiró rápidamente un brazo y golpeó la culata del arma, haciendo que la trayectoria de la bala que Noiholt había gatillado no se incrustara en su cerebro sino en el techo del cuarto.

—¡Niña estúpida! —la gritó de pura frustración.

Ni bien terminó de escupirla y sus brazos ya se enrollaban apretadamente contra su pequeño cuerpo herido para impedir que cometiera alguna otra idiotez, o que consiguiera volarse el cráneo sin remedio.

—¡Tienes prohibido intentar algo así de nuevo! —exclamó un poco trastornado.

La alemana volvió a llorar desconsoladamente, buscando algún alivio en el hombro de Chris. ¿Es que no entendía lo arriesgado que era dejarla con vida llevando un experimento de aquel tirano en su interior?

—Vamos a solucionarlo —le susurró él cuando consiguió aclarar un poco su mente—. Iré tras Wesker y conseguiré una cura. No pierdas la esperanza, Noiholt, hazlo por Leon.

Le acarició la cabeza un poco más y se apartó con cara de querer asesinar al primero que se le cruzara. Empuñó su arma asegurándose de que la chica no tuviera nada cerca que pudiera usar para suicidarse, y cuando estuvo seguro le dedicó un gesto de confianza. Ella no dijo nada. Lo vio partir en silencio porque no quería albergar ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir, lo que incluía no alentar tampoco a los demás. Cerró los ojos.

Sus sentidos alterados captaron pasos acercándose a su posición. Aunque se consideraba atea, rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que quien la encontrara no fuera Leon. Le daba terror que la viera en ese estado. Rezó y esperó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, una sonrisa lenta se dibujó en su rostro. La suerte por fin se mostraba de su lado. Ada Wong la apuntaba cuidadosamente con una pistola.

Una curiosa euforia la dominó por completo. Ada no tendría ningún problema en realizar el trabajo sucio de eliminarla, lo que le evitaría a Leon la pena de ver en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, y también en tener que solucionar él mismo el problema. No quería añadirle ese trauma a sus ya muchas complicaciones emocionales.

Alzó la mirada con una sonrisa amplia.

—Gracias —murmuró. Ada le devolvió una mirada rebosante de extrañeza.

Y disparó.

El impacto dio justo en su corazón. Al instante sintió que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo y se desplomó rápidamente. ¿Así se sentía morir?

«Agradéceme si sobrevives», creyó escuchar que le decía Ada, pero no estaba muy segura. Aún no perdía la conciencia. Tuvo un pequeño instante de terror al recordar que el cerebro humano se mantiene despierto por unos segundos tras la muerte, lo que la permitiría darse cuenta de su entorno después de fallecer. Aquello le parecía demasiado cruel.

Fue entonces que el aire entró a sus pulmones de manera brusca.

—Hola de nuevo —dijo Ada.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Intentó hablar, pero apenas consiguió hacer vibrar un poco los labios.

—Te apliqué un paralizador. No puedo arriesgarme a que me ataques —explicó adivinando la pregunta.

Noiholt trató de responderle, pero no supo cómo. Todo lo que podía hacer era observar a la espía guardar su arma y tomar varios elementos de un pequeño morral que llevaba a la cintura. Su visión, refinada gracias al parásito, no tuvo problemas en descifrar aquello que Ada intentaba esconder de sus ojos: un extraño frasco y una jeringa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —graznó débilmente.

—Debo ser rápida, Leon te está buscando.

—Sí, mátame ya…

Ada volvió a mirarla como si estuviera demente. Ambas se escrutaron por unos segundos, tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de la otra, hasta que la espía sacudió sus cabellos negros y sin prestarle más atención, continuó acomodando las cosas para cumplir su objetivo.

Noiholt creía entender a Ada de cierta forma, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en ocasiones se le antojaba como un extraterrestre; no conseguía prever sus intenciones por mucho que se esforzara, y en momentos como ese se preguntaba si Leon se sentía así todo el tiempo cuando trataba de comprender a Ada y sus motivos para actuar como lo hacía.

Un tirón la devolvió al presente. No sentía nada, solo el movimiento brusco de su vista la alertó. Como podía girar la cabeza, aunque con mucha dificultad, se animó a echar un vistazo.

Y el escenario que encontró le paralizó el alma, acompañando así a la inmovilidad de su cuerpo.

Ada había amarrado una tira plástica alrededor de su brazo para extraerle sangre directamente a un tubo, el cual parecía tener algún sistema de refrigeración incorporado.

—¿Qué…? —alcanzó a preguntar antes de que la cánula se insertara en su arteria.

—No hables.

—¡Ada, no! —Le importaba un carajo la advertencia, iba a gritar con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas si eso impedía a la mujer continuar con su misión. No se requería un coeficiente intelectual sobresaliente para intuir qué haría Ada con la sangre que consiguiera exprimirle.

—Que te calles —reiteró calmadamente.

Noiholt volvió a llorar copiosamente. ¡Qué manera de derramar lágrimas ese día!

—Por favor, te lo ruego… no… —sollozó consternada.

—Creo que deberías preocuparte más por ti que por esto —señaló despreocupadamente el tubo con sangre que continuaba llenándose—; tu vida pende de un hilo. —Al terminar, tiró la jeringa al suelo y guardó rápidamente el tubo rebosante de líquido vital. Como se sentía generosa, decidió dedicarle algunas palabras a la alemana—. Escucha, Noiholt: Wesker, o quien sea, continuará experimentando sin importar que esta muestra llegue a sus manos. ¿Qué tal llevas la angustia de haber sido utilizada? No olvides lo que se siente. Todos hemos sido marionetas de Umbrella alguna vez. No te sientas especial sólo porque te han convertido en un proyecto; estás bien jodida, igual que todos. 

Unos disparos a la distancia le advirtieron a Ada que Leon podría encontrarse más cerca de lo que pensaba. Terminó de ordenar el morral rápidamente, del cual sacó finalmente una nueva jeringa, aunque esta se encontraba llena de un líquido transparente.

—La dejaré aquí —anunció con su habitual voz sexy—. Espero que no te mueras —agregó, colocando la jeringa en el suelo, justo frente a la cara de Noiholt.

—¡Ada! —chilló al límite de sus fuerzas. ¿La iba a dejar ahí a su suerte, arriesgándose a que se transformara y matara a Leon en cuanto el paralizante dejara de hacer efecto?—. ¡No te vayas!

—Oh, por favor, no seas dramática.

La alemana intentó gritarle algo más, pero dejó caer bruscamente la cara contra el suelo, así que Ada supuso que por fin se había desmayado. Caminó con una sonrisa felina hacia la ventana más próxima en la cual utilizó su _lanzagrifos_ para dirigirse al punto de extracción que le habían informado hacía algunos minutos. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Leon emergió caóticamente desde un rincón cubierto de sudor, la mirada enardecida.

—Y el príncipe aparece en escena —bromeó.

—¡Maldita sea!, ¿qué diablos…? —escupió al cambiar el objetivo de su mirada desde Ada hacia Noiholt, que parecía un estropajo sanguinolento tirado en el piso.

No perdió un segundo más, se lanzó a la carrera para arrojarse de rodillas al suelo y coger entre sus brazos musculosos a la pobre muchachita. Ni siquiera notó la presencia de la jeringa en el suelo; tan aliviado estaba de verla viva que no se detuvo a preguntarse el porqué de su penoso estado, aunque se veía de lejos que había recibido una paliza.

—Aguanta, nena, voy a sacarte de aquí —murmuró en su oído.

—Será mejor que te apures, el paralizante no durará mucho más. —Leon giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia la ventana. Se había olvidado de la presencia de Ada en el lugar—. Justo frente a ti se encuentra una jeringa, contiene un antiparasitario. Inyéctasela y corre a un hospital, porque una vez se extinga el parásito que le inocularon dejará de curarse y comenzará a agonizar. _Tick tock_ , Leon —le presionó simulando el sonido de las manecillas de un reloj, porque el hombre no daba muestras de empezar a moverse. 

—¡Mierda…! —Agarró la inyección con una mano y la clavó rápidamente en el cuello de Noiholt, porque sabía que haciendo eso la cura entraría al torrente sanguíneo más rápido que si lo hacía en otra vena.

Ada hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y salió volando por la ventana, mas esta vez no le importó en lo más mínimo a Leon. Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza.

No reflexionó sino hasta varios días después en que había confiado ciegamente en las instrucciones de la mujer.

Chris apareció corriendo en ese instante y sus ojos refulgieron con cierta preocupación al ver que el agente Kennedy sostenía a una inerte Noiholt contra su cuerpo. Se acercó a explicarle lo que sabía, pero Leon lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—¡Tenemos que irnos de inmediato, no hay más sobrevivientes! —Se levantó del suelo cargando a la chica—. Hay que llevarla a un hospital. Se está muriendo, Chris —finalizó con urgencia.

—Leon, ella tiene…

—¡Ya le inyecté una maldita cura! —gritó—. No tengo tiempo para hablar de esto. Si no vas a llevarnos, tomaré _prestado_ el avión. —Su tono reafirmaba la firmeza de su convicción, a pesar de que hablaba tan atropelladamente que las palabras apenas se le entendían.

—Yo piloteo. —Echó a correr empuñando su pistola para abrir el camino.

Leon necesitaba sostener a Noiholt con ambos brazos, por lo que Chris se encargó de comunicarse con el equipo y explicarles la gravedad de la situación, ordenándoles dirigirse de inmediato a su transporte. Gracias a ello, consiguieron llevar a su destino sin contratiempos. David y Marcus prepararon una camilla improvisada con unas maletas para que Leon dejara allí a la muchacha; sangraba por la boca a ratos, pero lo que más les preocupó fue ver que por la cintura se extendía una marca amoratada. Xiao-Yang dictaminó que le estaban fallando los riñones, probablemente por haber recibido muchos golpes en esa zona, así que se quedó con ella y comenzó a presionarle ciertos puntos del cuerpo que él conocía para ayudarla con el dolor y mantenerla más o menos estable hasta llegar al hospital más cercano… que se encontraba a una hora del lugar.

Todos estaban conmocionados. Chris no decía palabra mientras dirigía la aeronave, pero sus pensamientos estaban fuertemente enfocados en Jill. Podía comprender cómo se sentía Leon, ad portas de perder a su compañera, aunque en su caso la relación de ellos era distinta de la que él mantenía con la exSTARS. La muerte era una maldita traidora. Incluso su hermana Claire podría escapársele entre los dedos… pero Wesker no; ese jodido tirano no se moría con nada. Maldijo pensando en el tiempo que había desperdiciado indagando por todo el edificio sin hallar siquiera el más mínimo rastro de su persona, como si hubiera sabido desde el inicio que iría en su búsqueda.

Sam y David se encontraban a los pies de la camilla, contemplando a Noiholt tomados de la mano. Marcus rezaba en silencio para que la chica resistiera el viaje. Leon, convertido en alma en pena, sentía que la ansiedad se iba a llevar su cordura de un momento a otro. Había sido consciente de los peligros que implicaba trabajar en contra de Umbrella y sus armas biológicas, incluso había imaginado lo que sentiría en caso de perderla, pero nada lo preparó para el golpe de realidad. Era mucho, mucho peor de lo que supuso alguna vez.

¿Qué sería de él si Noiholt abandonaba este mundo? Ya no era capaz de imaginar su vida sin su balsámica presencia. Cuando creyó que Ada había muerto en sus brazos supo que parte de él se fue con ella, pero si Noiholt lo abandonaba, todo su ser también lo haría. Era diferente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Una exclamación ahogada lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Los ojos se le abrieron hasta un punto imposible cuando se dio cuenta de que Xiao-Yang mascullaba rápidamente en su idioma natal. De una sola zancada llegó hasta Noiholt y se dio cuenta de por qué el chino estaba tan alterado: tenía los labios amoratados.

—¡No respira! —gritó deformando las palabras con su acento oriental.

Todo el perímetro se convirtió en un borrón. Xiao-Yang llamó a Marcus para que lo asistiera, ya que del equipo ambos eran los que tenían mayores conocimientos médicos. Y mientras el enorme afroamericano efectuaba un eficiente masaje cardiaco al pequeño cuerpo de Noiholt, Xiao-Yang dio vuelta una caja de medicinas buscando epinefrina para inyectarle y lograr que tanto sus pulmones como su corazón volvieran a funcionar lo suficiente como para darles tiempo de llegar al centro médico. En el intertanto, David y Sam se ayudaban mutuamente preparándose para una posible intubación. Si Noiholt se negaba a respirar, la obligarían como fuera.

Ninguno de los presentes estaba dispuesto a perder a un compañero de misión.

.

.

Arribaron corriendo al hospital. El equipo táctico se dedicó a entregar los datos más básicos de la muchacha para que la admitieran, mientras que Leon y Chris buscaban una camilla, el primero con la chica inerte nuevamente entre sus brazos. Un doctor apareció de pronto y miró a Noiholt con expresión escéptica.

—No les prometo nada —indicó en un precario inglés—. Su voluntad de vivir es lo más importante.

Llamó a una enfermera que reaccionó de la misma forma al ver el estado de la alemana, provocando que a Leon le dieran ganas de ponerse a gritar. «¡Ya dejen de mirarla y hagan algo!», pensaba frenético. Por suerte no tuvo que exteriorizar sus agudas reflexiones, ya que los profesionales de la salud comenzaron a moverse rápidamente y se llevaron a Noiholt directamente a la sala de operaciones tras un gesto que el médico hizo después de escuchar su corazón a través del estetoscopio.

Leon se quedó de pie frente a las enormes puertas con la certeza de que su alma se encontraba con ella, protegiéndola e impidiendo que se marchara.

.

.

**_Moscú, Rusia. Día 29 de julio del año 2000._ **

Catorce horas más tarde, Claire Redfield apareció en el hospital ruso buscando a Leon. Supo por Hunnigan que la vida de Noiholt estaba en serio peligro cuando esta le confidenció que se encontraba en manos de Wesker, por lo que no perdió ni un instante y se instaló en un avión prestado por TerraSave con la promesa de hacer mil horas extras en el mes a modo de agradecimiento. Llevaba muy poco tiempo en la entidad y solo su prestigio como pariente inmediato de Chris la ayudó a conseguir su objetivo. Ya instalada en la aeronave envió un mensaje a su hermano avisando que estaba de camino a Rusia y que llegaría al día siguiente, rogándole que le diera al piloto la ubicación en que se encontraban. No iba a permitir que Leon pasara todo aquel mal trago solo.

Chris sabía muy bien cómo era Claire cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, por lo que mientras guiaba su avión hacia el hospital se comunicó con el otro piloto y le envió la dirección a la que se dirigían. No quiso hacerlo antes para no involucrarla en la posible pelea con Wesker, que finalmente no se había concretado pues Chris no halló rastro alguno de su excapitán. Supuso que se había marchado antes de que lo encontrara.

Los hermanos se abrazaron fuertemente al encontrarse. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras cariñosas y muy pronto Claire quiso saber dónde estaba su mejor amigo. Chris no tenía certeza de su localización, así que solo pudo asegurarle que se encontraba dentro del hospital. Ella lo buscó por todos lados y consiguió hallarlo finalmente en la sala de espera con la cabeza atrapada entre ambas manos. Realmente se veía perdido.

Tomó asiento a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que los dedos parecían tener el firme objetivo de atravesarle la piel y el hueso del cráneo; reconoció el gesto desesperado de su interior, esa impotencia de no poder hacer nada por salvar a la persona que amas, solo esperar.

Con mucha dulzura, tomó una de sus manos y la fue separando lentamente de su cuero cabelludo.

—Tranquilo —susurró con su habitual tono maternal—, ella va a vivir.

—Claire, la jodí tanto… No sé qué diablos estaba haciendo. Noiholt tenía razón cuando dijo que necesito solucionar mis mierdas emocionales…

Alzó un poco la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada comprensiva de la muchacha. Sus ojos azul grisáceo no lo juzgaban; por el contrario, lo invitaban a desahogarse con la tranquilidad de que, con ella, nunca sería sentenciado bajo la verdad de sus palabras.

Leon dejó de jalarse los cabellos con la mano que aún mantenía en su cráneo y la bajó hasta la rodilla. Redobló el agarre con que se sujetaba al consuelo de Claire y le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido desde la última vez que se vieron, y lo que omitió también en sus conversaciones telefónicas: el amor de Noiholt, la entrega sexual, los besos con Ada, la confusión interior…

—Soy un puto desastre —finalizó, con una mezcla de asco y autocompasión—. Es como si la maldición de Raccoon jamás fuera a dejarme por completo.

Claire torció un poco el gesto; para ella, ver a Leon así era toda una novedad. Habían enfrentado juntos el abismo post destrucción, apoyándose el uno al otro para mostrarle a Sherry la mejor cara de la historia. Ella nunca se enteró de lo mucho que sus héroes sufrían las consecuencias de la muerte y el espanto al que habían sobrevivido. 

En aquellos primeros tiempos, ambos se juntaban frecuentemente a tomar café; a veces hablaban mucho, otras se quedaban en silencio, pero incluso esos momentos sin palabras de por medio eran valiosos, reparadores. Cuando Claire le dijo que iría a buscar a su hermano a París, lo primero que Leon hizo fue ofrecerle su compañía. Pronto desecharon la idea porque no querían dejar a Sherry sola, así que el policía se quedó en Washington con la niña, tanto para cuidarla como para afinar los detalles del acuerdo que estaba refinando con el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, el que incluía proteger a la única heredera Birkin de su propia genética, alterada gracias a la presencia remanente del _virus G_ en su interior.

La pelirroja había tenido grandes dificultades en la búsqueda de su hermano así que contactó a Leon para que la ayudara, y este, a su vez, consiguió ubicar a Chris. Las cosas resultaron bien, de cierta forma, pero Claire terminó muy herida emocionalmente tras la muerte de Steve Burnside. En aquel momento, también buscó contención en su amigo y este se la brindó sin pensar. La negociación con el gobierno estaba finiquitada, así que Leon sacrificó su carrera como policía para convertirse en agente del Servicio Secreto, de esa manera, Sherry estaría bien cuidada por la división médica y no correría peligro. Leon se encontró asqueado con la burocracia y sintió que el suelo se le movía bajo los pies. Claire comprendió muy bien cómo debía sentirse, pero ni en esa ocasión lo vio tan perdido como ahora, gracias a esa espía sexy que jugaba con su cuerpo, y la alemana que se le introducía a viva fuerza en el corazón.

Lo miró con cariño y comenzó a peinarle las cejas con la mano que tenía libre.

—Odio todo lo que pasamos en Raccoon City, pero gracias a ello pude conocerlos… a ti y a Sherry. Es decir, que no siempre un desastre biológico te permite encontrar a tu mejor amigo. —Y le sonrió ampliamente para infundirle confianza.

—A tu familia —añadió Leon en un susurro—. Ustedes son mi familia.

Claire soltó su mano y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Te quiero. Chris, Sherry y tú lo son todo para mí. Se me aprieta el pecho cuando te veo sufrir tanto. Sé que no la heriste a propósito, pero piensa bien lo que deseas. Pude ver en los ojos de Noiholt cuánto te ama, ¿estás dispuesto a perder eso por una relación puramente física con Ada?

El agente no respondió, solo continuó con la cara escondida en el hombro de Claire. Su aroma característico siempre le daba mucha tranquilidad, y aunque a veces también lo volvía loco con sus bromitas, sabía que lo protegía con su vida y solo quería verlo feliz. Sobraba decir que el sentimiento era mutuo.

—¿Estás enamorado, Leon? —Por el suspiro que escuchó tras la pregunta, Claire intuyó que eso tampoco lo sabía—. No puedes estar con ella solo por simpatía.

—Me gusta mucho —aseveró—, la necesito; me complementa tanto que a veces me preocupa.

La muchacha no hizo comentarios sobre esa última frase. En ocasiones, había que permitir a las personas darse cuenta por sí mismas de los sentimientos que albergaban y que temían descubrir por completo. Esa misma técnica la estaba aplicando en Chris y Jill, pero parecía no tener mucho éxito de momento.

No obstante, tenía fe en Leon y sabía que, eventualmente, podría sacar de aquel profundo cofre todo lo que estaba conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

—Me dijiste que se marchaba a una especialización antes de que ocurriera todo este desastre —continuó Claire, redirigiendo la conversación hacia otro camino pero manteniendo la línea inicial—. ¿Qué harás si cumple su palabra?

—No lo sé. Me gustaría que no se fuera aún, o a lo menos, que me permitiera explicarle lo que ocurrió antes. Realmente no sé qué pasará cuando despierte.

Claire apretó ligeramente el abrazo.

—Dale un poco de espacio si te lo pide, probablemente esté bastante perturbada por lo que sea que Wesker hizo con ella en esas horas… Créeme: sé muy bien cómo debe sentirse.

Un escalofrío involuntario se le escapó y la hizo temblar brevemente. En ese momento, Leon invirtió la situación de ser consolado a dar consuelo. A veces se le olvidaba que, por muy fuerte que se viera, Claire había atravesado momentos durísimos que la habían marcado a fuego y para siempre. Alzó un poco la cabeza y cambió la postura del abrazo, dejando esta vez la cabeza de Claire descansando sobre su pecho mientras que él le besaba el pelo.

—Eres mi conciencia, Redfield —bromeó—: haré lo que tú digas.

—Oh, no, ni lo sueñes. Aquí tienes que seguir tu instinto —respondió con unas risitas.

—¿Segura? Porque hasta ahora todas mis decisiones han dejado mucho que desear.

—El hecho de que lo admitas dice mucho de ti, Leon —dijo sonriendo aún.

Se quedaron abrazados por un rato más, hasta que los doctores salieron de la sala de operaciones y le informaron al agente que Noiholt se encontraba lo suficientemente estable como para trasladarla a Washington y ser tratada apropiadamente. El gobierno de Rusia le había explicado al grupo de doctores que esos visitantes eran agentes estadounidenses en una misión especial, por eso se habían esmerado tanto en mantener a Noiholt con vida para luego entregarla al equipo médico encargado de contener las amenazas biológicas en Estados Unidos. Era el mismo que investigaba los efectos que había dejado el virus G en el cuerpo de Sherry.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos? —sugirió Claire con un guiño gracioso.

Leon asintió, mucho más aliviado sabiendo que Noiholt tenía buenas posibilidades de salir con vida de todo el desastre que Wesker había causado.

.

.

**_Washington D.C., Estados Unidos. Día 3 de agosto del año 2000._ **

Leon Kennedy, Chris y Claire Redfield, David Ortiz, Sam Reynolds, Xiao-Yang Hong y Marcus Tower regresaron a Estados Unidos en el mismo avión militar que trasladaba a Noiholt Maüser, aún entubada y con un montón de cables adheridos a su débil cuerpo, más una incómoda mascarilla que mantenía en su lugar la nariz que le habían recolocado tras la rotura propinada por Wesker. La pobre muchacha había pasado unos cuantos momentos realmente peliagudos, tanto que el equipo médico preguntó a Leon si tenía forma de comunicarse con sus parientes y explicarles lo que estaba ocurriendo. El agente no lo hizo ya que sabía bien cómo se sentía la alemana respecto a eso, aunque todavía no le explicaba claramente por qué las cosas estaban tan mal entre ella y su familia materna.

Ya en su país natal, Leon pidió tiempo libre a Hunnigan para poder monitorizar los avances en la salud de Noiholt, y la buena mujer hizo todo lo posible por concedérselo, esto incluía adular continuamente a los grandes jefes del gobierno, pero lo cierto era que Leon merecía un poco de descanso físico y emocional.

Los médicos que tomaron el caso de la agente alemana concluyeron, tras variadas y exhaustivas pruebas, que luego de haber recibido la cura su cuerpo expulsó al parásito por completo; esto se traducía en que, al recuperarse, quedaría sin ninguna consecuencia, como si nunca hubiera estado infectada. Uno de los médicos explicó a Leon que esto se debía a que la sangre de Noiholt no se había visto mezclada con ningún agente contaminante mientras el parásito estuvo dentro de su cuerpo, situación diferente en los virus T y G, en donde sus compuestos pasaban a formar parte de la sangre y los tejidos del huésped. Ese había sido el caso de Sherry.

Leon le explicó todo aquello a Claire por teléfono.

— _¿Ves? Yo tenía razón_ —afirmó la muchacha al otro lado de la línea.

—Tú siempre tienes razón —bromeó, ahora que se encontraba de mejor ánimo.

Una tarde, aproximadamente cuatro días después de todo lo ocurrido, Leon se percató de que Noiholt parecía estarse ahogando. Llamó rápidamente a la enfermera y esta lo tranquilizó explicándole que había comenzado a respirar por su cuenta, por eso el tubo que tenía metido por la garganta estaba molestándole.

Una vez libre de él, la chica tosió un poco, abrió levemente los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos.

Ocho horas después el proceso se repitió, pero esta vez no se durmió de nuevo. Pestañeó varias veces tratando de aclararse un poco la vista, que llevaba muchos días sin utilizar. Las luces en la habitación eran tenues y las cortinas permanecían cerradas, por lo que no tenía forma de saber si era de día o de noche.

—Nena —susurró Leon.

Ella se sobresaltó. Lo miró, luego a sus brazos llenos de cables y medicamentos intravenosos, al techo por si tenía respuestas, y a Leon otra vez.

—Relájate, todo está bien —murmuró en tono suave, tranquilizador, acariciándole la frente por encima de la mascarilla—. Ya estás fuera de peligro.

—Y… el… —La voz le sonaba como si hubiera tragado astillas.

—Escucha: lo que sea que hayas tenido desapareció por completo con la inyección que dejó Ada. No quedó ningún remanente. Así que solo debes concentrarte en tu recuperación física. —«Y sicológica», añadió para sus adentros.

Noiholt asintió despacio, consciente de que sus ojos habían decidido derramar nuevas lágrimas por su cuenta, sin pedirle permiso. No sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa aquel último tiempo, ya que no era una mujer que sucumbiera fácilmente al llanto, pero no tuvo que pensar mucho para obtener una respuesta: estaba herida emocionalmente por Leon, por lo ocurrido, incluso por Ada. Iba a necesitar tiempo para sentirse ella misma nuevamente.

Volvió a otear en todas direcciones, visiblemente inquieta, por lo que Leon la imitó siguiendo su mirada. Parecía estar buscando algo.

—¿Qué ocurre, muñeca? ¿No te gusta estar aquí? —inquirió un poco en broma. Noiholt confirmó sus sospechas meneando bruscamente la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

Ella le clavó sus ojos color cielo con expresión suplicante, como si dijera «Por favor, no me lo preguntes». Leon levantó ambas manos y mostró sus palmas conciliadoras. Iba a seguir el consejo de Claire; si quería espacio, se lo concedería.

—Creí que iba a matarte —mencionó ella cambiando el tema.

—Casi lo hiciste, pero del susto. Cuando te vi en el suelo pensé lo peor.

—¿Dónde está Sam?

Esa pregunta descolocó al agente. No conocía la buena relación entre ambas mujeres, aunque debió sospecharlo por las miradas cortantes que le dirigía la agente cuando no estaban trabajando. 

—Ella y Ortiz han venido todos los días a verte. Si esperas unas horas aparecerán sin duda. —Noiholt asintió—. Mira… sé que este no es el momento para que conversemos, y no sacaré el tema a menos que tú lo decidas, pero necesito explicarte lo que…, eh…

Leon dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica se había quedado dormida otra vez.

.

.

En los días anteriores a obtener el alta, Noiholt recibió lo que ella consideró «demasiadas visitas»: Hunnigan, Claire, Xiao-Yang, Marcus, Sam, incluso David, el que ya no la incomodaba pues descubrió que su amiga –ya estimaba a Sam como tal– había conseguido su objetivo de conquistar al galán latino. Sonrió con sinceridad cuando los vio flirteando descaradamente en sus narices, y poco les faltó para ponerse a follar en su propia cama.

Chris también pasó a ver el estado de Noiholt. No hablaron mucho, principalmente por lo débil que se veía («Como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento», pensó mientras la observaba), mas cuando el soldado estuvo a punto de retirarse percibió un agarre sutil en la manga de su chaqueta.

—¿Qué pasa, pequeña? —dijo en tono jocoso.

Noiholt decidió ignorar la punzada de ira que sintió; una reacción habitual en ella cada vez que alguien hacía mención de su corta estatura.

—Gracias… en verdad, me salvaste. —Terminó la frase, y su voz trémula impregnó de sentimientos aquellas palabras.

Chris sonrió, pero desestimó sus palabras con un mohín. No había nada que agradecer. Se inclinó un poco y le acarició la cabeza a modo de despedida silenciosa, sin sospechar que varios años más adelante aquella tímida muchacha alemana iba a convertirse en su mejor amiga.

Leon, por otro lado, no tuvo éxito en ninguno de sus intentos por sacar el tema de Ada a colación. Noiholt se negaba a aclarar las cosas entre ellos y no había modo de extraerle algo más de tres o cuatro palabras, y cuando finalmente le dieron el visto bueno para marcharse del hospital, ignoró los deseos de Leon en llevarla a su casa para que se recuperara allí; no le hizo caso y le pidió a Sam que la acompañara en su departamento antes de marcharse de Estados Unidos a cumplir con la especialización que le habían ofrecido previamente, por supuesto una vez recibiera el alta médica definitiva para volver a entrenar. Fue inútil que el agente intentara explicarle que solo se preocupaba por su bienestar, aquella noche en que la llamó a su teléfono móvil para comprobar que estaba siendo bien cuidada por la agente Reynolds.

— _No me siento preparada para hablar contigo ahora_ —se excusó Noiholt—. _Si lo hago, vamos a terminar muy mal._

—¿Por qué?

Ella suspiró audiblemente.

— _No sé cómo enfrentar esta situación._

—Lo que yo veo es que sales corriendo cada vez que las cosas se ponen difíciles. En Alemania, dejaste de hablarme casi una semana. En Rusia, más de lo mismo. Si no conversamos, ¿cómo vamos a resolver nuestros conflictos?

Noiholt sabía que él tenía razón. Ese era uno de sus patrones de conducta que más deseaba cambiar, y lo había intentado con Leon. Dios sabía que esa noche en Alemania, tras hablar con Ada, decidió pelear por él, pero en aquel momento pensaba que tenía posibilidades de éxito. Ahora no estaba tan segura, y eso era porque el mismo Leon no sabía lo que quería. La época en que creyó tener el poder de resolver las dificultades de su relación le parecía muy, muy lejana.

Armándose de valor, decidió poner en palabras una parte de sus temores.

— _Leon: te quiero y lo sabes. Estar enamorada de ti es un arma de doble filo que no me permite ver las cosas con claridad. Mira… conozco gente que, antes de iniciar un noviazgo, pasan por un período de amistad en el que se conocen y luego ven hasta dónde pueden llegar juntos. Nosotros nos lanzamos en algo sin nombre al inicio, y yo me arriesgué a sabiendas de que no estabas preparado para tener una relación. Tú necesitas madurar…_ —hizo una pausa— _y yo también._

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, tan solo escuchándose respirar a través del teléfono.

—¿Cuándo vuelves? —preguntó Leon, tratando de mantener una postura optimista.

— _Entre mayo y julio, creo._

—Entonces… —murmuró jugueteando con su fiel encendedor— mientras estés fuera, seremos amigos.

.

.

**_Día 15 de octubre del año 2000._ **

«Ortiz y Reynolds son insoportables. No paran de sobajearse y tienen a todos de los nervios.

Vuelve pronto.

Leon».

«Deberías ver las fotos que me mandan al correo electrónico…

Noiholt».

.

.

**_Día 24 de diciembre del año 2000._ **

«Feliz cumpleaños, nena.

Espero que China no esté demasiado frío.

No olvides pedir tres deseos.

Leon».

«Solo tengo uno: que estuvieras aquí, conmigo.

Noiholt».

.

.

**_Día 1 de enero del año 2001._ **

«Feliz año nuevo.

Noiholt».

«Vuelve.

Leon».

.

.

**_Día 5 de enero del año 2001._ **

«Nos conocimos hace exactamente un año, ¿lo habías notado?

Me cambiaste la vida para siempre.

Noiholt».

«Estaba hibernando cuando nos encontramos.

Si yo te cambié la vida, tú me la devolviste.

Leon».

.

.

**_Día 16 de marzo del año 2001._ **

«Esto te va a sorprender, pero Ortiz y Reynolds volvieron después de su última ruptura.

Leon».

«Tendré que regañar a esa mujer por ocultarme algo tan importante. 

Noiholt».

.

.

**_Día 27 de marzo del año 2001._ **

«Dime algo de ti que no sepa, y yo haré otro tanto.

Mi padre, por ejemplo, también fue policía.

Leon».

«Una vez robé comida en un carrito de Malasia porque no tenía dinero. 

Noiholt».

.

.

**_Día 9 de mayo del año 2001._ **

«Llego en tres días, para el vuelo de las ocho de la mañana. ¿Pasas a recogerme?

Noiholt».

«Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras. Allí nos vemos. 

Leon».

.

.

**_Washington D.C., Estados Unidos. Día 12 de mayo del año 2001._ **

En plena primavera, lo que más proliferaba en el ambiente eran las alergias y no el amor, como muchas canciones intentaban hacer creer a las personas. Pero eso a Leon lo traía sin cuidado, ya que se encontraba bien medicado para combatir las incomodidades de no poder respirar polen como el resto de los mortales. Condujo tarareando una canción de Nirvana hasta el aeropuerto y se dedicó a esperar con la mayor calma posible, pero sabía muy bien que se encontraba nervioso. Durante aquellos meses de separación –menos de un año, por suerte para él– ambos se dedicaron a intercambiar mensajes constantes y mantuvieron el contacto sin contratiempos. No quería reconocerlo a viva voz, pero le daba la impresión de haber conocido más a Noiholt estando separados que en los meses que compartieron juntos antes de que su estupidez mandara todo al garete.

Ada, por otro lado, desapareció tal y como lo hizo tras la explosión de Raccoon City: sin dejar rastro y sin pistas de un posible regreso, casi como si estuviera muerta. La experiencia pasada había facilitado a Leon la ganancia del conocimiento, por lo que ya no le preocupaba desconocer el paradero de la espía; no le cabía duda que, en el momento propicio, aparecería otra vez. Solo esperaba no volver a portarse como un estúpido.

Noiholt tuvo razón en que la perspectiva ayudaba mucho a ver las cosas con un cariz diferente, esto consiguió que notara todos los errores que ambos cometieron en el pasado y pensar en cómo evitarlos a futuro. No perdía la esperanza de que la chica aceptara ser su novia otra vez, aunque le daría todo el tiempo del mundo para decidirse. Había pasado muchos meses escuchando a Claire y su teoría de que el sexo podía ser un terrible distractor a la hora de resolver conflictos…

«… así que nada de acostarte con ella cuando regrese. Trata de mantener la verga dentro de tus pantalones y no actúes como un neandertal», fueron algunas de las palabras más amables que su mejor amiga le dedicó. Leon tragó saliva porque su cuerpo sí pedía algo de acción luego de tantos meses en sequía, y no dudaba de que a Noiholt le ocurría lo mismo. En esos difíciles meses apartados se le ocurrió varias veces que ella podría encontrar a alguien más que le gustara y olvidarlo, pero luego se convenció de que estaba más enganchada de su persona de lo que realmente le convenía. Por eso, y mucho más, esperaba recompensarla lo mejor posible en esta segunda oportunidad que tanto deseaba obtener.

Noiholt apareció a su espalda en ese instante.

—Hola, Leon.

Lo cierto era que su avión había arribado un rato atrás, pero la muchacha no quiso acercarse a él de inmediato. Se tomó el tiempo de admirarlo a la distancia, embebiéndose de su belleza masculina como no había podido en mucho tiempo. El tipo era como el vino, y no le cabía duda de que cada año iba a ponerse mejor.

Sintió una dura punzada de nostalgia en el pecho. No sabía cómo se las arregló para estar tantos meses lejos de él, pero no había visto otro camino luego de todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos hacía cerca de un año.

Leon se dio vuelta, quedándose petrificado. No creyó que Noiholt pudiera cambiar tanto, pero nuevamente el destino se había burlado de él: aquella muchacha se veía un poco mayor, ya que de la alemana con tintes juveniles casi no quedaba retazo. Esta mujer tenía el cabello rubio hasta la cintura, liso, con unos mechones negros y rojos asomando desde su nuca. Su boca continuaba gruesa y grande, destacándose en su rostro. De la nariz rota no quedaba ningún vestigio, siendo igual de recta, respingada y algo ancha en las aletas como siempre. Su mirada se mantenía fría y quemante como el hielo mismo, pero el rostro y las líneas de su cuerpo se habían redondeado, siendo más firmes y llenas de lo que recordaba. Podía ver fácilmente que había ganado un poco de masa muscular; se veía más fuerte, menos vulnerable, y tanto o más deseable que antes.

El agente Kennedy no pudo evitar que una de sus manos enredara los dedos en el sedoso cabello de la chica, acariciándolo lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo de su compañía.

—Estás preciosa —musitó encantado.

Noiholt enrojeció con el cumplido. Se mordió el grueso labio inferior, tintado de bermellón, pensando en cómo responder a esa frase.

—Estás buenísimo —dijo tras unos segundos de silencio. Leon sonrió, algo divertido—. ¿Vamos a mi departamento?

—Claro.

No iba a darle una segunda interpretación a sus palabras. Solo conversarían. Seguir los consejos de Claire era su prioridad número uno.

Debía ganarse la confianza de Noiholt nuevamente.

Pero sus buenas intenciones terminaron desechadas en la basura cuando, en el estacionamiento, Noiholt dejó caer su maleta al suelo y se lanzó a abrazarlo provocándole un buen susto. Su espalda chocó contra el Jeep de su propiedad y se le arrancaron las llaves cuando rodeó su estrecha cintura con el ansia de sus fuertes brazos. Se sintió en la gloria al enterrar la cara en su cuello, respirando hondo, fascinado al percibir («¡Por fin!») el aroma a frutas del champú que más le gustaba utilizar.

Permanecieron abrazados por mucho tiempo y a Leon no le importó en absoluto estar medio agachado, ya que ella se había colgado de sus hombros buscando sentir su calor otra vez. 

Noiholt fue dejando un pequeño camino de besos por su cuello, avanzando hacia su mandíbula y su mentón, recién afeitados.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado… —afirmó con su voz dulce, de agudeza casi infantil.

Leon cerró los ojos.

—Nena, necesitamos hacer esto bien. No quiero herirte como la última vez.

—Debemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo. —Ahora sí, concluyó el abrazo pero sin eliminar por completo el contacto entre ellos, manteniendo una mano en su áspera mejilla—. Vamos a mi departamento y hablemos.

El trayecto no duró mucho, principalmente porque Leon se concentró tanto en la conducción que no se dio cuenta de que ya había aparcado en el estacionamiento hasta que hubo apagado el motor. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y miró a Noiholt, que no abrió la boca en todo el viaje. Le iba a decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por su mirada glacial.

—Antes quiero contarte lo que ocurrió con Wesker cuando nos separamos el año pasado. Me costó, pero conseguí recordarlo todo.

Leon asintió, acomodándose un poco de lado para mirarla y no perderse detalle de su relato.

—Subí al avión con algunos de nuestros compañeros administrativos, también civiles que no tenían idea de la misión que estábamos llevando a cabo. La azafata me ofreció una copa de champaña, que bebí con un _dramamine_ para tratar de dormir. Eh, no me mires así, era la única forma de descansar, estaba muy tensa —se defendió ante la mirada reprobatoria de Leon—. Desperté asustada por unos gritos, aunque en un principio creí que teníamos turbulencias y alguien había entrado en pánico por nada. Pero pronto me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Wesker apareció por el pasillo y me mandó a volar con tan solo un manotazo. Pude reconocerlo, pero cuando desperté más tarde no lo recordaba.

Noiholt estuvo un buen rato relatando todo lo sucedido hasta que Chris la encontró, y no omitió el hecho de que había elegido acabar con su vida para evitarle el trauma.

—Perdóname —le rogó al ver su rostro descompuesto—, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en que ibas a aparecer por esa puerta y yo misma iba a matarte. No sabes… —dejó caer algunas lágrimas—; para mí, eso habría sido el equivalente a morir.

Leon se recargó en el cabecero del asiento, tapándose la cara con el interior del codo. Chris no le había contado ese _importante_ detalle de la historia, así que tenía muchas ganas de cruzar algunas palabritas con él. No le hacía ninguna gracia haberse mantenido en la ignorancia por tanto tiempo.

Pero pronto dejó de pensar en eso puesto que ahora lo que realmente le importaba era arreglar las cosas con Noiholt. Después podría ver qué hacer con esa información. Dejó caer el brazo y volvió a mirarla, descubriéndola expectante.

—No la tomes con Chris, él me salvó —dijo sin apenas mover los labios.

—Lo haré por ti.

La alemana suspiró y retomó el relato. Cuando llegó a su despertar en el hospital, vaciló un poco, ya que le costaba explicarle que no sabía qué hacer cuando se dio cuenta de que había sobrevivido a una situación en la que ya se había resignado a perder la vida.

—Y llevabas razón: no me gustan los hospitales, los odio —admitió frotándose la frente—. Tenía como diez años, y mis padres se habían divorciado no hacía mucho. Mamá descubrió que mi abuelo estaba evadiendo impuestos en una de las empresas familiares, discutieron y él la golpeó hasta que se cansó. La acompañé semanas en su recuperación, muerta de miedo, hasta que papá se enteró del asunto y viajó desde Alemania. Estuvo a punto de matar a mi abuelo.

Leon escuchó la historia con ambas cejas empinadas casi hasta la coronilla. Noiholt raramente ofrecía detalles de su familia materna, y ahora podía explicarse el por qué. Le dieron náuseas de solo pensar en ella como una niña pequeña, atemorizada, y sola.

—Estando en esa habitación de hospital me costaba un montón pensar —continuó—. Sentía que no era yo la que estaba ahí… Por eso decidí que debía irme si quería poner todo en perspectiva y no arruinar lo que nos quedaba juntos. —Lo observó anhelante—. Y aquí estamos.

—Aquí estamos —confirmó Leon, devolviéndole la expresión.

—Necesito…, quiero ver hasta dónde llegamos.

—Haré lo que esté en mi mano para compensarte por todo.

—Leon: no me prometas nada que no puedas cumplir. —Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos—. Solo quiero que nos esforcemos en ser mejores que antes, y yo intentaré no compararme con Ada de nuevo.

—Me quieres más de lo que merezco —susurró atrapando una de sus manos y apretándola más contra su mejilla.

Noiholt negó con la cabeza, muy en desacuerdo con esa afirmación, pero demasiado hipnotizada por su boca como para responderle apropiadamente. Cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios besándolo suave, castamente. No tenía la menor idea de lo que les deparaba el destino de ahora en adelante, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, la incertidumbre era algo de lo que estaba agradecida. Le daba la oportunidad de descubrir qué tan fuerte podía ser en compañía de ese hombre difícil, pero con buen corazón.

¿Qué les esperaba?

Solo el tiempo tenía la respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahora... ¡se viene el salto temporal!
> 
> Sí señores, porque el siguiente capítulo comenzará en el año 2004. Aún hay detalles de Noiholt que tengo pendientes por develar, pero todo es parte de la trama. Espero que hayan disfrutado leer este capítulo tanto como yo escribirlo.
> 
> Por si alguien se pregunta qué pasará con Noiholt en términos físicos, la respuesta es que ella JAMÁS tendrá poderes o habilidades especiales xD así que no, no es como Alice, solo cargó en su cuerpo por un rato con un prototipo de Las Plagas. Lamentablemente pagó la venganza de Wesker, aunque no llegó a morir como el resto de los pasajeros porque el tirano la dejó hasta el último para que Chris la viera XD 
> 
> Nos vemos muy pronto.
> 
> Amor y felicidad para todos.
> 
> Stacy Adler.


End file.
